


L'enfant des deux rives

by Naemir



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Edward Elric Swears, Enemies to Friends, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Investigations, Male-Female Friendship, Mention of Death, OC, before the main story, minor racist language and attitude
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 89,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemir/pseuds/Naemir
Summary: De retour à East-City, les frères Elric sont de nouveau envoyés en mission, dans le Nord-Est du pays cette fois-ci. Non content d'écourter leurs vacances, le Colonel a également l'audace de leur attribuer un nouveau coéquipier...Et cela, bien entendu, n'est pas au goût de tout le monde. Et Edward Elric ne se gênera pas pour faire entendre son mécontentement.





	1. Prologue : Au commencement...

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour, bonsoir. Voici la réécriture d'une vieille fic, postée sur fanfic.net depuis un bail, que j'ai trouvé le courage de reprendre. 
> 
> FMA n'est bien évidemment pas à moi, mais à Hiromu Arakawa, notre déesse à tous. Je me réserve toutefois la maternité des OC présents dans cette fic.  
> Cette fic prend place avant les éléments de Lior, et s'inscrit donc tant dans la chrono du manga que des deux animés. 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture, mes p'tits biquets.

Au commencement furent les flammes.

Dures, brûlantes et assassines.

Puis vinrent les cris.

Déchirants, terrifiants et inhumains.

Ensuite, le sang.

Pourpre, métallique et écœurant.

Et la Peur.

Étouffante, énorme et malsaine.

Le Chant.

Celui des fusils, des femmes et des enfants. De ceux que l'on massacre comme des animaux, les hurlements d'agonie, le bruit de la vie qui quitte un corps en lambeaux. Celui des éclairs et des pleurs, du rugissement du vent qui vient charrier là cette musique incessante.

Violente, sauvage.

Mélodie de guerre sur le sable du désert.

L'ocre devient rouge.

Le vent devient haine et menace.

L'Enfer, réalité.


	2. Dossier tardif et silhouette sur le palier

_East City, 4 ans après la rupture d'un interdit, au détour d'une rue…_

_ J'en ai marre, marre, marre, MARRE !

Le hurlement fut d'une rare puissance, dispersant au passage une volée de moineaux qui s'envolèrent à tire-d'aile sans demander leur reste. Assise sur son banc, la petite vieille en chignon blanc et cabas rayé du siècle dernier qui les nourrissait avec une patience et une maitrise acquises par l'âge, leva la tête. Par-delà ses lunettes, elle lança un regard courroucé au jeune homme non loin d'elle, qui se foutait de son indignation comme de sa première transmutation ratée tant il était concentré à déballer sa mauvaise humeur en un long chapelet d'insultes. Voyant que son regard réprobateur n'avait pas fait mouche, elle l'accompagna d'un fort « humf » désobligeant.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Et parce que le blond si vulgaire n'avait pas peur d'engueuler une vieille femme, il se tourna vers elle, furieux. Devenues aussi cramoisies que ses joues, ses oreilles laissaient presque échapper des jets de vapeur sous l'effet de la colère.

_ QUOI ?! Aboya-t-il le plus aimablement du monde. Elle a quelque chose à redire, la vioc—

_ GRAND FRERE !

Le blond ferma la bouche dans un claquement sonore, la vieille femme choquée esquissant cependant un sourire satisfait cependant que quelqu'un se donnait enfin la peine de faire taire cet atroce petit voyou. Son regard rendu noir devant l'irrespect de l'adolescent s'agrandit brusquement et elle poussa un hoquet de peur. Immédiatement, la vénérable serra contre elle son cabas, de crainte que la grande armure médiévale —encore un de ces jeunes drogués, elle en était persuadée—ne vienne le lui voler. A quoi servait l'argent du contribuable, si la police était donc aussi incompétente pour nettoyer leurs rues de ces délinquants !?

_ Franchement… Tu me fais honte, Grand-frère.

Même si le heaume de l'armure ne laissait passer aucune expression sur son visage grossier, sa voix suffisait amplement pour comprendre que la personne sous la carapace de fer n'approuvait pas le moins du monde l'attitude de son acolyte. Le petit blond en manteau rouge se tourna vers l'armure d'un bloc, la vision de cette imposante stature capable d'arrêter un bœuf en pleine course ne semblant pas le rebuter plus que cela.

_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! Je commence à en avoir ras le cu—

_ Edward !

La vieille dame se leva en chancelant et fila le long du trottoir, pestant contre ces parents irresponsables, incapables de gérer correctement leur progéniture. Jamais, de son temps, on ne se serait permis une telle chose et ces jeunes gens ne s'en seraient pas tirés sans la moindre réprimande. Elle laissa donc derrière elle le blondinet survolté et son armure intégrale. Armure, qui n'était autre que le frère cadet de l'adolescent et qui tentait de faire comprendre à son frère, par A + B, qu'agresser les inconnus dans la rue, même s'il était d'une humeur de chien, n'était pas une attitude convenable pour un Alchimiste d'Etat.

Edward Elric, donc, qui du haut de ses 15 ans hurlait à tort et à travers des propos incompréhensibles, à l'encontre de cette petite vieille qui l'avait bien cherché, de ce bâtard de Colonel qui le convoquait après lui avoir donné congé deux jours plus tôt Winry Rockbell qui lui avait encore défoncé la tête à coup de clé de 12 et ces crétins de pigeons qui se croyaient plus malins que lui en roucoulant sous son nez. Il pestait contre le monde entier, puisque le monde entier était contre lui.

Alphonse, calme et sage, choisit d'attendre que son frère en finisse avec ce simulacre de crise de nerfs avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route. Edward finit par s'arrêter de lui-même, la gorge en feu et plus rouge que son manteau, haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

_ C'est bon ? S'enquit son jeune frère non sans une pointe d'ironie et d'agacement. On peut y aller maintenant ?

Parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de dire quoique ce soit —quand bien même il en avait furieusement envie— Edward se contenta de lui balancer un regard noir. Alphonse l'ignora, prit la valise de son frère et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le QG du district Est qui se dressait fièrement à quelques rues de là, haute construction blanche et majestueuse. Bien entendu, il ne payait pas de mine en face de celui de la capitale, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'abriter d'excellents éléments. Dont un qu'Edward aurait voulu étrangler à tout prix.

Colonel Roy Mustang, le trop célèbre Flame Alchemist.

L'homme, proche de la trentaine —information hautement tenue secrète—, cheveux bruns et regard de nuit, héro d'une guerre sanglante, coureur de jupons et flemmard professionnel, jouissant d'un excellent salaire et d'une notoriété qui l'était tout autant. Il faisait partie de ces hommes que rien n'arrête et a qui tout souri, habité qu'il était d'une détermination sans faille. Le genre de type capable de recruter pour le compte de l'armée un môme de 12 ans et d'en faire un chien bien obéissant dans le seul but de grimper plus rapidement les échelons.

Sale con.

Un sale con prétentieux qui se foutait de sa gueule en permanence, l'accablait de remarques désobligeantes et lui collait sur le dos les missions les plus exécrables et dont personne ne voulait. C'était en pensant à ses moqueries incessantes que le jeune homme passa les hautes grilles du QG Est, les mains dans les poches et marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Habituée à le voir en ces lieux, malgré ces périodes où il n'y foutait pas les pieds pendant des mois —pour le plus grand plaisir de certains, parfois peu enjoués à l'idée d'avoir à faire avec son caractère pour le moins explosif—, la secrétaire ne lui demanda pas la moindre pièce d'identité et le salua gentiment d'un signe de la main, auquel les deux Elric répondirent. Quelques officiers dans les couloirs s'étonnèrent de déjà les revoir et bientôt, les frères étaient arrivés —trop vite au goût d'Edward— devant le bureau maudit.

_ Et c'est parti, soupira-t-il doucement en faisant voler ses mèches devant ses yeux. J'espère au moins que ce crétin a une bonne raison pour nous faire revenir ici.

Le Colonel les avait appelés la veille, ordonnant au Fullmetal de rentrer prestement pour une affaire urgente alors qu'il lui avait donné carte blanche quelques jours plus tôt et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir vers des sentiers plus cléments.

_« Quoique tu puisses en penser Fullmetal, ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres et tu n'as pas à tergiverser._

__ Et c'est bien dommage!_

__ Lorsqu'on est un chien de l'armé, on obéit au premier coup de sifflet. Demain, 17h dans mon bureau, c'est un ordre. »_

Comme de coutume, Ed avait hurlé, tempêté, l'avait traité de tous les noms, histoire de se défouler, mais c'était bien tout. Quoiqu'il en dise ou en pense, justement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait signé avec l'armée en toute connaissance de cause. Et en tant que clébard bien dressé, il avait appris à japper devant son maitre quand celui-ci venait à le solliciter. Même s'il n'hésitait pas à donner quelques coups de dents sans gravité quand l'occasion se présentait. Mais même Edward, avec toute sa fougue et sa colère, n'aurait pas pris le risque idiot de mordre la main métaphorique qui le nourrissait.

Ce fut donc avec un grand soupir désabusé que le jeune alchimiste pénétra dans l'antichambre où travaillaient ses collègues.

_ Salut la compagnie !

A leur entrée, tous relevèrent la tête, des sourires ourlant leurs lèvres avant qu'un _clic_ sonore ne se fasse entendre. Les militaires replongèrent derechef dans leur paperasse respective, une sueur froide dégoulinant le long de leurs dos.

_ Restez concentrés messieurs, lança une voix dure et sèche depuis un coin de la pièce. Edward, Alphonse, bonjour.

_ Bonjour Lieutenant.

Certes, le ton qu'avaient employé les deux frères était un peu trop enjoué, mais il fallait au moins ça pour ne pas se faire trouer la peau par la jolie blonde qui s'avançait vers eux en rangeant son arme de service. Le premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye leur offrit un grand sourire, surveillant ses acolytes du coin de l'œil, à la recherche des tire-au-flanc. Son regard d'aigle, immanquablement, revenait constamment sur la porte close du bureau du Colonel.

_ A peine partis que vous revenez déjà.

_ Mustang nous a convoqués hier, grimaça Edward, boudeur et mécontent. Ce type est une vraie girouette.

Riza inclina la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait —et subissait aussi, les revirements soudains de son supérieur— et les invita à s'assoir sur la banquette dans un coin du bureau.

_ Le Colonel est en entretien pour le moment, indiqua-t-elle. Il vous recevra dans une demi-heure environ.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Fullmetal ne lève les yeux au ciel, irrité. Ce type venait le faire chier en le rappelant au QG à la dernière minute et il n'était même pas foutu de respecter les horaires qu'il lui avait lui-même donnés ? Le Colonel ne méritait décidément pas son salaire… Avec un soupir, pendant qu'Hawkeye retournait à son bureau et ses tâches quotidiennes, Edward se tourna vers son frère.

_ A mon avis, ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu, dit-il avec un sourire un peu triste. Tu devrais chercher un hôtel en attendant et rester là-bas.

Alphonse se raidit un peu, de manière inconsciente. Edward ne risquait strictement rien ici, entouré de militaires —à dire vrai, _il_ était le danger ici, plutôt que l'inverse— mais l'idée de laisser son frère seul ne l'enchantait pas. Cela ne l'enchantait jamais, qu'elle qu'en fut la raison, grande comme insignifiante. Depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, et plus encore à la mort de leur mère, il n'y avait toujours eu que _les frères Elric_. Et ce, pour n'importe quelle situation.

Ed perçut sans doute cette inquiétude bien particulière qui étreignait souvent son cadet car il lui tapota le bras, émettant un bruit métallique et creux.

_ Allez vieille branche, c'est pas comme si j'allais lui sauter à la gorge non plus. Je te promets que je ne tenterais rien sur ce bâtard.

Une autre raison pour laquelle Al détestait laisser Ed tout seul. Le blond était certes plus adulte que la plupart des adolescents de son âge mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire l'enfant et de se montrer particulièrement stupide et à fleur de peau lorsqu'il voyait le Colonel Mustang. Le risque que l'un des deux finisse en steak tartare avant la fin de leur entrevue était foutrement élevé. Hawkeye leva le nez de son papier et lui assura d'une voix forte qu'elle veillerait à ce que rien ne dégénère, tant du côté de l'Alchimiste que de son aîné. Avec un sourire un peu crispé et un rire un peu trop bruyant pour être parfaitement rassuré, Edward se tourna de nouveau vers son frère en remerciant le Lieutenant.

_ Essaye l'hôtel qu'on prend habituellement. Appelle-moi une fois arrivé, je prendrai un taxi pour te rejoindre.

_ Très bien. Sois prudent et ne te mets pas en colère, surtout.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

_ Oui maman. Allez, grouille, maintenant, sinon on n'aura pas une seule chambre de libre et on devra crécher aux dortoirs.

_ A tout à l'heure, grand frère.

Edward agita la main et l'armure sortit de la pièce en grinçant à chaque pas. Le lourd écho de sa marche se perdit dans les couloirs et le calme revint finalement sur le bureau. Avec un énième soupir fatigué, Ed se laissa tomber avec autant de grâce qu'un paquet de linge sale sur la banquette la plus proche. Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre, les feuilles des arbres volant sous le vent glacé et violent de la fin d'automne.

₪.₪.₪

Une heure trente-deux.

C'était le temps qu'il avait attendu avant de pouvoir voir le Colonel. Une heure trente-deux au lieu de la demi-heure promise, il y avait de quoi gueuler. Doublement même, lorsqu'il constata qu'en plus d'être en retard, le Colonel ne s'en excusait même pas. Profondément enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il l'accueillit avec un air un peu chiffonné mais gardant sur le visage ce putain de sourire en coin que le blond haïssait tant. Le militaire lui désigna le fauteuil face à son bureau et Ed y prit place, non sans un regard mauvais. Il n'avait plus vraiment le courage de se lancer dans une altercation verbale tant il était épuisé et n'aspirait plus désormais qu'à en finir au plus vite. Avec la sale manie de son supérieur à lui chercher tout le temps des poux, ça n'était pas gagné.

_ Eh bien Fullmetal, toujours aussi court sur pattes depuis la dernière fois.

Edward grinça des dents. Bien, il commençait les hostilités rudement rapidement, le bougre. Vertement, il répliqua.

_ La dernière fois, c'était il y a peine deux jours. Alors si vous en veniez au fait, que je puisse me tirer d'ici et aller m'occuper de mes propres affaires, je vous remercie.

Mustang sourit de nouveau, amusé et moqueur mais pour une fois, ne le poussa pas plus loin et lui jeta un dossier. Ed l'attrapa avant de le parcourir du regard pendant que le brun lui exposait la situation. L'alchimiste n'en retint pas grand-chose ; des disparitions inexpliquées, un village paumé, du matériel endommagé. Encore une mission à la con qui allait lui faire perdre un temps infini dans ses recherches pour la Pierre. A tous les coups, ce bâtard en uniforme bouffant l'avait fait exprès, dans le seul plaisir de le faire chier. Edward en était persuadé n'importe quel autre militaire aurait pu se charger de cette enquête et l'on n'avait certainement pas besoin de dépêcher un Alchimiste d'Etat pour cela.

_ … Et tu travailleras en partenariat avec Eurus, acheva Mustang en rangeant quelques papiers dans un tiroir de façon à lui montrer qu'il avait fini son speech.

Edward tiqua et se redressa un peu, sortant de sa lecture.

_ Pardon ?

Mustang lui renvoya un sourire amusé.

_ Tes oreilles sont si petites que tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

_ ET VOS OREILLES A VOUS, VIEUX DÉBRIS !?

La vision du blond avait viré au rouge. Mustang le regarda un moment, riant intérieurement, histoire de ne pas se faire charcuter par le jeune homme. Jeune homme qui, contre toute attente, respira profondément pour se calmer et reprit difficilement une couleur plus humaine.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de partenaire ? J'en ai déjà un et il s'appelle Alphonse.

_ Désormais, son nom sera Eurus et vous travaillerez de concert.

_ Vous voulez me faire bosser avec un autre Alchimiste.

_ Précisément.

_ Allez-vous faire foutre, Colonel. Je ne bosserai pas avec un crétin qui me ralentira. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour votre mission, je rentre à l'hôtel. Et oubliez-moi pendant quelques temps comme vous auriez dû le faire, merci bien.

Ed fit mine de se lever, laissant là le dossier que lui avait confié le Colonel, lorsque celui-ci le rappela à l'ordre. Sa voix s'était faite bien moins enjouée et moqueuse.

_ Reste ici Fullmetal, c'est un ordre et tu n'as pas à passer outre.

_ Non mais attendez, s'énerva le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui vivement, sur les nerfs.

Mustang le fit taire d'un signe de main impérieux et le gosse obéit, mouché. D'ordinaire il ne se laissait pas faire aussi facilement mais quelque chose dans l'expression du Colonel le forçait à écouter. Un mélange de dureté et de froideur, ce genre de regard qu'on n'aimerait pas croiser tous les jours. Ne pas croiser du tout d'ailleurs. Ed sentit un désagréable frisson remonter le long de son dos.

_ Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur cet ordre de mission Fullmetal, commença le plus vieux. Sa voix était grave, à l'image de son regard, glacée. Figures-toi que le militaire qui vient de quitter mon bureau avant que tu n'y entres fait partie des hauts gradés de ce bâtiment.

Edward fut très tenté de répondre un cinglant mais ô combien jouissif: _et alors?_

_ Et ce même homme s'est étonné des frais impressionnants que je demandais au Haut Commandement afin de réparer tes boulettes monstrueuses. Ne nie pas, coupa le brun alors qu'Edward ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Ok, il était peut-être un peu brutal parfois mais ce n'était pas toujours entièrement de sa faute.

_ J'ai toujours été pointé du doigt, et pas souvent en bien, parce que je t'avais recruté, Fullmetal.

_Fallait y réfléchir avant ! En quoi ça me concerne, sa réputation ?_

_ Nombreux ont été ceux qui se sont souvent demandés pourquoi je m'encombrais d'un subordonné aussi instable que toi.

Ah. Edward comprenait mieux, à présent, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Mustang se pencha un peu en avant pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur le bureau, gênant à souhait.

_ Au moindre faux pas de ta part, j'ai les hauts gradés qui me tomberont sur le dos et qui t'attendront au tournant. Et il me semble que tu as encore besoin de l'armée. Aussi, tu n'as pas à discuter : tu travailleras avec l'Alchimiste Eurus, qui saura te cadrer si nécessaire. Prie cependant pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un coup d'œil équivoque vers son bras droit, qu'Edward serra automatiquement contre lui, le visage fermé. Il était vrai qu'il avait causé pas mal de dégâts matériels ces derniers temps, mais il ne pensait pas être aussi près du gouffre que ça. Il avait peine à l'admettre mais ce bâtard avait raison.

_ Des questions, Fullmetal ? Interrogea Mustang, un discret sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Pour tout avouer, il avait quelque peu abusé : la situation n'était pas _si_ dramatique que cela et si le général Hakuro était passé le voir —en stationnement au QG Est— c'était uniquement pour lui réclamer des dossiers en retard, pour changer. Évidemment, il lui avait parlé d'Edward, glissant au passage qu'il ne semblait pas avoir tant de contrôle que ça sur ses hommes. Et Mustang étant Mustang, le coup à son égo avait été rude à digérer. S'il pouvait obtenir un peu plus de sérieux et de maturité de la part de son plus jeune subordonné en accentuant outrageusement les lignes, il n'allait pas se priver. Qui avait dit que Roy Mustang était une personne honnête ? Il était temps qu'Edward comprenne que l'armée ne lui ferait pas le moindre cadeau et qu'il ne pourrait rester en roue libre s'il voulait arriver à ses propres fins.

Le blond hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et Roy se laissa aller en arrière dans son siège, les mains religieusement croisées devant lui.

_ Tu peux prendre ton dossier. Lis-le et reviens me voir demain. Tu partiras avec Eurus dans la matinée.

_ Très bien, grinça Ed à contre cœur en attrapant la chemise cartonnée. Il n'avait même pas envie de demander qui était cet Alchimiste tant il était en colère contre Mustang qui ne lui laissait aucune issue, comme d'habitude. Sans même le saluer, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Ah, au fait ! S'exclama le militaire en lui faisant signe de revenir. Il fouilla un moment dans ses tiroirs pour en tirer une autre chemise en carton. Il l'agita à l'adresse d'Edward qui grogna de frustration. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était, maintenant ? Il revint lentement vers le bureau.

_ Apporte ça chez moi je te prie, je ne pense pas que je rentrerai ce soir.

Edward crut qu'il allait s'étouffer sous tant de culot. Mais pour qui le prenait-il, ce connard ? Son serviteur attitré ? Il était peut-être un chien de l'armée mais certainement pas la bonniche de Roy Mustang !

_ Attendez une minute ! Je ne suis pas votre larbin, j'ai pas à vous rendre de service, salaud !

_ Considère que cela fait partie de ta mission. Voici mon adresse.

_ VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ?! SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS M'ABAISSER A ÇA, VOUS VOUS FOURREZ LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL JUSQU'AU COUDE MON P'TIT PÈRE !

₪.₪.₪

…

Bordel.

Il se demandait encore _comment_ il avait pu se faire pigeonner à ce point-là.

_Ah oui, ce connard et ses menaces à la con._

Edward soupira et shoota rageusement dans un caillou qui partit heurter le lampadaire le plus proche. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, il fulminait gentiment, ressassant mille injures à l'encontre de son supérieur. Comment ce méprisable petit —il pouvait se le permettre, même si la réalité était autre dans sa tête, Mustang était inférieur, point— connard arrogant osait le traiter comme un vulgaire larbin ? En fouinant bien, il était persuadé qu'il trouverait des lois pour dénoncer les agissements de Roy à l'égard de ses employés. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de harcèlement, après tout. Oh, il aurait dû mettre Hawkeye au courant, quel abruti il avait été, car la femme ne l'aurait certainement pas raté, pour son plus grand plaisir. Edward jeta un méchant coup d'œil à la pochette sous son bras, catalyseur de tous ses maux actuels.

Que pouvait-elle bien contenir, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi l'emmener chez lui ? Y aurait-il seulement quelqu'un là-bas ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Mustang était célibataire et Edward ne tenait pas à se trouver nez à nez avec une… conquête d'un soir, venue l'attendre en petite tenue. Bonjour le malaise si jamais c'était le cas. Groumphant dans sa barbe inexistante, le blondinet avançait rapidement le long des trottoirs glissants, l'humidité dans l'air annonçant une superbe averse pour la nuit.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, il fouilla un moment dans ses poches avant d'en tirer le papier que lui avait donné Mustang, levant le nez pour repérer l'endroit, plissant les yeux pour espérer voir les panneaux indicatifs sur les murs des immeubles alentour.

_Te faudrait-il un tabouret pour arriver à lire la signalétique, Fullmetal ?_

Même dans sa tête, ce bâtard venait se foutre de lui avec son horrible voix cynique et moqueuse.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le blond arriva finalement à destination ; une petite rue enclavée et déserte —rien de bien étonnant étant donné l'heure et le temps—, où s'agençaient des immeubles de quelques étages et des pavillons simples bordés de jardins minuscules.

_ Alors, marmonna le plus jeune, nez baissé sur son morceau de papier. C'est pas possible mais il écrit avec ses pieds ou quoi ?! C'est quoi ce chiffre, là…

Sans parvenir à déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes de son supérieur, l'alchimiste en fut réduit à scruter toutes les boites aux lettres qui passaient à sa portée. Heureusement que les rapports et autres documents officiels nécessitaient l'emploi d'une machine à écrire ; même Edward, qui n'était guère adroit avec une plume —sa main dominante était malheureusement partie en fumée en même temps que sa jambe et le corps de son frère— n'aurait pas voulu d'un torchon pareil. Il finit par trouver la demeure qu'il cherchait, fomentant déjà des plans machiavéliques pour nuire au militaire, sous quelle que forme que ce soit —il avait son adresse, il était tout puissant, désormais— et resta à scruter la façade pendant quelques secondes.

Eternel célibataire habitué à ramener diverses donzelles à son bras, Edward s'était naturellement figuré que le Mustang crècherait dans un appartement discret, un peu étroit —il n'était que Colonel, après tout—mais bien suffisant pour ramener ses conquêtes d'un soir à la maison. Rien à voir, donc, avec la maison un peu vieillotte à étages qui lui faisait face, pourvue d'un jardinet tout aussi ridicule que ses voisines. De la lumière filtrait des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée à travers les rideaux tirés, preuve qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Et donc une potentielle femme en nuisette de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ed s'avança rapidement et frappa sèchement. Mine de rien, il commençait à se faire tard et froid, la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà et il avait faim. Ses automails réagissaient un peu trop vivement à la météo du moment et il n'aurait pas été étonné de se prendre l'averse menaçante sur le chemin du retour, compte tenu de sa chance naturelle.

Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie : remettre les documents à son _mystérieux_ correspondant et se carapater aussi rapidement que possible pour s'emplir la panse et se mettre au chaud. Il casserait la gueule à Mustang demain ça pouvait bien attendre jusque-là.

Devant l'absence de réponse dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent son premier coup, le jeune homme, mécontent, tapa à nouveau sur le battant en utilisant cette fois ci son auto-mail. Il avait peut-être besoin de se faire entendre Mustang vivait peut-être encore chez sa mère, après tout.

Edward manqua d'éclater de rire à la vision du brun, sermonné par une vieille femme aux cheveux gris qui lui tirait les oreilles parce qu'il rentrait après le couvre-feu. Oh, par les dieux, la nouvelle serait définitivement incroyable et il ne manquerait pas d'en faire état à tous ceux qu'il croiserait. Perdu dans ses délires amusés, il sursauta brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, inondant le seuil d'une vive lueur jaunâtre.

Bon. Ce n'était certainement pas sa mère ou bien la femme qui lui faisait désormais face avait découvert la fontaine de jouvence. Pieds nus, un T-shirt gris trop grand jeté sur des épaules minces et un short fané par le temps la jeune fille brune s'appuyait contre la porte, les clés encore en main. Le blond faillit s'étrangler de stupeur et d'horreur à la fois.

_Putain de merde mais ! Mais quel pervers ! Elle est à peine plus âgée que moi !_

Son interlocutrice scruta la rue, le surplombant de quelques marches et la lumière dans son dos empêchait Edward de distinguer correctement ses traits. Il la vit néanmoins froncer méchamment les sourcils et un désagréable frisson lui remonta le long du dos.

_Non… elle va pas oser… Elle va pas oser faire ça…_

Avec un reniflement sec et irrité, la jeune fille referma brusquement la porte, le laissant comme un con sur le perron, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte.

_Elle l'a fait._

Écumant de rage et se sentant profondément humilité, Edward retourna violemment martyriser la porte, se foutant bien désormais d'y percer un trou sous la force de ses coups. Porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée, toujours avec la même ado brune si peu vêtue qui arborait maintenant un air profondément agacé.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?! Faut que je sorte vous botter le cul pour que vous compreniez qu— oh.

Elle baissa finalement les yeux sur la crevette à poils blonds et dont le visage virait lentement mais sûrement au rouge brique, trépignant sur place et se retenant visiblement de lui coller son poing serré dans la tronche. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette foutue conna—

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, petit ?

Edward suffoqua d'indignation et gonfla les joues pour pousser la gueulante du siècle alors que son esprit l'imaginait déjà en train de l'étrangler. Il ne la connaissait pas le moins du monde, elle était potentiellement une relation de son supérieur hiérarchique et il s'apprêtait à lui remettre des documents militaires —ce qui impliquait qu'elle était quelque part elle aussi liée au corps de l'armée, donc possiblement une collègue voire même une gradée— mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas le moins du monde de retapisser sa porte d'entrée avec son sang. Il avait tué pour moins que ça, vraiment.

La jeune femme le regarda passer par toutes les couleurs, sceptique et peut être vaguement inquiète —un humain virant au violet n'était jamais bon signe — puis elle sembla remarquer la pochette qu'il se trimbalait sous le bras et la lumière se fit.

_ Oh, c'est Roy qui t'envoie, comprit-elle en attrapant les papiers d'un geste vif. Merci.

Elle ouvrit le dossier et se mit à lire en l'ignorant superbement. Sans rien ajouter, pas même un au revoir qui aurait éventuellement pu lui faire regagner quelques points auprès de l'alchimiste, elle ferma la porte, le coupant net dans son élan et l'empêchant ainsi de l'accabler de mille et une injures colorées. Qu'elle avait plus que méritées, il fallait être honnête.

Edward resta sur place comme un imbécile, encore sous le choc, estomaqué par tant d'indélicatesse. Le blond balança un instant entre l'envie d'entrer de force chez son supérieur en défonçant allégrement la porte pour exposer son point de vue à la jeune fille quant à son déplorable comportement, je vous remercie mon cher. Et tourner les talons en maudissant si fort qu'il en dérangerait tout le voisinage et tenter d'oublier ce lamentable début de soirée.

Finalement, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils se recroisent un jour —ou alors, le sang coulerait à flots— et parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à se les cailler, le jeune homme s'éloigna en maugréant, non sans mentalement préparer sa tirade du lendemain à l'égard du Colonel et de son invitée sans scrupules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochain mes canetons boiteux. N'hésitez pas, j'adore répondre aux questions et papoter. Si j'ai la foi, je ferais quelques illustrations pour tout ça.  
> En attendant, merci pour la visite.


	3. Vive le vent, vive le vent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop, nouveau chapitre pour vous mes p'tits canetons! Bonne lecture à tous.

Lorsque la porte de son bureau vola en éclats, Roy Mustang, l'un des militaires les plus charismatiques qui soit dans ce QG, dormait paisiblement sur un oreiller de dossiers urgents. Le bruit le tira de sa somnolence, due à une nuit blanche quasi complète, si on exceptait les trois heures de repos prises sur sa paperasse, et le militaire sursauta violemment. Il renversa au passage une pile de rapports fraichement triés, se fit mal au cou en se redressant et crut sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'il aperçut un éclat doré devant lui, signe qu'Hawkeye l'avait bel et bien surpris en train de flemmarder. Totalement contre sa volonté, certes, mais son Lieutenant tenait rarement compte de ce type d'antécédents.

_ Pitié Lieutenant, je peux tout vous expliquer!

Edward haussa un sourcil avant de lui lancer un regard moqueur, sourire insolent à l'appui, en voyant son supérieur joindre les mains en une prière désespérée et fermer les yeux. Le jeune blond éclata de rire tandis qu'Alphonse pénétrait doucement dans la pièce, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ces grincements et couinements d'armure vide et mal huilée rendirent la tâche définitivement impossible et Mustang ouvrit un œil en les entendant. Bien malgré lui, il sentit le rouge de la honte saupoudrer légèrement ses joues.

_ J'savais que le Lieutenant Hawkeye était dure avec vous, mais à ce point-là! Plaisanta Fullmetal, d'une humeur badine ce matin-là, ayant très bien dormi, contrairement à son supérieur.

Le brun eut l'air mortifié, ce qui permit au plus jeune de s'étouffer de rire et il se réinstalla correctement, tentant de reprendre contenance et de sauver ce qu'il lui restait de fierté. Plus grand-chose d'ici peu, semblait-il : il était inconcevable que le blond le laisse vivre avec ça.

_ Hem. Que fais-tu ici, Fullmetal?

Bien que le ton fût sec et froid, Edward ne se démonta pas et se redressa pour lui faire face, goguenard. Mustang poussa un sifflement agacé.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de revenir, hier. Indiqua le jeune homme avec insolence, comme il savait si bien le faire. Votre mémoire commence à flancher, ce sont les premiers signes de la vieillesse, Mustang!

Ledit Mustang grinça furieusement des dents, touché sur un point particulièrement sensible. Nom d'un chien, il n'était PAS vieux ! Et cette insupportable crevette qui laissait sous-entendre que…

_ Cela m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas perdu en venant jusqu'ici, Fullmetal, les couloirs sont si grands et toi si petit…

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT SE FAIRE ECRASER PAR UN TAILLE-CRAYONS !?

_Quel est le rapport?_ Songea Roy, amusé et rasséréné d'avoir pu si facilement le faire sortir de ses gonds. Pour cela au moins, il n'avait pas besoin d'être en forme.

Ignorant les agitations du jeune blond, à demi retenu par son armure de frère qui tentait de le calmer par tous les moyens, Mustang se cala dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sous son menton comme il en avait l'habitude. Son charisme et sa confiance revenaient au galop, pour son plus grand soulagement et ce petit incident n'était qu'une incartade sans gravité que le Fullmetal aurait tôt fait d'oublier. Il l'espérait, du moins. S'il venait à cafter auprès du Lieutenant… Le militaire secoua la tête et revint à leurs affaires, définitivement plus importantes.

_ Alors, as-tu remis les dossiers que je t'avais confiés hier soir?

À ces mots, Edward cessa immédiatement de hurler pour lui lancer un regard mauvais et l'épingler d'un index rageur.

_ Oui, j'l'ai fait. D'ailleurs à ce sujet je…

_ Et tu as lu le tiens?

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, je l'ai donné en pâture à mon hamster nain.

_ J'ignorai qu'il existait des espèces plus petites que toi.

Le sourire de Mustang s'élargit —si tant soit peu que cela fût encore possible— alors qu'Edward vociférait tel un fauve en cage, s'agitant en tous sens.

_ ESPECE DE CONNARD SANS CERVELLE! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ MALIN SALE COLONEL DE…

_ Allons, calme toi, jamais Eurus ne voudra de toi si tu fais l'enfant de cette manière. Ce n'est pas une nounou.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN…RHAAA! De toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il puisse me blairer ou pas votre alchimiste. Comptez pas sur moi pour lui faciliter la tâche, déclara Edward en croisant les bras, adoptant une mine boudeuse et enfantine absolument adorable.

Mustang, bien loin de se laisser attendrir —même s'il devait l'avouer : ça avait un petit côté mignon. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se servir de cette bouille juvénile pour entourlouper quelques demoiselles qui résistaient, dieu seul savait comment, à ses charmes— poussa un soupir fatigué en se massant l'arête du nez. Faire enrager Fullmetal était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, certes, mais le comportement de l'adolescent pouvait parfois fortement lui taper sur le système. Comme la réponse puérile qu'il venait de lui donner.

À dire vrai, Roy s'en était douté et avait parfaitement conscience que cette nouvelle mission était un pur pari de sa part, en ce qui concernait sa réussite. Le blond avait un sacré caractère, un tempérament impulsif que peu pouvaient être à même de supporter ou de tolérer. Lui imposer un partenaire autre que son frère et de surcroit, du corps armé, impliquait également qu'ils ne pourraient mener leurs recherches sur la Pierre Philosophale en paix. Ce pour quoi Mustang avait choisi de mettre Eurus sur cette affaire plutôt qu'un autre. Certes, leurs personnalités respectives promettaient d'engendrer moult explosions et autres prises de bec mais son Alchimiste avait de nombreuses qualités indispensables et particulièrement celle de savoir tenir sa langue et ses secrets.

Et même si Edward était talentueux, Roy pouvait lui reconnaitre ça sans peine, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune garçon nerveux et dynamique qui avait besoin d'être dirigé un minimum pour atteindre son plein potentiel. Sur cette mission, il allait devoir être discret et Eurus serait parfaitement en mesure de le freiner et le conseiller. S'il daignait écouter, bien entendu. Et si leur collaboration fonctionnait comme il l'espérait ; les possibilités, tant pour les Elric que pour lui, seraient infinies.

_ Le fait est que tu n'as pas le choix, Fullmetal, trancha le plus vieux d'un ton ferme. Et je ne tolérai plus aucune protestation de ta part.

_ Comme si vous en teniez compte, de toute façon, marmonna l'ainé Elric, suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Mustang soupira une nouvelle fois mais n'ajouta rien de plus, conscient qu'il n'avait pas besoin de remettre de l'huile sur un feu déjà bien vivace.

_ Bien. Des questions concernant ta mission?

_ Oui. C'est dans le Nord-Est, c'est ça?

_ Exact.

Edward soupira sans que Roy n'en comprenne réellement la raison. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir noir qui lui était bien souvent réservé alors qu'Alphonse faisait un pas dans la pièce. D'ordinaire, il patientait à l'extérieur, n'étant pas membre de l'armée ; il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire là. Mais lorsqu'Edward était revenu la veille, totalement survolté et promettant au Colonel des centaines de morts douloureuses, il avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Sans doute Mustang avait-il lui aussi senti la menace émanant du blond car il n'avait émis aucune objection. Edward lança un regard à son frère.

_ Va falloir passer par Resembool.

Mustang fronça les sourcils, quelque peu largué. Il avait toujours été une vraie bille en géographie —Riza s'occupait toujours des plans de route, Maes s'en étant chargé lorsqu'ils avaient fait leurs classes ensembles— mais il savait tout de même que leur destination finale était bien éloignée de leur village natal.

_ J'espère que Winry ne verra pas l'éraflure sur ton épaule, rétorqua doucement Alphonse, compatissant. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Ed grimaça, dans l'attitude même de celui qui se remémore un mauvais souvenir et Mustang eut un petit sourire en coin un brin ironique. Il avait déjà croisé leur fameuse mécanicienne. Il s'était même demandé si elle n'avait pas un quelconque lien de parenté avec le lieutenant Hawkeye, parce que niveau caractère, elles se valaient largement. Il poussa un soupir désabusé en se penchant un peu vers l'arrière.

_ Le fier Fullmetal, la plus féroce des crevettes, dompté par une douce et frêle jeune fille! Quelle humiliation pour toi.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Edward ne sauta pas sur ses pieds à l'évocation du mot "crevette" et se contenta de lui lancer un regard des plus incrédules, ses lèvres s'ourlant autour du « _frêle et douce jeune fille »_ , qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde correspondre avec sa vision des choses.

_ On voit bien que vous ne connaissez pas Winry, vous. Douce et frêle ? Me faites pas rire, je suis même pas certain qu'elle soit humaine, alors une fille ?

_ Tu exagères, grand frère…

_ Ah, parce que tu crois qu'une fille _normale,_ t'accueillerait à coup de clé de 12 simplement parce que tu as un peu rayé la peinture de son automail, toi ?!

Bien embêté, Alphonse tenta néanmoins de tempérer les propos de son aîné, définitivement peu flatteurs à l'égard de leur amie d'enfance qui n'était certes pas tendre, mais ne tenait pas non plus lieu de monstre non plus. Presque pas, en tout cas.

_ Winry aime son travail…

_ Et toi tu n'en prends pas soin Fullmetal, ironisa le plus vieux de la pièce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le taquiner. Et aussi parce qu'il était quelque peu désappointé que sa remarque précédente n'ait eu aucun effet.

Edward se retourna vers lui et le pointa d'un index furieux.

_ Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! On vous a pas sonné, vieux crouton!

Le sourire invincible de Mustang s'écroula un peu et il plissa méchamment des yeux.

_ Comme oses-tu…? Siffla-t-il, vert de rage. Il n'était PAS vieux, bon sang ! Espèce de sale petit insolent!

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT…!

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un « plaf » sec et sonore alors qu'une chemise cartonnée traversait allègrement la pièce, s'abattant sans douceur sur le visage de Mustang. La scène se figea, tandis que les feuilles glissaient lentement sur le bureau en un doux chuchotement. Mustang se tenait parfaitement immobile, choqué par cette attaque qu'il n'avait définitivement pas anticipée et les deux Elric, stupéfaits, les yeux exorbités. La porte dans leur dos pivota un peu plus pour laisser entrer le nouveau venu qui s'était invité de si étrange manière.

_ Je crois qu'il a raison en disant que tu vieillis, lança une voix un peu moqueuse et indéniablement féminine, qui les ramena tous à la réalité. Il y a quelques années, tu aurais évité ça même en dormant.

Ed tourna si rapidement la tête qu'il se fit mal au cou et ses yeux s'agrandirent au point où ils parurent sortir de son visage. S'échappant de l'étreinte de son cadet, il pointa brusquement la jeune fille qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci parut tout aussi surprise que lui.

_ La fille de l'autre soir!

_ Le petit blond!

Une veine palpita follement à la tempe du nain en question.

_ QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE NAIN ESPECE DE PETA…!

_Grand frère !

Alphonse eut tout juste le temps de rattraper le Fullmetal avant que celui-ci ne se jette, toutes griffes dehors, sur la brune étonnée qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste, sans doute trop surprise par sa brusque explosion sans la moindre raison valable.

_ Excusez-le, supplia immédiatement le plus jeune à l'adresse de la nouvelle venue, désespéré par la scène. Elle le dévisagea à son tour, reculant d'un pas prudent et se mettant instinctivement en garde.

Il fallait cependant avouer que se faire aborder le plus gentiment du monde par une armure de plus de cent kilos, retenant qui plus est un humain en pleine crise d'hystérie, avait de quoi être un tantinet déroutant. Par sécurité, elle mit un peu plus de distance entre elle et la furie blonde qui se démenait dans l'étreinte de l'armure. On l'avait prévenue de certains faits déroutants concernant les deux frères Elric mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce genre de choses. Elle plissa de jolis yeux ardoise à l'adresse de l'Alchimiste qui écumait, la bave aux lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question avant de se faire elle aussi couper par la porte.

Cette fois ci, elle fit place à un jeune militaire maigre et roux, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et qui ne semblait guère savoir comment s'y prendre ni à qui s'adresser dans ce joyeux bordel. Un peu nerveux, il se mit au garde-à-vous, ses talons claquant sèchement dans l'air, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener tout le monde à l'instant présent. Immédiatement devenu la cible de tous les regards, il s'empourpra.

_ Major Lewin ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix trop forte, essayant d'en dissimuler le tremblement et de faire abstraction du malaise évident de la situation. Le Lieutenant Général Grumman vous rappelle que votre examen annuel aura lieu dans la cour extérieure Est, à 10h30 précise, avec l'accord du Président.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul et de stupeur, soudain désorientée, avant de tourner vivement la tête vers le Colonel qui avait viré bien pâle et trouvait un intérêt soudain à la contemplation de ses papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. Son regard assassin lui fait baisser davantage la tête puis elle remercia le rouquin d'un signe, agacée.

_ Très bien. Sa voix était sèche et énervée, faisant déglutir le jeune homme pourtant de plusieurs années son aîné. J'y serais, vous pouvez disposer.

Edward ouvrit des yeux ronds, interloqué. Effectivement, le grade de Major, qu'il possédait lui aussi, conférait à cette fille un certain statut au sein de la hiérarchie et notamment d'avoir sous ses ordres certains troufions de rang inférieur, mais jamais il ne se serait lui-même permis de faire usage de son titre en présence du Colonel, représentant de l'autorité en cette pièce. Un minimum de respect et de réserve s'imposait en ce genre de circonstances, même s'il admettait être le premier à ne pas en tenir compte. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être un modèle en la matière non plus.

Mustang, cependant, ne dit rien, se contentant de trier fébrilement sa paperasse comme si cette activité était soudain devenue le centre de son univers. Le militaire roux les salua poliment et s'enfuit presque de la pièce qui commençait sérieusement se remplir d'une tension mauvaise.

Alphonse avait relâché son frère, celui-ci maintenant calmé et clairement intrigué par ce changement d'atmosphère et la présence de la brune de la veille, qui l'avait si mal accueillit. En pleine lumière, il se donna le loisir de l'étudier rapidement. Grande et sèche, elle était enveloppée d'un manteau manteau long qui lui tombait presque aux chevilles et qui semblait pourtant trop grand pour elle, dissimulant dans un premier temps l'uniforme bleu qu'elle portait en dessous. Il n'avait jamais été bon juge mais il estimait son âge à une petite vingtaine d'années et ses cheveux étaient… Clairement trop longs pour que cela fut encore légal. Attachées, les mèches brunes aux reflets châtains lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins et deux autres, d'un blanc anormalement clair, sans doute issues d'une décoloration abusive, encadraient un visage fin aux traits creusés par la fatigue que même le mat de sa peau ne parvenait à effacer.

Droite et raide, elle scrutait le Colonel d'une manière un peu trop froide, un peu trop dure. A tel point qu'Edward aurait presque pu lui témoigner une once de sympathie pour se tenir aussi vaillant sous l'accusation très nette de la fille.

_ L'examen annuel, hein? Persifla-t-elle à voix basse, un rictus douteux sur le visage, annonçant milles tourments. Dites-moi, _Colonel,_ vous n'auriez pas _oublié_ de me faire passer certains papiers, ces derniers temps ? Comme une convocation, par exemple ?

Le vouvoiement qu'elle venait d'employer était nettement effrayant. Edward eut un brusque déclic, faisant enfin le lien entre cette fille et le dossier qu'il lui avait remis. Sans doute le même que le sien.

Bon sang, alors ce serait elle qui…

Mustang se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, n'osant croiser son regard flamboyant.

_ Oh, euh…Tu crois?

L'adolescente poussa un étrange feulement de colère et Ed vit clairement son supérieur se ratatiner sur lui-même, penaud et cherchant visiblement une excuse potable à lui servir. Le blond eut la vision très nette du Lieutenant Hawkeye en train de le menacer avec ses chers 9mn et si la situation était affreusement comique, il se retint de rire. Mine de rien, il émanait de cette jeune femme une aura de colère assez impressionnante et il n'avait aucunement envie de se retrouver mêlé à cette affaire, simplement parce qu'il avait une trop grande gueule. Il avait un instinct de survie quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

_ _Tiṭṭu,_ Roy ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée présenter, maintenant ?! Je n'ai strictement rien préparé !

Edward fronça les sourcils, étonné de sa familiarité. Avant de se rappeler que lui-même traitait bien son supérieur de bâtard à longueur de journée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment méchant dans un sens, disons que c'était une petite habitude, un surnom…affectueux. Il ne se serait pas permis de le tutoyer. En plus, cet abruti aurait été capable de lui coller un blâme pour manque de respect envers un supérieur. Mais… elle vivait visiblement chez lui… Ils devaient donc se connaitre de manière plus intime qu'il ne l'était avec le brun et cette simple pensée le fit un peu blêmir, alors que Mustang laissait glisser ce manque de politesse, trouvant le courage de se redresser un peu, reprenant assurance.

_ Eh bien voilà un formidable exercice d'improvisation, Eurus. Lança-t-il, osant ajouter une pointe de sarcasme qui ne passa pas inaperçue et lui valut un regard chargé de noirceur.

La fille souffla un grand coup pour se calmer, se pinçant l'arête du nez et retenant visiblement une remarque bien sentie qui devait lui brûler les lèvres. Elle garda cependant le silence et laissa tomber sa sacoche sur le sol, les poings serrés. Edward leva les yeux vers son frère pour lui lancer un regard entendu. Ainsi il avait vu juste, Eurus, c'était elle.

Elle.

Bon sang, il allait devoir bosser avec une femme.

Loin d'avoir des préjugés sexistes, Edward n'avait comme expérience concernant la gente féminine qu'une clé de douze s'abattant sur son crâne et des hurlements déchirants à lui en crever les tympans. En de telles circonstances, il était difficile pour lui d'avoir un premier jugement impartial et autre que négatif, à propos de l'Alchimiste.

Cette dernière croisa les bras, levant les yeux au ciel. Sa colère était toujours là mais désormais teintée d'agacement.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire surtout. Dois-je rappeler que je ne suis revenue qu'hier matin à East City ? Tu es censé me donner ce genre d'information et me prévenir avant !

_ J'y songerais.

_ Il s'agit de ma licence. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il avait s'agit de la tienne ? S'énerva la plus jeune, incrédule devant ce sans-gêne irréprochable. Roy se cala dans son fauteuil et fit mine de regarder sa montre. Il jouait avec le feu, clairement et savait qu'il finirait par s'en mordre les doigts à un moment donné mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à la panique maintenant, sans quoi elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui.

_ Il est 10h28. Si tu veux arriver à l'heure…

La brune resta interdite, les yeux grands ouverts, puis elle tourna vivement les talons, son manteau suivant le mouvement dans une ample envolée de tissu et elle quitta la pièce à grands pas, une aura de colère dans son sillage.

Le silence retomba doucement sur le bureau et les Elric ne virent pas le discret soupir de soulagement que poussa le Colonel. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très clean sur ce coup-là mais il devait avouer que cette histoire d'examen lui était complétement sortie de la tête. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment et il savait Eurus capable de rattraper le coup sans problème. Ed se tourna vers Mustang et ouvrit la bouche. Le militaire le coupa d'un geste tout en se levant.

_ Plus tard les questions, Fullmetal. Pour l'instant je vous invite à venir voir cet examen. Ce pourrait être particulièrement instructif.

Il passa près d'eux pour ouvrir la marche, interpellant ses collègues, attirant l'attention de son Lieutenant, sentinelle mortellement efficace. Elle se redressa, les yeux brillant d'un éclat dur.

_ Puis-je savoir où vous allez comme ça, mon _Colonel_?

La façon dont elle prononçait le grade de son supérieur laissait clairement entendre que, quelle que soit la réponse qu'il lui fournirait, elle ne serait pas reçue de manière favorable. Pas du tout. Le grand brun prit un air agacé qui s'effondra bien vite sous le regard froid de la jeune femme. Il se racla la gorge, tenta d'ignorer le Fullmetal qui se marrait doucement dans son dos, amusé de le voir si _impuissant_ face à son Lieutenant.

_ Le Major Lewin passe son examen annuel dans la cour Est, marmonna-t-il, mécontent comme un jeune enfant, détournant puérilement le regard.

_ Je le sais, elle est passée relativement énervée il y a moins d'une minute. Et en quoi cela vous autoriserait-il à sortir de votre bureau et délaisser vos rapports ?

Un bref silence surplomba le bureau, chacun se lançant des regards équivoques, se retenant bien d'ajouter son grain de sel, déjà tous à moitié prêts et sortis de la pièce. Ils ne tenaient pas à rater une occasion de délaisser leur propre besogne et aucun des militaires présents, les frères Elric inclus, ne souhaitaient attirer l'attention d'Hawkeye, ainsi que ses foudres. Ils avaient encore de belles années devant eux et comptaient bien en profiter. La blonde fixa le Colonel un long moment, ce dernier sentant un frisson désagréable lui monter le long du dos. Si elle le consignait dans son bureau comme elle prévoyait sûrement de le faire et de lui interdire l'accès à l'extérieur, s'en était fini de son autorité auprès du Fullmetal et de sa réputation. Au bout de trop longues minutes d'un silence écrasant, elle finit par détourner la tête pour dissimuler au reste du groupe son sourire en coin résolument amusé.

_ Vous serez dans l'obligation de rester ce soir pour travailler, Colonel. Sans quoi je vais devoir sévir.

Les Elric sursautèrent presque, stupéfaits du brusque revirement du Lieutenant, d'ordinaire ferme dans toutes ses décisions mais qui semblait soudain presque attendrie, comme si elle autorisait son fils à jouer avec les enfants des voisins. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'image que donnèrent la totalité des militaires, tout sourire, qui crièrent vivement leur joie. En deux temps, trois mouvements, tous étaient sortis du bureau d'un pas vif, laissant la trop sérieuse blonde seule au milieu de la pièce.

Elle laissa flotter son sourire sur ses lèvres et eut un léger soupir blasé, emportant son manteau avec elle avant de leur emboiter le pas.

₪.₪.₪

Bruyants.

Les militaires étaient bruyants et désordonnés, bien loin de leur calme habituel et de leur rigidité professionnelle. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une masse informe d'un bleu éclatant, hurlant et trépignant sur place derrière les barrières qu'on avait dressées autour de la cour Est.

Edward avait rarement vu les soldats d'Amestris dans un tel état d'effervescence, se comportant comme une bande de collégiens qui attendent que deux de leurs camardes en viennent aux mains. Ce qui était le cas au final, et restait, du point de vue d'Edward, profondément désolant. Etait-ce réellement nécessaire de s'exciter autant ? Ils devaient réellement se faire chier pour arriver à en apprécier que des « honnêtes » gens se tapent dessus pour le plaisir de la foule. Et garder une licence d'Etat, accessoirement.

Jouant un peu des coudes, Fullmetal se fraya tant bien que mal un passage à la suite du Colonel dans cette marée humaine chaude et moite. Il détestait ça, être pressé de toutes parts sans aucune possibilité de se soustraire à cette masse grouillante et frémissante. S'en était répugnant et affreusement dérangeant.

Les Elric, précédés de la bande à Mustang et du Colonel, parvinrent enfin à destination, se calant dans un coin un peu à l'écart et plus calme, légèrement en hauteur qui leur permettait de voir le terrain dans son ensemble. Une estrade avait été montée à l'autre bout de leur position afin d'accueillir les jurés qui seraient, en cette occasion, les yeux du Président. Les renouvellements de licence se faisaient rarement en sa présence, tâche déléguée à un parterre de hauts gradés et autres Alchimistes. Cependant, les examens avaient en général lieu à la Capitale et seul le départ imminent d'Eurus pour sa prochaine mission l'avait autorisée à suivre la procédure d'évaluation à East City.

La cour Est ne faisait pas partie des plus grande du QG, néanmoins, elle était l'une des plus dégradée et ne risquait donc plus grand-chose de ce point de vue-là. Les aléas du terrain pouvaient également jouer en la faveur ou défaveur des combattants, ce qui ajoutait une nouvelle variable dans les combats et rapprochait les Alchimistes d'une situation un peu plus réaliste d'un possible champ de bataille.

De cette incertitude quant à l'issue finale, les militaires en tiraient parti et partout où il laissait trainer ses oreilles, Edward saisissait des prises de paris et autres pronostiques sur le futur vainqueur. Haussant les épaules, le jeune blond porta son attention sur le centre du terrain où évoluait un militaire jeune et dynamique, se pavanant comme un coq sur la terre battue. Le soldat présenta tour à tour les concurrents, désignant d'un geste de la main l'homme sur sa gauche qu'il présenta comme étant Rodney Kingston, surnommé « Mud ». L'Alchimiste était battit comme une armoire à glace, un visage buriné par le temps et les yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il portait un uniforme usé et ses bottes étaient couvertes de traces de terre. Son air renfrogné faisait peur à voir et sa barbe de plusieurs jours n'arrangeait pas le portrait, déjà peu flatteur. Il y eut une série de sifflements d'encouragement, accompagnés d'exclamations diverses comme: « tu vas l'avoir la gamine! » ou « pas de quartier, elle a rien à faire ici. »

Edward nota que le fait que Eurus soit une femme n'était pas bien perçu. En y repensant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un _e_ Alchimiste d'Etat, cette élite étant très fermée. Au sein de l'armée toute entière, les femmes ne possédaient pas de postes très importants, à quelques exceptions près. On préférait les cantonner dans des rôles de secrétaires ou autres assistantes. Encore une raison pour laquelle Ed n'aimait décidément pas cette institution et souhaitait en silence —tout en se maudissant pour avoir de telles pensées— que Roy Mustang parvienne à changer ça une fois arrivé au sommet de la pyramide. Sans être un féministe extrémiste, Edward partait du principe simple que les femmes devaient avoir les mêmes droits que les hommes. D'autant que les licences d'Alchimiste d'Etat n'étaient certainement pas données à la légère et que la jeune femme l'avait méritée, comme n'importe quel autre candidat.

À l'instar de Mud, Eurus — _Helena_ , nota Ed dans un coin de sa tête, ne retenant que son prénom— eut le droit à sa part d'encouragements. La plupart venant des militaires de sexe féminin qui brandissaient des pancartes en hurlant des « les femmes vaincront ! ». Les hommes de la bande à Mustang se joignirent aux cris, levant les poings et encourageant la jeune femme qui restait droite et silencieuse. Ed leva les yeux vers son supérieur, surprenant un sourire doux et confiant sur ses traits. Cet homme était capable de sourire autrement qu'avec ironie ? C'était proprement incroyable. Et un rien dérangeant lorsqu'on n'y était pas préparé.

_ A vos marques!

L'attention entière des militaires se focalisa brusquement sur les deux Alchimistes au centre de la cour. Le présentateur commençait doucement à reculer vers l'estrade des hauts gradés qui s'avançaient un peu sur leurs sièges, avides. Plus en retrait, quelques-uns des examinateurs avaient sortis stylos et calepins pour prendre des notes.

_ Prêts ?

Les deux combattants se firent face, neutres et calmes, bien loin de l'agitation quasi hystérique qui émanait de la foule. L'autre monta sur l'estrade, hurlant dans son micro le coup d'envoi.

_ Partez !

Le reste se perdit au milieu d'un bruit assourdissant d'explosion alors que le sol au centre de la cour se fendait en deux, laissant la place à un monstrueux geyser boueux haut d'une dizaine de mètres. Edward écarquilla les yeux, n'en perdant pas une miette. De là où il se tenait, il ne pouvait pas voir de quelle sorte de cercle Mud se servait mais il était certain qu'il procédait à un alliage intéressant d'Alchimie élémentaire. Le Colonel avait raison : le combat promettait d'être très intéressant. Un flash gris éclaira un bref instant la scène et un sifflement menaçant monta soudain dans les airs alors que le sol se déchirait, des débris de terre volant en tous sens sous l'action d'un vent extrêmement violent.

Une autre explosion, plus forte que la première, vint leur vriller les oreilles alors que le geyser se heurtait au souffle puissant de l'attaque. La boue explosa, un nuage de poussières se forma, mélange de gravillons et de petits débris. Comme si on avait brusquement coupé son alimentation, la colonne se brisa en son milieu et Rodney ne perdit pas un instant alors que sa transmutation s'effondrait sur elle-même. Sans doute avait-il même prévu le coup, car il plaqua ses mains sur le sol et un éclair alchimique claqua immédiatement dans l'air. S'échappant de la colonne branlante, une lance de boue tourbillonna à travers le terrain en une parfaite verticale en direction de Eurus.

L'Alchimiste, loin de se dérober, planta solidement ses pieds dans le sol et les bras tendus comme pour se protéger, elle frappa violemment ses paumes entre elles. Avec un geste ample, qui rappela à un Ed médusé ; le mouvement effectué pour ouvrir des rideaux, Helena repoussa l'attaque, l'eau mêlée de terre s'écrasant sur un écran invisible en une parabole parfaite.

Un « oooh » d'extase retentit dans les tribunes, poussé par une horde de militaires en mal de sensations fortes. Sous la pression exercée par l'attaque boueuse, Helena recula néanmoins d'un pas. Immédiatement, une vague d'éclairs crépita sur le sol et plusieurs geysers, plus petits et concentrés que le premier, vinrent s'ouvrir dans son dos avant de retomber sur elle avec la force d'un marteau sur une enclume.

Bien malgré lui, Ed sentit un frisson d'appréhension remonter le long de son échine. Vue la force que Mud inculquait à ses attaques, Helena risquait fort de finir comme une crêpe si elle se prenait celle-ci de face.

Il se secoua un peu. Allons bon, voilà qu'il s'en faisait pour une fille qui l'avait traité de la pire des manières ? Si Mud l'envoyait à l'hosto, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal: Mustang annulerait cette foutue mission, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de poursuivre la sienne sur la Pierre.

L'eau brune explosa en une improbable forme de cloche tout autour de la jeune femme qui venait de lever ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste de défense. Edward dut plisser les yeux pour apercevoir la scène, qui souleva un nuage ocre et épais. Les particules retombèrent lentement, soudain fendues par un jet de boue prenant la forme d'un pic acéré.

_ La vache ! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ed, estomaqué par la rapidité d'attaque de Mud. Le Colonel lui jeta un coup d'œil, délaissant le combat pour lui fournir quelques explications pour une fois bienvenues.

_ Mud a un avantage considérable en ce qui concerne le terrain. Il travaille avec une matière solide, ce qui est bien plus aisé, même si la plupart de ses transmutations nécessitent la présence d'eau à proximité. Il a de la chance sur ce point-ci également il a plu hier soir et avec la nappe phréatique qui court non loin, le sol est suffisamment détrempé. Sa corpulence et son côté un peu gauche laissent bien souvent à penser qu'il est lent dans ses mouvements et ses transmutations mais il n'en est rien. C'est un excellent Alchimiste.

_ J'vois ça. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui fait cette mission avec nous ? Ou tout seul tiens ! Après tout, il est parfaitement compétent, vous venez de le dire, alors autant lui confier l'affaire, il fera un excellent travail !

L'homme eut un rire moqueur, un sourire carnassier ornant ses lèvres et à nouveau, Edward trouva cette expression des plus dérangeantes. Trop d'émotions diverses passaient sur le visage d'ordinaire stoïque —ou moqueur, il allait en général avec ces deux expressions faciales— de Mustang pour que le plus jeune soit à l'aise avec la situation.

_ Parce que malgré tout, Eurus reste bien plus douée que lui.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le jet boueux se fracassa à nouveau sur un mur intangible qui le dévia brutalement de sa course. Il frappa le sol avec une violence telle qu'il laissa dans son sillage une profonde ornière. Surgissant comme un diable hors de sa boite, Eurus émergea du nuage de poussière, la main tendue en arrière. Telle une joueuse de bowling professionnelle, elle ancra fermement ses pieds dans le sol et balança son bras vers l'avant. Suivant son mouvement gracieux et puissant, un souffle de vent traversa le terrain en une immense ligne droite, arrachant des morceaux de terre et de pierre. Quelques débris volèrent au milieu des militaires qui se dispersèrent en poussant des hurlements paniqués. Cette négligence pourrait lui couter quelques points négatifs auprès des jurés.

Edward toussa un peu, se protégeant le visage de son bras tant la puissance que dégageait l'attaque d'Helena était phénoménale. Sur un champ de bataille, nul doute qu'elle aurait fait des ravages. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, guère rassuré. Il n'avait jamais considéré l'Alchimie comme une arme mais plutôt comme un moyen d'aider et soutenir son prochain, quand bien même l'armée lui demandait de penser et d'agir autrement. Il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas à l'aise face à une telle agressivité, ni de l'inconscience avec laquelle était utilisée ce genre de pouvoir. Il aurait suffi d'une petite poignée d'Alchimistes pour s'emparer d'une ville toute entière, après tout. Et guère plus pour faire de même à l'échelle d'un pays. Leurs forces n'étaient jamais à négliger.

Mud réagit immédiatement à l'assaut, à peine surpris et un mur brun vint se dresser défensivement devant lui. Le coin supérieur droit explosa sous l'impact de l'air comprimé et il répliqua, envoyant une série de bras boueux en sa direction. Helena, recula d'un pas, ramenant son bras devant elle pour parer l'attaque mais un peu trop tardivement. Un filet de boue serpentant vivement dans sa direction la frappa sèchement sur le côté, l'envoyant bouler à quelques mètres de là et se payer assez sèchement un bloc de pierre qui stoppa net sa course. La foule poussa un « oooohhh » de stupéfaction et de ravissement. Des applaudissements éclatèrent un peu partout pour saluer la performance de Mud et Ed crut que l'examen prenait fin, Eurus ayant visiblement perdu ce match. Cependant, après une telle prestation, il était clair que sa licence allait être renouvelée. Il aurait fallût être fou pour se séparer d'une telle Alchimiste, qui n'usurpait pas son titre, ni son nom. Il se demanda un instant s'il aurait été capable de résister à Rodney Kingston plus longtemps qu'elle. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas autant joué sur la défensive car c'était, à son sens, ce qui l'avait perdue.

Il se secoua et carra inconsciemment les épaules. Evidemment qu'il aurait réussi il était le Fullmetal Alchemist tout de même !

Loin d'avoir le même avis que lui quant à la fin de ce combat qui ressemblait désormais plus à un règlement de comptes qu'un examen, Mud n'attendit pas que son adversaire se relève pour l'attaquer de nouveau, tentant de l'écraser sous un énorme poing pâteux. La jeune femme l'évita tant bien que mal, roulant sur le côté mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se remettre debout ou réfléchir davantage que déjà l'homme réitérait son attaque, ne lui laissant aucun répit. En quelques secondes, la cour Est devint pour lui un immense tape taupe.

Edward fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard à son frère qui, bien que ne pouvant afficher aucune émotion sur son masque de fer, semblait lui aussi perplexe et presque choqué de cet acharnement.

_ Pourquoi ne cessent-ils pas cet examen ? Demanda le plus jeune, outré. Le Major Lewin ne va pas tenir longtemps il est inutile de poursuivre cette mascarade.

Mustang se prit le menton dans la main, songeur, observant pensivement les Alchimistes, l'un enchainant coup sur coup sans se lasser, l'autre les esquivant tant bien que mal. D'énormes ornières creusaient le terrain de toutes parts, le faisant ressembler à un champ de mines dont l'Alchimiste à la mine maussade tirait habilement parti. Le Colonel se tapota distraitement les dents, visiblement pas inquiet pour un sou.

_ Les desseins du haut commandement sont impénétrables, se moqua-t-il, sarcastique. Et il faut avouer que Eurus les a habitués à bien plus. Elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

_ En attendant, ironisa Ed avec un sourire mesquin. Elle semble être en difficulté, votre Alchimiste. Vous avez pensé à un remplaçant pour notre mission, Colonel ?

_ Pressé de partir, Fullmetal ? Laisse-lui au moins le temps de nous montrer toute l'étendue de son talent.

Au même instant, Helena passa devant eux en un vol plané peu élégant, les surprenant par la trajectoire qu'elle effectua bien malgré elle. Edward se tourna vers son supérieur dont le visage était tordu par une drôle de grimace.

_ Vous disiez ? Se moqua-t-il en voyant la tête déconfite qu'arborait l'adulte. Qu'Helena se fasse battre à plate couture ne faisait visiblement pas partie de son plan et il n'avait clairement pas envisagé la possibilité d'un remplaçant. Si elle perdait, il devrait reculer la mission ou bien partir lui-même avec Fullmetal.

Et cela lui était définitivement impossible. Surtout si c'était pour supporter ses crises de colère incessantes et des remarques désagréables. Oui, parce qu'après tout, Ed le valait largement à ce niveau-là. Il serra les dents, se retenant de hurler avec les soldats dans son dos pour encourager la jeune fille et se contenta de lui adresser une supplique muette. Vu le coup qu'il lui avait joué —malgré lui, bien entendu ! —pour l'examen annuel, il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit particulièrement réceptive à sa demande.

Dans son dos, plusieurs militaires avaient entamé une série de pronostics, parlant tous en même temps d'une voix terriblement forte, pariant à qui mieux-mieux sur le futur vainqueur Mud, cela allait sans dire. Roy soupira ; ça lui apprendrait à oublier des évènements aussi importants. Dieu seul savait qu'il allait en entendre parler encore longtemps. Lewin était _extrêmement_ rancunière.

La jeune femme se redressa sur un coude, le visage couvert de terre et les cheveux emmêlés. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire dans l'état où elle se trouvait, mis à part déclarer forfait. Elle semblait épuisée, son bras gauche formait un angle étrange avec son épaule, comme si elle se l'était déboité. Mud, sûr de lui, arborait un sourire satisfait qui n'arrangeait rien à sa face cauchemardesque et plusieurs soupirs désabusés et déçus résonnèrent dans les rangs des militaires, principalement chez les femmes.

Près du groupe de la bande à Mustang, un attroupement c'était formé, composé essentiellement de jeunes recrues qui discutaient avec animation du combat en cours, pariant leur paye du mois sur le vainqueur.

_ Et vous, Sous-Lieutenant Havoc ! Lança subitement un des hommes en se tournant vers lui. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Le fumeur pivota vers le jeune qui venait de l'interpeler, un brun au teint maladif et le toisa de haut en bas. Pensif, il mâchonna sa cigarette avant de répondre, ses amis se penchant un peu dans sa direction pour mieux écouter. Seuls Mustang et les Elric restèrent de marbre, les yeux fixés sur le terrain, concentrés sur les mouvements saccadés de l'Alchimiste du Vent qui peinait à garder le rythme.

_ Moi j'parie sur la p'tite, lança le grand blond, les autres approuvant vivement. Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air.

La jeune recrue éclata de rire, narquois.

_ Soyez raisonnable, Sous-Lieutenant Havoc ! Elle est en train de se faire charcuter. Contre Mud, elle n'a aucune chance, c'était couru d'avance.

_ C'est vous qu'avez pas les yeux en fasse des trous, les mioches. Observez donc et prenez-en de la graine ! Le Major Lewin est bien plus compétente que vous tous réunis !

Le brun le considéra un instant, sceptique, puis haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas poursuivre la conversation plus loin. Il se fichait éperdument des arguments du Sous-Lieutenant, lequel mâchonna pensivement le bout de sa cigarette.

_ Et toi, Ed ? Interrogea-t-il, toujours concentré sur le centre de la cour qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Tu en penses quoi ?

Le blond haussa vaguement les épaules à son tour.

_ Pas grand-chose, c'est dur de se faire une opinion sur un seul combat. Mais pour le moment je dirais que le Major Kingston a clairement l'avantage. Il mène totalement Eurus par le bout du nez, c'est évident. Elle est trop en retrait maintenant pour espérer pouvoir faire un mouvement décisif.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Bien sûr. Regardez-la, elle est à bout. C'est Mud qui va gagner. Cela dit, la maitrise du Major Lewin est assez impressionnante, je dois l'avouer.

Dans son dos, Alphonse hocha doucement la tête, signifiant qu'il partageait l'avis de son frère. Les attaques d'Helena étaient puissantes et précises, cependant, Kingston possédait une sérieuse longueur d'avance par rapport au terrain sur lequel ils évoluaient. D'un point de vue endurance également, il lui était nettement supérieur.

Le plus jeune ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir l'intérêt de faire durer ce combat et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme qui se faisait proprement martyriser au milieu de la cour, sautant autour de l'Alchimiste de la Terre sans parvenir à le surprendre, glissant sur le sol, traçant de profonds sillons à chacun de ses déplacements. Elle risquait de se blesser sérieusement si cet examen ne prenait pas rapidement fin. Mais cela ne paraissait pas traverser l'esprit des hauts gradés d'East City, qui fixaient la scène, imperturbables.

Le Colonel revint vers eux —partit séduire une jolie minette qui encourageait son Alchimiste un peu plus loin— au moment où Helena se relevait tant bien que mal pour parer une nouvelle attaque de Mud. Le grand brun étudia rapidement la scène, ignorant le regard narquois que lui adressait Ed, persuadé que sur ce coup-là, il se retrouverait seul à partir en mission, voire carrément pas du tout. Le Flame Alchemist eut un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de malveillant, à la limite même du sadisme, ce qui alerta le plus jeune.

_ Je crois que Mud c'est fait avoir, déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde. Près de lui, ses hommes eurent un sourire entendu et Havoc croisa les bras, satisfait.

_ Je savais bien que j'aurais dû parier sur la gamine, tout à l'heure.

_ Comment as-tu pu, ne serait-ce que songer à ce qu'elle perde ? S'insurgea Fuery en fronçant comiquement les sourcils, recevant le soutient de Falman et Breda.

Le grand fumeur leva les mains en signe de paix.

_ J'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas confiance en elle ! Et puis de toute façon, Hawkeye m'aurait sans doute foutu une trempe si elle avait su que je pariais sur la petite.

_ Vous semblez avoir foi en ses capacités, fit remarquer Alphonse d'une voix douce. Fuery se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire candide sur le visage dans une parfaite représentation de la joie et de l'innocence même.

_ Bien sûr ! Helena est extrêmement douée ! S'exclama-t-il comme une évidence.

_ Et vous allez manquer la fin, bavards, coupa Falman, les faisant tous se retourner vers les deux Alchimistes.

Ils se tenaient à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, la jeune femme un peu voutée, la respiration difficile, à mi-chemin entre la fatigue et la satisfaction. Curieusement, le temps semblait s'être figé, chacun retenant sa respiration comme si le prochain coup allait être le dernier. Edward demeurait toujours aussi sceptique, ne comprenant pas comment ses collègues pouvaient être encore persuadés que Eurus pouvait gagner.

Brisant la bulle d'attente, Kingston frappa dans ses mains avant de les plaquer au sol, une violente lumière éblouissant l'assemblée. D'énormes pics de boue séchée surgirent du sol, assombrissant le terrain par leur hauteur, fonçant droit sur Helena qui tendit sa main gauche en avant, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il était inconcevable qu'elle puisse arrêter, voire seulement ralentir l'attaque, dans son état. On aurait dit que son épaule était sortie de sa place habituelle, tordant le tissu de sa manche d'une horrible manière.

Les langues de boue s'écrasèrent avec tant de force sur la barrière invisible, qu'elles explosèrent en tous sens, provoquant une marée ahurissante de débris. Le nuage eut à peine le temps de retomber qu'une déferlante de vent le déchira sur toute sa longueur, en direction de Mud qui recula d'un pas, fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent de stupeur lorsqu'il aperçut Helena qui fonçait vers lui. Sans que personne ne comprenne _pourquoi_ , la jeune Alchimiste sauta pour prendre de l'élan et retomba, jambe tendue, glissant sur une appréciable longueur sur le sol dévasté, son talon creusant une magnifique ornière parfaitement droite et totalement inutile.

Inutile…

Edward comprit instantanément lorsque la ligne qu'elle venait de tracer rejoignit un arc de cercle précédemment inscrit dans la terre, auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque-là. En un éclair, ses yeux ahuris captèrent le mélange de courbes et de segments qui s'entrecroisaient tout autour de l'Alchimiste de la Terre, passablement stupéfait. Alors, tous ces déplacements et ces esquives…

_ Un cercle de transmutation !

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que lui, Helena activa sa transmutation dans un violent éclat gris et blanc. La terre parut trembler cependant qu'un grondement effrayant s'élevait lentement dans les airs, paralysant les spectateurs médusés. De l'autre côté du terrain, un sourire victorieux sur le visage, une main plaquée sur le sol, Eurus fixait son adversaire avec une lueur carnassière dans les yeux. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, encore moins celui de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Dans un craquement inhumain, le sol s'ouvrit en deux, le ciel se tordit doué d'une vie propre et en une seconde, une petite tornade ravageait les lieux. La foule poussa un hurlement, plusieurs groupes de militaires s'enfuirent en courant et le premier reflex des hauts gradés fut de se mettre à l'abri en descendant précipitamment de leur estrade. Sous la puissance du vent, Ed se sentit partir en arrière, se prenant l'armure de son frère dans le dos, ses plaques de tôle vibrant de manière discordante. Il songea un instant à Mud, prit au milieu de la tourmente, sans échappatoire.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, la colonne d'air en furie se calma d'un coup, la lumière de la transmutation s'évanouissant doucement, leur laissant de loisir de contempler, incrédules, le massacre ambiant.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? L'agencement des éléments nécessaire à la transmutation d'une tornade était affreusement compliqué. Lui-même, qui pouvait se targuer d'être un des meilleurs Alchimistes de son temps, n'était pas certain de pouvoir parvenir à un tel résultat en un laps de temps aussi court. Helena était pourtant bourrée de faiblesses, Kingston l'avait menée en bateau depuis le début de leur combat et elle avait retourné la scène en un claquement de main. Lui qui avait cru qu'elle n'était qu'une petite Alchimiste sans trop d'envergure, si ce n'était une technique relativement bonne, il se rendait finalement compte de son erreur.

Eurus était douée. Très douée.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le Colonel se recoiffer près de lui alors qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à refermer la bouche, encore sous le choc. Hagard, il pivota vers son supérieur dont le sourire moqueur aurait dû le mettre hors de lui s'il avait été en état de le comprendre.

_ Mais… Mais Bon Dieu c'est qui cette fille ?!

Le sourire de Mustang s'élargit et se tinta de fierté et d'amusement. Il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme qui appréciait d'un signe de tête les vociférations de joie et les félicitations que lui adressaient les militaires survoltés. Il était clair que cette année encore, sa licence serait renouvelée. Elle ne cessait de l'étonner, chaque examen étant l'occasion de lui montrer toute l'étendue de ses talents et sa maitrise parfaite de son domaine alchimique. Il ne pouvait que se féliciter de l'avoir dans son équipe. Et enseigné une grande partie de ce qu'elle savait, même si le plus grand mérite lui revenait pour sa ténacité.

_ Ça mon cher Fullmetal, c'est Helena Moera Lewin Mustang, ma fille adoptive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mud" se traduit "boue", en anglais pour ceux qui se posaient éventuellement la question.


	4. Trois Alchimistes dans un train...

Dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un effroyable euphémisme. Il était plus que choqué. Outré aurait été un meilleur terme, peut-être. Outré que personne ne lui ait rien dit, furieux de devoir rallonger ses foulées pour maintenir le rythme auprès du Colonel et tenter de lui soutirer des informations. Mais Edward était clairement au-delà de tout cela, projeté dans un monde parallèle au leur, une 4ème dimension où les militaires étaient des gamins sans précédents, les Alchimistes d'Etat, de véritables machines à tuer et son supérieur, le père adoptif d'une fille à peine plus vieille que lui.

La réalité avait un goût particulièrement acre.

_ Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, là !

Un peu plus loin devant lui —deux pas, à peine !— Roy Mustang jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, lui adressant un sourire narquois et moqueur, ce qui le fit virer lentement mais sûrement au rouge.

_ Ai-je l'air de plaisanter Fullmetal ?

_ Mais pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?! S'énerva le plus jeune tandis qu'ils cheminaient rapidement à travers les couloirs du QG pour regagner le bureau de l'équipe.

Ils avaient laissé derrière eux leurs collègues et Helena, qu'ils avaient tout juste entr'aperçue alors qu'elle sortait du terrain sans un regard pour son adversaire. Le brun haussa les épaules, désinvolte, un mince sourire de satisfaction étirant ses traits. Qu'il était agréable de faire tourner le plus jeune en bourrique. Et qu'il était soulagé de voir que sa tête ne se retrouverait pas sur une pique, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'arriver si jamais Helena n'était pas parvenue à vaincre son collègue alchimiste. Petite revanche en soi de sa part, d'ailleurs, puisque sa fille ne pouvait supporter l'homme qui le lui rendait bien. Mud avait dû se porter volontaire pour lui servir de « partenaire » avant même qu'Helena ne puisse demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela dit, les Alchimistes d'Etat étaient peu nombreux en stationnement au QG Est, ces temps-ci ; Kingston devait être le seul disponible.

_ Parce que tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé, Fullmetal.

_ Comment j'aurais pu le savoir !? Excusez-moi mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment du genre à avoir des gamins ! Roy Mustang et père de famille dans une même phrase, ça détonne un peu trop, si vous voulez mon avis.

Mustang réprima un sourire un peu grimaçant. Il était vrai qu'avec sa réputation de tombeur, peu de personnes le savaient capable d'une prouesse pareille. Comme quoi, les apparences étaient fichtrement trompeuses, car malgré l'image de l'éternel célibataire, libre et sans entraves, Roy Mustang aimait beaucoup les enfants. Enfin, quand ceux-ci faisaient leurs nuits, étaient propres et savaient manger tout seuls. Il ne fallait trop lui en demander non plus.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du brun, Ed entrant à la suite de son supérieur en tirant une tête de trois pieds de long. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment le Colonel avait-il pu lui cacher ça ? Une fille enfin ! _Sa_ fille ! Et quand aurait-il fini par lui dire, cet emplumé ? D'un autre côté, il pouvait concevoir que Mustang ait voulu dresser une barrière entre la famille et le travail, reléguant ainsi la jeune femme au simple rôle de subalterne lorsqu'elle se trouvait au QG, ou bien ne pas s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Mais de là à ne pas lui dire une chose aussi importante ! C'était pas comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Et il aurait sans doute croisé Helena tôt ou tard, quel était l'intérêt de lui cacher son existence ? D'ailleurs, comment diable avaient-ils fait pour ne jamais se croiser ?! Le Colonel aurait-il fait en sorte qu'ils ne se voient pas lorsqu'ils venaient rendre des rapports ou prendre des ordres missions ? Et quel homme, saint d'esprit, autorisait sa propre _fille_ à s'engager aussi jeune dans l'armée ? Parlez-moi d'un irresponsable.

Le jeune Alchimiste inspira fortement par le nez pour se calmer alors qu'il se jetait littéralement dans un fauteuil. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir le pourquoi d'une telle colère. Mustang lui avait dissimulé la présence de sa fille dans le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat, soit. Il ne connaissait la jeune fille ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam alors pourquoi la nouvelle l'ébranlait-elle à ce point-là ? Etait-ce parce qu'il découvrait une toute nouvelle facette de son supérieur, qu'il n'était pas certain s'il l'appréciait ou non ? Ou bien parce qu'il se sentait, quelque part, profondément trahi.

Malgré les dires du plus jeune, Mustang avait toujours eu une place et une importance certaine dans la vie des Elric. Il était celui qui leur avait proposé cet échappatoire, cette occasion de se racheter tous les deux de leurs fautes. Ed devait bien l'avouer, il avait confié à Mustang de nombreuses choses qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui. Même sans rien lui dire de vive voix, Roy avait ce don particulier de lire dans les yeux d'autrui et de les pousser dans la meilleure direction possible pour leur offrir la réponse qu'il jugeait la plus adéquate. Alors, certes, sans parler d'une figure paternelle de substitution, Mustang avait acquis une certaine stabilité dans la famille Elric, qui n'avait encore jamais connu de présence masculine forte dans leur entourage. Et Edward détestait cette sensation, clairement enfantine, de ne pas être le premier « gamin » dans la vie du Colonel et peut-être de ne pas être si spécial que cela à ses yeux _._

D'un signe vague de la main, le plus vieux invita les deux Elric à s'assoir, lui-même gagnant son bureau et se calant dans son fauteuil comme il en avait l'habitude. Et attendit.

Ed lui renvoya un regard en biais auquel l'adulte répondit par un sourire affable.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Fullmetal ? S'enquit-il avait une fausse inquiétude.

_ On fait quoi là, au juste ? On attend votre fille, c'est ça ? Si elle est aussi ponctuelle que vous, on n'est pas rendu.

_ Sache que ce n'est pas ma _fille_ mais Eurus, rétorqua Mustang d'un ton un peu plus ferme. Une Alchimiste d'Etat au même titre que toi. Voire même plus expérimentée.

_ C'est avec elle que nous allons devoir travailler ? Demanda Alphonse, plus pour couper la parole à son frère ;qui menaçait de dire une connerie plus grosse que lui, que réellement confirmer une information qu'il avait déjà. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

_ Vous aurez tout le temps de lui demander ; je doute que cette mission dure moins d'une semaine, voire deux. Ah Eurus ! Tu sais te faire attendre ! Lança Mustang en se redressant alors que la porte pivotait pour laisser entrer la jeune.

Son visage était morose et sa démarche trainante, elle arborait une expression figée guère rassurante et darda sur son père un regard mauvais. Elle s'était rapidement changée, délaissant son uniforme tâchée de boue pour une tenue civile propre, ses cheveux encore un peu humides mais débarrassés de la moindre particule de terre. Son visage avait pris d'inquiétantes teintes blanchâtres.

_ Je crois que tu n'as rien à me dire quant à ma ponctualité, vu tous les dossiers que tu accumules sur ton bureau. Et c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça. Fullmetal a été briffé ?

_ Je ne suis pas invisible, balança Ed de mauvaise humeur.

Helena se tourna vers lui, une vague d'énervement balayant l'air autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas encline à être aimable. Il était impressionnant de constater à quel point la fatigue semblait jouer sur ses nerfs et ronger les derniers liens de son self-control déjà bien mis à rude épreuve.

_ Bien —sa voix avait des accents mielleux tout à fait horripilants— dans ce cas, as-tu été briffé, _Fullmetal_?

Le plus jeune vit rouge, se retint de hurler et répondit le plus calmement du monde que oui, il avait lu son dossier, oui, il était au courant de tout et il savait où ils se rendaient, oui, il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir la supporter durant tout le voyage.

_ Bien, approuva Eurus, déjà un peu moins remontée que précédemment. Dans ce cas, si le Colonel n'a plus rien à ajouter, nous allons y aller. On a un train qui part dans 20 minutes. C'est le temps que vous avez pour faire vos valises.

_ Une seconde, Eurus, intervint enfin Roy, qui s'était fait étrangement petit, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de trop la ramener. Helena se tourna vers lui, déjà prête à partir. Plus tôt ils seraient sortis d'ici, plus tôt ils auraient fini cette mission et elle pourrait rentrer faire dignement sa fête à son père. En toute légalité, qui plus est elle avait l'aval d'Hawkeye.

_ Quoi ?

_ Un peu d'amabilité ne te ferait pas de mal. N'ai-je pas dit que je m'excusais ?

_ Non.

Le Colonel toussota un peu, penaud avant de reprendre, faisant abstraction du regard désormais vide de sa fille.

_ Les Elric doivent d'abord passer par Resembool.

_ Resembool ? S'étonna la jeune femme. C'est à l'autre bout de notre destination. On ne peut pas se permettre un détour pareil. Décida-t-elle catégoriquement.

_ Mais on ne te demande pas ton avis, rétorqua méchamment Ed, que ses grands airs commençaient doucement à échauffer. Parce qu'elle était plus âgée que lui et plus « expérimentée », elle se permettait de jouer aux supérieurs tyranniques ? Et elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait rester là à lui obéir sagement ? Oh, naïve qu'elle était; il se ferait un plaisir de lui démontrer le contraire.

_ C'est pour l'automail de mon frère ! Intervint Al, inquiet de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il n'est pas équipé pour le froid et notre mécano se trouve à Resembool.

_ Oh…

Un air de compréhension passa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se calma aussitôt. Elle considéra Ed, l'étudiant du regard comme si elle espérait voir le métal à travers ses vêtements, puis haussa les épaules. Un « clac » un peu sec retentit dans la pièce et son bras gauche sembla littéralement se déboiter, s'affaissant brusquement sans raison valable, ni que cela l'alarme plus que ça. Roy leva les yeux au ciel. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait fait part de son opinion à propos de ça. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'en n'avaient pas discuté à maintes reprises, au fil des ans. Seulement, si Helena était sa fille, Eurus était sa subordonnée.

_ Je crois qu'une petite révision s'impose pour toi aussi. Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec Kingston.

_ Vous portez aussi un automail, Mlle Lewin ? demanda Alphonse en s'avançant un peu vers elle, intéressé. Il y avait chez la jeune femme quelque chose qui lui était familier sans qu'il ne puisse savoir quoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la petite de Mustang et lui rappelait inconsciemment son père adoptif.

_ Oui, au bras gauche.

Et c'était tout. Les porteurs des prothèses mécaniques s'étendaient rarement sur la nature de leur greffe. Une sorte de pudeur et de gêne, qui les empêchaient d'en parler librement. Le regard des autres également, y était pour beaucoup. Mieux valait cacher un automail que de le montrer au grand jour et devoir supporter les regards dégoulinant de pitié ou de dégout des personnes « valides ». Combien de fois Ed avait-il été fixé à la manière d'une bête curieuse, comme si le membre de métal était d'une quelconque confection malveillante. Son bras ne mordait pas ; s'était plutôt d'Edward dont il fallait se méfier.

_ Bon et bien dans ce cas, tout est réglé ! S'exclama Mustang avec un faux air joyeux, histoire de rompre l'atmosphère légèrement tendue. Un train pour Resembool part dans trois quarts d'heure, vous n'avez qu'à prendre celui-ci. Et oh, Eurus ! L'interpella-t-il une dernière fois alors que les Elric se levaient de leurs sièges et qu'Helena se dirigeait vers la porte, ramassant son sac au passage. Son bras gauche pendait un peu le long de son corps tel un poids mort. Elle se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Oui ?

_ Je veux des rapports réguliers, tu connais les lignes sécurisées. Pas plus de deux jours de silence. Passé ce délai, j'envoie des hommes vous récupérer.

_ Très bien.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans plus un regard, laissant les garçons derrière elle. Un petit silence succéda au bruit de la porte qui se referma et Mustang se détendit légèrement, laissant même un soupir passer ses lèvres. Avant qu'un sourire légèrement carnassier ne vienne s'y dessiner.

_ Eh bien, bon courage Fullmetal, je suis certain que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux.

Ed étouffa un grognement limite rageur et se détourna d'un coup, faisant signe à son frère de le suivre. La grosse armure se leva précipitamment et s'inclina avant de sortir à la suite de son ainé.

Le bureau redevint brusquement calme, soudain vide de toute autre présence que celle du militaire qui sourit doucement, affectueux. Avant de ricaner d'un air machiavélique en se tournant vers sa fenêtre.

Eurus et Fullmetal, ça allait donner.

₪.₪.₪

_Gare d'East City, quai n° 12_

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette grande courge…

_Grand frère !

_ Mais quoi ! S'énerva Edward en se tournant vers son frère, debout à côté de lui, leur valise à la main. Elle nous donne des ordres et après elle se casse ?! Tu vas pas me dire qu'elle ne le fait pas exprès ! Ah ça, pour ouvrir sa gueule et passer sa mauvaise humeur sur tout le monde, Madame est douée ! Mais arriver à l'heure, c'est bien comme son père !

_ Tu pourrais être un peu indulgent non ? Le rabroua le cadet avec un froncement de sourcil mental, à défaut de pouvoir le faire apparaître sur sa cuirasse. Rompu à l'exercice, Edward n'avait besoin de rien pour l'imaginer lui aussi.

Il détestait cette attitude de la part de son grand frère, si suffisante et agressive. Qu'avait donc fait Mlle Lewin pour qu'Ed la prenne aussi rapidement en grippe ? Il ne pouvait croire qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une bête rivalité, ou bien parce qu'elle était liée à Mustang et qu'il transférait la frustration qu'il avait du père, sur la fille. Cela aurait été des plus injuste mais Alphonse était habitué aux logiques tordues de son frère aîné. Tout pouvait être prétexte à l'engueulade, après tout. Ou bien était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait plus ou moins tenté d'assoir son autorité sur le Fullmetal, chose peu aisée à la base et qu'il tolérait encore moins quand son prétendu supérieur était de quelques années plus vieux que lui.

Mais Eurus n'avait pas agi sans raison non plus, même si le Colonel n'avait pas été très explicite à ce sujet, il avait plus ou moins officiellement déclaré la jeune femme comme responsable de leur petit groupe et il était normal qu'elle suive la procédure et distribuât quelques ordres pour les diriger. Alphonse leva son énorme tête et scruta la foule qui se formait sur les quais. Bien que les paroles de son frère fussent dures, il avait cependant raison. Leur train pour Resembool partait dans dix minutes, comme venait de le stipuler le chef de gare et le major Lewin n'était toujours pas en vue. Le prochain ne partait que le lendemain matin ils ne pouvaient se permettre de manquer celui-ci et prendre du retard avant même que ne commence leur mission.

A ses côtés, Edward poussa un grognement et heurta négligemment du bout du pied une canette qui trainait là, les mains enfoncées si profondément dans ses poches que son jeune frère s'étonnait qu'elles ne fussent pas encore trouées. Il y eut soudain un mouvement subtil dans le flot de voyageurs à l'autre bout du quai et Al repéra sans trop de mal la silhouette dégingandée qui s'avançait vers eux à grands pas, un sac de voyage en toile sur l'épaule.

_ Ed ! C'est bon elle est là !

Le blond leva les yeux de la canette martyrisée par ses soins et avisa lui aussi l'Alchimiste qui poussait un homme du coude pour pouvoir passer.

_ Eh bien c'est pas dommage ! S'exclama-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. Bon sang mais elle est pire que son père ! On n'apprend pas la ponctualité chez les Mustang ou quoi ?!

_Grand frère!

_ J'ai entendu, Fullmetal, lança Helena en arrivant à leur hauteur, légèrement essoufflée. Je vous prie de m'excusez, une affaire de dernière minute à régler.

_ Mais il n'y a pas de mal, lui assura Alphonse en s'inclinant un peu. Il remarqua ses traits un peu pales et tirés. Votre épaule vous fait souffrir ? Je peux prendre votre sac si vous voulez.

_ C'est très aimable à toi, Alphonse Elric, mais je devrai pouvoir m'en sortir, sourit la jeune femme, agréablement surprise de sa gentillesse si spontanée. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

_ Oh, eh bien…

_ Vous venez, ouais !? Gueula Ed depuis la porte du wagon dans lequel il s'était engouffré sitôt Gust arrivée. On n'a pas que ça à faire ! Al, grouille toi !

L'armure aurait volontiers voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris —en tassant bien, il était sûr de pouvoir y parvenir— tant le comportement sans gêne de son frère le mettait mal à l'aise. N'avait-il donc aucun savoir vivre ? Helena lui passa devant et grimpa à son tour, s'agrippant de sa main valide à la barre de sécurité afin de monter dans le train. Edward avait déjà choisi leurs places, une table de quatre personnes entourée de deux banquettes et s'était étalé de tout son long sur l'une d'elle avec un sans gêne irréprochable. Helena glissa son sac sous les sièges sans émettre le moindre commentaire et laissa Alphonse s'assoir en face de son frère, se plaçant elle-même à sa gauche, du côté de l'allée.

Et le silence tomba. Pesant et dérangeant, aucun des deux Alchimistes ne semblaient vouloir le rompre et Al ne tarda pas à se sentir affreusement mal à l'aise. Le contrôleur passa, jeta un regard en coin à la jeune fille qui n'en tint pas compte et le départ fut donné. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent ainsi, Edward fixant la jeune femme avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût, tripotant nerveusement sa montre.

Il devait l'avouer là, sur le champ, il n'aimait pas cette fille. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui déplaisait royalement et ce n'était pas le simple fait qu'elle soit arrivée en retard ou qu'elle soit la fille de Mustang —un peu tout de même, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même—, ou bien encore qu'elle ait été assignée à cette mission avec lui

Il sentait chez elle comme une sorte de méfiance à leur égard, pas vraiment du mépris mais pas loin. On aurait dit qu'elle était constamment sur ses gardes et les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Sans doute avait-elle reçu des ordres à ce sujet, et cela l'irritait. Il n'était plus un enfant bon sang ! De par son attitude stoïque et raide, Eurus semblait froide et hautaine mais dans ses yeux ardoise brillait une lueur d'amusement, presque de moquerie qui n'était pas sans rappeler Mustang premier du nom.

Edward gronda intérieurement. Peut-être était-ce ça qui le gênait lorsqu'il regardait Lewin. L'impression d'avoir le Colonel en face de lui, qui le descendait encore et encore pour des broutilles, qui le rabrouait sans cesse et se moquait de lui.

En creusant d'avantage, il se serait sans doute rendu compte que ce n'était pas après Helena Lewin qu'il en avait ; mais bien son père adoptif. D'abord parce qu'il lui collait une mission de merde et lui faisait perdre son temps, ensuite parce qu'il devait se trainer une Alchimiste dans les pattes, cette Alchimiste étant bien entendu sa fille adoptive dont il n'avait jusque-là jamais entendue parler et enfin ; parce qu'il ignorait trop de choses sur cette même Alchimiste et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui accorder sa confiance ainsi.

Edward restait intimement persuadé que le Colonel l'avait mise au courant de bon nombre de choses les concernant tous deux, Al et lui. Mais quand était-il de la réciproque ? Il ignorait ce qu'elle savait à leur propos et cela avait le don de l'angoisser. Mustang lui avait-il confié ce pourquoi il était devenu Alchimiste d'Etat ? Elle finirait bien par découvrir qu'il était capable de transmuter sans cercle, que dirait-elle à ce moment-là ? Que savait-elle de leur histoire ? Son bras, sa jambe et le corps d''Alphonse ?

Et eux, qui se retrouvaient face à elle sans rien connaître de son parcours, encore moins son existence, qu'ils ignoraient jusque-là. Non, il ne pouvait lui faire confiance comme il ne pouvait supporter sa présence. Aux yeux du jeune Alchimiste d'Etat, elle représentait un danger potentiel, une menace pour le projet qu'il avait l'intention de mener à bien. Et même si le Colonel avait ses raisons et semblait avoir en elle une confiance inébranlable, ce n'était certainement pas son cas.

Il allait devoir être prudent, très prudent.

₪.₪.₪

Malgré l'ambiance lourde qui s'était installée sur les trois comparses, le trajet jusqu'au village natal des Elric se déroula sans incident notable. La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Ed, s'ennuyant ferme, proposa à son frère une partie de poker. L'ainé avait décidé qu'il n'adresserait pas la parole à Eurus tant que lui resterait cette sale impression au fond de l'estomac et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne lui proposa pas de se joindre à eux. C'était bien entendu sans compter son très cher frère et sa gentillesse hors du commun; qui le poussa à se tourner vers Lewin, qui lisait tranquillement depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Ed retint un grognement d'avertissement envers son cadet et roula en sa direction de gros yeux menaçants. Les parties de cartes entre eux étaient définitivement sacrées, hors de question qu'elle y participe.

_Vous voulez jouer avec nous, Mlle Lewin ?

Malgré la demande de la jeune femme sur le quai de East City, Alphonse ne parvenait pas à la tutoyer comme le faisait son frère ainé. Simple question de respect. Contrairement à Edward, Alphonse n'avait aucun ressentiment ni aucune inquiétude à propos de l'Alchimiste du Vent. Elle était là pour le boulot, comme eux, et c'était tout. Il n'y avait que le Colonel qui prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner Ed et ce n'était parce qu'elle était sa fille adoptive qu'elle lui était semblable. Le cadet aurait aimé lui demander comment elle avait rencontré le Colonel mais n'avait pas encore osé. Trop personnel selon lui, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour se permettre ce genre de questions. Avec le temps peut-être ?

La jeune femme leva le nez de son bouquin, un peu désorientée. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, preuve qu'elle semblait fatiguée et elle mit un certain temps à concentrer son regard sur Alphonse qui attendait sa réponse. Elle analysa rapidement la situation, ses yeux ardoise se posant sur la table et le tas de cartes, avant qu'elle ne hausse un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, un certain intérêt dans la voix. Al parut décontenancé par la question et Ed se redressa, lui adressant un regard à la limite du méprisant et de l'incrédule.

_ Du poker. Ça se voit pas ?

L'idée en elle-même lui paraissait ridicule. Même sans connaître les règles du jeu, tout le monde avait au moins une fois dans sa vie entendu parler du poker. C'était le genre de jeu incontournable, qui faisait partie de l'histoire du pays au même titre que l'Alchimie, au moins. Et bon sang, dans un établissement militaire, les parties devaient aller bon train. A ce stade, ça en relevait presque de la tradition.

Helena secoua la tête, posant son livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

_ Non, déclara-t-elle avec une simplicité déconcertante. Roy n'est pas très jeux de société.

_ J'me demande bien à quoi tu passes ton temps dans les transports, marmonna l'ainé en distribuant les cartes d'un geste habitué. La question de faire participer Helena ou non était réglée il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer les règles et n'avait aucune envie de jouer avec une débutante.

La jeune femme semblait posséder une ouïe ultra développée car un sourire ironique étira ses traits lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

_ Jouer seul n'a aucun intérêt. Quant à la façon dont j'occupe mon temps, figures toi que je lis.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle leva son livre pour l'agiter devant lui. Agacé, Edward s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque acerbe lorsque ses yeux captèrent le titre de l'ouvrage. Il fronça les sourcils devant les caractères qui ne lui étaient pas familier, chose étonnante pour un lecteur aussi affamé que lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il malgré sa promesse intérieure de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Sa curiosité était, hélas, bien plus forte que ses résolutions mentales.

_ Un roman Xinnois.

Les deux Elric se tournèrent vers elle, Ed ouvrant des yeux ronds, estomaqué. Helena arqua un sourcil, étonnée de leurs réactions.

_ Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle un peu sèchement, sur défensive.

_ Tu lis le Xinnois ?!

_ Eh bien, je suis souvent demandée auprès des caravanes de Xing qui cherchent à traverser le territoire et venir commercer avec nos forces armées, donc, oui. Je lis le xinnois et je le parle un peu. Où est le problème ?

Edward referma la bouche sans rien ajouter. Soit elle était sincère et son air perplexe n'était pas feint, soit elle était aussi machiavélique que leur supérieur et lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était un abruti illettré. Oui, parce qu'on n'était pas tous capable de lire le Xinnois. Devant son manque de réponse, Helena haussa les épaules et les laissa à leur jeu, replongeant dans sa propre lecture avec une facilité déconcertante. Ed lui jeta un regard en coin et se reconcentra.

Il allait devoir faire gaffe, elle semblait plus douée qu'elle n'en avait l'air.


	5. Envol de clé de 12 en ré mineur

__ Resembool ! Resembool ! Dix minutes d'arrêt ! Prochaine station dans…_

Edward sauta à terre, pieds joins sur le quai et laissa un grand sourire de môme s'étaler sur son visage. Il inspira un grand coup l'air de la cambrousse, leur cambrousse, et balaya les lieux des yeux. Il était bon quelque part, de revenir sur les terres de son enfance. C'était réconfortant de constater que quelqu'un attendait ici, à la maison.

_ Dépêche-toi, Al ! S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de son cadet qui avait quelques soucis pour descendre du train. Sa volumineuse enveloppe corporelle n'était pas pratique et il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son véritable corps. Ne serait-ce que pour passer les portes sans avoir à se baisser ou bien se mettre de côté.

_ Je persiste à croire qu'on aurait dû téléphoner à Winry et Mamie avant de venir, se plaignit-il en donnant la valise à son frère qui la prit en agitant la main, dédaigneux.

_ Mais non, t'inquiètes ! De toute façon, que je prévienne ou pas ; je me prendrais quand même une clé de 12 dans la figure. Alors autant économiser la facture de téléphone !

Alphonse secoua sa grosse tête, navré, pendant que dans leur dos, Helena descendait du wagon, ses sacs à l'épaule. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle débarquait dans un lieu, connu ou non, ses yeux volèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la place, analysant les moindres recoins et les personnes s'y trouvant en un temps record. Combien de fois Jean s'était-il moqué d'elle en la traitant de paranoïaque ? N'empêche que c'était grâce à cela qu'elle était encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Et qu'importe ce que pouvait en penser les autres. Son regard ardoise se posa sur les frères Elric, qui discutaient joyeusement à quelques pas devant elle. On aurait facilement pu croire que la tension et l'animosité qu'elle avait ressenties dans le train n'avaient jamais existé.

Roy l'avait prévenue que son plus jeune subordonné était une forte tête et qu'il n'acceptait que très mal l'autorité, surtout quand celle-ci n'avait que quelques années de plus que lui. Helena avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte ; le blond ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la journée, s'était contenté de regards noirs et boudeurs, ne cessant de remettre en cause chacune de ses paroles. Elle avait bien essayé de briser la glace. Du moins, selon elle, elle avait essayé, mais Edward semblait bien peu réceptif à ses maigres efforts. Elle avait fini par laisser tomber, ne voulant pas se torturer l'esprit plus que cela pour le moment. Ils auraient tout le temps pour discuter, lorsque le Fullmetal se serait fait à l'idée qu'il allait devoir travailler avec elle mais également suivre ses ordres.

Elle avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre _pourquoi_ son père lui avait donné cette mission en duo. Bien que son rôle au sein de l'armée ces derniers temps ait été purement diplomatique —elle maitrisait relativement bien divers dialectes d'Amestris et de ses voisins frontaliers— elle préférait nettement faire ses interventions en solitaire, sans personne dans les pattes et encore moins un ado colérique.

D'après ce qu'elle en avait lu, l'affaire sur laquelle le Colonel l'avait… les avait mis, ne semblait pas nécessiter la présence de deux Alchimistes d'Etat. De simples enlèvements auraient dû être à la charge de la police locale, au pire, des militaires basés dans le coin. Pourquoi diable les envoyer là-bas ?

Une douleur aigüe vrilla soudain son épaule gauche, lui rappelant vivement l'état de sa prothèse. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil mais savait par avance que l'automail en avait pris un sacré coup. Mud était une vraie brute, il s'en était d'ailleurs fallut de peu pour que ce ne soit pas sa colonne vertébrale qui se retrouve dans le même état que son bras.

Alphonse tourna la tête vers Eurus lorsqu'elle étouffa, avec une certaine difficulté, une brusque quinte de toux. Il l'aurait presque oubliée tant elle pouvait se montrer discrète. Preuve en était qu'elle s'était éclipsée une ou deux fois du wagon sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était revenue s'assoir à sa place qu'ils avaient soudain remarqué qu'elle s'en était levée.

_ Tout va bien, Mlle Lewin ?

La grande brune hocha la tête tout en gardant une main plaquée devant sa bouche. Un coup de froid sans doute, la saison s'annonçait fraiche cette année. Ils filaient doucement vers un hiver rude et le Nord-Est du pays n'était pas réputé pour sa météo clémente, surtout en cette saison. Edward jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant tout de même si elle n'allait pas leur claquer entre les pattes.

_Remarque, si elle est malade, elle pourra rester chez Pinako. Je dirais au Colonel qu'on ne peut pas partir avec des effectifs si faibles et qu'il doit envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bon ça, faut absolument qu'elle tombe malade !_

Personne ne remarqua le sourire machiavélique qui orna les lèvres du jeune blond, lequel se mit en route en fanfaronnant.

_ Du nerf, mauvaises troupes ! Faut qu'on soit là-bas avant la tombée de la nuit !

_ C'est loin de la gare ? S'enquit Helena en remontant le plus gros de ses sacs d'un coup d'épaule. Non pas qu'elle était fatiguée mais… Ed lui adressa un sourire moqueur et presque cruel.

_ Noooon ! À quatre kilomètres à peine, on en a pour une heure. Fatiguée, Major Lewin ?

Helena lui lança un regard noir sans répondre. Il lui cherchait des noises, le morveux ? Alphonse s'empressa de désamorcer la bombe, s'interposant entre les tirs croisés des Alchimistes.

_ Ah, ah ! Ed est un sacré farceur, n'est-ce pas Mlle Lewin ?

_ A mourir de rire, rétorqua froidement la jeune femme en balançant un regard mortel à son collègue qui le lui rendit bien.

_ En même temps, si mon humour ne te convient pas, tu peux aussi reprendre le train direction East City. Il part dans deux minutes.

_ Très drôle Fullmetal mais je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner mon poste et encore moins à plier devant les difficultés. Les grandes, comme les petites.

Evidemment, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Alphonse aurait juré que Eurus l'avait fait exprès.

_ Attend une minute ! Qui c'est que tu traites de nabot ici ?!

_ Qui a parlé d'un nabot ? J'ai dit petit, ça n'a rien à voir. Et tu te considères comme étant une difficulté insurmontable ? Dans un sens tu n'as pas tort, ton cas à l'air sacrément compliqué.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS COMPLIQUE !

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit, se moqua Helena alors qu'ils cheminaient le long d'un sentier de terre battue. Edward avait pris une délicate teinte violacée/rougeâtre, preuve de sa colère grandissante. Alphonse le retint lorsqu'il voulut se jeter sur Eurus qui se contenta de le regarder et d'éclater d'un rire fort peu aimable.

_ Je te jure que je vais la tuer, fulmina le blond en soufflant comme un bœuf, voulant s'extirper de l'étreinte étouffante de son cadet alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à l'adresse de sa cible qui passa devant eux sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Si elle continue comme ça je…

_ Pitié, Grand frère! Avoue que tu l'as bien cherché aussi !

_ Quoi ?! Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? Aahh ! J'aurais dû m'en douter lorsque tu jouais les jolis cœurs sur le quai de East City, faux frère !

_ Quoi !? S'insurgea le plus jeune des trois, lâchant son aîné sous le coup de la surprise et de la gêne. Mais pas du tout !

_ Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Attaqua Edward en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur tout en reprenant leur route et suivant Helena à quelques mètres de distance. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu te comportais avec _elle_? Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit qu'on ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi !

Alphonse bénit le ciel qui lui avait fait ce corps et qui ne laissait pas passer les rougeurs qui auraient certainement coloré ses joues s'il avait été humain. Enfin bénir, s'était une façon de parler, il aurait largement préféré rougir devant les insinuations de son frère plutôt que de devoir afficher ce masque neutre. Quoique.

_ D'abord ; je ne jouais pas les jolis cœurs, j'essayais juste d'être aimable, se justifia le petit frère, maintenant plus agacé que gêné. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps.

_ Je suis très aimable.

_ Bien sûr, ironisa Alphonse devant tant de mauvaise foi. Et ensuite, je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi. Le Major Lewin est avec nous sur cette affaire, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gêne.

_ Ce qui me gêne figures toi, c'est que le Colonel nous a envoyés bosser ensemble alors qu'il connait parfaitement nos antécédents. Le problème vois-tu, c'est que je ne fais pas du tout confiance à cette fille et que j'ignore encore ce qu'elle sait et ce qu'elle ne sait pas.

Alphonse regarda son frère, plissant mentalement les yeux dans l'espoir de comprendre la logique de son raisonnement. Ed était tellement doué pour les hypothèses farfelues et les plans sans queue ni tête. Suivre ses réflexions n'était pas toujours des plus simple.

_ Ed… —il y avait une pointe de désolation dans sa voix— Tu crois vraiment que le Colonel est assez _stupide_ pour lui confier toute notre histoire ? Même son équipe n'est au courant de rien et pourtant nous travaillons avec eux.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ? rétorqua vertement son ainé en shootant dans un caillou. Je te rappelle aussi qu'il s'agit de sa fille.

La petite pierre roula le long du sentier sous l'impulsion qu'il lui avait donnée et frappa sèchement Helena au niveau de la cheville. Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner d'un mouvement presque hautain qui fit ricaner le blond.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux frères qui marchaient désormais plusieurs mètres derrière Eurus, qui ne s'en formalisait outre mesure. De toute façon, à moins d'être particulièrement stupide, elle ne pouvait pas se perdre ; il n'y avait qu'une seule route. Le ciel se teintait doucement de couleurs sanguines à mesure que le soleil se couchait de l'autre côté de la colline et Ed estima qu'ils seraient arrivés dans une petite demie heure à tout casser.

Alphonse fit un peu grincer son armure en penchant la tête vers Edward qui avançait lentement, les yeux quelque peu perdus dans le vague.

_ Dis, Ed.

_ Hum… ?

_ Tu voyais vraiment le Colonel s'occuper d'un enfant, toi ?

L'ainé s'arrêta quelques secondes pour prendre le temps de réfléchir puis il se remit en marche en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est vrai que c'est pas son genre, déclara-t-il. Ce sale bâtard, il court toujours à droite à gauche, ça m'étonne un peu qu'il l'ait adoptée, pour tout dire. Faut avoir du temps, pour élever un enfant.

_ Je me demande comment ils se sont rencontrés, songea le plus jeune à voix haute, pensif. Ed eut un rire un peu grinçant, clairement méprisant.

_ On s'en moque. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on termine cette mission au plus vite, tu auras tout le loisir de demander à madame le pourquoi du comment.

_ Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir, toi ?

_ Je m'en fiche, c'est sa vie pas la mienne. Est-ce que je vais lui raconter nos histoires de famille, moi ?

Al se tut et n'ajouta rien. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère dans un tel état d'énervement. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le calme, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensés, le silence ponctué de temps à autres par les toux de Eurus.

₪.₪.₪

Le soleil venait tout juste de disparaître derrière l'horizon lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison Rockbell. Helena leva les yeux vers la construction, une main sur la hanche, appréciant la vue des alentours.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la campagne de Resembool était vraiment ravissante. Les champs et les collines, les quelques maisons dont les cheminées fumaient de ci, de là, tout ceci avait son charme qu'elle savait juger à sa juste valeur. Les fenêtres de la bâtisse étaient éclairées, preuve que les occupantes étaient là et visiblement occupées. Les Elric étaient curieusement restés en retrait, comme si quelque chose les effrayait. Helena aurait aimé savoir quoi —au moins savoir à quel type de menace ils avaient à faire, si menace il y avait— et n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'aller s'annoncer à leur place. Cela aurait été extrêmement déplacé de sa part, elle en était convaincue.

_ Et alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle. Vous avez l'intention de rester là ?

_ Tu crois que c'est bien raisonnable, Ed ? demanda doucement Alphonse sans bouger d'un poil.

_ Ben, va bien falloir y aller, non ?

_ Elle va piquer une crise.

_ Comme d'habitude.

Edward poussa un soupir monumental qui souleva un sourcil interrogateur à la brune. Il s'avança finalement, son frère quelques pas derrière lui dans ce qui semblait être une posture de défense et le blond frappa doucement à la porte. Une série de jappements se fit soudain entendre, le canidé de l'autre côté du battant grattant furieusement le bois comme pour espérer y faire un trou.

_ Ça suffit Den ! Rhoo, mais quel idiot ce chien ! Pousse-toi !

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sous les gémissements plaintifs de Den, qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter sur Edward, se faufilant dans l'entrebâillement. Une jeune fille blonde apparut sur le seuil, en salopette indigo. Ses yeux océan se posèrent sur l'armure à quelques pas du perron, puis sur la crevette blonde qui gesticulait en hurlant sous les coups de langue du chien.

Winry Rockbell laissa fuser une drôle d'expression en reconnaissant ses amis puis brandit soudain une clé à molette surgit de nulle part en direction de Den. Ce dernier avisa la menace et se recula précipitamment, laissant le champ libre à l'adolescente qui en profita pour abattre l'outil sur le crane de l'ainé Elric.

_ Edward Elric, espèce de crétin ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de téléphoner avant de venir ?! Tu crois quoi, toi ? Que tu peux te pointer comme ça, sans rendez-vous ?! Paysan !

Helena recula d'un pas sous la puissance de cri phénoménale et son instinct la mit automatiquement en garde. Par pure habitude, sa main se porta au niveau de sa poche droite, là où elle rangeait ses mitaines dans la doublure de sa vieille veste de voyage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les enfiler, encore moins de les sortir que déjà une petite vieille se profilait sur le pas de la porte, crachant une volute de fumée, pipe à la main.

_ Allons, allons, Winry du calme. Tu sais très bien comment sont les garçons. C'est gentil d'être passés.

_ On vient seulement pour une révision, corrigea Ed en se redressant sur un coude. Mal lui en prit car il se reçu un autre coup de clé.

_ Mais ça va pas non ?! Hurla-t-il en se tenant la tête, une bosse sur en son sommet. Tarée !

Winry le menaça de nouveau.

_ Comment oses-tu dire ça, Edward Elric ? Se lamenta-t-elle en prenant une pose tragique, digne des plus grands dramaturges. Une simple révision, est-ce seulement à cela que nous servons, Mamie et moi ?

_ Ben…

Edward retourna agoniser dans son coin et la grande blonde se tourna vers Al, ouvrant la bouche avant d'aviser la présence muette de la brune près de lui, qui n'en revenait pas. Winry rougit un peu et balança sa clé dans la tête d'Ed qui se relevait à peine.

_ Abruti ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu aurais dû dire que vous n'étiez pas seuls ! Bonjour ! Je suis Winry Rockbell, spécialiste en automail ; à votre service !

S'en fut presque si elle ne bondit pas sur la jeune femme qui esquissa un pas en arrière avant de se raviser. Alors que la blonde déblatérait des propos rapides et forts peu élogieux sur Edward et son manque de courtoisie, le cadet Elric se pencha sur son frère pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Edward grogna en se massant le front, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à son amie d'enfance qui piaillait comme une dinde en invitant Helena à entrer.

La brune affichait un air gêné et réticent, se mettant inconsciemment en arrière comme pour éviter d'entrer plus que nécessaire en contact avec l'adolescente.

_ Finalement, soupira Al avec un sourire dans la voix. Ça c'est plutôt bien passé non ?

_ Ouais, je suis encore en un seul morceau mais bonjour la migraine…

_ Vous vous dépêchez, oui !? Hurla leur douce et ravissante mécanicienne depuis le pas de la porte. Pinako eut un sourire derrière sa pipe et laissa entrer la joyeuse troupe. Non, ce ne serait certainement pas la soirée calme qu'elle avait prévue avec sa petite fille.

₪.₪.₪

_ Humf, marmonna Winry en étudiant avec soin l'auto-mail d'Edward, lui tordant le bras en tous sens. Il a l'air d'être en bon état…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Plaisanta le blond en réprimant une grimace de douleur alors qu'elle retournait le membre pour étudier les connexions. J'en prends soin !

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta lui fit froid dans le dos et il n'osa pas répliquer. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été très tendre avec son bras artificiel, le ramenant bien souvent en miettes à sa mécanicienne, qui piquait alors des crises monumentales. Certes, elle avait une bonne raison mais était-elle obligée de lui coller une rouste en plus d'un sermon chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ? D'autant qu'au final, il demeurait leur plus fidèle client et devait bien faire tourner la moitié de leur business à lui seul. Il aurait dû être traité comme un roi à chacune de ses apparitions.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur générale, Ed allant même jusqu'à oublier qu'une « emmerdeuse » siégeait à la droite de son petit frère et mangeait avec eux. Helena s'était présentée très brièvement face aux deux Rockbell et avait parfaitement capté les regards qu'elles s'étaient lancées lorsqu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle était Alchimiste d'Etat. En soit, ça n'avait rien de bien surprenant; nombreux étaient les gens qui détestaient les Alchimistes à la botte de l'armée. La jeune brune avait accepté de partager leur repas, avait répondu relativement succinctement à leurs interrogations, restant sur la défensive.

Sitôt le ragout engloutit par le ventre sur pattes qu'était Edward —Helena avait été sidérée de voir à quel point il était capable d'avaler autant de nourriture en si peu de temps, elle-même n'ayant fait que picorer dans son assiette— Winry s'était lancée dans une rapide inspection des membres artificiels de l'ainé Elric.

Pendant qu'elle « torturait » son ami, Helena laissa courir son regard sur les différentes parties de la pièce et jouait distraitement avec Den, qui semblait l'avoir à la bonne. Elle avait enfin laissé son manteau, ne gardant qu'une tunique bordeaux ample sur un pantalon de toile. Son bras gauche pendait le long de son corps, inutile et déboité. Elle l'avait peu manipulé durant le voyage, limitant ses mouvements au maximum mais rien n'y avait fait ; la prothèse était définitivement endommagée. Pinako lui lança un regard vaguement inquiet.

_ Aahhh ! Hurla Winry en pointant le bras du blond du doigt. C'est quoi ça ?!

Ed blêmit, se rappelant soudainement le commentaire qu'avait laissé échapper Al dans le bureau de Mustang, juste avant qu'ils ne partent. Merde. Il avait oublié cette foutue éraflure, à peine plus longue qu'un doigt et visible uniquement lorsque la lumière frappait le métal sous le bon angle. Bien sûr, que Winry allait la voir. Dans son coin, non loin de lui, Al se raidit en grinçant furieusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que quoi ? Demanda innocemment le plus âgé des Elric en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne sorte pas la clé de 12. Trois fois dans une même soirée, c'était déjà bien assez.

_ Une rayuuuuuure ! Tu as fait une rayure sur mon magnifique auto-mail ! Monstre ! Comment as-tu pu ?!

Helena sourit un peu. Si une simple rayure la mettait dans cet état, il valait mieux qu'elle ne voit pas sa propre prothèse. Sa dernière révision remontait à… bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle se souvienne même du visage de l'artisan qui s'en était occupé. Elle avait vite appris à bidouiller son automail elle-même afin de gagner du temps et de palier à d'éventuels problèmes mécaniques pouvant survenir durant ses missions. Au grand désespoir de son père adoptif qui, bien que n'y connaissant rien en biomécanique, avait parfaitement conscience que de telles manipulations n'étaient pas bonnes pour sa santé. Mais Helena avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à faire comme elle l'entendait, aussi avait-il cessé de lui en faire la remarque, qui ne tombait que dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Le bras artificiel avait connu de meilleurs jours, rayé et cabossé, il lui arrivait même parfois de ne plus répondre correctement à ses commandes et elle s'était déjà occupée plusieurs fois de le réenclencher elle-même sur son support, sans assistance médicale. Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs envisagé de faire après son combat avec Kingston. Cet abruti avait forcé comme la grosse brute sans cervelle qu'il était —sa puissance était égale à son machisme, vraiment— et elle avait préféré miser sur la rapidité plutôt que l'affrontement final. Heureusement, car dans le cas contraire il lui aurait arraché le bras en public et ce n'était pas une bonne image à donner aux spectateurs et aux jurés. Enfin, elle pouvait toujours pratiquer l'alchimie d'une seule main, tout n'était pas complètement perdu.

_ Montre-moi ton bras, jeune fille, lança soudain Pinako en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe, son regard blasé se détournant finalement de sa petite fille et d'Edward qui se chamaillaient toujours.

Helena releva la tête, cachant sa surprise de se voir ainsi interpelée avec une familiarité qui ne lui était pas coutumière. La petite vieille la toisa de haut en bas, insistant lourdement sur son bras et l'Alchimiste obtempéra, prudente. La cadette était déjà forte et survoltée elle ne tenait pas à s'attirer les foudres de l'aînée qui l'avait élevée. La brune hésita un instant, gênée d'avoir à se dénuder devant des inconnus puis s'exécuta aussi rapidement que possible, se retrouvant en débardeur. La vénérable plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

_ Eh bien. Ces modèles ne se vendent même plus, de nos jours. Tu dois avoir le dernier de la série ; ils avaient une faiblesse notable au niveau du coude, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Helena acquiesça tranquillement, tenant son poignet de fer dans sa paume ouverte.

_ J'ai appris à l'utiliser, maintenant.

Et elle ne tenait pas à en changer. Pinako accepta d'un signe de tête. Les porteurs de prothèses changeaient rarement de modèle, une fois le membre remplacé et la rééducation terminée. Réapprendre au corps à bouger, le faire accepter cette contrainte était un processus long, délicat et bien souvent douloureux par lequel personne ne souhaitait repasser. Même si son automail était obsolète et aurait pu être clairement amélioré sur bien des points ; Helena ne désirait rien de tout cela.

L'aînée des Rockbell se garda bien cependant de faire la moindre remarque sur le travail d'amateur qui semblait avoir été effectué sur l'automail, sans doute en partie dû aux bons et mauvais soins de sa propriétaire. Et à en juger par le réseau de brûlures et de cicatrices qui se déroulaient sur la peau mate de la jeune femme comme une toile d'araignée ; l'opération initiale avait dû être un véritable calvaire.

Curieux, les trois autres se penchèrent sur leurs sièges pour mieux apercevoir la prothèse de la jeune femme cependant que la vieille femme l'étudiait plus attentivement. Le métal était patiné par le temps, éraflé et terne. Les articulations grinçaient lorsqu'elle les manipula, du sable et de la poussière coincés entre les plaques et dans les engrenages complexes, grippant le mécanisme interne. Il y avait un côté minimalisme, donnant une silhouette étrangement squelettique au membre artificiel. Des pièces semblaient même manquer et laissaient à nu les fils et autres composants indispensables au bon fonctionnement de l'automail qui était, en un mot comme en cent ; une véritable épave.

Mal à l'aise devant tant d'inquisition, Helena resserra machinalement sa prise sur son bras et Pinako s'écarta, mâchonnant le bout de sa pipe.

_ Hm… A quand remonte la dernière révision ?

_ Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de le faire et je vais être honnête, je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Un ou deux ans, peut-être. On a pas toujours un artisan sous la main.

_ Mh. On va faire ce qu'on pourra, alors. Les leviers…

_ Oh, oui. Attendez.

Assurée et habituée, Helena tâtonna quelques secondes avant que ses doigts valides ne viennent se saisir des sécurités dissimulées sous les plaques de métal et les désengagea une à une, laissant choir le membre sur ses genoux. La doyenne s'en saisit avant de se diriger vers son établi d'appoint à l'autre bout de la pièce pour une inspection plus précise.

_ Depuis quand avez-vous un automail, Mlle Lewin ? se permit Alphonse pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé dans la salle. L'intéressée se passa la main dans les cheveux, Den en profitant au passage pour se saisir d'une mèche égarée qui était venue chatouiller son nez.

_ Depuis mes 12, 13 ans, lorsque le Colonel m'a recueillie. Cela va bien faire sept ans, maintenant.

_ Oh, vous avez été opérée jeune.

_ Il me semble que je ne suis pas la seule. Elle lança un regard appuyé à Ed qui se renfrogna et reporta toute son attention sur Winry qui triturait toujours son propre bras dans tous les sens.

_ Quand est-ce que tu pourras me changer tout ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu abrupt qui n'échappa à personne. Alphonse aurait réellement voulut lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'un soupir de désespoir.

La blonde leva la tête, outrée du ton qu'il employait avec elle alors qu'elle lui faisait la grâce de s'occuper de lui mais se retint du moindre commentaire, consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour tout avouer, elle-même se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise en la présence de la jeune femme. Trop silencieuse, trop étrange, elle semblait tellement méfiante à leur égard et dégageait un tel mélange de froideur et de crainte qu'elle se voyait mal engager une conversation badine.

_ Il s'agit juste de changer les pièces extérieures pour les protéger des conditions climatiques. Avec une huile spéciale contre le froid, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis majeurs. D'autant plus que la région dans laquelle vous allez ne fait pas partie des plus froides d'Amestris, même avec l'hiver qui arrive.

_ Nous avons un train qui part demain dans la soirée pour le Nord-Est, informa Helena en retirant ses cheveux de la gueule de Den. Est-ce que ce sera prêt à temps ?

_ Oui, largement, la rassura Pinako. Bien que celui-ci —elle agita le bras de l'Alchimiste du vent comme preuve— risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. Nous allons commencer tout de suite. Winry, va donc chercher une jambe de rechange pour Ed.

La blonde s'exécuta alors que son ami se lamentait.

_ Oh, non, je déteste ça. Marcher avec ces prothèses d'attente ; c'est horriblement désagréable.

_ C'est juste pour la soirée et demain matin, fit remarquer le plus jeune, bien que compatissant à la douleur de son aîné.

_ Major ? Appela soudain la vieille depuis son établi, dans un coin de la pièce. Ces marques sur la paume…

_ Un cercle de secours, répondit rapidement la jeune femme en se levant pour la rejoindre. Pour mes transmutations. Si vous pouviez éviter de l'effacer…

_ Vu comment il est gravé, je pense que pour l'enlever il faudrait carrément changer toute la pièce. Bon, les jeunes ! Y a des chambres à l'étage, allez-vous coucher. Les garçons, vous connaissez la maison. Montrez à votre collègue où se trouve la chambre d'amis.

Helena haussa un sourcil, surprise de cette hospitalité en plus de la révision dont elle bénéficierait.

_ Vraiment ? Je ne tiens pas à vous déranger.

_ Puisqu'on te le dit, Major. Et il n'y a pas d'auberge ou d'hôtel, ici. C'est à la générosité des habitants, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mettre mes clients dehors.

L'alchimiste la remercia posément, s'inclinant un peu avec respect et la vieille femme les envoya se coucher immédiatement. Winry marmonnait dans son coin sur les réparations qu'elle aurait à faire et qui lui prendraient sans doute une bonne partie de la nuit ce pendant qu'Ed clopinait douloureusement sur sa jambe de rechange.

Il gravit difficilement l'escalier, Helena sur ses talons alors qu'Alphonse insistait encore auprès de sa grand-mère pour rester leur tenir compagnie. Le voyant lutter et manquer de rater une marche, elle le saisit par le bras pour le stabiliser. Edward se rattrapa à la rampe tant bien que mal et se figea lorsqu'il la sentit le maintenir en place sur sa marche, la dévisageant comme s'il avait en face de lui un spécimen animal particulièrement étrange.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous.

Sa voix était aussi glacée que son regard.

_ Je t'empêche de t'ouvrir le crâne.

_ Bien dommage. Ça m'aurait peut-être permis de rester ici.

Il se dégagea d'un coup sec, reprenant son ascension alors qu'Helena restait sur place deux secondes de plus avant de lui emboiter le pas.

_ Si tu ne supportes pas de travailler en équipe, Fullmetal, il ne fallait pas t'engager sur cette voie-là.

Le jeune homme bloqua sa respiration un instant, se retenant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que s'il voulait sauver son frère ; il devait en passer par là et qu'il se foutait bien d'entendre son avis sur la question de ses choix de carrière. Sans rien ajouter, il fila à l'autre bout du couloir et s'enferma dans la chambre qui leur était plus ou moins réservée, à lui et son frère, faisant durement claquer la porte. Helena secoua la tête et sursauta lorsque le pas d'Alphonse, juste dans son dos, fit craquer le seuil de l'escalier. Comment pouvait-il être aussi volumineux, couiner à chaque mouvement et pourtant trouver le moyen de la surprendre de la sorte.

_ Ed est parfois brutal et peu délicat mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, assura-t-il en la guidant le long du couloir pour lui indiquer sa propre chambre.

_ Notre collaboration me semble déjà pourtant très compromise.

_ Nous avons toujours agi en duo ; il n'a pas l'habitude de devoir s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

_ Il va devoir s'y faire. Je veux bien y mettre du mien pour améliorer nos relations et faire en sorte qu'on ne s'écharpe pas comme deux chiens sauvages, mais il ne faut pas non plus que cela reste à sens unique.

_ Je vais essayer de lui parler.

L'aîné le remercia d'un sourire et il la salua en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle fit de même, hésita un quart de seconde sur le seuil de sa pièce et l'interpella avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

_ Alphonse.

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai l'âge d'être ta sœur, pas ta mère. Tu peux m'appeler Helena et me tutoyer.

La posture de l'armure s'emplit de gêne, il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, ce qui amusa grandement la jeune femme qui se garda bien du moindre commentaire, cependant, ne voulant pas le vexer stupidement. Elle avait peu d'alliés, après tout, il aurait été stupide de s'en priver. D'autant qu'elle n'était pas d'une nature moqueuse, contrairement aux apparences. Ses quelques escarmouches avec Edward n'étaient que le fruit de sa fatigue et de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se comporter comme un animal craintif, essayant de mordre et devenant agressif lorsque sa faiblesse était évidente. Elle pressentait qu'Edward agissait de manière relativement similaire ; ses insultes et ses regards venimeux à son égard en étaient la preuve.

_ Bonne nuit, Alphonse.

_ Bonne nuit Mlle Lew— Helena.

La porte se referma sur un sourire et Al gagna la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère d'un pas un peu plus léger.

₪.₪.₪

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la pièce, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son frère déjà au lit. Allongé, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, il fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, les yeux grands ouverts. D'ordinaire, Edward insistait toujours pour veiller avec lui, sous couvert de leurs recherches, ce qui lui fournissait un excellent prétexte pour ne pas le laisser seul dans le noir et le silence.

Ed savait par quels tourments son petit frère passait chaque nuit et sa culpabilité grandissait à chaque fois que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Car si le cadet subissait cette solitude étouffante, c'était bien par sa faute, aîné indigne qu'il était et il se devait de réparer ceci par n'importe que moyen. Peu importait si cela devait se solder par trop de nuits blanches pour que sa santé n'en pâtisse pas. Ainsi, il avait pris l'habitude de veiller jusqu'à une heure indécente afin de lui tenir compagnie le plus longtemps possible. Combien de fois déjà Alphonse s'était-il battu pour que son abruti de frère trop soucieux aille finalement se coucher et sombrer dans les bras de Morphée ? Ce soir cependant, il ne se sentait pas de taille à lutter et n'en n'aurait visiblement pas autant besoin que les fois précédentes. Du moins, pas de façon violente.

L'énorme tas de ferraille s'assit en grinçant sur le lit d'en face, le matelas s'affaissant sous son poids. Ed tourna la tête, délaissant le plafond pour le fixer et lui offrit un sourire tendre, qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui. Il désigna sa tenue et la couverture d'un geste de la main.

_ Tu as vu ça ? s'enquit-il d'un ton enjoué un peu trop forcé. Même pas besoin que tu me cries dessus pour que j'aille me coucher. Elle est pas belle, la vie ?

_ Merveilleuse. Est-ce que ce sont les trois clés que tu t'es pris dans la tronche pendant la soirée qui t'ont rendu si raisonnable ?

_ Arf, arf. Mort de rire.

Alphonse sourit mentalement, déplorant de ne pas pouvoir l'adresser à son frère comme il venait de le faire pour lui. A défaut, il se contenta d'un léger bruit amusé, entre rire étouffé et exclamation avant de se caler plus confortablement sur le lit, faisant dangereusement plier le sommier.

Un silence apaisant se posa sur les deux frères, aucun n'éprouvant le besoin de le briser, chacun se laissant bercer par les sons de la nuit qu'ils percevaient par-delà leurs fenêtres et le bruit rassurant des outils dans l'atelier des Rockbell.

En entendant le tintement du métal, Edward eut un pincement au cœur. Une fois de plus, il obligeait son amie d'enfance et sa grand-mère à travailler, les privant de sommeil pour réparer ses conneries, et la culpabilité revint en force. Etait-il à ce point si incapable de prendre soin de lui-même et de sa famille. Cela semblait lui arriver énormément, ces deniers temps et il avait peur de constater qu'il finissait par s'y habituer. Se sentir coupable, être coupable, devenir un fardeau pour ceux qui l'entouraient, trainant le sien avec tant de difficultés.

Le jeune blond soupira, épuisé plus mentalement que physiquement, peinant à mettre son esprit au repos cependant que son corps finissait par se détendre lentement. Il aurait sincèrement aimé pouvoir prendre du temps pour lui-même et son frère avant de repartir pour une nouvelle mission de l'armée. Leur dernière vadrouille ne les avait menés nulle part, encore une fois et Edward avait été plus que désespéré de voir une nouvelle piste s'envoler sans lui donner d'indices supplémentaires. Alphonse n'en disait rien, le soutenant en silence, mais sa déception était à l'égale de celle de son frère aîné. Sa gentillesse et sa sollicitude, cependant, l'empêchaient d'accabler le blond d'injures et de malédictions qu'il pensait pourtant clairement mériter.

Edward ferma les yeux, pressant ses paupières à s'en tirer des maux de têtes. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas le droit de lâcher prise mais après tant d'années à poursuivre un mythe, une chimère sans forme qui miroitait devant ses yeux comme un mirage inatteignable, sa force et son espoir s'amenuisaient fortement. Il avait besoin de refaire le point, se requinquer suffisamment pour reprendre la route mais cette foutue mission dans le Nord l'empêchait de mettre ses plans à exécution.

D'ordinaire, il se pliait sans trop de mal aux ordres donnés par l'armée —il ralait pour la forme mais il avait signé, après tout— mais aider les autres par l'alchimie était toujours un réel plaisir. Plus encore, un devoir qu'il se targuait d'exécuter avec autant de brio que possible. Malheureusement, la petite pause qu'il quémandait —et estimait avoir méritée, en plus de ça— ne lui avait pas été accordée et pire que ça, il allait devoir se geler le cul dans un bled paumé du Nord-Est en compagnie de la fille de Mustang. Haut les cœurs.

Un nouveau soupir, plus profond que les précédents, passa ses lèvres alors qu'il se demandait quand son cadet lui ferait la moindre remarque. Cela ne tarda pas, bien entendu et Alphonse remua un peu avant de l'interpeller, doux mais mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet.

_ Edward…

_ Si c'est pour me parler de la chose qui dort dans la chambre à côté, tu peux économiser ta salive ; j'aimerai dormir sereinement sans voir son visage dans mes cauchemars.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'être grossier, tu sais, soupira désespérément Alphonse en secoua la tête, navré de constater qu'il n'avait même pas pu en placer une avant que son frère ne parte dans les tours.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, continua-t-il, bien déterminé à crever l'abcès qui commençait à percer sur la peau tendue de leur pseudo relation. C'est une Alchimiste d'Etat, compétente, mandatée par le Colonel pour être notre partenaire sur une mission. Ça n'a rien… Enfin, on a déjà travaillé conjointement avec tes collègues, et ça s'est très bien passé.

_ C'était toujours pour de courtes périodes, on n'avait pas besoin de marcher sur des œufs. Je ne l'aime pas, parce qu'elle est trop _proche_. Et que je ne lui fais pas confiance.

_ Tu penses vraiment que le Colonel serait assez imprudent pour la mettre au courant de nos… particularités ? On a toujours pu compter sur lui.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? C'est sa fille, après tout. Pourquoi tu cacherais ce genre d'information à ta propre famille, toi ?

_ Parce qu'il nous a donné sa parole et que sur le terrain, il s'agit de sa subordonnée et non plus de son enfant ?

Edward eut un rire sec incroyablement méprisant et roula à nouveau sur le dos.

_ Tu lui accordes trop de crédit.

_ Il ne fait pas que nous utiliser pour arriver à ses fins, Ed. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il nous a aussi grandement aidé et soutenu depuis toutes ces années.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je _pense_ qu'on peut se fier un minimum à ce bâtard que je dois étendre cette même pensée sur son rejeton.

_ Tu admettras que jusqu'à présent, elle n'a rien fait qui puisse la mettre en porte à faux.

_ Peut-être qu'elle est particulièrement douée.

_ Tu vois des complots partout, souffla Alphonse, désabusé et déçu des réactions de son aîné, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait désormais plus la moindre chance de le faire changer d'avis ou l'inviter à se comporter d'une meilleure manière.

Edward resta en place, refusant de croiser le regard de son frère et dans lequel, il le savait et malgré le heaume, il ne rencontrerait que de la désolation. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que le silence retombait sur eux, ayant perdu toute cette légèreté du début de soirée. Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu qu'il amène _ce_ sujet sur le tapis, franchement ?

Oui, lui, Edward Elric, admettait bien volontiers ne pas aimer Helena Moera Lewin Mustang —quelle idée d'avoir un patronyme aussi exagérément long que le sien, qui plus est, c'était ridicule— et la colère sourde qui bourdonnait en lui n'avait, au final, pas beaucoup de fondements. Il s'était montré plus amical envers de purs étrangers qui avaient pourtant partagé un bout de route avec eux, qu'avec elle, qu'il connaissait depuis moins de 24h. Il n'avait, à proprement parler, encore rien à lui reprocher et pourtant l'accablait déjà de bien des maux.

Il savait, de manière tout à fait rationnelle, qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et que tout comme eux, n'avait pas eu le choix quant à cette mission. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs plus ou moins bien verbalisé dans le bureau de son père et supérieur : elle avait clairement du sommeil en retard et n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller s'enterrer là-bas. Ils auraient pu —et sans doute dû— être soudés dans leur malheur, vraiment.

Mais Edward n'avait pas envie d'être soudé. Du tout. Il ne la voulait pas là parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa place, parce qu'il _sentait_ qu'elle allait tenté de l'avoir par les sentiments en se montrant… fraternelle. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'un ajout inutile à une famille qui lui convenait déjà parfaitement bien. Peut-être était-ce finalement cela, qui le perturbait tant. Cette pauvre différence d'âge entre eux malgré leurs positions dans la hiérarchie. Elle avait l'âge d'être sa sœur —et il espérait franchement qu'elle ne chercherait pas à l'être— tout en lui étant supérieure. Comment était-ce seulement supportable.

Et possible.

Edward tiqua alors que la pensée se frayait un chemin dans ses terminaisons nerveux. Il n'y avait pas réellement porté attention, sur le coup –trop concentré qu'il était à casser du sucre sur le dos de Mustang Junior— mais Helena était _jeune_. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que son affectation au sein des Alchimistes d'Etat soit aussi surprenante que la sienne et même s'il ne doutait pas de ses capacités, elle n'en restait pas moins un visage atrocement juvénile au sein de l'élite militaire. Et pourtant son attitude, sa tenue et même son phrasé témoignaient d'une aisance au sein du monde martial qui ne venait qu'avec les années. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, l'âge légal pour s'engager était de 16 ans et si les informations qu'elle leur avait fournies distraitement étaient exactes, elle n'en n'avait pas plus de 19. Théoriquement parlant et en admettant qu'elle se soit présentée à l'examen à l'âge requis, il était plus _ancien_ qu'elle. Ce qui ne semblait clairement pas être le cas.

Comment et pourquoi diable n'avait-il jamais eu vent d'une autre petite prodige parmi le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat ? Et encore une fois, comment avaient-ils réussi, son frère et lui, à ne _jamais_ la rencontrer ? Tout puait bien trop l'embrouille pour qu'il se trouve tranquille auprès de la jeune femme. Ses tendances fouineuses allaient être mise à rude épreuve mais la situation l'exigeait et en devenait limite vitale. Les quelques autres militaires avec qui il avait dû travailler étaient trop insignifiants pour qu'il se sente directement menacé et si la logique aurait voulu qu'il accorde immédiatement sa confiance à Helena _parce qu'elle était la fille de Mustang_ , il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Trop de zones d'ombres qui tournaient autour d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner et cela le rendait fou, lui qui était relativement habile pour _lire_ les gens qu'il rencontrait.

_ Ed ?

La voix de son cadet le tira de ses réflexions nébuleuses.

_ Tu es devenu calme, tout à coup.

_ Rien, rien, se justifia l'ainé en soupirant. Je me demandais seulement quand Eurus avait passé son examen d'entrée chez les Alchimistes.

_ Je me le suis demandé aussi ; elle est forte et a une bonne technique. Je suis curieux de voir le type de cercle qu'elle utilise pour arriver à un tel résultat.

_ Et bien tu n'auras qu'à lui demander demain. Je ne sais pas si le Colonel appréciera que tu fasses du gringue à sa fille, mais bon.

_ Je ne lui fais PAS du gringue ! S'écria immédiatement Alphonse qui en aurait rougi d'embarras s'il l'avait pu. Arrête de dire des choses pareilles, tu es agaçant !

Edward ricana de sa gêne, tendant un bras vers son frère alors que l'armure se détournait pour lui offrir son dos, boudeur à souhait. Le blond éclata de rire.

_ Oh, allez, je plaisantais, c'est bon. Je ne vais pas te pousser dans les bras d'une vieille. C'est limite du détournement de mineur de sa part, d'ailleurs. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes comme si l'illumination venait de le frapper. C'est même carrément du détournement de mineur. On pourrait la faire coffrer pour ça. Tu ne veux pas aller la draguer, dis ?

_ Tu es un abruti, lança sèchement le plus jeune, sec et mortifié des plans que pouvait fomenter son frère. Il n'aurait pas aimé faire partie de ses ennemis et il allait devoir certainement le surveiller un moment s'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux —et prétendument hasardeux— à leur nouvelle collègue. Cette mission promettait déjà…

_ Je sais, mais tu m'aimes quand même.

Alphonse soupira lourdement et ne répondit pas. Ed connaissait la réponse, après tout et il n'était pas d'humeur à la lui verbaliser maintenant. L'alchimiste sourit de plus belle, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se roula en boule dans ses couvertures. En quelques minutes, il s'endormit, emplissant la nuit de ses légers ronflements et Al esquissa un sourire mental avant de se caler plus confortablement contre le mur.

_Bien sûr que je t'aime, grand crétin._


	6. Bras de fer d'Alchimistes

Contrairement aux prédictions d'Edward —qui affirmaient que même adoptive, Eurus restait la fille de Mustang et qu'il avait dû lui apprendre l'art de la fainéantise et de la paresse, doué professeur qu'il était— la jeune femme était déjà levée lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, son frère et lui, dans la cuisine. Debout devant la fenêtre, elle était habillée et scrutait le dehors, passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux dénoués. Edward haussa un sourcil. Winry pouvait se targuer d'avoir les cheveux longs, elle n'arriverait pas à la cheville d'Helena en la matière ; les mèches de l'agent Lewin lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Il se demanda vaguement si leur poids n'était pas un quelconque handicap, dans la vie de tous les jours ; il se serait tapé de furieuses migraines à devoir trainer tout ça constamment.

A peine eurent-ils un pied posé dans la pièce qu'elle pivota vers eux avec vivacité, clairement sur ses gardes. Il était pourtant difficile de se montrer discret avec le bruit que faisait Alphonse à chaque pas mais elle semblait avoir été plongée trop loin dans ses pensées pour les remarquer immédiatement.

_ Oh. C'est vous.

L'ainé des Elric dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui rétorquer un cinglant mais ô combien jouissif « bien sûr que non, je suis le Führer en personne ». _Abrutie, va._ Néanmoins, la présence de son cadet dans son dos le retint ; il n'avait pas envie de se prendre une pichenette de la part de son frère bien aimé pour s'être montré grossier de si bon matin. Et on l'aurait accusé de maltraiter les invités, qui plus est. Sans un mot, Edward s'installa à table où le petit déjeuner avait déjà été disposé et entamé, Alphonse prenant difficilement place en face de lui, trop grand pour sa chaise.

_ Vous avez bien dormi Mlle… Helena ? Demanda-t-il poliment, soucieux du bien-être de leur hôte et s'attirant par la même occasion un curieux regard de la part du blond. Depuis quand exactement Alphonse appelait-il la fille de ce bâtard de Mustang par son prénom ? Il plaisantait sincèrement lorsqu'il disait vouloir que son frère fasse du gringue à la jeune femme il était hors de question qu'il devienne son beau-frère, oh !

Ou alors les tendances volages du Colonel, transmises à sa progéniture du diable, avaient finalement déteint sur son bien trop innocent cadet puisqu'il était lui-même immunisé contre ces déplorables habitudes de vie.

_Il va devenir comme lui… Oh pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Al est bien trop doux et adorable et gentil pour se transformer en un… un…_

Edward n'arrivait même pas à trouver le mot adéquat sans l'associer à une insulte —enfoiré de playboy collait vraiment bien au Colonel mais pas pour Alphonse enfin !— et zona pendant quelques secondes, mortifié. Helena le fixa un bref instant avant de reporter son attention sur le plus jeune et répondre par l'affirmative. Le Fullmetal leva le nez de son bol de café pour l'étudier discrètement, notant ses traits tirés qui leur hurlaient son mensonge sans la moindre honte. Des cernes violacés ourlaient ses yeux ardoise légèrement éteints, preuve indéniable que la nuit n'avait pas été si bonne que cela. Bien que son teint mat ne lui permettait pas de l'affirmer avec précision, Edward était persuadé qu'elle était un peu pâle, voire même tirant sur le jaunâtre. Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un l'ait finalement entendu et exaucé ? Il avait prié hier sans trop y croire pour qu'elle tombe malade mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à des résultats aussi rapides !

Avec joie, il s'employa à se beurrer moult tartines avant de leur faire un sort digne de ce nom, Alphonse poursuivant la conversation d'une platitude affligeante. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il détestait les matins les gens n'avaient décidemment rien à se raconter de palpitant et il aurait encore préféré qu'on le laisse petit-déjeuner en paix, dans un silence bénit.

_ Winry et Pinako ne sont pas encore levées ? Demanda son petit frère en accompagnant sa question d'un mouvement circulaire pour les chercher du regard. Helena, retournée à la contemplation du dehors, haussa une épaule.

_ Elles sont dans la pièce à côté. Du moins, Mme Rockbell y est. Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu quelques difficultés avec mon bras.

_ Oh, ne vous en faites pas, la rassura immédiatement l'armure en se redressant, un immense sourire dans la voix. Mamie est la meilleure mécanicienne de prothèses que je connaisse. Winry et elle se sont occupées des greffes d'Edward et ont fait un travail remarquable.

Alors que l'intéressé lui jetait un regard noir par-dessus son morceau de pain où le beurre se disputait à la confiture pour savoir qui des deux s'échapperait le premier, Helena eut un sourire léger que pas un ne remarqua, dissimulé par ses mèches.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit-elle avec une étrange douceur, fatiguée. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te voir à l'œuvre, Fullmetal, mais je suis persuadée que leur ouvrage est proche de la perfection.

Cela, elle l'évaluait très simplement. L'état de l'auto-mail, sa conception, les matériaux employés et leur astucieux agencement tous les éléments étaient réunis pour garantir au jeune homme une mobilité quasi-parfaite, à tel point qu'il aurait été facile d'oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un membre artificiel. Même après des années avec son membre froid et déglingué, qu'elle avait pourtant appris à connaitre et apprivoiser, Helena n'avait jamais réussi à se mouvoir avec autant d'aisance et de souplesse. C'était comme si le bras —et la jambe, avait-elle noté la veille, ce qui l'avait intérieurement peiné— n'existaient pas vraiment aux yeux de l'Alchimiste. Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un prolongement, une partie de lui-même. Helena, pour sa part, avait toujours perçu son bras comme un élément étranger à son propre corps, incapable de remplacer l'original et se contentant d'une parodie presque trop monstrueuse pour être réelle.

Elle soupira alors que son épaule vide la lançait sous quelques douleurs fantômes et elle étouffa une légère quinte de toux. Voilà qui n'arrangeait rien à son état. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos elle en avait passé une grande partie à se retourner dans ses draps, cherchant une position confortable, peinant à la trouver, mal à l'aise comme toujours dans un environnement qu'elle ne connaissait et ne maitrisait pas. En tant que militaire, elle était habituée à ne pas bénéficier de son confort et avait développé la bienheureuse faculté de s'endormir sur à peu près n'importe quelle surface, grappillant du repos dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Allongée dans un lit agréable, un toit sur la tête et du chauffage dans la pièce elle avait eu l'impression de suffoquer une bonne partie de la nuit sans trouver d'explication à son malaise.

La porte de l'atelier, attenant à la pièce principale, s'ouvrit soudain en claquant, laissant passer la grande blonde énergique qui brandissait une clé à molette neuve et prête à l'emploi, un sourire à dix mille volts ourlant ses lèvres. Tout comme sa grand-mère, elle avait très peu dormi et si chez certains, le manque de sommeil les rendaient irritables et somnolant, Winry faisait partie de cette catégorie ; virant lentement au psycho-maniaque lorsqu'elle n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures en une journée.

_ C'est prêt ! Chantonna-t-elle en sautillant sur place, excitée comme à un matin de fête. Elle adorait plus que tout montrer à son ami toutes les améliorations qu'elle pouvait apporter à ses chefs-d'œuvre et expliquer en long, large et travers ce qu'elle comptait faire pour la fois prochaine. Certes, dans le cas présent, les modifications avaient été relativement mineures mais cela ne gâcherait en rien son petit plaisir. Et la douleur de la reconnexion neuronale lui permettrait de venger les atroces défigurations engendrées par Edward et son manque de soin pour sa prothèse. L'éraflure avait été si grande…

_ Tu ne peux pas attendre que je finisse de manger ? Soupira le blond, désabusé et repoussant déjà ses couverts. Il préférait attendre que son estomac soit un peu moins plein avant d'entamer le processus de reconnexion, qui avait toujours tendance à lui chavirer les tripes mais il voyait bien à la lueur maniaque dans l'œil de son amie qu'elle ne lui accorderait pas le sursis de la digestion.

_ C'est maintenant ou jamais, mon cher ! Tu verras, j'ai modifié l'articulation du coude, elle est encore plus flexible qu'avant. Je suis certaine que tu pourrais même le retourner !

_ Et je suis certain de ne pas vouloir faire ça, grimaça Edward.

Winry l'attrapa par le bras pour le trainer hors de table et de la pièce, Al se levant à son tour pour les suivre. Helena leur emboita tranquillement le pas, Den venant la saluer d'un jappement ravi cependant qu'elle prenait place sur une chaise libre, non loin de l'établi encombré des Rockbell. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'affinité particulière avec les animaux et préférait les chats —chose que Mustang lui avait accordé, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune ; le matou était vieux désormais et aimait trainer dans le linge sale de son père— mais le canidé avait une bonne tête et son affection était attendrissante.

A quelques pas, Winry déblatérait des banalités à toute vitesse, rendant sa compréhension difficile alors qu'Edward, morose, s'installait sur le fauteuil devant elle. La perspective de retrouver ses membres était agréable mais la douleur, double pour sa part, qui allait avec ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Même après de multiples reconnexions, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y habituer ou en atténuer les effets. La jeune blonde le laissa se positionner au mieux, sortant son matériel et lui présentant les nouvelles fonctionnalités de son bras en attendant que l'aînée des Rockbell vienne l'assister dans sa tâche.

_ J'ai épaissi les plaques et j'ai ajouté un nouveau gel de ma confection pour que les articulations ne se grippent pas aux premières pluies. Je doute qu'il neige mais dans le doute, j'ai réarrangé un peu les composants internes pour qu'ils ne soient plus autant exposés qu'avant. A moins que tu ne tombes dans un lac gelé, tes auto-mails devraient être en parfait état de marche.

Le concerné décrocha rapidement du babillage sans fin de son amie, prenant toutefois garde à maintenir une expression attentive et intéressée afin qu'elle ne le rappelle pas férocement à l'ordre. Il excellait dans ce domaine grâce à ses nombreuses heures d'entrainement, notamment auprès de Mustang lorsqu'il venait rendre ses rapports et que celui-ci se faisait un malin plaisir de lui envoyer vacherie sur vacherie. Tandis que Winry, plus joyeuse que jamais, bidouillait encore quelques fils sur sa jambe, Pinako vint les rejoindre en tenant le bras d'Helena. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil inquiet, s'assurant rapidement que son cercle de transmutation était toujours bien en place dans le creux de sa paume et que rien n'avait été altéré durant les réparations. De prime abord, le membre ne payait pas plus de mine que lorsqu'elle le lui avait remis mais il lui semblait qu'il avait été légèrement poli et nettoyé. La doyenne s'assit à son atelier, mâchonnant le bout de sa pipe.

_ Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre, celui-ci, déclara-t-elle en fixant sa propriétaire. Il était dans un tel état, c'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas tombé en morceaux avant. Enfin, je dirais pas qu'il est comme neuf mais c'est certainement mieux.

Helena la remercia humblement avant que la vieille femme ne lui demande de quitter sa tunique et de s'installer elle aussi sur une chaise plus confortable. Sans rien ajouter, la brune obtempéra, retenant cependant difficilement une grimace. A l'instar du Fullmetal et de bien d'autres dans leur condition, elle détestait le processus de remise en marche. Qui pourrait l'apprécier, de toute façon ? Quoi qu'à bien y penser, l'alchimiste Kimblee pourrait être assez fou pour en redemander…

La jeune femme prit place, captant le regard de défi que lui adressa son nouveau collège, semblant presque attendre le moment fatidique où Pinako connecterait les nerfs à la machine. Lui n'avait jamais crié, jamais hurlé et pourtant, dieu seul savait à quel point l'opération était douloureuse. Edward se disait bien souvent que sa force mentale —et sa foutue fierté— l'empêchait de se laisser aller à la souffrance. Que quelque part, dans un espace noir et tordu de son esprit ; il le méritait. Il devait être fort pour son frère, plus que pour tout autre. Ne rien montrer lors de la pose de ses auto-mails, c'était sa manière de lui dire qu'il était solide. Qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour retrouver son corps et réparer ses erreurs.

Alors, si lui avait un but pour serrer les dents et endurer les vagues implacables de douleur, qu'en était-il d'Helena, qui n'avait rien à prouver si ce n'était sa bonne foi ? Il s'agissait là d'une curiosité autant morbide que sadique, il en convenait mais pouvait cependant difficilement détourner les yeux et faire comme si rien ne se passait. La veille, il n'y avait pas porté grande attention mais maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de l'observer plus attentivement, le jeune alchimiste ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par le port d'attache même de la prothèse, bien différent des siens. Plus ancien, plus abimé, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà croisé ce genre de modèle auparavant. La fonte des chairs et du métal avait dû être une véritable torture, si l'on se fiait au réseau de cicatrices qui marquait la peau mate de la brune et pour un peu, il en aurait éprouvé un certain respect.

_ On y va, informa tranquillement Pinako en s'installant à son poste, voyant sa cliente du jour se raidir au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait son nouveau bras de son support.

Helena paraissait bien pâle, soudain et Ed renifla intérieurement. Oh, elle pouvait être fière et hautaine mais au fond, elle était bien comme tout le monde à mourir de trouille devant la situation. La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, déglutissant douloureusement, mal à l'aise. Pinako fit quelques réglages supplémentaires, positionna le bras et l'inséra avec une lenteur accablante dans ses attaches. Même Edward ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents cependant qu'Helena se tendait de tout son long et faisait crisser ses ongles contre l'accoudoir de son siège. Il se trouva bien satisfait de la récence de ses prothèses ; sa reconnexion était plus franche et directe. Une douleur blanche en l'espace de quelques secondes plus atroces les unes que les autres mais au moins, il n'avait pas à souffrir la lente agonie que semblait supporter Eurus.

Elle serra le poing, si fort que ses phalanges en devinrent livides malgré sa peau caramel et son bras valide se mit à trembler. Calme et concentrée, Pinako poursuivit son mouvement implacable jusqu'à ce que la prothèse soit bien en place puis acheva de lier les nerfs aux fils d'une pression définitive sur le membre de métal. Aussi composée que possible jusqu'à présent, Helena tressaillit violemment, comme parcourut toute entière par un courant électrique d'une rare violence puis se plia en deux en criant. Surprise, Pinako recula en levant les mains alors que l'Alchimiste éructait sa souffrance d'une voix éraillée.

_ _Vēśya! [1]_

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux étroitement clos et la respiration sifflante, presque inexistante malgré sa bouche grande ouverte.

Une vague. La brulure familière qui se répandit dans sa poitrine, la fit suffoquer. Derrière ses paupières fermées explosèrent mille étoiles rouges et blanches. Son cœur gémit dans un tambour affolé.

_Merde. Merde, merde, merde ! Respire ! Sors ! Sors de là, sors, lève-toi ! LEVE-TOI !_

Il y eut quelques cris, des exclamations paniquées alors que Eurus vacillait subitement sur ses jambes devenues trop longues et trop faibles pour supporter son poids. Elle chût durement sur les genoux, s'écroula sur le côté, à moitié prise de spasmes nerveux alors que le feu se répandait dans ses veines et enserrait ses poumons d'une étreinte impitoyable. Pendant de folles secondes, elle cessa de respirer tout à fait et perdit pied avec le monde environnant.

Puis de larges mains, trop froides, trop _dures_ pour être parfaitement humaines se posèrent sur elle avec une délicatesse inouïe, bercèrent sa tête lancinante et son corps à l'agonie. Le tourment qui la saisissait et l'épuisement abrutissant de ce qu'elle traversait firent éclater ses derniers lambeaux de conscience et elle sombra dans le noir en un claquement de doigt.

₪.₪.₪

Il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Etouffant, oppressant. Mortel. Et cette brûlure, cette douleur, vieux relents à peine dissipés…

_...Au commencement était le feu…_

Helena se redressa en sursaut, regrettant instantanément le mouvement trop brusque alors que son corps la rappelait à l'ordre. Dans un gémissement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, une main sur la nuque et l'autre fermement agrippée au-devant de son T-shirt, sa main de fer manquant de déchirer le tissu. Couverte de sueur, la respiration encore chaotique et le sang rugissant dans ses oreilles, elle eut à peine le temps d'analyser son environnement proche —elle était dans un lit, n'est-ce pas ? — que sa poitrine dévastée explosait tel un feu d'artifice sous la douleur. Une quinte de toux la secoua, la privant d'oxygène pendant quelques secondes de panique totale. A la dérive, elle força son cerveau à se concentrer.

_Calme-toi. Calme-toi. CONCENTRE TOI, BORDEL !_

Au prix d'un monstrueux effort, Helena parvint finalement à apaiser le battement furieux de son cœur et son souffle encore trop superficiel se régula lentement. Elle avait chaud, sans doute de la fièvre et ses vêtements collaient à sa peau moite. Plus encore que le mal physique, ses pensées dérivaient en fragments épars, impossibles à saisir sur le moment. Elle avait l'impression qu'un abruti s'était amusé à mélanger les images de sa mémoire pour lui en donner le puzzle, bien trop complexe pour elle. Dans son état, elle ne se sentait pas d'effectuer cette gymnastique mentale.

Les jambes remontées jusqu'à son thorax, elle enfouit son visage tiré dans le creux de ses bras pliés. Son épaule gauche la lançait, palpitant comme un animal malade et elle dut se faire violence pour détourner son attention de la souffrance qui semblait jaillir de chaque pore de sa peau. Le silence autour d'elle l'apaisa quelque peu et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, suffisamment calmée malgré la fragilité évidente de sa respiration et les tremblements qui agitaient encore son dos, elle parvint à rassembler assez d'énergie pour se concentrer sur ses alentours.

La chambre à coucher qu'elle avait occupée la nuit dernière. On avait tiré les rideaux pour son confort et la faible lumière qui filtrait à travers la mousseline légère lui indiquait sans faillir que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Elle gémit.

_Combien de temps…_

Il lui en fallut encore davantage pour réussir à se déplier et poser ses pieds sur le plancher sans trembler de tous ses membres. Elle ne tenta même pas de se lever ; ses jambes étaient prêtes à la trahir à tout moment et elle avait suffisamment côtoyé la dureté du sol pour la journée. Plus alerte désormais, Helena profita de l'accalmie pour étudier soigneusement son bras métallique, retraçant machinalement le cercle de transmutation profondément gravé dans sa paume. Le sigle, rassurant par sa simplicité et sa régularité —un triangle qu'en composaient quatre autres, un trait en leur milieu pour couper en deux le premier cercle qui les entourait. Et le deuxième, plus large, apportant une précision et une puissance supplémentaire à ses transmutations— la soulagea grandement. Elle aimait la gravure lisse et sans fioritures, l'habitude faisant courir ses doigts le long des lignes et des traits comme une prière. Elle se sentait presque protégée, à accomplir ce stupide rituel et sa gorge nouée consentit à se délasser.

Plus assurée, elle tenta quelques mouvements de base, faisant jouer l'articulation du coude avec soin, puis les doigts, un à un. Alphonse avait raison ; sa grand-mère faisait un véritable travail d'orfèvre. La prothèse, bien que toujours aussi vieille et étrangère, lui paraissait plus légère et plus maniable. Elle esquissa un sourire et souffla lentement. Elle entendait du bruit, à l'étage en dessous. Les Rockbell et les Elric, sans doute. Elle devait se lever et les rejoindre. Elle avait des choses à faire, ils devaient se préparer pour partir. Mission de merde.

Eurus testa tranquillement ses appuis, se leva en s'aidant de la table de chevet et resta un instant debout, attendant encore un peu avant de crier victoire. Grand bien lui en prit car lorsqu'elle tenta de faire un pas sa vision se noircit et le malaise fit dangereusement rouler son estomac. Elle se rassit précipitamment et jugea plus sage de retourner s'allonger encore quelques minutes avant de se risquer à gagner d'autres pièces que celle-ci.

₪.₪.₪

_ Je crois qu'elle est réveillée.

Edward leva le nez de son livre, jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui observait le plafond comme s'il pouvait voir à travers. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à en son environnement, depuis les dernières heures. Le fiasco Eurus et sa propre liaison biomécanique avaient elles aussi sapées son énergie et il avait passé un bon moment allongé au salon avant de se décider à avaler quelque chose et se tourner vers la lecture pour chasser l'ennui. Il était clair qu'ils ne partiraient pas aujourd'hui pour commencer leur mission, voire même dans les jours suivants, si l'état de sa collègue ne s'améliorait pas rapidement. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, en toute honnêteté passer du temps à Resembool était toujours un plaisir et s'il pouvait retarder autant que possible cette virée en froide terre paysanne à l'autre bout du pays, il s'estimait gagnant.

Alphonse, pour sa part, avait été beaucoup attentif. Depuis qu'il s'était occupé de monter Eurus dans sa chambre —et de la maintenir en place alors qu'elle était prise de quelques convulsions avant de finalement tourner de l'œil— il avouait tourner un peu en rond et devait se retenir d'aller vérifier son état toutes les dix minutes. Elle lui avait presque paru morte, lorsqu'il l'avait couchée à l'étage et si Pinako lui avait assuré qu'elle ne craignait rien et qu'elle se remettrait rapidement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Le jeune garçon savait pertinemment que la pose d'un automail était douloureuse et il devinait qu'un modèle aussi ancien que celui d'Helena ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il avait vu et entendu Edward gémir et quémander qu'on fasse cesser ses souffrances, lors de sa toute première opération et par la suite, si le blond avait serré les dents et enduré son calvaire avec un calme forçant le respect ; Alphonse _savait_ que sa seule fierté l'empêchait de verser des larmes brulantes sous la douleur. Alors, oui, il avait conscience que chacun avec un seuil de tolérance très différent en ce qui concernait la douleur physique et que son frère jouait les durs mais bon sang, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Helena réagisse ainsi. Même Edward avait été choqué, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on considérait le mépris évident qu'il éprouvait pour l'alchimiste du vent.

Pinako, grâce en soit rendue à ses réflexes et son sang-froid, avait immédiatement pris les choses en main. Alors qu'Alphonse tentait d'atteindre l'alchimiste et de la tenir en place dans ses grandes mains —dans la confusion totale, il lui avait semblé qu'Helena s'était un peu détendue dès que ses gants froids avaient touché sa peau— elle lui avait collé sans ménagement une bande de cuir dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de se sectionner la langue tant ses muscles étaient crispés. Par la suite, la crise était rapidement passée, laissant le major Lewin dans un état proche de la catatonie et lorsque l'ainée Rockbell s'était assurée qu'elle n'avait pas de peine à respirer et ne risquait pas de faire un arrêt cardiaque dans sa maison, avait demandé à l'armure de l'allonger au calme pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Inutile de dire qu'Alphonse avait été sur le qui-vive depuis lors et qu'Edward, beaucoup moins serein au moment de retrouver sa mobilité.

Ce dernier porta son regard sur le plafond, imitant son frère. Il lui semblait entendre quelques mouvements feutrés mais rien de bien probant et si Helena était effectivement sur ses deux pieds, elle ne semblait pas décidée à descendre pour le moment. Pas plus mal, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir sa tête de déterrée, ni de lui demander comment elle allait. Parce que bien évidemment, il ne pourrait y couper et même si cela lui arrachait royalement la gorge de l'avouer ; il était lui aussi quelque peu préoccupé. Il avait même failli appeler le Colonel pour lui faire part de tout ce bordel, avant de songer qu'il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait au courant de ce genre de chose —même si l'idée en soit lui paraissait absurde ; elle était sa fille— et que ce connard aurait été capable de lui coller une autre personne sur le dos pour s'assurer que l'alchimiste allait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin que Mustang lui sorte un autre gosse inconnu au bataillon pour les accompagner, merci bien.

_ Tu vas monter la voir ? Demanda-t-il à son cadet qui hésitait sur le pas des escaliers.

_ Je pourrai peut être lui apporter quelque chose à boire, ou à manger.

_ C'est toi qui vois. Mais oublie la bouffe pour le moment, à mon avis. Parce que je ne vais certainement pas m'amuser à te nettoyer après ; les interstices de ton armure sont une vraie horreur pour ça.

_ Tu es parfaitement répugnant.

_ Je suis réaliste.

_ L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

_ Laisse la donc reprendre ses esprits, Alphonse, coupa Pinako en entrant dans le salon, son journal en main. Et toi, enlève les pieds de mon canapé, je te prie. On n'est pas à l'hôtel ici.

Ronchonnant, Edward s'exécuta alors que son jeune frère retournait s'assoir dans son coin.

_ Mamie… est-ce que c'était normal, ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

La vieille femme haussa les épaules, allumant sa pipe d'un air peu concerné. Winry en profita pour faire son entrée dans la pièce, du cambouis plein la joue et Den sur les talons, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Elle avait entendu une partie de la conversation et si elle n'avait pas posé de questions jusqu'à présent, polie et un peu effrayée par toute l'affaire, elle n'en restait pas moins incroyablement curieuse.

_ Il n'y a pas de normalité dans le domaine des automails, mon garçon. Si cela faisait bien deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas enlevé, ça ne m'étonne pas que la reconnexion ait eu cet effet-là. C'est impressionnant, mais pas problématique. Elle s'en remettra très bien.

_ Je ne me souvenais pas qu'Ed…

_ Ton frère est une tête de mule mais sinon, il serait dans le même état qu'elle. Et n'oublies pas que la condition physique de la personne joue grandement dans sa réaction et sa tolérance à la liaison finale. Elle était peut être souffrante ou bien fatiguée.

_ Ah, si seulement, marmonna le blond depuis le canapé, s'attirant un « tch » agacé de la part du plus jeune alors que leur amie d'enfance venait lui flanquer une tape sur l'épaule pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

_ Tu ne l'aimes pas, fit-elle remarquer inutilement, cherchant plus à lui tirer les vers du nez et la raison de son animosité, plutôt que de constater un fait. Ed se frotta la nuque.

_ Non. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement dangereuse.

_ Toi non plus, et c'est pas pour ça que je vais m'amuser à te mettre en rogne.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait d'autres Alchimistes d'Etat aussi jeunes, ajouta tranquillement la mécanicienne en s'asseyant au milieu des coussins, poussant Ed pour qu'il lui cède un peu la place.

_ Je le savais pas non plus. Mais c'est la fille du Colonel Mustang ; elle a peut-être eu des passe-droits, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Winry le dévisagea comme s'il venait d'avaler son poids en couleuvres devant elle.

_ La fille du Colonel Mustang ? Articula-t-elle difficilement, estomaquée. Comme dans, son enfant ? LE playboy d'East City ? Le Roy Mustang ?

_ Celui-là même, ouais.

_ Non. Il est marié ? Mais depuis quand ? Avec qui ?

Edward éclata de rire en même temps qu'il sentit la bile s'inviter à la fête en remontant le long de son œsophage, imaginant mal le mariage de cet enfoiré de première. Il secoua la tête.

_ Nah, à ma connaissance, il est pas marié et Helena n'est _que_ sa fille adoptive. Ce qui est bien suffisant, déjà, si tu veux mon avis. Elle aura peut-être une chance de s'en sortir dans la vie, comme elle n'a pas ses gênes.

_ Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait adopté un enfant. Et ça fait longtemps ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'apprend que seulement maintenant ? Je veux dire, d'accord, vous n'êtes pas spécialement proches ou quoique ce soit mais c'est pas n'importe qui non plus. Il aurait pu au moins vous le dire.

Le jeune homme s'amusa un peu de son ton outré. Winry était toujours très à cheval sur les histoires de famille, estimant que les membres d'une même fratrie ne devait pas avoir de secret les uns pour les autres. Alors, effectivement, Roy Mustang ne faisait pas _vraiment_ partie de la famille en tant que tel mais on ne pouvait nier qu'il n'était pas non plus un total étranger et qu'en matière de secret, il touchait pas mal sa bille, avec eux. Edward estimait lui faire confiance —pas qu'il avait spécialement le choix non plus, mais tout de même— mais la réciproque n'avait pas été vraie. Il se doutait bien que l'ainé avec ses raisons pour ne pas l'informer qu'il avait une fille à peine plus âgée que lui mais ce silence était toutefois blessant. Et peut-être qu'ils auraient même pu devenir bons amis, en d'autres circonstances. Tant pis pour ça.

_ Et c'est pour ça que tu ne l'apprécies pas, comprit sa voisine de canapé en levant l'index. Parce qu'elle est la fille de Mustang. Elle est comme son père ?

_ Nous la connaissons trop peu pour savoir ça, coupa immédiatement Alphonse, déterminé à établir la vérité en tout point avant qu'Edward ne la déforme à sa guise. Ed se montre très irraisonnable, sur ce coup-là.

_ J'y peux quelque chose moi, si sa tête me revient pas ? Râla instinctivement l'ainé, Winry ricanant tranquillement de son malheur.

_ Et cette mission, alors ? Demanda-t-elle encore, curieuse. Vous allez faire quoi, là-bas ?

Elle ne l'admettrait jamais volontiers, parce qu'elle savait que cela ferait bien trop plaisir à Edward qui, dans ces cas-là, avait tendance à aimer s'entendre parler mais elle aimait lorsque ses amis lui racontaient leurs aventures. Si le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rajouter trois tonnes cinq —au bas mot— et d'animer le récit par moult cascades et mouvements inutiles, Alphonse tempérait bien vite les démonstrations théâtrales et s'attardaient toujours sur les détails. Ed parlait d'action avec grandiloquence quand son frère évoquait avec affection le quotidien des personnes qu'ils avaient eu la chance de croiser et les leçons qu'il en avait tirées.

Cette fois ci, cependant, elle fut déçue du peu d'éléments qu'ils avaient à lui offrir pour nourrir son imagination fertile et satisfaire son intérêt.

_ J'en sais trop rien, avoua le Fullmetal en se levant, fouillant dans les placards pour sortir de quoi se faire une petite collation de milieu d'après-midi. Une histoire un peu sordide. Apparemment, il y aurait des disparitions louches dans un village reculé. Mais il y a peu d'indications dans notre dossier.

_ Des disparitions ? S'étonna cette fois ci Pinako en sortant le nez de son journal. Depuis quand les Alchimistes d'Etat s'occupent de ce genre d'affaires ? Ce n'est pas à la police de s'en charger ?

_ Ils sont peut-être en sous-effectif là-haut, va savoir.

_ Mais ils y envoient tout de même deux Alchimistes qualifiés de l'armée. Sans compter Alphonse.

Edward prit le temps de la réflexion. Effectivement, il ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle mais sa grand-mère avait raison. Deux Alchimistes d'Etat plus que doués pour des enlèvements ? Mh. Il y avait baleine sous gravillon. Il allait pour répondre lorsque Den se redressa et aboya joyeusement en direction de l'escalier. Se tenant fermement à la rampe, le teint encore maladif, Helena descendait les marches aussi prudemment que possible. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se plaignant mentalement de la fin de sa tranquillité alors que son frère se dressait lui aussi d'un bond et tendait le bras pour l'aider sur les derniers degrés de bois.

_ Comment vous vous sentez ?

_ Etant donné les circonstances, pas aussi mal qu'il n'y parait. Je suis navrée de vous avoir causé du souci, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Soutenue par Al qui se refusait à quitter son côté de peur qu'elle ne chavire, le major s'inclina en direction des mécaniciennes ce qui lui tira immanquablement une grimace d'inconfort au mouvement peu supporté par son dos. Pinako agita la main comme pour chasser une mouche.

_ Y a pas de souci, jeune fille. Installe-toi. Winry, va nous chercher à boire, s'il te plait. Café ?

_ Volontiers. Je vous remercie.

Helena prit place, adressant un sourire amical à l'armure dans son dos qui hésitait encore à la lâcher complètement. Il dut bien s'y résoudre, cependant, et entreprit de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit en réarrangeant les denrées déjà sorties —et bien entamées— par son frère ainé.

_ Comment va le bras ? S'enquit la vieille femme en tournant une nouvelle page de son journal, lançant un regard interrogateur par-dessus les feuillets. Helena fit tranquillement jouer ses doigts, les pliant et les dépliant lentement pour en éprouver la mobilité.

_ J'ai rarement eu l'opportunité de l'avoir aussi léger. Vous faites des merveilles, vraiment.

_ Juste mon travail. Et je peux d'ailleurs dire que celui effectué pour poser cette prothèse a été bâclé.

Helena se raidit sous le regard scrutateur de la doyenne Rockbell, sa main valide montant instinctivement à son épaule gauche comme pour s'en protéger. Son sourire fut bancal et peu franc.

_ C'est une histoire un peu trop sordide pour qu'elle soit bonne à partager ainsi. Mais je me suis habituée à cette prothèse, désormais. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de vous charger de sa révision. Combien est-ce que je vous d—

_ Rien. C'est sur la maison.

_ Vraiment je—

_ J'ai le café.

Helena se tut alors que Winry revenait avec les boissons et servait la tablée, Edward s'empressant de faire passer sa bouchée de pain avec une large gorgée. Qu'il manqua de recracher tant elle était brulante, accusant sa camarade de chercher à le tuer, ce qui aurait été parfaitement idiot car elle aurait perdu l'un de ses plus fervents clients et une bonne source de revenus. Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient comme les enfants qu'ils étaient toujours, Alphonse tentant d'intervenir pour apaiser la pseudo dispute —qui pouvait malheureusement rapidement dégénérer, avec ces deux-là— Helena se prit à les étudier tout en sirotant sa tasse.

Elle avait peu d'informations concernant les frères Elric Roy ne désirant pas lui en apprendre plus que nécessaire, jugeant que c'était à elle de faire ce travail d'enquête sur ses coéquipiers. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait vu chez Alphonse une douceur incroyable qui tranchait vivement avec la corpulence et l'apparente dangerosité de son corps massif. Edward, tout en muscles secs et en nerfs malgré sa petite taille pour un adolescent de son âge, était une boule d'énergie et d'intelligence. Elle avait eu vent de ses nombreux exploits, évidemment il était difficile de passer outre les victoires du célèbre Fullmetal tant elles rapportaient de succès auprès du QG de l'Est. A une époque, Helena avait presque été à sa place mais si sa propre maitrise de l'Alchimiste était remarquable, elle n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire. Et elle préférait faire profil bas, qui plus est, l'attention n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être une diplomate reconnue et douée. L'univers avait toujours eu une curieuse ironie, la concernant.

Même sans autres informations que celles-ci concernant les deux frères, Helena savait pertinemment qu'il serait difficile de travailler avec l'ainé. Tant sur un champ de bataille, ils auraient pu s'accorder sans trop de problème mais dans une enquête ? Il fallait un minimum de finesse, de participation mutuelle qu'elle n'était pas certaine de retrouver en sa présence. A ce stade, elle hésitait encore dans ses hypothèses ; son animosité venait-elle de son lien de parenté avec Mustang ou bien de tout autre chose ? Edward lui avait clairement fait comprendre —il n'avait franchement pas fait le moindre effort pour paraitre subtile à ce sujet— qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne lui rendrait pas la vie facile. Seulement, d'autres que les leurs étaient en jeu et elle ne pouvait lui permettre ces écarts de conduite et sa mauvaise humeur. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ils allaient tout deux devoir s'entendre et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en penser : il allait devoir reconnaitre son autorité.

Certes, Roy ne lui avait pas officiellement donné les pleins pouvoirs sur cette mission mais la passation était plutôt tacite. Elle était l'ainée de ce groupe, avait plus d'expérience sur le terrain que le Fullmetal et l'ancienneté militaire qui allait avec. Elle ne s'était même pas posée la question, pour tout dire, et peut-être était-ce cela qui dérangeait d'autant plus le jeune homme. De ce qu'elle en avait compris, il était plutôt du genre joueur solitaire et n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler avec une autre équipe que la sienne. Son frère cadet, en l'occurrence.

Ce qui allait finir par poser problème.

Absorbée par l'intérieur de sa tasse et Den, qui lui tirait la manche, en quête d'affection, la jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de rattraper la conversation entre les deux blonds. Elle redressa vivement la tête alors que Winry demandait à son ami s'il pensait que les disparitions des jeunes femmes dans le Nord pouvaient être liées d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'Alchimie. La mécanicienne imaginait mal ce que l'on pouvait faire avec des êtres vivants dans ce domaine et ne tenait pas spécialement à le savoir, surtout quand on connaissait la raison pour laquelle les Elric avaient perdu membres et corps.

Le major se racla bruyamment la gorge et lança un regard dur à son acolyte récalcitrant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil irrité.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ces informations sont cessées être confidentielles. Il faut que je te redonne la définition du mot ?

Bien que le venin soit exempte de sa voix, il était difficile de ne pas en saisir la froideur et il n'en fallut guère moins à Edward pour serrer dents et poings, amorçant déjà un geste pour se lever et faire valoir ses arguments d'un coup sur la table. Du plat de l'automail, il pouvait être extrêmement persuasif quand il le voulait. Helena, pour sa part, n'était nullement impressionnée par l'énervement qu'il dégageait et qui s'apprêtait à éclater. Il était temps que quelqu'un lui remonte un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et lui apprenne à suivre les règles. Il avait beau être un prodige, il n'en restait pas moins un soldat qui se devait de respecter la hiérarchie et les ordres, quand bien même cela ne lui convenait pas.

Winry, pragmatique et sentant bien la tension monter dans l'air, posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son camarade.

_ Laisse, Ed. Elle a raison, après tout.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si Mamie et toi étiez des putains d'espions Drachmiens !

_ Quand un dossier est classifié, Fullmetal, il n'est pas censé être donné à n'importe qui et encore moins exposé à des civils. Ait au moins la décence de respecter ceci, à défaut d'autre chose.

_ Nous sommes vraiment désolés, Major, coupa immédiatement Alphonse en voyant son frère prêt à répliquer de fort mauvaise manière. Nous avons tellement l'habitude de… enfin, nous n'avons aucune excuse mais je peux vous assurer— t'assurer, que Mamie et Winry sont parfaitement dignes de confiance.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Alphonse, mais les règles sont les règles et ce n'est pas moi qui les ai mises en place. Par contre, il m'appartient de les faire respecter. Cela figurera dans mon rapport, Fullmetal.

Si la menace aurait éventuellement eu un quelconque impact sur un soldat lambda, Edward haussa les épaules en ricanant son mépris. Roy avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de le trainer en cours martiale pour ce genre de connerie ou encore lui coller un blâme. Et même s'il s'avérait que le Colonel avait suffisamment de temps à perdre pour faire de la paperasse supplémentaire à ce sujet ; il s'en foutait comme de sa première dent de lait. Il pouvait se débrouiller sans l'armée et ses privilèges, après tout. Les avantages de sa position d'Alchimiste d'Etat n'étaient qu'un moyen pour parvenir plus rapidement à ses fins mais il pouvait très bien s'en passer.

Pinako désamorça la bombe que tous essayaient de ne pas faire sauter d'une parole —même si Ed s'en serait délecté et c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle voulait limiter immédiatement les dégâts— en agitant son journal à l'adresse des jeunes gens.

_ De toute façon, l'histoire est réglée si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes tous très pressés. Il y a un train qui part pour le Nord dans deux heures, ça vous laisse le temps de faire vos affaires.

_ Oh, souffla tranquillement Alphonse en hochant la tête, soulagé que la conversation dérive plus ou moins sur un autre sujet de préoccupation. Il se tourna vers son frère. Ça nous laissera le temps d'aller visiter maman avant de faire nos valises.

Helena releva la tête encore une fois pour le fixer, n'aimant guère le pluriel employé qu'elle n'avait pas prévu dans son programme. Confidentiel. Fallait-il donc tout leur expliquer ? Les civils, aussi doués et proches fussent-ils des Alchimistes, restaient des civils. En dehors des affaires de l'armée. Est-ce qu'elle emmenait avec elle ses petits amis, elle ? Bon, l'exemple était mauvais puisque Roy, ce grand coureur de jupons, était d'un paternalisme terrifiant et faisait littéralement fuir tous les potentiels prétendants d'Helena mais il s'agissait seulement d'illustrer la situation.

_ Je suis désolée, Alphonse, exposa-t-elle en haussant la voix, ferme et définitive. Mais tu ne nous accompagnes pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] putain !
> 
> Il s'agit d'une traduction internet et c'est sans doute faux, mais si jamais quelqu'un reconnait et maitrise cette langue, qu'il n'hésite pas à venir me dire que je suis une grosse brêle et que je dois corriger ça rapidement. ^^
> 
> Merci pour la lecture, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews et restez bien tranquillou à la maison, prenez soin de vous.


	7. Voyage, voyage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un mois de confinement. La viande vient à manquer, j'ai finalement cédé et dévoré mon voisin du dessus qui n'a pas conscience de la lourdeur de son pas au petit matin.

Une fois, Edward avait eu l'occasion de se rendre à l'aquarium d'East City alors qu'il rentrait de mission. Il avait besoin de se détendre et la présence d'ordinaire apaisante de son frère n'y faisait rien. Le monde du silence, comme le proclamait le tract qu'il avait ramassé par hasard en sortant de la boulangerie, était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à comprendre cet intérêt morbide qu'ont les humains à observer des êtres vivants derrière des barreaux ou en l'occurrence, des plaques de verres si épaisses qu'il se demandait bien combien de force il aurait fallu pour les briser. Il avait passé deux heures à moitié plongé dans le noir, assis sur un banc mis à disposition des visiteurs et s'était amusé pendant un moment des poissons aux bouches énormes qui happaient l'eau pour en tirer les nutriments nécessaires à leur survie.

En cet instant précis, il se figurait vaguement avoir la même tête d'ahuri qu'eux, alors qu'il fixait Helena comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front. La fatigue lui faisait parfois entendre des choses absolument abracadabrantes mais il devait avouer que là, elle détenait la palme.

_Alphonse ne nous accompagne pas._

Il manqua d'éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de la chose. Si Eurus espérait marquer des points en lui proposant une connerie pareille, elle se fourrait l'automail dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, si ce n'était plus. S'il depuis le début de cette mission qui s'annonçait bien chiante —et encore, ils n'avaient même pas réellement _commencé_ — Edward avait eu du mal à encadrer Helena Lewin et comprendre _pourquoi_ il ne la sentait pas ; il avait sa réponse. Et toutes les raisons du monde pour la haïr de la tête aux pieds. Cordialement.

Comme le prouva sa réaction violente, que personne ne put enrayer et qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Le plat de sa main de fer frappa la table si fort qu'elle en trembla sur ses pieds et ce fut un véritable miracle si elle ne se fissura pas. Il planta son regard furieux dans celui, impassible, d'Helena.

_ Va te faire foutre. Il vient avec nous.

La voix du jeune homme n'avait pas vacillé, ni même changé d'un iota. D'une neutralité exemplaire, ce qui était bien plus effrayant et dérangeant que s'il avait hurlé son mécontentement à plein poumons. Alphonse se raidit instinctivement. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son frère dans une telle colère. D'ordinaire, son aîné s'énervait et pétait tout bonnement un câble. Il y avait toujours de la casse, des cris, des injures, un déploiement inutile de puissance.

Qu'il restât ainsi maitre de lui-même, si distant et froid, n'annonçait rien de bon. Du tout. N'importe qui d'à peu près normalement constitué aurait battu en retraite. Il s'avérât qu'Helena n'était pas de ceux-là. Ou bien tout comme Edward ; ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Eurus se contenta donc de fixer le jeune homme sans rien dire, heurtant sa volonté à celle du Fullmetal par ce simple contact que personne ne pourrait briser, si ce n'étaient les deux concernés. Elle ferait face à son comportement d'ado en crise et lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ici. Et si elle n'asseyait pas son autorité maintenant, elle pouvait y dire adieu, ainsi qu'à la bonne marche de leur mission. Le gamin lui cherchait des noises depuis leur rencontre, qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle aussi savait mordre au sang.

Calmement, parce qu'on ne l'avait pas balancée sur toutes ces affaires nécessitant une once de diplomatie sans raison, Helena reprit.

_ Alphonse est un civil. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'accompagnait sur beaucoup de tes affectations, si ce n'était toutes et lorsque tu es seul en cause, cela ne concerne que toi. Aujourd'hui cependant, tu es sous _mes_ ordres, Fullmetal, et les affaires de l'armée restent dans les cahiers de l'armée. Les civils n'y ont pas leur place.

_ J'ai dit : il vient avec nous.

Helena l'aurait baffé.

Elle n'était pas naturellement portée sur la violence, pas quand cela n'était pas nécessaire, en tout cas. Mais le jeune blond mettait grandement à mal ses défenses et son self-control pourtant légendaire. De toutes ses années en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat, elle pouvait se vanter d'être _très_ patiente, aussi bien envers les criminels qu'elle avait interpelés au fil des ans, qu'envers sa hiérarchie —son père compris, si ce n'était le premier— qui l'envoyait toujours dans des trous paumés, la traitait parfois comme une moins que rien pour le simple mais horripilant fait qu'elle était une femme dans un corps militaire élitiste et un peu trop _bronzée_ pour certaines mentalités.

En d'autres circonstances, le Fullmetal n'aurait pas risqué grand-chose à lui tenir tête et la provoquer. Elle savait se contrôler et ils auraient fini par trouver un compromis adéquat. Elle était passée maitre dans l'art des négociations. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle était épuisée, souffrait encore de sa précédente reconnexion avec son bras et Edward Elric ne lui facilitait clairement pas la tâche. Elle commençait à saturer.

Avec une lenteur délibérée et exaspérante, Helena se leva elle aussi, les deux mains fermement plantées sur la table. Edward eut ainsi la désagréable surprise de constater que même voutée vers l'avant pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, elle était encore plus grande que lui de plusieurs centimètres, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre encore plus en rogne qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La supporter durant tout le temps qu'allait durer cette mission, il pouvait le faire. Obéir à ses ordres, il aurait rechigné pour la forme mais il se serait exécuté —il n'était pas complètement abruti non plus. Mais être séparé de son frère cadet sous le vague prétexte qu'il était un civil et n'avait donc rien à faire là, c'était bien au-dessus de ses forces et de sa compréhension.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, Fullmetal. Je ne fais pas ça pour te nuire, si c'est ça ta pensée, mais parce que ce sont les règles. Si je dis qu'Alphonse reste, il reste.

_ J'ai le choix de te caler mon poing dans la gueule, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acide, ignorant volontairement les « Edward ! » choqués qu'il entendit fuser dans son dos. Ou de laisser tomber cette putain de mission et te souhaiter bon vent.

_ Manquement de respect à un supérieur et défection de poste. Je ne pensais vraiment pas devoir te trainer en cour martiale avant le début même des opérations, Major.

Ed eut un rire des plus grinçants, plissant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que deux fentes luisant de colère et de mépris.

_ Les vieux du conseil, je les emmerde. Ils connaissent bien l'atout que je représente pour se débarrasser de moi.

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais Helena n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà tout deux. Les Alchimistes suffisamment talentueux pour faire partie de l'armée ne courraient pas les rues et chaque membre était plus précieux que le précédent. En soi, ils étaient presque intouchables. Elle rit aussi, car il était certain qu'elle connaissait bien mieux les rouages de la politique militaire que lui.

_ Se débarrasser, ce serait excessif. Te rétrograder et te retirer des privilèges en revanche, c'est parfaitement envisageable et il ne faudrait que quelques mots de ma part aux bonnes personnes. Je suis intimement convaincue que les généraux seront plus enclins à faire confiance au jugement d'une Alchimiste d'Etat dont ils évaluent le travail depuis près de 5 ans plutôt qu'une jeune recrue dans ton genre.

Edward manifesta un temps d'arrêt alors que l'information arrivait à son cerveau. Outre la menace, c'était surtout les dates qu'elle venait de lui fournir que le laissaient sur le cul. 5 ans ? Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle était entrée dans le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat depuis au moins l'âge de 14 ans ? Lui qui se targuait d'être précoce…

_ Personne n'est irremplaçable, et encore moins chez nous, alors je te conseille de faire bien attention à ce que tu dis, Fullmetal.

L'intéressé la fixa, les mâchoires serrées. Helena tremblait légèrement devant lui —de colère ou de fatigue, il était difficile de l'évaluer— et ne détournait pas le regard plus que lui. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'un simple rapport de sa part le ferait aisément plonger. Et si, tout comme il se l'était encore affirmé quelques minutes plus tôt ; l'armée n'était qu'un moyen dont il pouvait se passer, il devait avouer qu'il en avait quand même encore foutrement besoin. Jamais il n'avancerait aussi vite sur ses recherches que grâce à son soutien et pour l'amour de son frère, il se devait de donner le meilleur de lui-même et poursuivre dans cette voie. Logiquement parlant, il n'avait aucun intérêt à se faire déclasser ainsi pour ce genre de broutille. Vraiment aucun.

Seulement, on est un Elric ou on ne l'est pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder face à elle.

_ Je m'en contrefous. Je n'abandonnerai pas Alphonse ici, c'est tout.

La grosse armure voulut intervenir pour lui faire entendre raison. Eurus n'allait pas se montrer plus coulante envers eux sous prétexte qu'ils étaient frères et que le manque de respect d'Ed tenait plus de sa jeunesse que d'une réelle envie de rébellion. Elle les considérait comme des adultes, ou presque, et le comportement du blond ne l'amenait sans doute pas vraiment à croire en sa maturité.

Cette nouvelle bravade sembla porter le coup ultime à la jeune femme qui claqua du poing sur la table, ses traits se tordant en un masque effrayant. Son geste brusque fit gémir Den, le chien se réfugiant en couinant sous la chaise de Pinako alors que le reste des convives observaient les deux Alchimistes sans rien oser dire.

Helena et Edward se toisaient comme deux prédateurs furieux, cherchant par le regard à faire plier leur adversaire, en vain. Hors du conflit et sans savoir comment l'enrailler, Alphonse se tordait les mains, dansant d'une jambe à l'autre en un cliquetis presque discret.

Ce fut Eurus qui flancha la première.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et ferma brièvement les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, un éclair de douleur sembla traverser ses traits puis s'évanouit sans qu'aucun ne le remarque, dissimulé derrière l'énervement qu'elle tentait de mettre sous clé. Edward l'observa se rassoir lourdement, tombant plus qu'autre chose sur sa chaise, et se pincer l'arête du nez. Déclarait-elle forfait ? Aussi vite, il y avait anguille sous roche, voire même baleine sous gravillon : depuis quand les Mustang abandonnaient-ils le combat alors que celui-ci venait à peine de commencer ? D'autant plus lorsque la situation leur donnait l'avantage.

Ed n'était pas dupe dans ce petit jeu de domination, il n'était certainement pas le mieux placé pour ouvrir sa trop grande gueule. Helena, quoi qu'il en dise ou proteste, avait raison sur de trop nombreux points. Il était en tort, le savait tout aussi bien qu'elle mais que la Porte le dévore tout entier cette fois ci : jamais il ne l'admettrait ouvertement.

Mais si se faire retirer sa licence était le prix à payer pour garder son frère avec lui ; qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle apprendrait bien assez tôt que les frères Elric n'existaient pas à l'unité. Ne l'avait-elle pas appris, durant ses études de l'Alchimie ? Un est tout et tout est un ? Eh bien voilà.

Edward resta debout, la fixant durement sans trop savoir s'il devait crier victoire ou bien porter sa colère encore plus en avant. Helena sembla méditer les mêmes options quelques secondes de plus avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Au sein de l'armée, elle était mandée pour une foule de petites missions diplomatiques à travers le pays. Ou tout du moins, servait de conseillère avisée puisque sa couleur de peau n'incitait pas toujours les gens à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire et proposer. Pour une raison quelconque, il semblait qu'elle avait la _négociation_ dans le sang plus que les autres, et sa maitrise des rudiments fondamentaux des langues étrangères ou bien des rares patois encore usités en Amestris, faisait d'elle une recrue intéressante.

Les compagnons de son père s'étaient toujours étonnés de sa rapidité d'apprentissage et de son calme. Helena n'avait pas été une enfant turbulente —un rien têtue, cependant, il fallait bien l'avouer et elle avait été à bonne école avec Roy comme figure parentale— et si son silence pouvait déranger, il était souvent le bienvenu au sein du bureau toujours survolté des officiers du Colonel. Elle était patiente. D'une sérénité frôlant parfois les plus grands adeptes de la méditation. Elle aurait dû pouvoir régler ce conflit en quelques instants et dans le plus grand des calmes. Elle avait _appris_ à dominer ses foutues sautes d'humeur.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombée sur une tête brulée pareille dans un moment comme celui-ci ?

Sans rien dire, elle porta toute son attention sur la lourde armure qu'était Alphonse Elric. Si son heaume ne laissait passer aucune expression, sa posture trahissait pourtant toute son agitation. Le jeune homme pouvait comprendre l'opposition que manifestait son frère —cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela d'être laissé en arrière et pire ; d'abandonner Edward sur l'une de ses missions— mais risquer ainsi sa place dans l'armée, mettre en péril ce pourquoi il s'était largement battu, il y avait des années de cela… Le jeu n'en valait pas le moins du monde la chandelle mais Alphonse savait qu'il ne pourrait faire entendre raison à son aîné sur ce point. Il pouvait-être si irrationnel, parfois.

_ J'ai besoin d'arguments, dit-elle avec une simplicité froide qui le choqua, croisant les bras pour accentuer son effet.

Ou les empêcher de voir à quel point ses épaules tremblaient.

Alphonse sursauta, stupéfait, comme un gamin prit en faute et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas chercher quelqu'un derrière son dos qui aurait pu répondre à sa place. Il avait du mal à saisir cet intérêt soudain pour son avis personnel : la jeune femme devait savoir qu'il irait forcément dans le sens de son frère. Et pourtant, aller à l'encontre des règles établies au sein du corps militaire ne le satisfait pas non plus.

De par sa nature profondément douce et aimable Alphonse faisait toujours en sorte d'éviter les conflits et de contrarier inutilement autrui lorsque cela pouvait être évité. Même s'il devait parfois le regretter par la suite et se laisser entrainer dans des aventures qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisies de vivre à cet instant. Mais il ne voulait certainement pas que son envie de suivre Edward le pénalise en quoique ce soit.

Le regard insistant d'Helena, attendant une réponse, et celui plein de colère et d'inquiétude du blond, eurent raison de ses dernières hésitations.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, rien n'avait su les séparer. Le départ de leur père, la mort de leur mère, la perte de leurs membres et espoirs. Rien. Partout où allait Ed, l'ombre gigantesque de son armure le suivait de près. L'un sans l'autre ne s'était encore jamais vu et ce n'était pas maintenant, et encore moins lui, qui allait concrétiser cette vision. D'autant qu'Edward avait la fâcheuse tendance à cumuler les bourdes lorsque son cadet n'était pas dans les parages et Alphonse tenait à récupérer son frère en un seul morceau à la fin de cette mission. Ainsi qu'Helena.

Il prit une grande inspiration —au sens figuré, bien évidemment— et baissa sa large tête vers la jeune femme qui le regardait sans rien dire, ne cherchant même pas à l'influencer d'un regard ou d'une parole, alors que le Fullmetal ne s'en privait guère, le fixant avec toute l'appréhension du monde. Il connaissait le plus jeune ; cette andouille aurait été capable de prétendre ne pas vouloir venir simplement pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis.

Bien sûr, il serait en sécurité, avec les Rockbell. Bien traité, soigné, chouchouté, même. Les gens du village l'adoraient toujours autant. Seulement, ni Pinako, ni Winry, avec toute leur gentillesse et attention, ne seraient suffisamment alertes pour le tirer de ses pensées sombres. Pour apaiser ses angoisses nocturnes, lui qui ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil. Calmer ses peurs, raviver ses espoirs et le serrer contre un corps humain, même s'il ne pouvait rien ressentir. Seul Edward en était capable et ces simples gestes, cette présence, lui étaient tout autant vitaux qu'à Alphonse.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars en mission avec Edward, commença le plus jeune avec fermeté, bien décidé à montrer à Helena qu'il pouvait être tout aussi ferme et autoritaire que son frère dans ses décisions, sans pour autant hurler. Je sais me battre, je pratique l'alchimie à un niveau appréciable et mes compétences pourraient être utiles, durant cette mission. J'ai l'habitude de travailler avec Ed, je sais aussi le canaliser —il dut même aplatir sa main sur la bouche de son frère qui s'apprêtait à protester— et ce ne sera pas de trop. Et je sais faire la cuisine, aussi, termina-t-il sans trop savoir où caser cette information qui n'était pas forcément pertinente.

Il vit cependant Helena esquisser un sourire à cette dernière affirmation et jugea que la situation était plutôt bien engagée en leur faveur. Il ajouta, désireux de revendiquer la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas laisser partir son frère ainé sans lui.

_ Et j'ai besoin de lui.

Eurus les sonda pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, cherchant la faille dans leurs beaux discours tout en sachant qu'elle n'en trouverait pas. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point ces deux-là pouvaient être inséparables. Roy l'avait prévenu à ce sujet, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de la présence du cadet Elric. Il avait ri quand elle lui avait dit ne pas vouloir emmener le plus jeune avec eux. Elle comprenait mieux, désormais.

Helena savait depuis longtemps reconnaitre les batailles perdues d'avance. Celle-ci faisait partie du lot.

En soi, ce n'était pas le respect à la hiérarchie et aux ordres qui la faisait tiquer —elle-même n'hésitait pas toujours avant de prendre une décision moralement contestable aux yeux de l'armée mais qu'elle jugeait plus qu'appropriée pour venir en aide aux populations. Ce n'était en aucun cas pour pénaliser les deux Elric qu'elle avait émis le vœu que le plus petit reste ici et malgré ses menaces, elle n'aurait jamais mis Edward en une situation déplaisante, vis-à-vis de leurs supérieurs. Du peu qu'elle connaissait de leur histoire —son père n'avait pas souhaité ni voulu lui donner plus de détails, fidèle à la parole qu'il avait donné au Fullmetal— elle n'avait aucune peine à voir les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées et les secrets qu'ils tenaient près de leurs cœurs.

Seulement, emmener le cadet dans leur mission ne la rassurait pas. Elle ignorait encore s'il fallait compter sur un grand danger une fois arrivé sur place ou bien s'ils pouvaient expédier l'affaire en deux jours. Compte tenu du fait que Roy y envoyait non pas un, mais deux officiers, Alchimistes d'Etat par-dessus le marché ; il y avait fort à parier que la situation n'était pas reluisante. Et potentiellement périlleuse. Et vue le lien que les Elric entretenaient, elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Ed si d'aventure, il arrivait quoique ce soit à son petit frère.

Elle préféra ne pas y songer d'avantage et secoua la tête, lasse et résignée. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne depuis quelques minutes, brulant ses tempes et noyant sa nuque sous le feu. Elle n'avait plus la force, ni l'envie de lutter, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait que des cris et des refus catégoriques. Dieu, elle avait besoin de vacances.

_ Très bien.

_ Pardon ?

Edward la dévisageait, ainsi que le reste de leur petite fratrie et Helena se demanda soudain si elle n'était pas tombée dans une autre dimension, l'espace de quelques secondes. Quoi ? Elle avait des défauts de prononciations ? A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Qu'elle enchaine encore en gueulant comme un putois et qu'ils se séparent tous, elle en route vers le Nord, les Elric de retour à East City ?

Elle soupira.

_ J'ai dit : très bien. Alphonse peut venir avec nous. Mais, coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait le Fullmetal lever le poing en signe de victoire et ouvrir la bouche pour hurler sa joie. Qu'on soit bien clair sur plusieurs points.

Elle se tourna vers Alphonse qui souriait mentalement de toutes ses dents. Le regard de Eurus, bien qu'encore fatigué, était sévère et il crut presque y voir sa mère, pendant une fraction de seconde, lorsqu'elle les rappelait à l'ordre.

_ Tu es un civil dans une affaire militaire, tu seras donc présenté en tant qu'associé, voire consultant et à ce titre, je suis responsable de toi et de tes actes. Tu suis mes ordres. Si je te dis de partir, de te cacher, d'aller chercher du renfort, tu le fais sans discuter. Tu ne prends pas part aux éventuels combats et tu te tiens en tant qu'observateur de tout interrogatoire, action ou intervention que l'on pourra bien mener. Si tu te mets en danger, tu es responsable de toi-même et ta protection, tant que ça n'entrave pas la mission. Et si jamais il y a le moindre problème, c'est retour à East City. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Alphonse acquiesça vigoureusement.

_ On est d'accord. Je vous remercie.

_ On se tutoie. Faites vos affaires, nous partons dans une heure.

Eurus se leva, repoussant son assiette et s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas légèrement vacillant, remontant jusqu'à sa chambre. Le silence reprit ses droits sur la salle à vivre, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. La tempête était passée.

Les Elric se jetèrent un regard soulagé avant de remarquer que les deux femmes restantes les fixaient, roulant des yeux. Winry eut un sourire moqueur.

_ Toi et ta grande bouche, un jour, ça te jouera des tours, Edward.

_ En attendant, j'ai bien fait de l'ouvrir puisqu'Alphonse part avec nous.

_ Veille à ne pas refaire ce genre de scène durant votre voyage, lui conseilla Pinako. La petite a eu la décence de se maitriser et écouter ce que vous aviez à dire tous les deux mais il se pourrait que sa patience ne soit pas la même, la prochaine fois.

Edward ne dit rien, un peu honteux de se voir sous-entendre qu'il s'était comporté comme un enfant capricieux —il l'avait remarqué, je vous remercie— et coupa court au sermon qu'Alphonse tenait tout de même à lui passer, concernant son attitude. Guilleret, s'en fut presque s'il ne sautilla pas d'allégresse jusqu'à leur propre chambre pour emballer leurs affaires, son petit frère sur les talons.

Edward Elric : 1. Helena Lewin : 0. Prend ça dans les dents, Mustang.

₪.₪.₪

_ Vous faites attention à vous, hein. Et si tu pouvais me ramener ton bras en un seul morceau la prochaine fois, ce serait apprécié.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors que leur amie leur adressait ses dernières recommandations, sur le pas de la porte.

_ Mon bras était en un seul morceau.

_ On ne parlera pas de cette atroce rayure.

En effet, il préférait ne pas en parler, sans quoi il était presque persuadé que son ton désabusé lui vaudrait une nouvelle rouste absolument injustifiée.

La blonde sourit cependant qu'Edward soupirait afin de signaler son mécontentement et agacement. Winry n'était pas si prévoyante envers eux d'ordinaire, se contentant même parfois d'un « salut » balancé par-dessus l'épaule alors qu'ils quittaient encore la maison pour plusieurs semaines d'absence. Chacun avait sa manière de gérer l'attente et le stress de les savoir si loin. Elle était passée experte dans l'art de la désinvolture alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs, sitôt la porte fermée. Et pas uniquement pour ses méca-greffes.

Peut-être était-ce dû, en quelque obscure sorte, à la présence d'Helena dans leur convoi. Les deux adolescentes ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé, durant leur bref séjour chez les Rockbell, ce qui était chose étonnante. Lorsque Winry rencontrait un nouveau porteur de prothèse, surtout du genre de celle de Eurus, vieille et à rafistoler de partout, la mécanicienne n'était certes pas avare de mots et de demandes. Pourtant, elle s'était tenue relativement à l'écart de la fille Mustang et Ed avait du mal à en saisir la raison. D'accord, Eurus dégageait une certaine forme de… il ne savait trop quoi, mais elle n'était pas _si_ impressionnante.

La grande brune se tenait par ailleurs un peu à l'écart du groupe, les laissant pudiquement à leurs adieux. Elle estimait s'être suffisamment faite remarquer pour le reste de la semaine, avec toutes ces histoires.

Un léger vent venu du nord soufflait sur la maison et ses alentours, s'engouffrant en claquant dans son manteau. Un frisson accompagna la caresse de la brise sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, habituée, puis elle consulta sa montre à gousset glissée dans une de ses poches intérieures. Contrairement à Edward ou encore Roy, qui prenaient tout deux grands soins de leur possession, Helena n'avait jamais été très soigneuse envers le pauvre objet. La coque s'était rayée au fil des ans, trimbalée dans sa besace ou ses poches avec d'autres affaires et outils, tout comme la vitre qui protégeait le cadran ou bien encore la chaine, raccourcie de plusieurs maillons.

Eurus se fichait éperdument de l'état de sa montre d'Alchimiste, une babiole qu'elle estimait sans autre intérêt que celui de donner l'heure. Sans les décrier à tout bout de champ, les personnes respectant _véritablement_ les Alchimistes d'Etat n'étaient pas légion et bien souvent, le simple fait de sortir sa montre, symbole de son statut, suffisait à lui accorder toute l'animosité ambiante.

Elle en avait trop souvent fait les frais et l'objet restait désormais au fond de ses affaires, inoffensif.

La jeune femme se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention des garçons. Elle eut le droit à un coup d'œil particulièrement méchant de la part d'Edward qui lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour saluer longuement sa grand-mère. Ce petit insolent aurait pourtant eu tout intérêt à se méfier et surveiller ses actes ; Helena n'en n'avait certainement pas terminé avec lui et ne laisserait plus passer le moindre écart de conduite.

_ Si on rate le train, tu expliqueras notre retard au Colonel et tu nous trouveras un autre moyen de transport, Fullmetal. Même si c'est une charrette à bras que tu devras tirer.

Le blond grimaça en la maudissant mentalement mais l'argument fit mouche. Elle avait un nouvel appui de taille pour négocier, désormais : Alphonse était presque comme son otage et il pressentait que si ses nerfs arrivaient effectivement à bout, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à s'en servir. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre la voix du Colonel maintenant —ni plus tard.

_ Cafteuse, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, se détournant de l'ancienne. A bientôt, grand-mère.

_ Bonne route les enfants.

_ Si jamais vous repassez par ici, Mlle Lewin, notre porte sera ouverte pour une autre révision, avertit Winry en souriant à l'adresse de Eurus, surprise d'être soudain interpellée. Peut-être pour essayer de nouveaux modèles, aussi ?

Helena sourit à son tour, aimable, bien que sa main se soit refermée comme par réflexe sur son bras artificiel.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas, Mlle Rockbell. Merci encore pour votre accueil et vos soins.

Les deux autres regardèrent disparaitre le trio au bout du sentier et Den renifla tristement de l'absence de sa nouvelle camarade. Winry se tourna vers sa grand-mère, un petit sourire aux lèvres cependant qu'elles revenaient à l'intérieur pour ranger la maison. Lorsque les Elric passaient par là, on avait souvent l'impression qu'une tornade miniature les avait suivis.

_ C'était une journée intéressante, apprécia la jeune fille avec une moue entendue et satisfaite. Pinako lui jeta un regard désabusé.

_ Ils vont s'entre-tuer, dit-elle avec une sagesse presque effrayante malgré ses propos peu engageants. Sa petite fille éclata de rire.

_ Pour sûr, qu'ils vont le faire ! Le major Lewin ne parle pas beaucoup mais elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, elle aussi. Alors avec Edward, bonjour les dégâts. J'aurai presque voulu les suivre aussi, rien que pour profiter du spectacle. Finalement, Alphonse aurait dû rester avec nous ; le pauvre va devoir les gérer tous les deux, maintenant. Enfin, s'ils ne s'écharpent pas, j'espère vraiment que Lewin reviendra nous voir. Le travail à faire sur sa prothèse, ça promet d'être passionnant. Tu penses qu'en transformant un peu l'agencement des nerfs, je pourrais changer la physionomie du bras ? Non parce que niveau design, franchement…

₪.₪.₪

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent juste à temps pour attraper leur train. A quelques minutes près et Eurus aurait laissé à Ed le soin d'expliquer toute la situation au Colonel, sans le moindre remord. Fort heureusement pour eux tous, ils étaient parvenus à s'engouffrer dans la première voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant eux avant que le train ne redémarre.

Le compartiment dans lequel ils se retrouvèrent était équipé pour les longs voyages, présentant quatre couchettes misérablement petites pour qu'ils puissent se reposer cette nuit. Bien évidemment, ils n'avaient pas de quoi faire chambre à part —au grand dam d'Edward qui aurait préféré qu'Helena ne le dérange pas— et le volume que prenait Alphonse bien malgré lui réduisait d'autant plus l'espace. L'armure eut bien du mal à se caser sans écraser les couchettes aux murs et les bagages balancées sans soin sur l'une d'elles. Le blond contempla son « lit », à peine plus qu'une couchette en bois rembourré d'un matelas plat et d'un couverture définitivement trop petite : ses propres pieds en dépassaient, c'était pour dire.

Helena, à sa suite, poussa le même soupir de résignation que lui en contemplant l'espace qu'ils auraient à partager pour les prochaines heures. D'ordinaire, les Alchimistes d'Etat voyageaient en classes réservées mais ni elle, ni Ed, n'y avaient fait allusion. D'une part parce que cela ne leur avait pas vraiment traversé l'esprit, dans la précipitation du moment et d'une autre, parce qu'Alphonse n'y aurait pas été admis—militaires uniquement, selon le règlement. Et même s'il était insupportable et plein de méfiance à son égard, Helena préférait garder le Fullmetal à portée de regard et se passer de la classe une. Aucun des deux n'avaient ré-évoqué leur dispute mais d'un accord tacite, avaient plus ou moins conclu qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Rien qui ne méritait d'être mentionné plus longtemps, en tout cas.

La jeune femme posa ses sacoches dans un coin du compartiment et observa d'un œil distrait les deux Elric qui s'installaient de leur côté. Ed se battait pour ramasser sa valise et la placer dans le filet à bagages pour gagner en place, refusant toute l'aide que voulait lui apporter son frère. Parce que NON, il n'était pas petit au point de ne pas y arriver lui-même, je vous remercie !

Les laissant à leurs affaires, la brune fit coulisser la porte et se glissa dans le couloir, inspectant les environs par réflexe. La nuit serait encore longue à venir —ils abordaient à peine la fin d'après-midi— mais les lampes suspendues aux murs étaient dores et déjà en fonctionnement. Quelques voyageurs discutaient devant leurs compartiments et un contrôleur désabusé passa devant son nez pour poinçonner les billets d'un groupe. Une fois son bref repérage des lieux terminé, Helena revint dans l'habitacle qui leur servait de chambre et trouva Ed, boudeur, assis sur la couchette du dessous. La valise avait gentiment gagné sa place dans le filet et elle soupçonnait fortement le cadet d'y être pour quelque chose. Alphonse se tenait devant son frère, assis sur la couchette de droite et tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il était à la fois désolé et agacé.

Lorsqu'elle entra, le silence lui sauta dessus comme un animal aux abois, si bien qu'elle s'en sentit mal à l'aise. Subitement, rompre cette absence de bruit devint sa seule priorité. Depuis toute petite, elle avait vécu dans une sorte de brouhaha permanent, un fond sonore incessant, fait de rires, de cris, de discussions jetées pêle-mêle sans aucune suite. Entendre passer un ange en cet instant n'était pas pour lui plaire.

_ Hem. Si vous voulez manger, je crois que le wagon restaurant est ouvert.

Sans même le savoir, Helena venait de prononcer les mots magiques, ceux mettant Edward d'une humeur si bonne que son sourire ravi aurait pu illuminer le compartiment tout entier. Ses prunelles pétillèrent et la morosité qui habitait ses traits quelques instants plus tôt disparut. En un bond, le jeune homme fut sur ses pieds et filait déjà comme une flèche, passant une Eurus médusée par ce changement de comportement radical. Il courut jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de s'arrêter et gueuler à l'adresse de sa collègue, attirant quelques curieux hors de leur compartiment.

_ C'est où ?!

Prise de court, Helena mit quelques secondes avant de se recomposer et tendit la main pour lui indiquer la direction, ouvrant la bouche pour ajouter quelques précisions qu'il n'entendit pas, reparti au galop et disparu dans une envolée de tissu pourpre.

Helena resta plantée sur le seuil, éberluée alors qu'Alphonse venait à sa hauteur.

_ Il aime la nourriture, indiqua-t-il bien inutilement, un sourire dans la voix, avant de suivre son frère.

Eurus le regarda disparaitre, resta encore un moment à regarder le couloir et écouter le roulement du métal qui battait avec la discrétion d'un troupeau d'éléphants en furie. Elle haussa les épaules, retourna dans leur compartiment et farfouilla dans son sac. Profitant de l'absence des deux plus jeunes, elle en tira rapidement une boite cylindrique qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de pouce habile. Elle goba les deux pastilles blanches à sec avec une grimace douloureuse.

₪.₪.₪

_ Tu es un goinfre, grand-frère…

Alphonse porta un regard désolé sur son aîné, occupé à se bâfrer comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain, s'attirant les regards mi-amusés, mi-dégoutés, des passagers à leurs côtés. Il en fallait cependant bien plus pour déstabiliser le Fullmetal en plein repas et seule l'armure s'en trouvait un rien gênée. Machinalement, il lança un regard d'excuse à la cantonade que personne ne put interpréter puis revint à la présente situation.

Ed leva le nez de son assiette pour le fixer, légèrement soupçonneux. Tout dans la posture de son frère laissait à supposer qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire et qu'il hésitait à le faire. Le jeune blond ne cessait de s'étonner du fait qu'il parvenait à lire son cadet à la perfection malgré son absence d'expressions faciales. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Ed réussissait toujours à deviner ce que Al avait en tête en observant son visage, ses émotions s'y lisant avec une facilité déconcertante. Lorsque le plus petit avait hérité de cette carapace de métal, Edward avait craint ne plus le connaitre aussi bien qu'auparavant. Pourtant, même si le heaume de son armure de frère ne laissait passer aucun sentiment, sa posture, ses mouvements, les inflexions qu'il donnait à sa voix permettaient bienheureusement au plus vieux de presque lire dans ses pensées.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Al se dandina, mal à l'aise, tordant ses énormes mains qui auraient pu lui broyer la tête en un rien de temps.

_ Rien. C'est juste, que…

_ Que quoi ? Accouches, tu sais que je ne vais pas te manger.

_ Des fois, on pourrait se poser la question, se moqua gentiment Alphonse, faisant allusion aux quantités plus que massives de nourriture que son frangin avaler sans compter. Non, c'est à propos du Major Lewin.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant une bouchée de son assiette.

_ J'aurai dû m'en douter. Alors ?

_ Tu as cruellement manqué de tact, tout à l'heure. Et tu as agis de manière irréfléchie. Lui répondre comme tu l'as fait aurait pu te couter très cher, j'espère que tu mesures bien ta chance.

_ Mmh…

_ Ed.

_ Oui, oui, d'accord, grogna le Fullmetal, mécontent. J'admets, ce n'était pas malin. Mais tout s'est arrangé, non ? Où est le problème ? Tu pars avec nous, je n'ai pas de blâme et elle est chiante, fin de l'histoire.

Alphonse leva mentalement les yeux au ciel tandis que dans sa carcasse vide résonnait un semblant de soupir métallique. Il se réinstalla correctement, essayant de grincer le moins possible, chose totalement irréalisable.

_ Tu es vraiment… Non. Laisse tomber. C'est juste que je trouve que le Major Lewin agit étrangement avec nous.

Ed haussa les épaules, peu enclin à parler de la jeune femme en ce moment. Il mangeait, rien ne devait troubler cet instant et encore moins une Mustang.

_ Elle n'est pas bizarre, déclara-t-il avec une certaine évidence dans la voix. C'est la fille du Colonel ; je crois que ça explique tout.

_ Edward, je te parle sérieusement, là.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Al ? En quoi tu la trouves étrange ? Elle est désagréable, stupidement autoritaire et bornée. Une parfaite militaire en herbe, si tu veux mon avis.

_ Je trouve ça simplement étonnant qu'elle ait si rapidement lâché le morceau, cet après-midi. Quoiqu'on en ait dit tous les deux ; on avait tort et elle aurait dû suivre la procédure.

_ Tu insinues qu'elle aurait mieux fait de nous séparer ? Parce que je suis désolé mais c'est parfaitement hors de question.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, tempéra immédiatement Alphonse en sentant l'énervement croître chez son grand-frère. C'est étonnant, c'est tout. Et puis, tu as vu dans quel état elle était, quand elle est venue au salon ? Même mamie l'a remarqué, tu sais.

_ Elle était fatiguée. La pose d'un automail n'est franchement pas agréable et Pinako t'a dit que c'était normal, ce genre de réaction. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant à son sujet ?!

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas, je m'interroge. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Ça fait 5 ans qu'elle serait Alchimiste d'Etat. Elle doit être douée.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, petit frère, cette fille est comme son père : manipulatrice et cachotière. Et franchement, ça ne m'intéresse pas de percer ses secrets.

_ Menteur.

Ed jeta un drôle de regard à son frère, qui affichait un immense sourire mental et invisible. Bien sûr, que le blond mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur le compte de Eurus, et pas uniquement par méfiance à son égard. La curiosité était inscrite dans les gênes Elric. Seulement, l'admettre aurait voulu dire qu'il s'intéressait effectivement à Helena et ça, c'était absolument hors de question.

Edward retourna à son assiette sans rien ajouter, laissant à Alphonse le loisir de l'étudier sous tous les angles comme il en avait l'habitude, histoire de deviner ce à quoi il songeait réellement. Contrairement au Fullmetal, qui savait interpréter le moindre de ses mouvements, Al en était un peu moins capable. Edward s'était forgé un masque parfait au fil des ans et le cadet avait bien du mal à percer au travers. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre connaître son frère aussi bien qu'avant. Comme si le jeune prodige avait peur de ce qu'il aurait pu découvrir une fois toutes ses défenses passées.

₪.₪.₪

Lorsqu'il entra dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient investi une heure ou deux plus tôt, Alphonse eut la surprise d'y trouver Eurus, étalée sur le dos sur la couchette supérieure, une pochette ouverte sur le visage et le bras valide pendant dans le vide. Il n'était pas tard, tout juste le début de la soirée mais elle s'était visiblement endormie d'un coup en relisant leur rapport une énième fois.

L'armure entra lentement, veillant à ne pas la réveiller et se demanda si elle avait mangé quelque chose. Edward retournerait sans doute diner un peu plus tard, peut-être Helena trouverait-elle le temps de l'accompagner à ce moment-là. Il avait hésité à ramener quelque chose à la jeune femme lorsqu'ils étaient partis mais un regard de Fullmetal l'en avait dissuadé. Et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire un faux pas en lui offrant un plat qu'elle n'appréciait pas ou pire, auquel elle était allergique. D'autant que si Ed commençait à s'imaginer des choses sur ce que lui inspirait la présence d'Eurus, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était apaisant, à peine troublé par la respiration légèrement sifflante de la brune, qui remuait un peu dans son sommeil. Plusieurs feuilles avaient glissé de la pochette grise, s'étalant sur le sol et sur son ventre. Al s'apprêtait à les ramasser lorsqu'Edward fit son entrée, avec la délicatesse qui lui était coutumière : un pied dans la porte et un hurlement pour appeler et vérifier que son frère était bien là.

Au brusque bruit, Helena se réveilla en sursaut en envoyant voler le dossier qui lui recouvrait la figure et se redressa, manquant de se prendre la tête dans le plafond du wagon. Encore désorientée, elle n'hésita cependant pas une seconde à plonger la main sous son oreiller pour en tirer une paire de mitaines noires qu'elle enfila à demi sans même y penser, se préparant déjà à attaquer.

La scène resta ainsi figée, Ed et Al la regardant avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle battait fermement des paupières pour y voir clair et reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux survolèrent la pièce en un éclair, proche de la panique puis elle tomba sur Ed et se détendit instantanément.

_ Ah, c'est vous…

Ed se secoua, ahurit, alors qu'elle rangeait ses gants avec soulagement.

_ Mais ça va pas de réagir comme ça ? Ça aurait pas été nous, tu aurais fait quoi ?!

_ Je suis un peu vive au réveil, c'est tout, s'énerva la fautive en descendant de son perchoir, les cheveux décoiffés s'agglutinant en mèches emmêlées qui devaient être un véritable calvaire à prendre en charge. Ton entrée n'était pas non plus des plus discrètes.

Edward haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers son propre lit et de s'y laisser tomber. Le silence revint, nettement moins serein que quelques minutes auparavant et de nouveau, Eurus se sentit mal à l'aise. Peut-être devrait-elle songer à consulter un spécialiste pour ce genre d'appréhension face à l'absence de bruit. Remarquant que la moitié de son dossier s'était fait la malle, elle grommela et commença à rassembler ses feuilles et les organiser.

_ Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Helena leva la tête vers Alphonse qui se penchait à son tour, avec difficulté, pour ramasser ses feuillets et sourit.

_ Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise : tutoies moi.

La grosse armure lui tendit son dossier et se rassit aux côtés de son frère, limitant ses mouvements au maximum. Il poussa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire, tinté d'étranges notes métalliques.

_ Je vais avoir du mal, Mlle Lewin vous restez la supérieure hiérarchique de mon frère. Mais je vais faire un effort.

Ed lui balança un regard noir alors qu'il ravivait la question brulante de leurs statuts. Helena sourit encore une fois, amusée, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les démêler un minimum, sans y parvenir.

_ Si tu y tiens, je ne peux pas te forcer. Même s'il serait préférable que tu utilises au moins mon prénom.

_ On est pas là pour faire ami-ami, fit remarquer vertement Ed depuis sa couchette, les genoux ramassés contre sa poitrine et un livre déjà dans les mains. Helena leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Grand-frère…

_ Tu as raison, Fullmetal. D'ailleurs, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer dès maintenant. J'imagine que pour en parler à vos amies, vous avez tous les deux lu le rapport d'enquête ?

Edward grogna, laissant son ouvrage à contre cœur pour la foudroyer du regard.

_ Evidemment. _Le prenait-elle pour le dernier des abrutis ?_

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'Alphonse lui confirmait la même chose et regagna sa place sur la couchette supérieure, assise en tailleur.

_ Bien, ça va nous faire gagner du temps. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les deux frères furent prit de court quelques secondes. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce qu'elle les prenne à partie immédiatement et les sollicite, elle qui semblait indépendante et déterminée à mâter les airs de révoltes de l'aîné Elric. Helena haussa un sourcil surpris.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non, non, s'empressa d'intervenir Alphonse. C'est juste…

_ Il y a un problème ? Il me parait naturel que nous mettions nos informations et impressions en commun avant de commencer à nous pencher sur cette affaire plus en profondeur. Vous avez une autre manière de procéder ?

_ Non.

_ Bien, alors allons y. Nous avons jusqu'à… —elle consulta rapidement sa montre à gousset— jusqu'à demain matin. On prendra une correspondance à New Optain. On va commencer par le lieu et les circonstances des disparitions.

Car il s'agissait effectivement de disparitions. Jusqu'à présent au nombre de neuf, étalées sur plusieurs mois à des dates sporadiques. L'affaire trainait en longueur depuis presque autant de temps pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'avait songé à prévenir qui que ce soit. Les autorités locales avaient tenté d'interpeler le coupable sans y parvenir et c'était finalement lorsque la fille du président du comté, ainsi que maire de l'unique « ville » dudit comté, avait fait les frais du ou des kidnappeurs, que l'on avait daigné avertir quelqu'un d'un peu plus compétent.

Les enquêteurs sur l'affaire avaient fourni à l'armée tous les renseignements qu'ils avaient pu recueillir sur les disparues. Jeune femmes blondes, âgées de 17 à 20 ans, le profil psychologique des victimes les avait établies comme étant naturellement douces, aimables et malheureusement, facilement influençables. A l'heure actuelle, aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, ce qui laissait à penser que les filles étaient hypothétiquement encore en vie. Ou bien on s'était débarrassé des cadavres. La police locale avait été incapable de donner une description du kidnappeur, d'un point de vue physique comme mental, et les témoins n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide à ce sujet.

La région, et plus particulièrement le village dans lequel ils allaient devoir se rendre et où se concentraient la majorité des disparitions, était un petit coin reculé, plus ou moins coupé du monde. Les conditions météorologiques n'étaient pas au beau fixe, avec l'arrivée de l'hiver et les chutes de neige n'étaient pas rares en cette saison, handicapant les transports et les communications. Pour le reste, il s'agissait majoritairement de paysans et d'artisans qui se regroupaient en fermes plus vastes un peu partout aux alentours du village.

Edward aurait pu résumer ça en quelques mots bien choisis : une mission de merde dans un trou paumé avec la possibilité, en prime, que les responsables soient tout et n'importe qui, y compris des frontaliers voire mêmes habitants des pays voisins. Ô joie.

_ Pourquoi on nous a envoyé sur une mission pareille, coupa brusquement le Fullmetal en repoussant ses feuilles et fixant Helena qui mâchonnait l'embout d'un crayon. Et comment ça s'est retrouvé à East City, cette histoire ? C'est sous la juridiction du nord, ça, logiquement.

Toujours concentrée, Helena se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Je n'en sais rien. C'est étrange mais je ne m'étonne plus de grand-chose en ce qui concerne l'armée. Pour ce qui est de notre participation sur cette affaire il est dit ici que l'on ignore tout de celui ou celle, voire ceux, que nous cherchons. Il y a une petite probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'un individu capable de maitriser l'alchimiste et trop dangereux pour des agents lambda.

_ Et donc on envoie deux Alchimistes d'Etat s'enterrer là-bas.

_ Plains toi au Colonel pour ça.

Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique cependant qu'il maugréait dans son coin. Alphonse secoua sa grosse tête.

_ C'est vraiment effrayant. Toutes ces pauvres filles. C'est inadmissible que personne n'ait prévenu l'armée plus tôt.

_ Les gens sont méfiants, dans ces régions, expliqua Helena en étouffant un bâillement. La nuit était jeune mais la journée avait été éprouvante et elle n'aurait pas été contre un peu de repos. Dans leur voiture, les rumeurs des conversations et de l'activité s'étaient tues, les voyageurs partis eux aussi se coucher. Le trajet semblait toujours plus court, une fois les yeux fermés.

La jeune femme posa son dossier sur le bout de sa couchette et s'étira, faisant craquer ses vertèbres une à une. A la lumière des lampes accrochées aux murs du compartiment, elle paraissait dix fois plus vieille, ses cernes creusant nettement ses traits.

_ Je ne serais pas surprise qu'on nous annonce à l'arrivée que le nombre de disparues est en réalité plus élevé que celui que nous avons. La plupart des habitants sont tellement superstitieux qu'ils pensent que tous les malheurs s'abattant sur eux sont les résultats d'une quelconque mauvaise action de la part de l'un des leurs.

Ed eut un reniflement ironique.

_ Les gens sont trop crédules.

_ Peut-être, mais ils y croient dur comme fer. Et comme la plupart des personnes méfiantes et sceptiques ; ils percevront sans doute d'un mauvais œil notre venue.

_ Nous ne serons pas les bienvenus, alors ? Questionna Alphonse d'une petite voix inquiète. Helena secoua la tête et s'allongea sur le dos. Ses jambes pendaient entre la cloison de la porte et sa couchette.

_ Il y a des chances, oui. Du moins, dans les campagnes, il faudra rester sur nos gardes. Je suppose que les gens en ville seront plus compréhensifs et enclins à nous aider.

Elle bailla largement.

_ Je vais me coucher. Si vous voulez continuer, faites-vous plaisir.

_ Mais vous n'avez pas mangé !

_ Pas faim. Bonne nuit.

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle leur tourna le dos et s'endormit presque instantanément. Les deux Elric se jetèrent un regard surpris puis Ed se coucha, lui aussi poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il avait cru que jamais elle ne s'arrêterait. Adressant un sourire à son frère, il ne tarda pas lui aussi à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Alphonse sourit mentalement et se leva précautionneusement pour éteindre la lumière du compartiment, ne laissant qu'une seule ampoule allumée afin qu'il puisse continuer sa lecture.

Après tout, il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir et malgré son corps, il était incapable de lire dans le noir.


	8. Village étape

Le froid le cueillit sitôt un pied posé sur le quai et Ed frissonna violemment, retenant par la même occasion un éternuement peu gracieux. Dans son dos, Alphonse descendait lui aussi du train, suivit par Helena qui afficha une grimace éloquente.

Le quai de la gare d'Aszamem [1] était grisâtre et désert, quelques rares voyageurs repartaient en sens inverse au leur. La crasse des lieux semblait s'accumuler jusque sur le paysage alentour, plongé dans un brouillard jaunâtre et humide, qui adoucissait le moindre contour. La silhouette vague du village se dessinait à grand peine sur leur gauche, non loin de là.

Bien qu'ils furent en début d'après-midi, Edward n'en voyait pas la couleur et encore moins la chaleur. Le vent, qui avait battu leur train une grande partie de la nuit, avait forci et s'engouffrait désormais en sifflant entre les arcs de la galerie ouverte de la gare, balayant sur son passage détritus et faibles murmures. L'air était lourd et sentait l'averse.

La vieille locomotive qui les avait amenés ici depuis New Optain poussa un soupir énorme en crachant son nuage de fumée nauséabond. Le trio avait pris sa correspondance le matin même, alors que le temps commençait tout juste à se dégrader et avait fait route sans tarder vers Yadrov, leur destination finale.

Bien entendu, Edward avait eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que leur train s'arrêtait bel et bien avant le village en question et qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un autre moyen de transport avant la nuit. Ce qu'Helena pensait facilement résoudre en louant un véhicule au village d'à côté et qu'il espérait être une aventure plus entrainante que celle qu'ils vivaient actuellement.

Le voyage avait été si ennuyeux qu'Edward avait même prié pour que leur train se fasse attaquer, détourner ou il ne savait quoi, histoire d'avoir un semblant d'action dans la journée. Evidemment, aucune de ses espérances ne s'était réalisée et seules les parties de cartes avec son frère avaient été d'un certain réconfort, en plus des fréquents passages au wagon restaurant.

Helena s'était faite très discrète, parlant peu, s'imposant encore moins. Pour ainsi dire, les frères Elric n'avaient quasiment pas vu la jeune femme de la matinée, cette dernière s'étant mystérieusement volatilisée sur les coups de 7 heures du matin —ce qui avait fortement intrigué Alphonse, qui l'avait vue quitter leur compartiment de nuit avec un sourire un peu las— avant de réapparaître pour le déjeuner qu'Edward avait en grande partie englouti à lui tout seul.

Désormais, Eurus scrutait les environs, les yeux plissés et le nez enfoui dans son écharpe de laine, avant de se diriger vers le chef de gare qui aidait une vieille dame à grimper dans un wagon.

Les Elric se posèrent non loin sur un banc, Alphonse grinçant plus que de raison alors que ses plaques de métal se couvraient doucement de gouttelettes d'humidité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui ronchonnait dans son coin, les sourcils froncés. Machinalement, il pliait et dépliait les doigts gantés de sa main droite, comme s'ils étaient engourdis par le froid.

Un peu inquiet, comme toujours, Alphonse se pencha vers lui, devinant ce qui le tourmentait depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué.

_ Ça va, tes automails ?

Edward leva le nez vers son frère pour lui adresser un sourire réconfortant mais le plus jeune ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Nombreux étaient les inconvénients liés aux prothèses mécaniques, notamment en ce qui concernait la météo. Bien que n'étant fait que de métal et ne ressentant plus rien, Alphonse savait pertinemment que les membres artificiels de son ainé le faisaient souffrir plus qu'il ne voulait lui faire croire.

_ C'est rien, juste les nerfs qui protestent à cause de l'humidité. Ça n'a rien de nouveau. J'espère seulement que les modifications qu'ont apportées Winry et Mamie se révèleront efficaces. Winry n'a jamais été très douée pour ce genre de protection anti-froid.

_ Heureusement qu'elle ne t'entend pas ; elle t'aurait déjà arraché la tête, sinon.

Edward sourit mais ne dit rien, conscient que son frère avait raison. Critiquer le travail de leur mécanicienne revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à passer l'arme à gauche.

Tandis qu'ils patientaient, Helena revint vers eux, des rides de contrariété barrant son front. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et elle se massait l'épaule de temps à autre, preuve que le temps lui allait aussi bien qu'au Fullmetal. Ce dernier renonça à se lever, sachant qu'il y avait un pépin avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment d'emmerdes pour le moment.

_ Il y a un garage qui loue des voitures, commença-t-elle tout en resserrant son manteau. En partant maintenant, on serait à Yadrov avant la tombée de la nuit.

_ Mais… ? devina aisément Alphonse tandis qu'Ed soupirait d'avance en levant les yeux au ciel. Helena se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe récurrent de son agacement.

_ Mais il y a eu de fortes pluies, récemment, et les routes ne sont pas toutes praticables. En plus de nous rallonger et de nous faire perdre du temps, ils prévoient des averses assez impressionnantes pour cet après-midi et dans la nuit, avec des risques de coulées de boue sur certaines des voies que nous devons emprunter.

_ Génial, ironisa Ed, grinçant des dents. Ça veut dire qu'on est bloqué ici ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant que monsieur météo nous donne de bonnes nouvelles ?

Helena lui renvoya un regard dur qui s'effaça bien vite, compte tenu des évènements que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait maitriser. Il était normal qu'un adolescent aussi impatient qu'Edward réagisse de cette façon. Au moins, il n'avait pas essayé de la persuader qu'il fallait partir sur le champ, tenter sa chance et improviser au besoin. Se retrouver dans un fossé ou Dieu seul savait où, simplement parce que le petit blond trop nerveux n'avait pu prendre son mal en patience, elle devait avouer qu'elle l'aurait certainement étripé.

Visiblement Edward faisait tout de même preuve d'un minimum de conscience, ce qui était rassurant. Basculant son poids sur son pied droit tout en se frottant les mains dans l'espoir de les réchauffer, les yeux d'Eurus se perdirent sur la forme floue des toits d'Aszamem.

_ On passera la nuit ici et on partira demain matin, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Si vraiment les routes sont impraticables en voiture, on changera de moyen de transport.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Alphonse, pas tout à fait rassuré.

Helena qui marchait déjà vers la sortie de la gare, pensive, se retourna vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

_ Le travail agricole est la principale ressource de la région. Ils auront bien un attelage à nous prêter pour qu'on puisse t'emmener.

₪.₪.₪

La petite ville d'Aszamem, bien que noyée dans les brumes et couverte de nuages menaçants, était charmante. Du moins, aussi charmante que pouvait l'être une bourgade aussi petite et aussi vide. Il n'avait fallu qu'une demie heure aux Elric et Helena pour arriver jusqu'aux premières maisons, après avoir bataillé ferme sur un chemin boueux à souhait. Si les allées pavées du village étaient désertes, les nombreuses fenêtres allumées, ici et là, simples rectangles jaunâtre sur un fond gris, témoignaient de la présence des habitants, bien à l'abri derrière les murs épais de leurs bâtisses.

_ Trouverons-nous un hôtel ici ? Questionna Alphonse, un peu sceptique, tandis qu'ils passaient sur une place balayée par le vent. Le bruit de la fontaine centrale était avalé par le brouillard environnant.

_ Y a plutôt intérêt, bougonna son frère en retenant une grimace.

Comme toujours, le temps jouait sur son humeur comme sur ses nerfs artificiels et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : rentrer se mettre au chaud et manger tout son saoul. Le froid agissait également sur son estomac.

Helena, qui fouillait les alentours des yeux, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour fixer la grosse armure.

_ Un hôtel, non. Elle s'empressa de continuer lorsqu'elle vit le Fullmetal gonfler les joues pour hurler. Mais une auberge, c'est déjà plus probable. La qualité du service ne sera sans doute pas aussi bonne mais…

Mais au moins ils auraient un toit sur la tête, au moins ils auraient un repas chaud. C'était ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin ce soir-là.

Ce fut la rumeur lointaine d'une conversation qui les guida au travers des rues grises. Ils atteignirent le seuil d'un établissement à l'apparence un peu miteuse, mais dont les murs semblaient résonner des rires et des chansons. Le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine, vieux et déglingué, les volets des chambres étaient écaillés et grinçaient dans le vent, le perron était couvert par une sorte de galerie aux poutres apparentes et noircies de fumée. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient brillamment éclairées malgré les rideaux à carreaux gris tirés sur les vitres crasseuses. Un semblant de musique résonnait dans la rue, un air folklorique.

_ Mh. On y est.

_ Merci de souligner l'évidence, Sherlock, railla Ed en souriant, rasséréné par l'idée de manger et finir la journée au chaud.

Le blond poussa la porte avec entrain, s'imaginant déjà prendre un plat du jour —malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus vraiment l'heure du déjeuner— et une douche pour se débarrasser de l'humidité moite du brouillard nauséabond.

_ Salut la compa…

Un silence mortel s'abattit brusquement sur l'endroit et chacun des occupants de l'auberge se figea. Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers les nouveaux venus, perdus sur le seuil et maintenant mal à l'aise. Il en fallait beaucoup pour entamer la bonne humeur d'Edward Elric, mais celui-ci faisait désormais profil bas tandis que dans son dos, son frère s'était lui aussi arrêté, pétrifié par un tel accueil.

L'intérieur était fortement éclairé et un comptoir leur faisait directement face, tenu par une volumineuse femme à la chevelure flamboyante qui dardait sur les frères Elric un regard bleu des plus méfiants.

Une délicieuse odeur de viande flottait dans l'air, preuve que malgré l'après-midi déjà entamé, les cuisines n'avaient pas chômé et comptaient encore quelques plats à déguster.

Alphonse aurait voulu s'ébrouer et sourire pour dissiper le malaise ambiant mais dans son armure, cela n'aurait fait qu'accentuer le silence et alourdir le moment. Il avait l'habitude d'attirer les regards, les murmures et les critiques. Un corps comme le sien posait toujours question mais les gens semblaient généralement accepter rapidement qu'il était en pèlerinage ou un autre mensonge du genre —ils avaient toujours une batterie d'histoires, parfois plus farfelues les unes que les autres, pour expliquer son état.

Mais l'atmosphère brusquement pesante prenait des airs de poix et il remercia sa peau de tôle pour ne pas rougir. A ses côtés, Edward se secoua, comment sortant d'un rêve, et l'enfant presque craintif qui avait pointé le bout de son nez sous ses mèches blondes durant de courtes secondes, retourna immédiatement dans sa cachette.

Le Fullmetal, énergique et orgueilleux, adolescent sans peur et sans reproche, refit surface et accrocha un sourire éblouissant à ses lèvres. Assuré, il avança jusqu'au comptoir pour s'y accouder comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, cent yeux le suivant d'un même mouvement.

Loin de se démonter, il s'adressa directement à la tenancière, gravant un sourire aussi charmeur que possible sur ses traits. S'il était capable de faire face et rester calme devant le Colonel, il pouvait tout surmonter. Conscient des yeux braqués sur eux, il carra les épaules, tentant de se grandir autant que possible.

_ Bonjour. Mon frère et… il se reprit. Mes… —Bon dieu, que c'était d'un laborieux— associés et moi —pas amis, certainement pas amis pour qualifier ce parasite— cherchons un endroit où nous restaurer et dormir ce soir. Deux chambres suffiront.

Du pouce, il pointa sa grosse armure de frère, planté trois pas derrière lui comme un poteau et bloquant toute l'entrée à lui seul. En règle générale, les gens étaient curieux d'Alphonse, méfiants, à la rigueur mais rarement malveillants. La nature douce et tranquille de son cadet finissait toujours par conquérir les cœurs même les plus sceptiques.

Cependant, les premières réactions face à ce corps énorme et maladroits n'étaient jamais prévisibles et rien ne leur assurait qu'ils puissent gagner suffisamment la confiance des autochtones pour séjourner à l'abri cette nuit.

Devant le regard bien trop bleu de la tenancière —de la glace. Un lac gelé des plus limpides— Ed ne put déterminer si elle les acceptait dans son établissement ou cherchait une issue pour les mettre à la porte. Il avait renoncé dès le départ à sortir sa montre d'Alchimiste pour lui forcer la main —il en avait le droit et le pouvoir, après tout— les paroles d'Helena jouant encore leur petite ronde dans un coin de son esprit.

_Les gens sont d'un naturel méfiant, nous ne serons peut-être pas les bienvenus ici._

Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était proche de la vérité.

La femme rousse se redressa, bombant son incroyable poitrine qui menaçait à tout instant de sortir de son corsage et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Les mains sur les hanches, elle avait tout l'air d'une matrone sermonnant son gamin et Edward ne put s'empêcher de se sentir _petit_.

_ Il n'y a ni table, ni chambres de libre. Allez-vous-en.

Son accent était fort, alourdissant ses mots et Edward fronça les sourcils. Son argument aurait pu tenir la route s'il n'avait effectivement pas eu de vue sur la salle, pas complètement remplie, et les tables qui n'attendaient que d'accueillir de nouveaux clients. Il n'était pas persuadé que le tourisme battait son plein dans la région, et refuser de bons payeurs n'était pas des plus judicieux pour les affaires.

S'armant d'une patience qui ne tenait qu'à son envie de remplir son estomac, Edward se racla la gorge, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire qu'il espérait enjôleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que déjà, un des habitués se levait et se plantait devant Helena, rentrée à la suite d'Alphonse.

La jeune femme était la cible de plusieurs regards très clairement hostiles et l'alchimiste vit son petit frère se raidir à son tour, sur ses gardes. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa silhouette déjà imposante.

_ On ne veut pas des gens comme toi, ici, cracha l'homme en serrant les poings, soutenu par des hochements de tête et des murmures d'approbation de la part de ses voisins de table.

L'attaque était si gratuite que même Edward en resta bête quelques secondes. L'homme cracha véritablement, cette fois ci, éclaboussant les bottes d'Eurus d'un glaviot haineux qui traduisait tout son mépris pour ce qu'elle était.

La jeune femme le fixa sans rien dire, le regard vide, mais Alphonse vit ses mains se rouler en poings tout aussi serrés que son interlocuteur.

Allait-elle devoir jouer au méchant petit soldat et sortir ses galons pour leur montrer à tous qu'elle leur était infiniment supérieure, et qu'un seul mot de sa part pouvait en envoyer quelques-uns à l'ombre pour une durée indéterminée ? Rares étaient les fois où l'envie d'imposer son autorité sans discernement la prenait, mais elles étaient toujours éprouvantes pour ses nerfs.

Helena n'était pas étrangère aux regards de travers et à la méfiance commune. Elle avait le teint mat, souvenir d'heures sombres où les gens d'Amestris avait perdu des femmes, des hommes et des enfants durant les guerres d'Ishbal, mais cela ne justifiait jamais un comportement pareil. Elle n'était responsable de rien, ni de sa couleur de peau, ni de l'histoire sanglante du pays.

En toute honnêteté, Helena aurait pu s'accommoder de cette colère et de cette haine. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là et l'ignorance des gens pouvait être passagère. Elle n'avait pas autant de problème dans le sud, c'était certain… Mais les remarques et les humiliations ne la suivaient pas uniquement que dans la rue —et ces dernières étaient grandement à la marge.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'armée, très peu l'avait considérée comme faisant partie du corps militaire. Elle avait rapidement compris que cette animosité venait à la fois de son sexe, jugé comme faible, de son âge, et de sa couleur de peau. On la traitait comme une étrangère, une moins que rien, parfois. Si même l'Est était rebuté par ce qu'elle affichait au monde, que dire donc de ceux qui vivaient dans des régions isolées, où il devait bien passer quelqu'un comme _elle_ tous les vingt ans ?

Helena avait été formée à la diplomatie. C'était son rôle, ce qui était franchement ironique lorsque l'on savait à quel point on pouvait lui manquer cruellement de respect. Mais elle avait toujours été une personne calme, composée et ouverte au dialogue.

Après toutes les péripéties qu'ils venaient de vivre malgré eux, cependant, la fatigue et le froid mordant ses entrailles et son dos, sa patience s'était réduite comme peau de chagrin. La colère prit le dessus.

_ Je vous conseille de surveiller _très_ attentivement vos paroles, jeune homme.

Elle était menaçante. Sa voix sifflante et ses yeux réduits à deux fentes ardoise qui distillaient une froideur sans pareille. Il était même surprenant que l'homme en face d'elle ne se soit pas figé sur place. Porté par une once de courage injustifiée —ou bien était-ce l'alcool qui parlait— ce dernier s'avança à son tour pour la défier.

Alphonse en était convaincu, si personne ne les arrêtait, ils en viendraient aux mains. Il posa sa grosse patte gantée sur l'épaule d'Helena, se penchant légèrement en avant pour paraitre à son tour plus imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cette fois ci, l'homme eut un léger mouvement de recul et ses traits vacillèrent un instant d'indécision. Ses camarades se tendirent à leur tour et l'épaisse atmosphère qui s'était posée sur eux au moment même où ils entraient dans l'établissement, sembla s'alourdir encore un peu.

_ Je pense qu'il est inutile de poursuivre cette conversation, qui a si mal commencé, et qui ne ferait que nous attirer à _tous_ , des problèmes, commenta tranquillement Alphonse, espérant faire appel à la raison d'Eurus avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire ravaler l'impudence de ces gens à grands coups de poing.

Dans un sens, il comprenait sa réaction et nourrissait lui aussi une foule de reproches envers ces visages qui n'avaient plus rien d'amicaux. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de créer un scandale et salir le nom de l'armée, qui n'avait pas besoin de voir sa réputation baisser d'encore quelques points.

_ Si votre établissement est complet, nous allons effectivement prendre congé et chercher à nous reposer ailleurs.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion le village était bien trop petit pour accueillir une autre auberge dans ce genre et personne ne leur ouvrirait la porte pour la nuit. Ils allaient devoir trouver une autre solution mais cela pouvait parfaitement attendre qu'ils soient à l'extérieur et loin du foyer d'explosion potentiel.

Sa main toujours solidement plantée sur l'épaule d'Helena, Alphonse guida la jeune femme jusqu'à la sortie, qui se laissa faire sans trop insister. Assez curieusement, Edward suivit le mouvement sans plus de protestation et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois sur le parvis, les deux pieds dans une flaque.

La porte à peine fermée, ils entendirent très nettement les rires et les vivats retentirent dans la salle à vivre.

_ _Mūrkhuḍu,_ laissa échapper Helena, enfonçant ses deux mains dans ses poches, incendiant la devanture d'un regard mortel.

_ Putain de merde. Dire qu'on aurait pu se faire un repas chaud et avoir un lit pour la nuit, mais non ! Il a fallu qu'on tombe sur un village de racistes.

Edward leva les mains au ciel, agacé au possible et le ventre grondant. Rationnellement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à en vouloir à Helena —elle n'était franchement responsable de rien— mais une petite partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vicieusement lui susurrer à l'oreille que si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu passer les pieds sous la table et diner en toute tranquillité.

Foutue connerie d'ignorance de merde, tiens.

La jeune femme se massa le nez, la tension retombant lentement de ses épaules.

_ Navrée, s'excusa-t-elle assez inutilement. J'aurai dû anticiper une réaction pareille. Ils ne doivent pas voir beaucoup de _couleur_ dans le coin.

Elle était ironique mais son ton indiquait clairement que les remarques et l'attitude des habitants l'avaient blessée. Et pour cause. Alphonse n'était pas certain que dans une autre situation —elle aurait pu être malade, avoir besoin d'aide— ils se seraient montrés plus cléments. Même s'ils se retrouvaient à la rue ce soir, il n'était pas fâché de s'éloigner de cette atmosphère malsaine.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? S'enquit le blond en fronçant le nez. Parce que sans vouloir être vexant, je pense pas qu'on va trouver quelqu'un pour nous héberger si tu es avec nous, Eurus.

_ Ed !

L'interpelé se tourna vers son frère, choqué de la réplique de son aîné. Comme si Helena était vraiment la cause de tout ceci. Il écarta les bras.

_ Quoi ? C'est une vérité. Je dis pas que ces trous du cul avaient raison, parce que c'est pas le cas, mais clairement, personne ne nous ouvrira la porte tant qu'une « étrangère » —il accentua le tout avec de puissants guillemets— se présentera sur leur seuil. Et je pense pas qu'une nuit suffirait pour faire changer les mentalités de cette bande de crétins.

Dans un recoin de son esprit, Ed se demanda s'il aurait pu se montrer suffisamment égoïste pour demander à Eurus d'aller se trouver un autre coin où crécher, si cela lui avait garanti une bonne nuit de sommeil et un endroit chaud. Il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas comme ça. Enfant, il s'était appliqué à ne jamais faire de différence envers qui que ce soit et en grandissant, il avait poursuivi dans cette voie d'égalité. Il n'aurait pas laissé la jeune femme seule dans le froid, même s'il l'avait _véritablement_ détestée, et cette petite pensée avait un côté rassurant.

Prêt à beaucoup pour soutenir et sauver son frère, mais il conservait encore ses valeurs morales.

Helena soupira lourdement.

_ J'imagine qu'on peut essayer de voir si le garage est encore ouvert. De là, on prendra la voiture et on se mettra en route pour Yadrov.

Alphonse haussa une épaule, à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec un sourcil.

_ Maintenant ? Je croyais que les routes étaient difficilement praticables.

La jeune femme eut un léger mouvement de poignet, à la limite du dédaigneux, comme si l'idée de s'engager sur des chemins inconnus et potentiellement dangereux, la touchait à peine. N'était-ce pourtant pas elle qui souhaitait attendre jusqu'au lever du jour avant de partir ?

_ Si vous avez une autre alternative, je suis toute ouïe. Mais comme vient de le souligner Fullmetal : personne ne nous laissera entrer si je suis dans les parages. Au moins, avec la voiture, nous serons à l'abri.

_ Et si jamais c'est fermé ?

_ On avisera.

_ Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver un plan B _avant_ d'aviser ? Non parce que si c'est pour se retrouver encore une fois le bec dans l'eau à cause d'un abruti…

_ Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à aller nous chercher la voiture, Fullmetal, cassa Helena, que tout ce petit jeu commençait à ennuyer sévèrement. Elle avait froid, faim, elle était fatiguée et tout autant que Elric sénior elle rêvait d'un lit et d'une douche.

Voyant que son frère commençait à hérisser le poil tel le petit pitbull qu'il pouvait parfois être, Alphonse arrêta immédiatement le début de dispute qui ne servirait définitivement à personne.

_ Stop ! Temps mort ! On a d'autres choses à faire plus constructives que de se sauter à la gorge pour un oui ou pour un non.

Les deux alchimistes le fixèrent, vaguement penauds alors qu'ils se faisaient sermonner par le plus jeune de la bande. Edward esquissa néanmoins un sourire amusé. Où diable était donc passé son petit frère timide et doux ? Au fil des années, Alphonse avait pris de l'assurance et ça n'était seulement maintenant qu'il se faisait engueuler, qu'il voyait à quel point son cadet avait grandi.

Helena secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux bruns suivant le mouvement, se gorgeant lentement d'humidité. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état de sa tête lorsqu'elle sortait d'une douche, ce devait être infernal.

_ Tu as raison, Alphonse. Je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement.

Même sans réellement le voir, Edward distingua très nettement le long regard appuyé que lui adressa son frère et il soupira à son tour, résigné. Il ne pouvait pas lutter, n'est-ce pas ? Tel était le pouvoir des petits-frères.

_ Bien, bien. Je suis désolé aussi. Maintenant qu'on est tous sur la même longueur d'ondes est-ce qu'on se bougerait pas un peu, histoire de pas rester sous la flotte ?

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir très légèrement, à peine une bruine agaçante mais c'était suffisant pour que, ajoutée au vent qui se levait de plus en plus, Edward se retrouve glacé jusqu'aux os. L'aînée acquiesça et ils s'en furent le long de la rue principale à la recherche du fameux garagiste.

Cependant qu'ils marchaient, têtes baissées et le nez dans leurs écharpes, Alphonse s'approcha d'Helena.

_ Est-ce que c'est régulier ? demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, comme si évoquer le sujet aurait suffi à énerver la jeune femme. Que des gens vous traitent de la sorte ?

L'alchimiste lui lança un petit regard en coin, visiblement surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole et elle haussa les épaules à nouveau.

_ Je suis souvent confrontée à ce genre de situation, oui. Au travail, avec des civils, ça n'a rien de nouveau. Je m'y suis habituée. Mais je dois avouer que la fatigue ne m'a pas aidée à conserver mon calme, tout à l'heure.

Alphonse acquiesça. Il avait toujours du mal à saisir le concept de haine, simplement sur des critères physiques. Lui-même était fréquemment victime de discrimination, à cause de son armure, mais assez curieusement —cela était sans doute dû à la présence d'Edward à ses côtés— les gens trouvaient cela plus amusant que terrifiant. Helena devait-elle être différemment traitée que n'importe qui d'autre, simplement pour une histoire de peau ? Un humain restait un humain, peu importait sa couleur, ses pensées ou son sexe. Chacun devait avoir droit à un minimum de respect et de dignité. Ces valeurs s'étaient pris un grand coup, ce soir.

A quelques pas devant eux, Edward se retourna dans sa marche pour les fixer, sa capuche rabattue.

_ Les gens sont cons, c'est tout. Et il y aura toujours des connards.

C'était une triste vérité. D'ailleurs, eux-mêmes n'étaient pas traités en paria au sein de la communauté alchimique, simplement parce que tous ignoraient qu'ils avaient commis le grand tabou. Nul doute qu'ils se seraient fait jeter de nombreux rassemblements d'alchimistes, si cela s'était su. L'armée n'aurait jamais voulu d'eux, dans un premier temps. Peut-être même qu'Helena n'aurait eu que mépris pour ce qu'ils étaient et avaient tenté d'accomplir. Les êtres vivants étaient toujours si imprévisibles…

_ Combien de temps avant de pouvoir atteindre Yadrov ? questionna-t-il, plus pour changer de sujet que par réelle curiosité. Il avait l'habitude de voyager avec Edward, le temps n'était jamais un problème.

_ Si nous partons maintenant et que nous faisons une halte ; sans doute demain, dans l'après-midi ? Ma carte de la région n'est pas très précise, et tout dépendra de l'état de la route.

_ Sinon, on est des alchimistes, hein… La route, on peut en faire notre affaire sans trop de problème.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles perdre ton temps à descendre de la voiture tous les trois mètres pour reboucher un nid de poule, Fullmetal. Mais si ça t'amuse…

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, ronchonna pour la forme et reprit son train de marche en grommelant des injures à voix basse. Alphonse retint un soupir de déception ils avaient encore du chemin à faire, avant qu'une trêve entre ces deux-là ne soit signée.

₪.₪.₪

A l'instar de ses compatriotes, l'homme qui tenait le garage était un villageois sec, fort peu aimable, qui considéra les frères Elric d'un regard torve. Il s'essuyait les mains sur un torchon couvert de graisse, toutes les deux secondes, et crachait presque autant de fois au sol, alors qu'il les conduisait auprès de ses locations.

Helena avait choisi de rester à l'écart, ne souhaitant pas une redite de leur précédent fiasco, et la transaction s'effectua sans heurt. Elle se contenta seulement de s'étrangler devant la facture que lui présenta Alphonse lorsque ce dernier revint la chercher.

Ils se tenaient désormais tous les trois devant un tacot rouillé, dont la capote en cuir était percée de plusieurs trous. La carrosserie avait clairement fait son temps et l'intérieur était miteux. Helena fit lentement le tour du véhicule, hésitant presque à le toucher, de peur qu'il ne tombe en poussière sous ses mains. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ J'espère que ce tas de boue tiendra jusqu'à Yadrov. C'est une vraie épave…

D'un geste ferme et habitué, elle souleva le lourd capot sans effort, jetant un bref coup d'œil au moteur qui sommeillait au milieu de la crasse. Assez curieusement, le mécanisme semblait être relativement neuf et elle laissa retomber le tout avec une petite moue appréciatrice. Alphonse, curieux et intéressé, l'avait regardée inspecter le moteur cependant qu'Edward testait pour sa part, l'état de la banquette arrière.

_ Tu ne seras pas trop à l'étroit, Al ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant. L'armure sourit mentalement et hocha négativement la tête.

_ Je suis certain que ça ira très bien, regarde.

Pour prouver ses dires, le jeune homme entra dans la voiture, qui s'affaissa lourdement sous son poids. Edward recula vivement, surpris, manquant de se prendre le cadre de la portière sur le crâne. Le pneu arrière droit éclata, et le second se retrouva sur la jante presque immédiatement.

Alphonse resta parfaitement immobile dans l'habitacle alors que les deux autres le fixaient, interdits. Helena réprima un léger rire, le dissimulant tant bien que mal derrière une toux à moitié feint.

_ Eh bien, on n'est pas encore sorti du sable.

₪.₪.₪

Elle avait tort, néanmoins. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, leur voiture était prête, réparée autant que faire se peut grâce à l'ingéniosité du Fullmetal. Si Helena s'étonnait de le voir pratiquer l'alchimie sans cercle, elle ne l'avait pas encore mentionnée. Un soulagement pour le jeune homme, qui ne se voyait certainement pas partager toute cette histoire avec Eurus. Elle devait sans doute penser qu'il avait cousu et dissimulé des cercles à l'intérieur de ses gants. Dans les doublures, peut-être ? Pour le bien de leur couverture, à Alphonse et lui, peut-être devrait-il songer à inscrire des cercles factices sur ses gants…

Le jeune homme contempla son œuvre, pas peu fier, alors que ça collègue tassait tant bien que mal leurs affaires dans le coffre ridiculement petit. Au moins, ça, c'était du solide, made in Elric. Alphonse entra doucement à l'intérieur, cette fois ci, prenant mille précaution jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement assis. Rien ne céda, fort heureusement et l'armure poussa un soupir de soulagement. Helena inspecta encore une dernière fois les pneus puis se hissa sur le siège du conducteur, ne laissant que la place du mort pour Edward, à côté d'elle.

Le blond poussa un gémissement plaintif.

_ Tu montes, avant de te noyer ? le nargua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, ses doigts tambourinant contre le volant.

Ed vit rouge, se mit à hurler qu'il n'était pas petit au point de mourir écrasé sous des gouttes de pluie —et en silence, Helena admira sa capacité à déformer ses propos à l'extrême, dès que le sujet touchait à sa taille— et Alphonse dû sortir de la voiture pour le forcer à se calmer.

A sa place, Eurus ricanait toute seule, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi son père lui disait ne plus pouvoir se passer de ce genre de taquineries. La réaction du plus jeune était trop précieuse et amusante pour ne pas en profiter.

A grands renforts de « calme toi, grand-frère, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire »— c'était parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, et elle n'était pas déçue du résultat— Alphonse réussi finalement à faire entrer l'ainé Elric dans le véhicule. Boudeur, le jeune homme tourna résolument le dos à Helena qui sourit encore, mesquine, et enclencha le contact.

Al se glissa tant bien que mal à l'arrière, claquant la porte un peu rudement, si bien qu'il crut que tout allait à nouveau s'écrouler par terre.

Passé ce léger moment de tension, Edward se décida finalement à croiser le regard de Eurus.

_ Tu sais conduire ce machin, au moins ? Lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle lançait les essuies glace et passait la première pour se sortir du parc du garage.

_ A ton avis ? Roy sait que vous n'avez pas encore vos permis, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il fallait bien quelqu'un d'adulte dans cette équipe.

Ed ronchonna mais ne répliqua pas, croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre la vitre. Elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Il _savait_ conduire mais il n'était pas un fin pilote et il n'avait franchement aucune confiance dans cet engin de malheur. Si jamais ils avaient le moindre pépin sur la route elle était responsable, et non lui. Un argument à ajouter pour ne pas avoir à prendre le volant.

Rapidement, ils quittèrent le village, délaissant les routes à peu près propres pour gagner des chemins de terre plus cahoteux. Ed contempla le paysage morne pendant un temps qui lui sembla infini, jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil ne comment à mourir derrière d'épais nuages menaçants.

Helena ne conduisait pas trop mal, compte tenu de l'état de la route, preuve qu'elle n'en n'était pas à sa première virée en milieu hostile. Edward s'avouait un peu curieux de son parcours au sein de l'armée, mais qu'on lui coupe le deuxième bras et qu'on lui prenne son autre jambe jamais il ne lui demanderait la moindre précision à ce sujet. Et si des informations à son sujet, il y avait à trouver, il les trouverait.

La pluie s'était intensifiée, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, commençant lentement mais sûrement à brouiller toutes les frontières, au-delà des vitres striées d'eau. Alphonse, à l'arrière, avait réussi à extirper un livre de l'un de leurs sacs et s'était réfugié dans la lecture. A chaque chaos sur la route, il se cognait le heaume dans le toit du véhicule et s'excusait. Bercé par le ronronnement de l'auto et de la chaleur qui envahissait l'habitacle —Helena devait y être pour quelque chose, car il n'y avait définitivement pas de chauffage dans cette veille charrue et l'armure de son frère ne produisait aucune chaleur— Edward se trouva à somnoler. Il avait encore faim, et lorsqu'il s'endormit, rêva de tartines géantes sur lesquelles il naviguait sur une mer de chocolat chaud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] il s'agit d'une véritable ville, présente sur la carte d'Amestris que j'ai choppé sur le wikia de FMA. Yadrov, en revanche, est une invention de ma part. Toutefois, je me suis inspirée des mêmes noms disponible sur cette carte pour trouver quelque chose de ressemblant plus ou moins. Et j'ai aussi cherché sur internet, pour toper un nom de ville/village à consonance russe.


	9. Voiture qui roule n'amasse pas mousse

Ed se réveilla brusquement, se redressant d'un coup. Le silence soudain l'avait surpris et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ajuster sa vison floue. Autour de lui, le monde s'était plongé dans la pénombre, une lueur grisâtre et morne qui indiquait que la journée était belle et bien terminée, le soleil mourant définitivement à l'horizon. Il avait dormi une majeure partie de l'après-midi, mais de ce qu'il pouvait en constater, arrêtés qu'ils étaient au milieu de nulle part ; ils n'avaient pas encore atteint leur destination.

La pluie, désormais beaucoup plus discrète, à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les terres, battait tranquillement contre la carrosserie. Tournant légèrement la tête, il retint une grimace lorsque son cou lui manifesta sa désapprobation à l'idée d'être resté dans une mauvaise position pendant des heures. Helena, avachie sur le volant, la tête posée sur ses bras pliés, était parfaitement immobile.

Une légère pointe de panique l'envahit subitement et il se redressa, les sens en alerte. Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu un accident ? Etait-elle blessée ? Et où était Alphonse, pourquoi n'entendait-il _personne_?! Pivotant bruyamment vers l'arrière, Edward ouvrit la bouche pour appeler son cadet, s'apprêtant déjà à faire bruler tout le monde pour le retrouver.

Alphonse leva le nez de son livre, surpris.

_ Ed ?

Le blond le fixa quelques secondes puis poussa un soupir rassuré, s'affaissant contre son siège. Son frère posa son bouquin, se penchant légèrement entre les dossiers pour le voir à son tour.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'ainé à voix basse. Y a eu un problème ?

D'un mouvement de menton, il désigna la forme amorphe d'Eurus, qui avait à peine bronché sous son coup d'éclat.

_ Oh, non. Mais ça va faire 4h que nous roulons, elle avait besoin d'une pause.

Ah. Pas morte, donc. Edward ignorait s'il devait déplorer ou se réjouir de cet état de fait. Après tout, elle était la seule à savoir conduire correctement sans les planter dans le décor.

_ On est encore loin ? s'enquit-il en se passant une main sur l'abdomen. Parce que mine de rien je commence à avoir franchement la dalle.

_ Y a des fruits secs et du pain dans ma sacoche…marmonna soudain la jeune femme, le visage encore enfouit dans ses bras repliés, les faisant sursauter.

Grognant, elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux du dos de la main. Des cernes violets mangeaient ses joues et elle se gratta le front en étouffant un bâillement. Presque aussitôt, une quinte de toux suivit. En tout objectivité, Edward lui trouvait des airs de cadavre réchauffé.

_ Vous vous êtes suffisamment reposée, Mlle Lewin ? Demanda Alphonse, soucieux. Cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure à peine qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, après tout.

Elle tenta de s'étirer autant que possible dans le petit espace, ne tardant pas à se cogner contre le plafond.

_ Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'on en a encore pour au moins quelques heures de plus, Fullmetal. Et encore. A la vitesse où va ce truc, je me demande si on aurait pas plus vite fait de terminer à pied…

_ Je pense surtout qu'il serait bien qu'on se trouve un refuge ou un truc du genre pour s'abriter, contrat le jeune homme en scrutant le dehors où les ombres s'épaississaient de plus en plus.

Rouler de nuit n'était franchement pas une bonne idée, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient particulièrement pressés non plus.

_ Qu'elle idée de prendre la route par ce temps, aussi, marmonna-t-il en se rencognant dans son siège. Helena leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle les remettait sur le droit chemin.

_ Plains toi, tu n'as fait que dormir depuis que nous sommes partis.

_ Tu aurais préféré que je te fasse la causette, peut-être ? Très peu pour moi.

_ Mh. Les enfants de ton âge ont besoin de faire la sieste, tu me diras.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT !

_ Pitié ! Plaida Alphonse alors que son frère hurlait comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain, Helena, plus impitoyable que jamais, en rajoutait une couche. Au moins, ses vociférations avaient le mérite de la maintenir éveillée, et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment. Il aurait été stupide de se planter dans un arbre ou un fossé.

₪.₪.₪

Ils trouvèrent un baraquement miteux sur les coups de 20h, un peu à l'écart de la route. Ed ralait depuis près d'une heure, maintenant, son ventre criant famine et lui-même se déclarant comme étant à l'agonie. La pluie qui les avait accompagnés depuis la sortie d'Aszamem avait de nouveau repris de l'ampleur, et désormais, ils distinguaient à peine les alentours et la route encore moins. Ils auraient pu manquer la petite construction de vieilles pierres si Alphonse n'y avait pas porté son regard, presque pas inadvertance, à ce moment-là.

Helena gara la voiture au plus près possible du refuge, chacun se préparant à courir pour gagner la sécurité de l'habitation. A peine le moteur coupé qu'Edward se jetait à l'extérieur, son sac dans les bras et plus qu'heureux de quitter la compagnie de Eurus, même pour quelques minutes.

Le refuge était une petite bâtisse solide, sentant le refermé et qui avait devait servir aux bergers et autres agriculteurs du coin, pour s'abriter des averses dans ce genre. Edward pria tous les dieux de la création auxquels il ne croyait pas, pour qu'aucun voyageur égaré n'ait eu la même idée qu'eux. Fort heureusement, l'endroit était désert et jamais il n'avait été plus heureux de se retrouver au sec.

A peine quelques secondes à l'extérieur avaient suffi pour le tremper copieusement et il était en train de tordre méthodiquement son grand manteau lorsque la porte se rouvrit, laissant entrer un peu d'eau et une bourrasque de vent. Alphonse portait leur deuxième sac et Helena, sa sacoche sur la tête en guise de protection.

_ Espérons maintenant que la voiture ne s'envolera pas pendant la nuit, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

La jeune femme posa son bagage sur la table centrale, étudiant la pièce d'un regard circulaire. L'abri semblait être formé de seulement deux pièces, la seconde étant ce qui devait être une chambre, clairement plus petite que la pièce à vivre. Les commodités minimales s'y trouvaient, leur offrant même le luxe d'une bassine en guise d'évier et Edward renonça à ses rêves de douche.

Vu la couche de poussière qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée sur le côté gauche et les quelques meubles, personne n'était venu se réfugier ici depuis belle lurette.

Le Fullmetal avait déjà le nez perdu dans le seul placard de leur retraite, gémissant douloureusement en le constatant vide, à l'exception de quelques conserves si anciennes que l'intérieur disparaissait sous un voile opaque de moisissures. Il se redressa, piteux, ses cheveux humides accentuant son air de chien battu. .

_ J'ai jamais cru au destin mais là je crois qu'il s'acharne sur nous, déclara-t-il, malheureux. Al sourit mentalement en déposant la valise sur le sol et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

_ Hey, regarde ! On a de quoi faire un feu, déjà ! C'est pas si mal.

_ Et si tu n'as pas tout dévoré, il doit me rester du pain et un paquet de pâtes, ajouta Helena en fouillant dans son sac. On ne va pas mourir de faim.

_ Parle pour toi…marmonna Ed en reprenant sa mine boudeuse.

Il ne fit cependant pas la fine bouche et ne cracha certes pas sur sa part lorsqu'après avoir rempli une gamelle d'eau et fit bouillir les pâtes, Helena le servit généreusement. Alphonse s'était occupé d'allumer le feu après avoir demandé à Eurus, qu'il avait vu lorgner la cheminée d'une drôle de manière, si elle voulait le faire. La jeune femme avait levé les mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'ai dû être maudite étant enfant, mais j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à me bruler chaque fois que je manipule un briquet ou une allumette.

_ Pour une fille dont le père est spécialiste dans le domaine, c'est franchement ironique, avait balancé Ed, narquois et ravi de prendre sa revanche. Helena avait haussé les épaules mais n'avait rien répondu.

Ils avaient mangé dans le calme et le silence, chacun raclant soigneusement sa fourchette contre l'assiette pour ne pas en perdre une miette. La cheminée commençait enfin à réchauffer l'atmosphère, créant une fine buée sur les fenêtres battues par la pluie qui semblait avoir redoublé de violence. Un coude posé sur la table, le menton dans le creux de la main, Helena observait pensivement l'extérieur, picorant son restant de nouilles. Elle avait eu un véritable trait de génie en embarquant deux trois boites de conserve et autres condiments avant de partir d'East City. Roy se moquait souvent d'elle et sa tendance à entasser la nourriture, par crainte de manquer.

Elle n'avait posé aucune question, concernant l'étrange fait qu'Alphonse ne mange pas. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit concernant le cadet Elric et sa condition d'armure, au grand soulagement des deux frères. Si elle avait des soupçons, elle les gardait pour elle et Ed s'en voulait un peu de lui être reconnaissant pour ça. Qui disait reconnaissance, disait dette et il refusait d'en avoir envers la fille de Mustang. Question de principe.

_ Bien, déclara subitement Helena, les faisant sursauter. Voyons voir la suite du programme.

Repoussant son assiette, elle fit place nette en balayant la table de ses miettes et se baissa pour prendre son sac, en tirant une vieille carte. La posant à plat devant elle, la jeune femme lissa soigneusement les coins racornis. Il était amusant de voir quel soin elle apportait à la tâche. Alphonse l'avait déjà remarqué depuis qu'ils étaient partis d'East city. A chaque fois que Eurus ouvrait un livre ou un dossier, elle veillait à ranger toutes les feuilles, de ne pas les abimer en les tordant involontairement et ne pas pliait pas la reliure plus que nécessaire. Elle feuilletait d'abord l'ouvrage dans son ensemble avant de commencer sa lecture, le retournant entre ses mains comme un enfant le ferait avec une boite au trésor.

Pour Helena, lire était un bien précieux. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de se sortir de l'enfer, de rattraper le temps perdu lorsque Roy l'avait recueillie. Les livres étaient les clés de la connaissance et de l'évasion, ils lui faisaient oublier pour un temps ses cauchemars et remplissaient son esprit d'un savoir vital. Enfant, elle avait passé des heures le nez plongé dans les mêmes, qu'elle ne se lassait pourtant pas de relire, maintes et maintes fois.

Son texte préféré restait sans conteste un recueil de contes de l'Est. Que de rêves avait-elle esquissés en caressant les douces pages craquelées par le temps. Roy lui avait confié le livre, souvenir de sa propre enfance et Helena en prenait le plus grand soin, encore aujourd'hui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir partir pour rencontrer les peuples du désert, se rendre à Xing pour goûter à leur étonnante culture. Ce pays plus que tout l'attirait, elle aurait été bien incapable de dire pourquoi.

Elle savait également qu'elle avait peu de chances de s'y rendre un jour et devait se contenter des quelques contacts qu'elle pouvait avoir avec les délégations qui cherchaient à venir commercer avec Amestris, sous le strict contrôle de leur armée.

Tapotant du doigt sur la carte déployée, Helena leur désigna un point littéralement planté au milieu de rien.

_ Nous nous rendons ici –elle déplaça son doigt qui crissa doucement sur la page pour s'arrêter quelques pouces plus loin –et nous sommes à peu près là.

_ C'est pas la porte à côté, gémit Ed que la perspective d'un voyage en auto, coincé entre la vitre et Eurus, n'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

_ J'ai estimé qu'il nous restait environ 6h de trajet, déclara la jeune femme en se redressant un peu. En comptant les petites routes que nous allons emprunter et la vitesse du véhicule.

Elle déplaça son doigt, suivant un tracé alambiqué pour leur montrer. Les deux Elric se penchèrent en même temps pour mieux observer le détour qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Edward grimaça un peu.

_ Ça nous rallonge énormément.

_ Le chef de gare a dit que la voie la plus directe était impraticable. Je propose donc qu'on aille se coucher tout de suite pour partir aux premières heures demain matin.

_ Eh oh ! J'ai des tranches de sommeil à respecter moi ! Protesta Edward tandis qu'Helena rangeait ses affaires. Elle haussa un sourcil narquois, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Alphonse se leva à son tour, repoussant bruyamment sa chaise et Ed suivit le mouvement. Helena jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce qui servait de chambre à coucher, passant la tête au-delà du rideau qui servait de porte. Elle poussa un soupir désespéré.

_ Evidemment…

_ Quoi ?

Elle laissa passer le Fullmetal qui scruta la pièce exiguë. Avant de pousser un glapissement étranglé.

_ Nan mais je rêve ! Fulmina-t-il en agitant les bras en l'air. Alphonse suivit le mouvement et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la pièce.

L'endroit sentait l'humidité, une unique fenêtre mal isolée sur le mur du fond, des rideaux miteux d'un brun rougeâtre du plus mauvais goût, le parquet sans doute rongé par la vermine, une chaise dans un angle, dont le cadre ne devait pas être bien solide et enfin…

Un lit.

Un seul lit alors qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement deux à devoir dormir. Une pauvre et malheureuse couchette, une couverture si mince et lamentable que s'en était presque une insulte de l'avoir laissée là et un matelas plat, à peine suffisant pour accueillir un enfant.

Ils restèrent tous les deux sur le pas de la porte avant qu'Helena ne revienne au « salon » et se penche sur son sac. D'un geste sec, elle en tira une large couverture militaire —à quel point sa sacoche était profonde, au juste ?— et débarrassa rapidement la table de tout ce qu'elle contenait.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, sous les regards surpris des Elric, elle se confectionna un lit de fortune, son sac en guise d'oreiller et le bois pour sommier. Enroulée dans son manteau, le bout de ses bottes dépassant à peine de la couverture rêche et verte, elle ferma les yeux.

_ Euh… Mlle Lewin ? Appela doucement Alphonse qui en était resté comme deux ronds de flan sur le pas de la chambre.

_ On part tôt demain, répondit l'intéressée, la voix étouffée par le tissu. Je vous conseillerai d'aller vous coucher maintenant.

_ Mais, vous n'allez pas dormir ici, tout de même ?

Eurus soupira, se redressa sur un coude et se tourna à demi vers les frères Elric. A la lueur du feu, ses cheveux à moitié défaits prenaient des teintes rousses et ses traits s'en trouvaient d'autant plus creusés.

_ Ecoutez, je n'ai pas encore envie de me battre ce soir pour savoir qui prendra le lit, ou pas. J'ai dormi dans des endroits vraiment bien pires que celui-ci, une nuit sur une table ne va pas me tuer.

Elle se retourna presque aussi sec, sa tête disparaissant à nouveau dans les plis de son manteau pour signifier que la conversation était close et qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Edward haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas la supplier, non plus. Elle était suffisamment adulte pour prendre ses décisions en toute connaissance de cause. Et a bien y regarder elle serait peut-être même mieux lotie que lui sur sa planche, qu'avec son matelas défoncé.

Visiblement, son trop aimable petit frère n'avait pas la même opinion que lui. Il entra à sa suite, courroucé.

_ Ed ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser dormir sur la table tout de même ?!

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne l'ai pas poussée que je sache.

_ Mais enfin, c'est une question de bon sens et de politesse !

_ Bah la politesse, elle peut se la foutre au…

_ EDWARD !

_ Hey ! J'aimerais vraiment dormir, si ça ne vous dérange pas de baisser d'un ton ! S'exclama Helena depuis l'autre pièce, de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait de quoi cela dit, et l'agacement dans sa voix figea le cadet Elric qui rougit mentalement comme une pivoine.

_ Désolé, Mlle Lewin, s'excusa-t-il platement tandis que son frère posait ses affaires et tâtait le matelas d'une main, accompagnant le geste d'une grimace déçue. Le plus jeune se tourna de nouveau vers son frère après qu'Helena ait répondu avec un grognement fort peu aimable. Elle était aussi joyeuse qu'Ed au saut du lit, formidable…

L'armure gronda, mécontente.

_ Franchement tu exagères, grand-frère, chuchota-t-il pour ne plus déranger Eurus.

Ed haussa les épaules et s'allongea tout habillé, n'enlevant que son manteau dont il se servit comme couverture. Ça valait bien mieux que de prendre le tissu prévu à cet effet et sans doute infesté de vermines. Non pas qu'il ait peur de ces charmantes petites bêtes, mais tout de même.

_ Ecoute, c'est pas moi qu'ai choisi, je ne fais que me plier aux ordres.

Alphonse siffla, ironique.

_ Toi, c'est bien seulement quand ça t'arrange !

_ Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, là ? Que j'aille lui dire dégage, je prends la table ? Non merci, elle décide de s'y mettre de son plein gré, je ne vais pas la virer.

Alphonse le fixa un moment, sceptique et indécis, puis il soupira un grand coup et s'assit précautionneusement sur le sol près de son frère. Il ne prenait pas le risque de se mettre sur l'unique chaise de la chambre de crainte de la casser. Ed, la tête appuyée sur un coude, le regarda avec un sourire amusé et affectueux et Alphonse se sentit soulagé. Son frère souriait trop peu de cette manière ces derniers temps, il était bon de voir qu'il n'avait pas oublié comme s'y prendre.

₪.₪.₪

Helena poussa un grognement étouffé et se remit sur le dos. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et sa migraine était revenue. Malgré sa fatigue, elle était bien en peine de trouver le sommeil et elle pensait savoir pourquoi. La jeune femme poussa un soupir, écoutant distraitement le bruit de la pluie qui battait les vitres. Le vent s'était calmé, laissant place à une averse régulière et presque apaisante, plutôt qu'une véritable tempête. La maisonnette craquait tout autour d'elle, la rassurant quelque peu.

La table était affreusement dure et inconfortable mais Helena ne s'en plaignait pas tant que cela. Entre des heures et des heures d'engueulade avec le Fullmetal pour savoir qui prendrait la chambre, et coucher sur le meuble en bois ; elle préférait encore la deuxième solution. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle en aurait profité pour éteindre le feu qui crépitait encore doucement dans la cheminée mais elle savait que le jeune Elric aurait sans doute protesté. Helena n'aimait pas la chaleur plus que cela. Du moins, son corps ne l'appréciait pas. Les flammes projetaient sur le plafond des ombres mouvantes qui occupait un peu son esprit en éveil. Elle avait besoin de repos pourtant, et voilà que ses stupides crises d'insomnie la reprenaient. Formidable.

Se redressant dans le silence le plus total, l'Alchimiste s'assit et ramena son sac sur ses genoux. Elle farfouilla, maudissant le désordre qui régnait dans la grande poche de toile. Entre les sachets d'aliments lyophilisés, les livres et les vêtements, elle finit par passer directement la tête dans le sac, espérant que cela lui faciliterait la tâche. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'aurait pensé le Fullmetal s'il l'avait vue dans cette position. Il aurait sans doute cru qu'elle souhaitait mettre fin à ses jours…et l'aurait peut-être même aidée.

Poussant un petit grondement de satisfaction, Eurus tira des profondeurs de sa besace une petite pochette de cuir. L'ouvrant d'un geste expert, elle fit glisser son doigt sur les nombreuses boites de couleur qui s'y trouvaient.

La jeune femme finit par choisir une boite bleu translucide, dont le couvercle blanc et circulaire sauta avec un 'plop' sonore. Elle fit glisser dans sa main une gélule qu'elle s'empressa de gober, espérant que cela fasse rapidement effet. Rangeant le tout, l'Alchimiste du Vent se ré-enroula dans sa couverture de fortune, ferma les yeux et pria pour que vienne le sommeil.

₪.₪.₪

Quelqu'un le secouait durement, le tenant fermement par l'épaule et Edward fut très tenté de lui foutre un coup d'auto-mail et de retourner à ses délicieux rêves de bols de nouilles. On grogna par-dessus sa tête, un vague marmonnement pas suffisamment puissant pour le tirer totalement des bras de Morphée. Se dégageant faiblement, le Fullmetal enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller crasseux.

_ Encore une minute, Al…marmonna-t-il, espérant que son frère lui lâcherait la grappe pour encore un bon quart d'heure.

_ J'ai dit qu'on partait tôt, alors debout, Fullmetal, lança brusquement la voix d'Helena, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux en un temps record. Ton frère m'avait prévenu que tu aimais trainasser au lit mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

Elle sortit de la pièce à grands pas, le laissant un peu dérouté, assis sur son lit. Battant des paupières comme une chouette, l'adolescent gémit doucement en se plaquant les paumes sur les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Un rapide regard vers l'extérieur lui apprit qu'il faisait à peine jour et il gémit de plus belle. Helena était donc une véritable militaire dans l'âme. Elle ne voulait pas non plus lui faire faire un salut au drapeau, si ?

Le jeune blond se leva de mauvaise grâce, maussade et trainant des pieds. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et lorsqu'il passa la « porte » de la chambre, il fut accueilli par une odeur du café. Alphonse se tenait vouté devant la cheminée qui crachait quelques flammes timides, suffisantes néanmoins pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Sur la table, Helena avait ressorti sa carte qu'elle étudiait avec soin, une petite cuillère à la main, touillant méthodiquement le contenu d'une tasse ébréchée.

_ Y a que du déca, lança-t-elle sans même le regarder, lui désignant vaguement les sachets de café en poudre devant elle. Ou du thé, si tu préfères. Menthe.

Ed ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'assoir, attrapant lui aussi une tasse. Alphonse ne tarda pas à le servir, le mettant en garde contre la chaleur et Ed versa lentement son sachet dans l'eau bouillante.

_ Si on évite les villages, on peut gagner un peu de temps, marmonna Helena en repoussant sa tasse pleine. Si je coupe par ici…faut espérer que ce n'est pas bloqué…

Les deux Elric s'entreregardèrent puis Alphonse demanda à son ainé s'il avait bien dormi.

_ Comme un loir, rétorqua Ed. Jusqu'au moment où une espèce de sorcière a jugé bon de me tirer du lit.

Helena ne réagit même pas, buvant sa tasse d'une traite avant de se reverser un sachet de déca et de l'eau.

_ Tu n'espérais tout de même pas faire la grasse matinée, Fullmetal. Nous sommes techniquement en mission.

_ Et ça implique _forcément_ de se lever aux aurores ? Je plains tes coéquipiers, vraiment.

_ Eh bien, le dernier en date n'a plus vraiment l'occasion de se plaindre, puisque sa sieste impromptue lui a valu de se faire tuer, répondit-elle d'un ton froid, sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Fais comme tu l'entends lorsque tu es seul, ou avec ton frère, mais tant que tu restes avec moi, il est hors de question que tu passes l'arme à gauche sans mon autorisation, et pour une raison aussi idiote.

L'annonce jeta un net froid sur la tablée et Ed résista à l'envie morbide de l'interroger plus en détail sur ce fameux coéquipier qui s'était endormi définitivement. Le visage

L'annonce jeta un net froid et Ed résista à l'envie morbide de lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Le visage plus dur qu'auparavant, Helena finit son café à peine prêt et se leva, attrapant son sac.

_ Allez, on y va.

Elle plia la carte et leva la main en direction du feu qui mourrait doucement. Un léger grincement d'auto-mail et un éclair grisâtre jaillit d'entre ses doigts tendus. Les flammes s'étouffèrent, privées d'oxygène et les quelques braises encore rougeoyantes se prirent le restant de la casserole sur le nez. Lançant à la cheminée une sorte de regard satisfait, comme si elle la défiait de se rallumer, Helena tourna les talons et sortit de l'abri sans un regard pour les frères Elric.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent puis Ed soupira et posa la tasse dans le placard où il l'avait trouvée la veille. Alphonse ramassa leurs affaires et ils se hâtèrent de sortir lorsqu'ils entendirent le moteur de leur voiture vrombir.

La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée et flottait désormais sur les plaines alentours une brume blanche et humide, faiblement éclairée par un soleil timide et rougeâtre. Les contours des collines étaient noyés dans cet océan vaporeux, la route disparaissait au bout d'une vingtaine de mètre et Helena avait allumé les phares. Elle patientait au volant, tapotant le devant de ses dents de son doigt métallique. Contrairement à Edward, qui cherchait à cacher son auto-mail par tous les moyens, ne supportant pas la vue de son pêché, Helena ne faisait pas grand cas de ce détail. Alors qu'elle semblait refuser d'en parler, le montrer ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Etonnant.

Elle baissa la vitre avant.

_ Alors ? Est-ce que vous comptez rester là et en faire votre résidence d'été ?

Les Elric s'empressèrent d'obtempérer.

₪.₪.₪

La matinée passa longuement. La voiture avançait à une lenteur exécrable et Helena restait silencieuse comme les pierres, concentrée sur sa conduite. Edward, assis à côté d'elle, contemplait la carte sans plus la voir et Alphonse avait choisi de se concentrer sur le paysage monotone qui défilait par les vitres. Des plaines, de collines, quelques arbres par ci, par-là. Ils n'avaient pas croisé la moindre habitation depuis plus de 40km. Perdu dans le brouillard qui s'épaississait à vue d'œil, comme si un dieu ennuyé rajoutait constamment du lait dans son verre.

L'habitacle était agréablement chauffé, œuvre de Eurus, qui avait collé une feuille pourvu d'un cercle alchimique sur le plafond. Ed l'avait brièvement étudié, non sans un certain intérêt, espérant en comprendre un peu plus sur son Alchimie. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point ses tracés étaient _simplistes_ dans leur conception. Lewin ne se servait que des cercles les plus basiques, étudiés par les débutants dans le domaine de l'alchimie et que les maitres trouvaient toujours moyen d'améliorer, au fil de leurs découvertes. Helena ne s'était pas embarrassée de détails supplémentaires mais Ed devait en convenir ; la simplicité était parfois bien plus efficace que tout.

La route cahoteuse serpentait entre les collines à l'herbe rase, faisant tours et détours ; à tel point que la jeune femme devait sans cesse manœuvrer pour éviter les nids de poule monstrueux qui creusaient le sol et les pavasses qui se dressaient parfois au milieu du chemin.

Vers midi, le soleil apparut timidement de l'autre côté des nuages gris et menaçants, lourds d'une pluie qui ne demandait qu'à tomber. Ils firent halte le long de la route, prenant le temps de déjeuner et, dans le cas d'Helena, s'octroyer une nouvelle sieste d'une vingtaine de minutes. Sa nuit n'avait pas été aussi réparatrice qu'elle aurait dû l'être, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose. Sa fatigue creusait ses joues et ourlait ses yeux, lui donnant un air dur qui la vieillissait atrocement. Il lui faudrait plus de quelques siestes volées, de ci, de là, pour récupérer correctement.

Il leur restait encore deux bonnes heures de route, Helena ayant dû faire face à un détour imprévu après avoir malencontreusement pris le mauvais embranchement, une vingtaine de kilomètres en amont. Les deux Alchimistes d'Etat s'étaient par ailleurs pris le bec à ce propos, ce qui avait contribué, dans un certain sens, à briser le silence jusque-là tendu, qui régnait dans la voiture. N'était-ce pas Ed qui tenait la carte, après tout ? Ils avaient perdu une bonne heure pour faire demi-tour et retrouver leur chemin, et la moitié d'une autre, à contourner une coulée de boue. Edward avait bien tenté de passer l'obstacle à coup d'alchimie mais il s'était avéré que la route, de l'autre côté, était elle aussi dans un état pitoyable. Inutile de passer davantage de temps et d'énergie à restaurer le chemin abimé, donc.

Le brouillard avait fini par ajouter son grain de sel et contribué à les ralentir davantage. Au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres après leur dernier arrêt, Helena stoppa leur véhicule, excédée au possible.

La visibilité était quasi-nulle, elle roulait à deux à l'heure et cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle avait cru que les brumes finiraient par s'estomper avec la venue du soleil et même si la journée progressait très certainement par-delà les nuages la température n'était pas suffisante pour faire lever le brouillard. Ils nageaient dans du lait immatériel et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter une nouvelle frustration à la pile grandissante des contrariétés du jour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna sèchement Ed en la voyant déboucler sa ceinture. La brune ouvrit brusquement la portière, y mettant tout son énervement et enfila ses mitaines. Les cercles sur le dos de ses mains étincelèrent et Helena se campa fermement devant la voiture, concentrée.

Dans l'habitacle, Edward se pencha légèrement en avant, un brin curieux et intéressé par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Dans son dos, son frère suivit le mouvement, beaucoup moins discret du fait de son armure. Ils avaient déjà vu la jeune femme à l'œuvre, plus tôt dans la semaine, mais pas d'aussi près ni pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que…

Helena se frotta les mains, étudiant rapidement la situation du regard puis tendit les bras derrière elle. Ses doigts s'écartèrent, cherchant à attraper autant de matière possible, avant qu'elle ne ramène ses bras vers l'avant. Ses mitaines brillèrent d'une sinistre lueur grise et dans un claquement sec, une violente rafale de vent balaya la route.

Le brouillard se déchira en deux, s'élevant vers le ciel avant d'être tout aussi brutalement rabattu sur les côtés, d'un nouveau mouvement de main. Helena s'agita encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le chemin soit parfaitement dégagé sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Elle plissa des yeux, une main en visière et laissa échapper un petit sifflement contrarié.

_ Ça ne va pas tarder à retomber, informa-t-elle en revenant à la voiture. Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver une feuille et un crayon, dans mon sac ?

Edward s'exécuta, fouillant un bref instant avant de dénicher son bonheur. Tendant le tout à la jeune femme, il l'observa tracer rapidement son cercle, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop intéressé, sans pour autant parvenir à cacher complètement sa curiosité. L'habitude la fit terminer en moins de quelques secondes et elle tendit le feuillet à Edward, surpris.

_ Lorsque ça retombera, tu pourras l'activer. Ça nous dégagera la route au fur et à mesure. Fais attention en recul, et met toi à la fenêtre ; je tiens à revoir la caution de la voiture.

Le Fullmetal lorgna un instant sur le cercle puis haussa les épaules. Il aurait tout le temps de s'y pencher plus tard Helena ne viendrait sans doute pas lui réclamer ce torchon. Il acquiesça.

Eurus eut un léger sourire et redémarra, s'engageant aussi rapidement que possible sur le chemin accidenté. Alphonse se pencha sur les sièges avant, Ed levant la feuille par réflexe pour qu'il puisse y jeter lui aussi un coup d'œil.

_ Vos cerces sont très basiques, nota-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que cela pourrait être perçu comme une insulte. Sans vous vexer, hein ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Helena laissa échapper un rire amusé, lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

_ Le cercle seul ne fait pas tout le travail. Beaucoup d'Alchimistes d'Etat ont appris à travailler avec ces dessins très simples mais rapides à tracer, en cas d'urgence. Mon alchimie ne manipule pas beaucoup d'éléments différents, c'est pourquoi mes cercles paraissent si pauvres.

_ Ça ne vous empêche pas de faire des choses impressionnantes, complimenta Alphonse, le sourire perceptible dans sa voix.

_ C'est une question d'entrainement, rétorqua Helena avec humilité. Le symbole de l'esprit —elle tapota du bout du doigt le cercle barré d'un trait— prend une grande place dans mes transmutations. L'eau et le feu me permettent, alliés à l'air, de jouer avec la température et la pression et de déplacer les masses et les courants qui m'intéressent.

_ Oh. C'est donc une histoire de vides et de pleins, simplifia Alphonse avec un hochement de tête entendu. C'est très intéressant, nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de travailler avec autre chose que des matériaux solides. Qu'en penses-tu, grand-frère ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, on pourra s'y mettre après notre mission.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais devant Eurus, car cela lui aurait fait bien trop plaisir, mais il lui tardait lui aussi de concentrer ses recherches et études sur cette alchimie élémentaire. Alphonse avait raison ; il était plus simple de modifier des éléments solides pour leur donner une nouvelle forme, plutôt que de s'attaquer à un morceau comme la pression atmosphérique et les courants d'air chaud et froid. Indéniablement Eurus était une alchimiste de talent, mais il aurait fallu le torturer à mort avant qu'un compliment ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Al sourit mentalement, ravi à la simple idée que son frère et lui s'intéresseraient à autre chose que leur quête pour la Pierre Philosophale. Un peu de changement ne leur ferait pas de mal : il était fatigué de voir la frustration et la déception se peindre sur le visage de son aîné.

_ Je vous donnerais quelques livres, si le sujet vous intéresse, leur proposa Helena d'une voix étrangement douce. Alphonse intervint avant que son frère ne laisse échapper une remarque désobligeante sur la soudaine gentillesse de l'alchimiste.

_ Ce serait très aimable, Mlle Lewin ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien évidemment.

Elle rit encore, plus franchement, cette fois ci, d'une manière presque sauvage qu'ils ne lui avaient encore jamais entendue.

_ Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas ; je ne le proposerai pas, sinon. Au contraire, je suis plutôt flattée. Vous êtes tous les deux connus comme étant de grands Alchimistes, je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous puissiez être intéressés par mes vieilles lectures.

_ C'est Al, qui est intéressé, pas moi, corrigea sèchement Edward en croisant les bras, d'une incroyablement mauvaise foi.

Helena n'ajouta rien, si ce n'était un léger sourire en coin. L'atmosphère s'était allégé et elle n'avait pas envie d'y mettre fin si rapidement par une remarque mal reçue.

_ D'accord. Essaye un peu le cercle, le brouillard retombe.

Fullmetal marmonna dans sa barbe, comme quoi il n'avait pas à suivre ses ordres, mais obéit néanmoins, curieux de voir quel serrait l'effet produit par le cercle. Rien d'aussi construit que les manipulations d'Helena, en tout cas, il n'avait pas sa maitrise ni son habitude à ce genre d'alchimie.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'Eurus le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

_ Attention au recul, le conseilla-t-elle encore une fois.

_ Ouais, ouais…

Helena haussa les épaules et le laissa faire à sa guise quand elle comprit que ses recommandations ne seraient pas bien prises. Il apprendrait bien assez tôt, de toute façon.

Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu ridicule, à brandir une feuille de papier par la fenêtre d'un vieux tacot mais il s'exécuta néanmoins. Effleurant le dessin du bout des doigts, il activa le cercle dans un flash gris.

Un inquiétant sifflement retentit et presque aussitôt, une mince colonne de vent, semblable à une tornade miniature, surgit de sa feuille et déchira le banc de brume qui était retombé devant la voiture. Surpris par la puissance qui se dégagea de la transmutation, Ed se retrouva propulsé en arrière, à moitié contre Helena, qui éclata à nouveau de rire en le retenant par le coude. Les cheveux en pagaille, l'adolescent se redressa, ahuri et lança un regard au dessin.

Alphonse applaudit.

_ Impressionnant.

_ J'avais prévenu, pour le recul, se contenta de noter l'alchimiste du vent en reprenant le volant. Devant la mine légèrement boudeuse du plus jeune, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire encore un peu, un rire qui dégénéra brutalement en une quinte de toux sèche et grinçante.

_ Mlle Lewin ? s'enquit Alphonse, un peu inquiet de la voir cracher à moitié l'un de ses poumons, un poing devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de cracher aux alentours. Elle reprit rapidement son souffle.

_ Ça n'est rien, j'ai dû attraper froid.

Le plus jeune n'insista pas, Edward lançant une pique moqueuse à la volée pour se venger de sa précédente humiliation. Les deux alchimistes reprirent leurs chamailleries et poursuivirent leur route.

₪.₪.₪

Helena arrêta finalement la voiture sur le bas-côté et Edward ouvrit la portière, s'extirpant du véhicule avec un grondement de fatigue. Il fit craquer son dos, heureux de se dégourdir les jambes après tant d'heures passées assis dans cette caisse sur roues. Froissant le papier qui leur avait ouvert la voie, il le fourra dans le fond de sa poche et étudia ses alentours.

Une pancarte de bois, rongée par les vers et branlante sur son piquet, annonçait les limites du village de Yadrov. De la ville en elle-même, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Les nuages étaient lourds, bas, annonciateurs d'orage et le brouillard avait pris d'étranges teintes bleutées menaçantes.

Ils s'engagèrent sur un chemin étroit, bordé de profondes ornières qui laissaient certainement davantage passer de charrettes et de tracteurs que d'automobiles, et qui serpentait à travers la campagne jusqu'à l'amas austère du village.

Ed apercevait la haute forme du clocher, froide flèche de pierre qui s'élevait au-dessus du reste des bâtiments. Dans cette partie du pays, le relief était plus prononcé, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des montagnes de Briggs. Yadrov se tenait dans une cuvette naturelle, accolée à une façade de pierre minuscule mont de centaines de mètres, couvert de conifères qui laissaient peu à peu place à une barrière rocheuse. Quelques arrêtes pointaient, ici et là, au milieu de la forêt qui y poussait, tranchant sur le noir des arbres, sans doute les vestiges d'une falaise jadis bien plus haute que sa consœur.

Le blond se tourna vers Helena, qui observait avec intérêt les alentours. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du village, des champs clairement cultivés et des fermes commençaient à apparaitre à travers la brume. Yadrov formait, de ce qu'ils en savaient, la ville centrale pour le commerce local, dont le pâté de lapin était visiblement la spécialité.

Eurus soupira légèrement. La région était plus vaste qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Des exploitations isolées, des hameaux perdus au milieu de rien…Et les informations qu'ils avaient en leur possession étaient minces, en comparaison. Elle qui espérait que cette affaire serait rapidement réglée…

Coincer le ou les coupables n'était bien évidemment pas leur unique objectif. Si les filles étaient encore en vie, ce dont doutait fortement l'Alchimiste, ils devraient tout faire pour les retrouver également. Mais comment retrouver une dizaine de jeunes filles dans un périmètre aussi vaste, avec si peu de précision quant à leur disparition ? Helena pouvait se vanter d'avoir vécu quelques missions difficiles, et celle-ci promettait d'en détrôner quelques-unes dans son classement personnel.

_ Tu es certaine que c'est ici ? Demanda Ed, un tantinet sceptique, et peut-être vaguement nerveux. Ce village lui collait des frissons dans le dos, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant les tripes. Son instinct avait souvent eu raison, par le passé. Sauf peut-être pour ce qui concernait la transmutation de sa mère… Mais il était jeune, à l'époque. Jeune et naïf, tellement impatient et plein d'espoir face à ce projet insensé.

Là, il avait beau dire, la perspective de passer un temps indéterminé dans ce trou à rats ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. Debout et appuyée à moitié sur sa portière et sur le toit, Helena lui jeta un regard en coin par-dessus la tôle avant de reprendre elle-même son inspection silencieuse.

_ C'est toi qui tenais la carte, Fullmetal, se contenta-t-elle de lui faire remarquer avant de se rassoir. Et même s'elle ne paye pas de mine, pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à la signalétique.

Ronchonnant légèrement, le plus jeune remonta à son tour. Al avait choisi de rester sagement à sa place, de crainte que trop de mouvements ne nuise à l'intégrité même de leur véhicule —c'était déjà un petit miracle que ce vieux coucou ait pu tenir jusqu'ici sans se briser en deux…— et échangea un bref coup d'œil avec son frère.

Ils franchirent le panneau au pas, s'engageant sur le chemin à peine mieux entretenu que le reste, qui menait jusqu'au centre-ville.

Non sans une certaine et viscérale appréhension.


	10. Yadrov, ou la Cité des Merveilles

Edward se tordit le cou, le nez frôlant la vitre afin d'englober du regard la ville de Yadrov, qui leur offrait ses « merveilles » sans honte ni fioritures.

Malgré sa silhouette austère et son ombre menaçante, le village n'avait rien de bien particulier. Beaucoup moins sordide, même, que ne l'était la bourgade d'Aszamem. Les maisons étaient anciennes mais entretenues, quelques façades présentaient des marques noires, symptômes d'un incendie depuis longtemps éteint. La propreté ambiante ne manqua pas d'étonner Helena, par ailleurs, quand elle constata que plusieurs bâtisses étaient pourvues de petits jardinets pour le moins charmants et soigneux. Ça n'était pas comme s'ils cultivaient le touriste, par ici. Mais sous le soleil, peut-être que la ville était bien plus agréable ; elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de consulter le guide du routard avant de venir.

Remontant la large avenue centrale —bordée de lampadaires chics et à nouveaux, de façades fleuries— la jeune femme ne tarda pas à repérer la mairie, garant habilement leur véhicule sur le minuscule espace prévu à cet effet.

Le centre n'était pas loin, tous les commerces de proximité devaient s'y trouver et clairement ; les habitants ne se déplaçaient pas en voiture.

Helena n'était pas fâchée d'être finalement arrivée à bon port. Rouler des kilomètres dans le brouillard humide et épais n'était pas une mince affaire, en temps normal, mais devoir faire le trajet en compagnie d'un adolescent ronchon et d'une armure presque muette… Elle n'aspirait plus désormais qu'à un lit et une pause de 12h minimum pour se remettre de ses émotions. Et si, dans la foulée, elle pouvait avaler quelque chose de comestible, son estomac la remercierait. Les pâtes lyophilisées allaient bien 5min.

Edward descendit le premier, avide de respirer à nouveau l'air frais. Ce voyage l'avait tué, littéralement. Il était physiquement et mentalement éreinté et ne voulait rien de plus que de s'éloigner de Eurus quelques instants.

Contournant le véhicule, la jeune femme vint le rejoindre, les mains sur les hanches. Devant eux, le seul bâtiment administratif de la ville, qui paraissait malheureusement fermé. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, d'ailleurs, si l'on se fiait aux rares habitants qui circulaient sur les trottoirs. Les quelques-uns à s'être brièvement arrêtés pour contempler leur voiture passer les avaient accompagnés d'un regard torve et Helena aurait préféré ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire. Ils n'étaient pas sous couverture, mais n'importe qui ici pouvait être leur meurtrier ou tout du moins, un suspect potentiel. Elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un soit en mesure de surveiller leurs allées et venues.

Helena retourna à l'instant présent lorsqu'elle entendit Fullmetal cogner violemment sur la porte principale de l'hôtel de ville. Sa patience légendaire avait pris le dessus et après avoir patienté quelques secondes pour voir si quelqu'un répondait à ses sollicitations polies ; s'était mis à cogner sur le bois comme un forcené.

Ce qui, inévitablement, attira l'attention des passants.

Eurus posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

_ Tu vas ameuter tout le village, avec tes cris.

_ Et donc ? On est censé voir le maire de cette satanée ville, je ne vais certainement pas attendre qu'il se manifeste. Ils veulent notre aide, oui ou non ?

Retournant à sa précédente besogne, le blond accompagna son poing de quelques appels bien sentis cependant que son frère essayait à son tour de l'apaiser. Soupirant légèrement, Helena s'écarta et balaya l'endroit d'un regard circulaire. Là, un peu en retrait du bâtiment, une petite maison défraichie y était accolée. Sans doute l'office du gardien, ou un simple voisin. Eurus ne risquait pas grand-chose à aller demander un peu d'aide.

Délaissant les frères Elric, elle alla frapper à cette nouvelle porte. Une fois, deux fois, on ne vint lui ouvrir qu'au bout de la troisième tentative et uniquement pour lui laisser voir un œil brillant dans l'embrasure.

_ C'pour quoi ? Questionna une voix basse et caverneuse, mangeant la moitié de ses mots et parlant avec un accent si prononcé que la jeune femme faillit lui faire répéter sa phrase.

_ Nous avions rendez-vous avec le maire, mes camarades et moi-même. Tout est fermé, aujourd'hui ?

Elle parlait doucement, craignant qu'il ne puisse suivre toutes ses paroles et la porte s'entrebâilla à peine davantage. Désormais, elle distinguait le contour bedonnant du vieil homme, et une odeur de crasse humide. Il mâchonna dans le vide.

_ L'm'sieur le maire, il est pas là, ahana-t-il, son haleine avinée soufflant jusqu'au visage d'Helena qui dû se faire violence pour ne pas reculer d'un pas. Qu'est-ce'vous lui voulez vous, à m'sieur l'maire ?

_ Nous avons rendez-vous, répéta l'alchimiste avec une patience infinie. Où pourrai-je le trouver ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a en échange, le vieux Gaston, s'il vous dit ?

Sous la surprise, elle faillit laisser échapper un ricanement amusé. Ils maitrisaient aussi le concept d'échange équivalent, par ici. La bonté d'âme n'était plus monnaie courante, dans ce monde, pour son plus grand malheur. Consciente qu'elle ne ferait que perdre un temps précieux —et parce qu'elle était fatiguée, elle n'allait pas se mentir— Helena fouina dans ses poches à la recherche d'un sou. Elle espérait sincèrement que cela suffirait et finalement, elle finit par lui mettre dans la main un billet de 5 froissé.

_ Alors ?

L'homme retourna un instant l'argent entre ses doigts épais aux ongles sales avant qu'il ne disparaisse à la vue d'Helena. Il se racla la gorge et tendit une main par-dessus son épaule, pointant une nouvelle rue qui s'élevait vers les hauteurs d'un relief extrêmement léger.

_ C'est plus loin, là-bas. A la sortie d'la voie. C'est la maisonnée la plus jolie du village, pour sûr.

Sans plus de manières, ni même la remercier, le vieux Gaston lui claqua la porte au nez.

Eurus soupira. Au moins, on lui avait laissé le temps de s'exprimer, cette fois ci, et on ne l'avait pas chassée comme un chien. Le langage de l'argent était universel, cela dit, et c'était sans doute ce qui avait convaincu le vieil homme. Elle revint vers la voiture où Edward fulminait toujours plus ou moins sur place et Alphonse, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir quoi faire.

_ Y a personne, dans ce bled paumé, cracha Fullmetal en la voyant revenir. Où est-ce que t'étais ?

_ Partie chercher des informations. Si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à hurler, tu aurais pu voir que la maison d'à côté était habituée et allumée.

Edward la fixa quelques secondes, hésitant visiblement entre lui faire remarquer sèchement qu'elle aurait pu y penser avant, et garder le silence. Il opta pour la seconde option et Helena ne pouvait le remercier davantage pour cette petite miséricorde. Elle n'avait pas la force de se lancer dans une autre joute verbale tout aussi stérile que les précédentes.

Relançant la voiture, elle attendit à peine que les Elric soient installés avant de suivre la direction indiquée par Gaston.

Aussi étrange et curieux que cela pouvait paraitre ils ne rencontrèrent cette fois ci, pas âme qui vive. Si le long de l'avenue principale —de la seule « avenue », d'ailleurs— ils avaient bien aperçu quelques visages curieux et inquiets, tirant les cols de leurs manteaux et accélérant le pas pour ne pas avoir à leur parler ici, la rue était déserte.

Les volets et les rideaux étaient tirés, les portes closes, et le ciel semblait plus menaçant, entre les hauts bâtiments qui projetaient leurs ombres sur les pavés.

Bientôt, ils sortirent de la rue et débouchèrent sur la maison —villa, corrigea mentalement Helena, souriant ironiquement en repensant à la « maisonnée », décrite par le vieux Gaston— était immense. Imposante, d'une élégante couleur claire, elle s'élevait sur deux, voire trois étages. Des poutres massives supportaient un énorme balcon sculpté, une épaisse glycine fanée s'y accrochait de toutes parts. Les fenêtres étaient hautes, propres, pourvues de rideaux à carreaux, comme cela semblait être la mode de la région.

Le porche était décoré d'une balancelle et d'énormes pots de végétaux enveloppés dans du papier bulle pour les protéger du froid.

Le style était étrangement similaire à celui des maisons bourgeoises de la capitale, détonnant avec le reste du village et étalant clairement la richesse du maire.

Helena se gara sur l'allée en graviers blancs et sortit rapidement, attrapant son sac au passage. Elle manqua de courir pour devancer Ed. Du peu qu'elle avait pu en voir et les quelques conclusions qu'elle en avait tirées, il était préférable que ce soit elle qui prenne la parole en présence du maire.

L'Alchimiste du Vent lança un regard à son collègue, le dissuadant d'ouvrir la bouche avant elle.

_ Tu me laisses faire, je te remercie. Je n'ai pas envie d'ajouter un incident diplomatique mineur à notre rapport.

Les prunelles du jeune homme étincelèrent de colère.

_ Tu insinues que je ne sais pas me tenir devant des personnes importantes ?

_ Oui.

Suffocant tant d'indignation qu'il se trouva incapable de répliquer à temps, Helena profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour franchir lestement les trois marches qui l'amenaient jusqu'au perron et sonna fermement.

Ils attendirent, figés dans le vent qui se levait et cherchait à leur glacer les os, avant qu'une série de pas précipités ne se fasse entendre et qu'on leur ouvre.

Sur le seuil, une haute silhouette maigre et sèche, d'une femme au visage chevalin dont la robe de velours vert agressait violemment leurs rétines. Elle les étudia un moment de son regard brun acéré, trop grand pour son visage tiré, et resta fixé un peu trop longtemps sur Helena pour que celle-ci se sente à l'aise.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeunes gens ? Sa voix partait dans des aigus difficilement supportables — tout comme sa robe. Sachez que nous ne faisons pas l'aumône et notre festival est passé : nous n'avons pas besoin de saltimbanques.

Paraissaient-ils si misérables, ou bien leurs manteaux rapiécés étaient si sales qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'estampille des alchimistes d'Etat, brodés sur leurs manches ? La femme commençait d'ors et déjà à refermer la porte qu'Helena y cala quelque peu violemment son pied pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés. Ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'il ne savait pas se tenir en société ? Et voilà qu'elle forçait le passage comme le pire des vendeurs de tapis.

_ Mme Ackermann ? Nous sommes les Alchimistes d'Etat envoyés par la base de East-City. Mr Ackermann est-il ici ?

La femme, outrée et très certainement apeurée de cette énergumène dont l'attitude était tout sauf civile et rassurante, réessaya une nouvelle fois de refermer la porte sans tenir compte de son pied lourdement botté. Sa jambe ne trembla pas sous l'impact, à tel point qu'Edward se demanda un bref instant si elle n'avait pas également une prothèse à la jambe gauche. Voyant ses efforts inutiles et réduits à néant, la dénommée Ackermann se tourna vers l'intérieur en criant.

_ Jean-Eude ! Jean-Eude, venez immédiatement, des individus tentent de me violenter !

_ Mme Ackermann, nous voulons seulement…

Un bruit de pas effrénés se fit entendre, un peu plus loin dans la maison. Ennuyée, Helena retira finalement son pied cependant que la femme reculait précipitamment dans le vestibule.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant cette fois ci la place à un homme imposant, rondouillard et ridiculement petit. Des lunettes à monture dorée étaient posées sur son nez épais et son visage avait viré au cramoisie sous l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

Comme sa femme quelques minutes plus tôt, Jean-Eude toisa Helena de bas en haut, à la manière de ceux regardant les bêtes curieuses des cirques de monstres. Elle serra les dents et les poings, la fatigue emportant lentement mais sûrement son bon sang et sa patience. Le voyant ouvrir la bouche —sans doute pour protester, ce qu'il aurait été en droit de faire— elle lui coupa vivement l'herbe sous le pied.

_ Je suis navrée de notre arrivée peu protocolaire, Mr Ackermann, mais je—

_ Chassez les, Jean-Eude ne voyez vous pas qu'il s'agit de voyous, cherchant à nous extorquer nos biens ? Regardez donc cette horrible armure et cette… _Femme_.

Elle avait craché ce mot comme si le simple fait de se trouver dans sa bouche lui était insupportable et Helena sentit la morsure bien familière de la colère et de l'humiliation lui dévorer le cœur et les entrailles.

_ Eh ! Coupa brusquement Edward en se portant en avant, les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordue en une grimace déplaisante. Nous sommes les Alchimistes d'Etat envoyés sur votre demande. Fullmetal et Eurus. Et croyez-moi, nous manquer de respect, à ma collègue, mon associé ou moi-même, ne va certainement pas faire avancer cette affaire dans le bon sens.

Le visage du maire, qui s'était illuminé un bref instant lorsque Ed s'était présenté comme un Alchimiste d'Etat, se tordit à nouveau en un vilain pli disgracieux. Fullmetal leva un sourcil, dans l'attente d'une réponse et le défiant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, sa femme ou lui, pour les insulter.

Il n'appréciait pas spécialement Helena, parce qu'elle était la fille de Mustang d'une part, et parce qu'il ne l'appréciait tout bonnement pas, d'une autre. Ami ou ennemi, cependant, il ne pouvait supporter la discrimination sous toutes ses formes. Défendre les faibles, rétablir la balance de la justice, protéger les nécessiteux ; c'était ce pour quoi il s'était toujours battu et ce qu'on lui avait enseigné —à grand renfort de coups de pied au cul, mais c'était la manière qu'avait leur maitre de leur prouver son affection.

Helena pouvait bien être la pire des connes elle était sa collègue, elle était humaine et ne méritait pas d'être traitée comme une moins que rien pour des faits qu'elle ne maitrisait pas.

_ B-bien sûr, oui… Nos amis de l'Est. Entrez donc ; nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Vous êtes des rapides en ville, hein ?

La piètre tentative d'humour tomba fortement à plat et le trio pénétra dans la demeure dans un silence tendu. Mr Ackermann les conduisit au salon ce pendant que sa femme disparaissait dans une pièce adjacente dont ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre des bruits de vaisselle.

Installés au salon, ils se fixèrent tous en chien de faïence pendant de longues minutes angoissantes et lourdes, avant que Mme Ackermann ne revienne vers eux, un plateau de thé dans les mains. Sèchement, elle posa le tout sur la table basse et sans même prendre la peine de les inviter à se servir, s'assit aux côtés de son époux.

Edward ne se fit pas prier pour se verser une tasse, déterminé à ne pas se laisser déranger par leur attitude nerveuse et froide.

Ce simple fait lui mettait par ailleurs la puce à l'oreille : pourquoi diantre se montrer si distants, alors que quelques semaines, voire même quelques jours plus tôt, ils appelaient à l'aide. Il ne pouvait croire que la seule présence d'Helena soit la raison de leur brusque réticence et leur attitude désobligeante. Ils auraient pu se contenter de l'ignorer…

Eurus se redressa, les mains posées à plat et visibles sur ses genoux, et se racla la gorge. Edward devait en convenir ; elle avait le mérite et le courage de ne pas non plus se laisser abattre.

_ Mr et Mme Ackermann. Nous sommes les Alchimistes d'Etat dépêchés par la base militaire d'East-City, sur les ordres du QG de la capitale. Nous intervenons ici dans le cadre de l'enquête ouverte il y a deux mois et qui concerne les disparitions de plusieurs jeunes filles de votre village.

_ Excusez-moi, coupa subitement la femme, la bouche incroyablement pincée. Je ne crois pas avoir bien saisi vos noms. Avez-vous des documents officiels prouvant ce que vous avancez ? Vous comprendrez qu'en ces temps troublés, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire appel à des incompétents ou des charlatans.

Son mari sembla troublé, ouvrant la bouche comme pour répliquer mais un regard perçant de sa conjointe le réduisit efficacement au silence. Il était clair qu'il ne portait pas la culotte métaphorique de leur couple…

Installé contre le dossier du sofa, Edward se redressa, sentant l'agacement poindre à nouveau le bout de son nez. Sans vouloir se vanter il était assez connu, même dans les contrées les plus reculées d'Amestris. Il y avait bien peu de chances que quelqu'un se pointe ici en affirmant être Alchimiste d'Etat et tente d'usurper leur identité. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, qui plus est.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer —ou même sortir sa montre, en guise de preuve, comme le réclamait Mme Ackermann— Helena avait plongé le bras dans son sac et en ressortit une importante liasse de papiers.

Rapports officiels, documents d'identification en tout genre ; une petite pluie de passeports et d'autorisations de circuler à travers tout le territoire tombèrent sans ménagement sur la table basse. Elle y ajouta sa montre dorée, cabossée par les ans et le manque de soin, levant les yeux vers leurs hôtes d'un air de pur défi.

_ Comme je le disais ; je suis le Major Helena Mustang —Edward tiqua légèrement, sentant chez elle le besoin d'assoir une certaine autorité et légitimité auprès du couple— et voici le Major Edward Elric, accompagné de son frère et associé, Alphonse Elric. Comme vous pouvez le constater —elle poussa délibérément les documents vers eux— nous avons ici toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour mener à bien cette enquête, que nous entendons résoudre le plus rapidement possible.

Elle leur servit un sourire placide et professionnel, croisant presque religieusement les mains, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Penchée vers l'avant, elle semblait presque menaçante et Edward se racla la gorge pour tenter de faire redescendre la pression.

Il comprenait que Eurus soit tendue, il l'était lui-même et pas uniquement à cause des assiettes de porcelaine ornées de chatons, qui semblaient le fixer depuis le mur où elles étaient accrochées. Il comprenait l'urgence de la situation et la frustration qui devait travailler sa collègue plus que de raison.

_ Nous aurons bien entendu besoin de la coopération totale des habitants, reprit-il d'un ton aussi sérieux que possible. Ainsi que de la vôtre, ajouta-t-il après une pointe de réflexion. Le moindre indice peut-être primordial, dans ce genre d'affaire.

_ Qui était en charge du dossier, avant que nous n'arrivions ? Demanda doucement Alphonse, engoncé dans son coin de canapé. Il n'osait bouger, de crainte de faire ployer le meuble davantage ou de déloger ses amis, qui ne parvenaient pas à équilibrer sa charge de l'autre côté.

Miss Ackermann secoua la tête, les breloques grossières pendues à ses oreilles voltigeant dans le mouvement.

_ L'inspecteur Landers. Un homme très compétent. Il vous accompagnera pour tout ce dont vous avez besoin de faire.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, rétorqua Edward d'un ton mielleux, avalant une gorgée de tisane amère, absolument horrible. Il avait toujours préféré le café au thé, bien plus efficace, selon lui, pour garder ses neurones en activité, même aux heures les plus impies de la journée.

A nouveau, le silence retomba et le blond prit le temps d'observer discrètement les hautes autorités de cette ville pittoresque. La femme ne lui plaisait pas. Hautaine, silencieuse et froide, elle les prenait de haut et ne cachait pas le moins du monde son aversion pour ces envahisseurs de salon. Encore moins quand son regard se posait sur Helena, qui devait être l'équivalent d'une souillure sur sa chaussure.

A ses côtés, son compagnon, bien que d'un physique plus imposant, semblait presque petit et incroyablement _mince_. Sa personnalité s'écrasait complètement sous celle de son épouse, bien plus forte et bruyante, à tel point qu'Edward n'était pas certain qu'il soit le véritable maire de la ville. Il ne pensait pas que Mme Ackermann soit en mesure de leur mettre des bâtons dans les routes —encore une fois, quel intérêt ; l'une des victimes était leur fille unique— mais n'aurait pas aimé ce mettre cette femme à dos.

Derrière son aspect jovial et bon vivant —clairement, les récentes disparitions avaient grandement joué sur son appétit et sa santé, car ses joues semblaient creuses et son teint était cireux— Mr Ackermann ne parvenait à cacher sa peur et son angoisse. Il était dépassé par tous ces évènements, très probablement sans précédents dans une région aussi reculée, et ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

_ J'espère que vous pourrez ramener ces pauvres enfants, souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Sa femme se tenait raide à ses côtés, digne, même dans l'affliction. Mais rien chez elle ne laissait transparaitre le mal-être qui agitait pourtant son époux. Edward aurait été dans une situation comme la leur…

Eh bien, il avait déjà connu la perte et le deuil, et sa réaction n'avait pas été des plus saines. Alors, qui était-il pour se permettre la moindre critique ?

Depuis l'intervention de Fullmetal, Eurus n'avait plus rien dit, se contentant de ramasser ses trop nombreux documents et les ranger dans sa sacoche. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au couple avant de se lever. Une main posée à plat sur le cœur, elle semblait être sur le point de prêter un serment.

_ Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour les retrouver, Mr et Mme Ackermann.

' _Mortes ou vives'_ , songea Edward en même temps qu'Helena. Comme la jeune femme, il garda le silence, cependant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ôter tous ces espoirs à cet homme déjà brisé.

Helena reposa sa tasse qu'elle n'avait pas même touchée, et le maire et sa femme se redressèrent eux aussi d'un bond. Le canapé craqua bruyamment lorsque les frères Elric suivirent le mouvement, Alphonse adressant ses prières à un dieu quelconque pour que le meuble ne se brise pas.

Le couple les guida jusqu'au palier, le maire hésitant clairement à serrer la main que lui tendit Helena, ferme et droite. Son visage était creusé d'une expression dure qui ne souffrait pas d'un tel refus de politesse et l'homme fut contraint d'échanger une poigne rapide et faible avec elle. Son épouse, pour sa part, se garda bien de la moindre marque de respect et s'empressa de fuir sans les saluer.

_ Je prie pour le succès de votre entreprise, marmonna Mr Ackermann. Bérénice nous manque.

Leur fille, sans doute. Helena acquiesça tranquillement. Elle ne pouvait rien promettre, car rien n'était pire que des serments non tenus mais pouvait au moins lui assurer qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour résoudre cette affaire.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'auberge qu'ils avaient réservée avant d'arriver se déroula dans un silence morne et oppressant. Chacun méditait sur les dernières informations recueillies mais clairement, Eurus avait autre chose en tête que leur affaire de disparitions. Les remarques mesquines dont elle avait été l'objet, très probablement. Edward avait toujours un peu de mal à concevoir l'existence et l'intérêt de tels préjugés. Personne ne remettait en cause le statut d'armure de son frère cadet, ce qui était pourtant bien plus impressionnant, mais une simple peau un peu trop brune mettait les loups aux abois.

L'être humain était fascinant autant qu'étrange et répugnant.

Ils traversèrent le village en sens inverse, s'arrêtant finalement devant leur étape pour les prochains jours. Semaines, s'ils se débrouillaient aussi mal que cela semblait être parti. Etait-ce une habitude du coin, se demanda Alphonse en descendant du véhicule, que de cultiver l'art du mauvais goût ?

L'établissement était scandaleusement grand, en rapport aux maisons plus modestes qui le cloisonnaient, au fond de l'impasse où il était planté. Différent des hôtels de Centrale ou bien même East City, qui avaient tendance à s'étaler tout en longueur sur seulement quelques étages, celui-ci s'élevait en une improbable tour biscornue. Ce simple détail aurait pu être entièrement suffisant mais on avait dû décréter que le bâtiment n'était pas assez voyant comme ça.

La façade était d'un rose brique éclatant, que de lourdes fenêtres aux moulures atrocement anciennes venaient découper. Pour agrémenter les vitres, les mêmes rideaux à carreaux qui faisaient visiblement la fierté du village et des jardinières pleines de géraniums rachitiques qui manquaient clairement d'eau. Une aberration, quand tout dans cette région laissait à supposer qu'ils voyaient plus souvent des nuages de pluie que le soleil.

Coincés dans une vitrine sale et fatiguée, les tarifs des chambres et les menus proposés indiquaient au fier voyageur qu'il pouvait venir ici se reposer. Face aux prix affichés, Edward espérait qu'ils auraient une suite quatre étoiles avec du caviar au petit-déjeuner. Il y avait parfois de sérieux avantages, à ce que l'armée se charge de ce genre de frais de déplacement absolument obscènes.

Devant l'aspect clairement défraichi de l'ensemble, Alphonse, aux côtés de son frère, se demanda vaguement comment pouvait-être l'intérieur avant de réprimer ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'extrapoler plus en amont là-dessus, vraiment.

Dans son dos, Helena descendait ses affaires en marmonnant. Edward avait trainé sa lourde valise sur le palier et si la jeune femme ne semblait porter qu'avec elle son éternelle sacoche, elle avait visiblement dissimulé quelques sacs supplémentaires il ne savait trop où.

Dix minutes avant leur arrivée à l'hôtel, Eurus les avait conduit au commissariat, désireuse de ramasser autant d'informations possibles en un minimum de temps. Elle souhaitait également s'entretenir avec l'homme en charge de l'enquête qui, leur avait-on dit, n'était pas là pour le moment. Le seul inspecteur du village, un certain Anton Landers, se chargeait de mener à bien sa tournée de routine dans les campagnes environnantes et ne serait pas revenu avant la tombée de la nuit, heure à laquelle se terminait son service.

Helena avait attendu d'être à nouveau à l'extérieur du relai militaire pour laisser exploser sa rage et sa frustration, noyant le dénommé Landers dans les injures toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres. Avait-il même était prévenu de leur arrivée ? Compte tenu de l'accueil que leur avaient réservé malgré eux les officiers de police encore en faction dans le commissariat ; ils avaient semblé plus étonnés qu'autre chose.

A croire que personne ne voulait faire le moindre effort, dans ce bled perdu. De ce fait, elle commençait à douter de leur réservation à l'hôtel. S'ils tous aussi inconstants…

Edward avait déjà franchi la porte, guidé par son estomac qui avait pris le contrôle de sa raison, alors qu'elle refermait le coffre. Laissant les frères lui passer devant, elle les suivit en silence, jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant d'entrer.

A l'intérieur, un comptoir de bois occupait la droite, patiné par le temps et un mauvais entretien flagrant. Des trophées de chasse et pêche ornaient le mur juste au-dessus et la salle à manger s'ouvrait sur la gauche, séparée du hall par une tenture à carreaux. Encore !

Un homme maigre comme un clou se tenait au comptoir, vêtu d'un costume passé d'un âge lointain. Son visage pâle et son air sec lui donnaient des allures de croquemort. Helena se présenta, montre tendue, essuyant toutefois un regard des plus sales et méprisants.

_ Nous avons réservé dans votre établissement, nous sommes les Alchimistes d'Etat envoyés par la base de East City.

L'homme la fixa d'un air profondément stoïque, se contentant d'un bref coup d'œil en direction de sa montre cabossée. La présence de l'armure géante dans le hall de l'établissement ne semblait pas le perturber le moins du monde et Helena attendit quelques secondes de plus avant de perdre patience et taper le bois du plat de la main.

_ _Excusez moi,_ grinça-t-elle avec toute la patience qu'elle n'avait plus. Nous aimerions avoir les clés de nos chambres.

_ A quel nom ?

Se moquait-il d'elle ? Son registre était vide, le râtelier des clés était foutrement bien plein et ils ne devaient pas voir passer souvent des Alchimistes d'Etat.

_ Helena Lewin. Alchimiste d'Etat.

L'homme vérifia, son doigt d'araignée rachitique écrémant le vieux papier poussiéreux. Il acquiesça, incarnation même du flegme et lui tendit un crayon pour une signature.

_ Lewin. Une suite, avec chambre et salle de bain. Pension complète et payable pour chaque semaine entamée.

_ Pardon ? J'avais stipulé deux chambres, lors de mon appel.

Elle souhaitait rester calme, vraiment. Mais tout semblait s'être décidé à lui porter sur les nerfs à chaque occasion. L'homme secoua la tête, chassant une mouche invisible et tapota le registre du bout de l'index.

_ Nous sommes en pleine saison, eut-il l'audace de lui répondre en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Et la jeune femme aurait explosé, envoyant paitre toute retenue si Alphonse n'avait pas pris le parti d'intervenir.

Il posa sa lourde main sur son épaule qui, sous ses doigts, paraissait extraordinairement faible et petite. Le réceptionniste leva le nez pour espérer pouvoir rencontrer son regard et même si l'armure n'affichait aucune expression, Helena entendait le sourire doux dans sa voix, alors qu'il cherchait à apaiser tout le monde et négocier pour une pièce supplémentaire.

Finalement, ils allaient peut-être pouvoir obtenir ce dont ils avaient besoin…

₪.₪.₪

Edward posa son sac au sol, les poings sur les hanches. La suite était spacieuse —tout du moins, le salon devant lui l'était— et lumineuse, malgré les rideaux à carreaux qui juraient un peu avec le reste de la décoration, pourtant hideuse elle aussi. Le papier peint floral était d'un jaune incertain à vomir et le plâtre au plafond s'écaillait progressivement, sans doute à la suite d'un dégât des eaux, dissimulé à la va-vite. Les fonds de l'armée étaient-ils donc à ce point vides, pour qu'on ne puisse leur dégoter en guise d'hébergement, qu'une bicoque mal isolée ?

Cela dit, l'endroit avait au moins le mérite d'être propre, ce qui lui sauvait un peu la mise et les portes menant aux autres pièces tenaient debout.

Alphonse entra à sa suite, se baissant pour passer l'encadrement, rapidement suivit par Helena, dont le visage fermé n'augurait rien de bien réjouissant. Ses mains se crispaient sporadiquement sur la lanière de ses bagages et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants à qui trouvait le courage de croiser son regard. Edward lui adressa un sourire narquois, ravi de jouer avec le feu qu'il sentait couver sous sa mâchoire crispée et ses traits tirés.

_ Belle performance, Eurus. Qu'est-ce que tu disais, déjà ? « Je veux que vous nous trouviez des chambres séparées ou bien je fais couler votre établissement tout entier. » Bravo, bel effort de négociation.

_ Grand-frère, ça ira, je crois…

_ Non, non, Al. Je tiens à souligner cet exploit. Il compta sur ses doigts sans tenir compte de l'avertissement silencieux que lui envoyait désespérément son jeune frère. L'auberge manquée à Aszamem et ensuite l'hôtel de Yadrov. Tu as un problème avec le fait de vouloir dormir au chaud, dans un vrai lit, Eurus ? Parce que je suis assez certain qu'ils te trouveraient sans souci une petite place dans un jardin ou une cave !

Il était mesquin de lui rappeler l'épisode d'Aszamem, très indépendant de sa volonté, encore une fois, mais l'occasion de se moquer était trop belle pour ne pas s'en saisir au vol et renvoyer dans les dents de cette m'as-tu vue, un peu de sa propre médecine amère.

_ Si tu ne veux pas manger notre dossier pour le diner, Fullmetal, je te prierais de te taire.

_ Je tremble de peur, regarde-moi.

_ Ça suffit, tous les deux. Vous n'allez pas recommencer. La situation n'est pas _si_ dramatique.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, Alphonse haussant ses grosses épaules devant leurs mines un peu surprises.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, commenta son frère en soufflant sur les mèches rebelles qui voletaient devant son visage. Depuis notre départ d'East City, nous cumulons les emmerdes et le seul facteur en commun à tout ce cirque, c'est notre révérée chef par intérim et collègue.

_ Edward !

_ De ce fait ; je prends la chambre. C'est une justice équitable.

_ Ça ne l'est pas le moins du monde et tu le sais parfaitement, ronchonna Alphonse en croisant les bras, navré de l'attitude si enfantine de son aîné. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours le plus mature des deux, quand Edward aurait dû être celui donnant l'exemple à suivre ?

Cela dit, s'il en croyait cette logique de la sagesse du plus ancien ; Helena avait elle aussi de sérieux progrès à faire sur le sujet. Avec du recul, pas un de ses aînés ne pouvait décemment rattraper l'autre en terme de comportement. Il devrait donc être le garde-fou de ces deux là encore un petit moment.

_ Le canapé à l'air fort confortable, négocia Edward, pour le simple plaisir de tenir tête à son jeune frère. Regarde, il y a même deux coussins ! Un luxe !

_ Tu es grossier, Ed.

_ Elle le mérite.

_ _Elle_ aimerait surtout que vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme si _elle_ n'était pas là. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de formule pour une transmutation d'invisibilité.

_ Dommage, laissa échapper Edward avant d'esquiver un coup sur l'occiput, particulièrement vicieux, et qui l'aurait très certainement envoyé au tapis en quelques secondes à peine. Alphonse Elric et ses réflexes presque surhumains…

Helena soupira, posant son sac près du sofa et repartit presque immédiatement vers la sortie.

_ Où-est-ce que tu vas ? Si tu retournes te plaindre et chouiner pour avoir une chambre, et qu'ils décident finalement de nous jeter dehors, je te —

_ Je vais passer un coup de fil, rétorqua froidement la jeune femme, une main sur la poignée et le regard glacé. Tu veux venir me surveiller, ou bien je peux faire trois pas hors de ton champ de vision sans que tu ne cries au complot ou que tu me soupçonnes d'une tentative d'assassinat de ma part sur ta petite personne ?

Le claquement sec de la porte coupa toutes les vociférations d'Edward qui s'emballait déjà sur le sujet de sa taille.

₪.₪.₪

Helena se laissa aller quelques instants contre le mur du couloir et poussa un profond soupir. Elle entendait les cris de l'aîné des Elric, qui n'en finissait pas de s'époumoner sur sa dernière remarque et malgré la fatigue et l'agacement qui l'habitaient tout entière, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un sourire un brin amusé. Cet adolescent était une teigne, bourrée d'une énergie incroyable et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Roy avait insisté pour qu'elle les accompagne durant cette mission.

Elle ne doutait pas de leurs capacités à tout deux, mais seuls, ils auraient sans doute fait plus de conneries et de dégâts qu'autre chose. Bien qu'elle risquait fortement de subir elle aussi quelques revers désagréables, Helena savait que la discrétion serait leur arme la plus précieuse, pour cette affaire. Une chose à laquelle les frères Elric ne semblaient pas habitués pour un sou.

Cela dit, ils avaient obtenu de meilleurs résultats qu'elle au gré de leurs diverses rencontres et ça n'était pas dû qu'à la couleur de sa peau, qui éloignait et rebutait naturellement les plus regardants. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc bien la perturber à ce point, et la pousser à commettre bourde sur bourde ? Elle qui était toujours d'un calme olympien et qui savait garder la tête froide, voilà qu'elle éprouvait toutes les difficultés du monde à se maitriser.

Si elle commençait à perdre ses moyens parce qu'un gamin lui trainait dans les pattes…

Mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus travaillé avec quelqu'un, et encore moins une personne avoisinant ses âges ! A force de côtoyer de vieux militaires sexistes et libidineux —dans le moins pire des cas. Helena pouvait s'accommoder des remarques déplacées auxquelles elle avait toujours une réponse bien sentie et une politesse impeccable— elle en avait oublié ce qu'il en était, que de parler à des jeunes gens. Sa scolarité avait été suffisamment chaotique pour qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment réussi à se lier avec des adolescents de son âge et les Elric réveillaient malgré eux quelques pans de passé qu'elle aurait préféré garder silencieux encore un moment.

La jeune femme se secoua. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche et elle devait garder la tête froide, professionnelle autant que possible afin de sauver leurs victimes et coincer les tarés qui pensaient pouvoir se moquer des lois. Tant pis si Fullmetal n'appréciait pas ses méthodes, à partir de maintenant, elle reprenait les choses en main. Elle ne se ferait certainement plus marcher sur les pieds par son cadet, et encore moins par les civils. Elle n'était pas une fille Mustang pour rien, que diable !

Ragaillardie, Eurus gagna le rez-de-chaussée d'un pas un peu plus énergique. Leur suite était située au bout du couloir du deuxième étage, une petite miséricorde en soit puisque les chambres voisines ne semblaient pas occupées et qu'ils auraient donc tout le loisir de discuter de l'affaire sans craindre les oreilles curieuses. Ou bien de s'engueuler sans pour autant déranger les autres résidents de l'auberge.

Quelques portes, cependant, étaient résolument closes et les pièces, clairement habitées, ce qui ne cessait de l'étonner. Qui viendrait donc passer, ne serait-ce que quelques jours de congés dans un tel trou perdu ? A moins d'être plongé dans une extraordinaire quête spirituelle, censée amener le disciple assidu aux confins de son âme ; elle ne voyait pas d'autres raisons pour venir s'enterrer là. Ou bien un profond désir de solitude. Les alentours du village semblaient agréables, certes, mais le brouillard qui semblait être le seul véritable maitre des campagnes, assombrissait ce verdoyant tableau.

A bien y regarder, l'atmosphère ambiante aurait été parfaite pour un de ces films d'horreur qui avaient tant de succès à la capitale. Un décor de roi pour un tueur en série.

Non. Il n'en n'était encore qu'au stade de kidnappeur mais Helena ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions —et visiblement, Fullmetal non plus, ce qui était rassurant quant à sa capacité à se montrer lucide en de telles circonstances— enlever autant de personnes différentes pour ne pas s'en débarrasser, à un moment ou un autre ? Elle n'avait pas encore écarté la piste du trafic humain mais n'y croyait guère. Il était plus discret d'aller se « servir » dans les grandes villes, où l'on remarquait bien moins ce genre de mouvement de foule. D'autant que Yadrov n'avait aucune frontière commune avec un des pays voisins, qui aurait fait un allié de choix dans la revente d'esclaves.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Helena faillit rater la dernière marche alors qu'elle débouchait finalement sur le rez-de-chaussée. Toujours aussi immobile derrière son comptoir, le maitre d'hôtel lui lança un regard avant de retourner à ses affaires et la jeune femme se résigna à lui adresser encore une fois la parole. Ses derniers mots avaient été des menaces, il serait surprenant que l'homme accepte de lui parler sans faire de vague.

_ Est-ce que vous auriez un téléphone ?

Une question simple, qui ne nécessitait même pas de réponse verbale : elle lui faisait une fleur. L'homme lui désigna vaguement un coin en direction des cuisines et Helena le remercia à mi-voix avant de s'y précipiter. L'endroit était sombre, une petite alcôve renfoncée dans le mur. Discret et presque douillet, elle pouvait apprécier l'effort pour rendre le coin un minimum intime. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir si le matériel fonctionnait correctement, à présent.

Machinalement, elle tira son carnet d'adresse de l'une des poches de son pantalon. Elle connaissait le numéro de ligne par cœur, c'était l'une des quelques choses que Roy avait tenu à ce qu'elle sache sans jamais se tromper, lorsqu'elle avait intégré l'armée et le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat. Le carnet n'était qu'une vieille habitude, héritée de son père adoptif, qui en avait un absolument similaire et qui ne le quittait jamais.

Le déclic de la communication se fit au moment où elle méditait sur les photos que Maes Hughes avait cru bon de lui glisser entre les pages, ayant sans doute subtilisé l'objet lors d'un bref moment d'inattention. Cet homme la rendrait aussi folle qu'était en train de le faire Edward Elric.

_ _Service des communications de la base militaire de East City. Veuillez donner votre numéro d'identification et la raison de votre appel, je vous prie._

Helena se reprit, repoussant les photos d'une main alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux son indicatif de mission et son matricule officiel. Elle avait toujours été gauchère et l'écriture était un calvaire sans nom depuis des années. Sa mémoire bouchait les trous que sa calligraphie avait formés sur le papier de son calepin.

_ Major Lewin-Mustang, matricule 912-X51, Alchimiste Eurus. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec le Colonel Roy Mustang.

_ _Un instant._

Elle patienta quelques secondes, le temps pour l'agent de vérifier les informations. La méthode n'était pas des plus fiables, combien de fois Hughes avait-il appelé sur leurs lignes sécurisées, encombrant les communications pour leur raconter des histoires farfelues et épuisantes sur sa femme et maintenant, sa fille ? Helena les adorait toutes les deux, là n'était pas la question mais cet homme manquait tellement d'objectivité et de professionnalisme, parfois…

_ _Je vous mets en relation, Major. Passez une bonne journée._

Une paire de minutes plus tard et la voix de son père se fit entendre à travers le combiné, rayée de quelques statiques dues à la distance et le mauvais état de son propre téléphone. Tant qu'il ne la lâchait pas, tout irait bien. Helena n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle était soulagée de pouvoir entendre son père.

_ _Colonel Mustang, je vous écoute._

_ C'est moi.

__ Le « moi » peut désigner tellement de personnes. Moi, comme Catherine, de la compta ? Ou bien Amandine, la charmante petite fleuriste en bas de la rue ? Parce que si c'est le cas je suis disponible ce soir pour un rendez-vous, ma chère._

___ Moi comme dans, ta fille avec qui tu ne vas certainement pas sortir boire un verre parce que la loi l'interdit formellement.

Le Colonel éclata de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne et Helena se prit à sourire. Elle l'imaginait parfaitement, affalé contre sa chaise, trop heureux de recevoir un appel « officiel » pour échapper à sa paperasse du jour.

__ Je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié notre accord, Lena._

_ Il y a eu quelques complications. Rien de grave, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied pour éviter de longues questions. Nous sommes finalement arrivés sur le site il y a environ une heure.

Elle lui fit brièvement état de la situation actuelle et des quelques accrochages qu'elle avait eu avec le Fullmetal, se plaignant sans honte de son collègue. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire à nouveau rire Mustang sénior, qui semblait trouver tout cela délicieusement hilarant.

__ Je savais que vous entendriez bien, tous les deux._

Helena grimaça, mécontente et croisa les bras, appuyée contre le mur.

_ Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

__ Disons que j'avais mes soupçons. Vous êtes de fortes têtes, lui autant que toi, si ça n'est pas davantage ! Deux pôles positifs s'acceptent très rarement._

_ C'est ce que nos collègues disaient lorsque je suis arrivée.

__ Tu connais les autres, toujours un mot à dire et rarement quelque chose d'intelligent. Oh. Attends un instant, je vois le Lieutenant Hawkeye qui s'impatiente. Appelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau, sinon, nous conservons notre rythme habituel de deux jours avant le prochain rapport. Je demanderai à Fuery de te communiquer des informations concernant les membres du commissariat de la ville, et sur ce Landers._

_ Encore faudrait-il que nous le rencontrions. Ils me semblent tous diablement occupés, dans ce village.

__ Je te fais confiance pour résoudre ça, tu as le nez fin. Oui, Lieutenant, je m'y remets tout de suite !_

Helena rit doucement en entendant la Lieutenant blonde sermonner son Colonel de père, dont la pause était vraisemblablement terminée. Il s'apprêtait en effet à raccrocher sous les sollicitations menaçantes de sa subordonnée lorsqu'Helena, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

_ Roy !

__ Quoi ? Encore une minute, Lieutenant, Lena n'a pas terminé ! Quoique tu veuilles me dire, prend ton temps, surtout !_

L'intéressée sourit mais sa mine devint plus sombre. Elle n'avait jamais aimé parler de ça, mais préférait néanmoins le tenir informé du moindre changement notable. C'était une sorte de pacte, construit au fil des années. Même si Roy n'était pas en mesure de faire grand-chose, il voulait toujours être tenu au courant.

_ Ça a recommencé. A peine quelques minutes.

Il y eut un silence. Long, froid et nerveux. Avant que le Colonel ne le rompe, et sa voix avait perdu tous les accents amusés et bienveillants qu'elle avait pu contenir, encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

__ Très bien._

_ Je voulais seulement que tu le saches. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut et je ne pense pas que nous serons là pour très longtemps.

__ D'accord. Mais si les choses se dégradent, je veux que tu laisses Fullmetal gérer la situation, et que tu reviennes à East-City par le premier train._

_ Pour qu'il vienne me saloper tout mon travail ? Non merci.

__ C'est un ordre, Eurus._

Helena grinça des dents. Jouer du galon était toujours un coup en traitre elle détestait ça. Elle serra la main sur son carnet.

_ Bien, monsieur. Mon rapport est terminé, je vais vous laisser.

Sans plus de manières, elle raccrocha. Remettant son calepin dans sa poche, la jeune femme remonta jusqu'à la chambre, le pas lourd et déprimé.

Dans le couloir résonnèrent des quintes de toux et le grincement du plancher.


	11. Début d'enquête

Helena poussa un gémissement à fendre les pierres tout en se passant une main sur la nuque. Elle qui avait cru pouvoir se reposer une fois arrivée au village, elle avait été bien naïve ! Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter un pareil sort ?

Se redressant difficilement sur le canapé de leur salon, la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée durant la nuit glissa jusqu'au sol et l'air froid qui sifflait discrètement entre les fenêtres vint la saisir.

Ce soir, et malgré les protestions du plus jeune, qui s'était octroyé la chambre et le luxe d'un matelas ferme et parfait pour ses lombaires ; Helena comptait bien revendiquer son droit à accéder à un lit digne de ce nom. Et tant pis s'ils devaient encore se chamailler comme ils l'avaient fait la veille. Elle était un soldat, elle n'hésiterait plus à agir en tant que telle. Et si elle la jouait fine, elle pourrait se mettre le cadet Elric dans la poche pour assoir un peu plus sa domination et maitriser le match. Le pauvre garçon avait paru désolé et avait plaidé de longues minutes auprès de son inflexible frère. Elle le ferait plier, foi de Mustang.

Helena s'étira de tout son long. Assise, les deux pieds bien à plat sur la moquette qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et des locataires peu soigneux, Helena se passa la main dans les cheveux, écartant de son visage les mèches collées. Comme chaque nuit, l'attache dont elle se servait pour dompter sa tignasse avait glissé et ne lui restait sur la tête qu'un festival de boucles emmêlés. Sans la valeur purement sentimentale qu'elle attribuait à ses cheveux, Helena aurait opté depuis longtemps pour une coupe plus pratique et fonctionnelle.

Fatiguée, courbaturée, Helena se leva sans la moindre volonté, les yeux flous. Un frisson la secoua de nouveau, glissant sur ses bras dénudés. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle n'avait jamais dormi autrement qu'en manches courtes et cette mauvaise habitude lui était restée, chose qui pouvait parfois se révéler parfaitement stupide.

Elle se moqua intérieurement d'elle-même. Qu'essayait-elle de sauver, en conservant ses rituels aussi ridicules qu'inutiles ?

Secouant doucement la tête, Eurus fit lentement le tour de la pièce. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre lui confirma qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. La joie des insomnies et des maux de dos. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas réveillée par les cauchemars…

Helena savait qu'il était inutile de se recoucher maintenant, elle ne parviendrait plus à trouver le sommeil et aller rencontrer Landers était hors de propos pour l'instant. Un nouveau soupir brisa le silence du salon plongé dans le noir. Elle alluma le plafonnier et se réinstalla sur le canapé, la couverture sur les épaules. Tirant à elle la table basse le plus silencieusement possible —elle ne voulait pas réveiller les frères Elric, Fullmetal aurait été capable de l'écharper sur place pour ça— elle ramassa ses affaires et étala soigneusement tous les documents de leur enquête.

La jeune femme se gratta la joue tout en positionnant les photos des victimes et les quelques noms des témoins et potentiels suspects qu'elle avait pu relever. Les informations étaient maigres, un point qui ne cessait de la tracasser. Qui, dans le monde, n'aurait pas été aux abois après la disparition de son propre enfant ? C'était comme si chaque personne ici avait été anesthésiée et n'était plus en mesure de se souvenir ou de se soucier de quoique ce soit.

Une piste supplémentaire à explorer, peut-être, à moins que les ravisseurs aient déjà pris contact avec les parents des victimes et aient cherché à les menacer.

Tirant un crayon mâchonné de son sac, l'alchimiste du vent entreprit de remettre ses notes au clair. Elle avait une mémoire plus visuelle qu'autre chose et disposer ses idées sur le papier l'aider toujours à les éclaircir. Roy devenait fou, lorsqu'elle laissait trainer ses post-it et ses remarques un peu partout dans leur appartement.

En une dizaine de minutes, elle avait réorganisé leur enquête en un immense schéma coloré, déplorant un peu le manque de tableaux blancs dont elle était friande. Pour le moment, les victimes s'élevaient au nombre de sept mais comme elle avait pu le faire remarquer aux frères Elric, il y avait fort à parier que de nouvelles disparues ne tarderaient pas à apparaitre, au fur et à mesure de leurs investigations. Elle n'avait pas hâte de crapahuter à travers la campagne pour confirmer ses soupçons et espérait un peu que l'inspecteur du coin avait fait correctement son travail. Helena priait pour que l'homme se montre aussi compétent que coopératif ; elle avait eu son lot de représentants de l'ordre imbu d'eux-mêmes et en l'état actuel des choses, ne pourrait pas supporter bien longtemps une quelconque fanfaronnade de sa part.

La jeune femme se frotta le bout du nez, songeuse alors que ses yeux parcouraient les caractéristiques communes aux victimes. Il y avait là un fétiche étrange et malsain ; toutes les filles se situaient dans une tranche d'âge similaire, blondes, célibataires et sans enfants. « Facilement influençables », avait-elle noté dans un coin, accompagné d'un point d'interrogation. Certaines venaient de famille de paysans, éloignées du centre-ville et pour qui l'accès à une école publique ou des personnes hors du cercle familial, avait sans doute être restreint. Un désir de liberté, peut-être, qu'on leur faisait miroiter. Si les victimes n'avaient pas été si semblables physiquement parlant, elle aurait sans conteste privilégié la théorie de la fugue pour de plus verts pâturages.

Elle avait déjà vu un cas similaire, dans les archives des affaires classées. Un trafic d'organes, couplé d'un commerce humain assez impressionnant, comme elle le soupçonnait pour son propre dossier. Les femmes et les hommes enlevés avaient été pour la plupart en rupture totale de contact avec leurs proches et quelques belles paroles et promesses avaient suffi à les embarquer dans ce système pervers.

Mais plusieurs indices ne semblaient pas coller avec cette théorie et Helena était davantage partante pour l'hypothèse du rituel semi-religieux, que pour le marchandage de corps fraichement découpés. Une piste à confronter aux conclusions que Landers avait bien dû lui aussi mettre à jour, depuis le temps qu'il travaillait sur cette affaire.

Un réseau de prostitution interne à la région, peut-être ? Mais là encore, Helena restait sceptique. Ils auraient forcément retrouvé une trace des filles à un moment ou un autre, dans les villes alentours, mais ces dernières semblaient s'être tout bonnement volatilisées. Et encore une fois, ce genre de chose était bien plus facile à mettre en place dans les grandes métropoles plutôt que des coins aussi reculés que celui-ci, où rien n'échappait vraiment à l'œil vigilant du voisinage.

Ne restait donc que la théorie plus que plausible du tueur en série, agrémenté d'un côté mystique et fanatique. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'en plus d'être jeunes, belles et blondes, les femmes étaient également vierges et innocentes de tout pêchés…

Si on les avait envoyé ici, cependant, c'était parce que l'on soupçonnait que le responsable était suffisamment coriace pour ne pas pouvoir être pris en charge uniquement par les forces de police locales. Des alchimistes, alors ? Mais elle avait bien du mal à s'imaginer la raison pour laquelle ils capturaient des humains. Les Elric auraient peut-être une idée lumineuse à lui fournir à ce sujet, une fois réveillés.

₪.₪.₪

Helena passa ainsi le reste de sa nuit à relire encore et encore les éléments de son dossier, trop mince à son goût. Le salon s'était transformé en un chaos organisé dont elle seule avait le secret et lorsqu'elle releva le nez de son travail nocturne, elle constata avec une pointe de stupeur que le soleil se levait timidement au travers des rideaux tirés. L'heure des braves avait sonné et elle pouvait décemment commencer son investigation sans risquer de déranger qui que ce soit de son sommeil. Parfait.

La jeune femme passa un certain temps dans la salle de bain, tentant en vain de démêler son impressionnante tignasse, qu'elle finit par tresser grossièrement, épuisée par la tâche avant même que la journée ne débute réellement. Elle n'avait jamais été bien à cheval sur les protocoles ou les apparences mais il fallait qu'elle renvoie une image relativement professionnelle si elle souhaitait que les choses aillent dans son sens. Elle espérait que Landers Anton aurait un peu plus de savoir-vivre que ses collègues.

Passant devant la porte close de la chambre, elle hésita quelques secondes. Helena ignorait s'ils étaient éveillés et si, le cas échéant, elle devait aller les lever. Elle n'était pas leur baby-sitter et si le jeune homme n'était pas capable de respecter un horaire de travail décent, elle n'allait certainement pas commencer à le lui apprendre maintenant.

Parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de naviguer en solitaire depuis des années et que le calme de la fraiche matinée lui éclaircissait l'humeur et les idées, Helena préféra passer son chemin et quitta la suite sans un bruit, son sac sur l'épaule. Désireuse de ne pas envenimer la situation plus que nécessaire, elle laissa néanmoins un message à leur attention sur la porte, leur demandant de la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible et de ne pas déranger ses affaires. Ils avaient une chambre pour eux seuls, elle n'allait très certainement pas leur laisser le monopole du salon en prime.

Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient déserts et Eurus ne s'attendait pas à trouver le croque-mort de la réception déjà sur le pied de guerre, morne et silencieux derrière son comptoir. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête aussi bref que possible et sortit rapidement.

Une bourrasque de vent l'accueillit froidement sur le palier alors qu'un corbeau ajoutait son concert rauque et inquiétant au tableau peu engageant. Elle suivit la course de l'oiseau du regard, songeant à ce film d'horreur qu'elle avait visionné avec Havoc, après l'une de ses nombreuses ruptures douloureuses. Le pauvre homme avait vraiment un problème pour choisir ses conquêtes.

S'engageant dans la rue, l'alchimiste du vent eu l'agréable surprise de constater que plusieurs fenêtres s'ouvraient lentement. Elle croisa même une vieille femme qui arrosait son balcon, un chignon gris et décoiffé sur le sommet de son crâne, qui lui jeta un drôle de regard mais ne se détourna pas lorsqu'elle passa devant elle.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart d'heure de marche pour rejoindre le poste de police. Marcher était aussi thérapeutique qu'instructif, ses yeux bleus trainaient sur ses alentours, attentifs et calculateurs alors qu'elle observait avec autant d'attention que possible. Les engins à moteur n'étaient pas monnaie courante, dans les bourgades de ce genre et elle n'aurait fait qu'attirer davantage l'attention sur elle, voir la désapprobation des habitants. Ils devaient se rapprocher d'eux autant que possible ; les civils étaient toujours une mine d'informations et d'informateurs non négligeable.

Et elle avait besoin de calme et de concentration, avant d'arriver à son rendez-vous.

Eurus avait pris cette habitude quand elle avait découvert que poser un pied devant l'autre lui permettait de se vider l'esprit et de penser plus clairement. Rester trop longtemps immobile au même endroit ne lui allait pas et elle avait besoin de bouger le plus souvent possible pour ne pas devenir folle. Ce pourquoi elle n'était guère bien lunée, ces derniers temps. Entre le train, la voiture et le Fullmetal, rien n'avait été propice à détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle n'allait pas non plus mettre l'entièreté de sa mauvaise humeur et de sa frustration sur le dos de son collègue imposé, mais il y avait toutefois fortement contribué. Qu'avait-elle donc pu bien faire à Roy pour qu'il se sente dans l'obligation de lui donner un pareil allié ? Avait-elle critiqué une de ses petits-amies, dernièrement ? Comme s'il se souciait de son avis sur la question, depuis le temps. Loin étaient les années où, par un égard un peu incongru mais bienvenu, il avait freiné sur les rencontres et les rendez-vous amoureux pour s'occuper d'elle. Il rattrapait très certainement le temps perdu.

Sur le bord des collines dont elle voyait les courbes dures se découper à l'horizon, de lourds nuages de pluie s'amoncelaient, menaçants, couvrant lentement les campagnes et le village d'une ombre taciturne. Helena pressa le pas, la poitrine douloureuse alors qu'elle réprimait une toux et un éternuement. Si Edward Elric ne la tuait pas dans un accès de colère, son rhume le ferait pour lui.

Le commissariat lui offrit finalement ses toits plats et sa façade grise et terne. De la lumière émanait des fenêtres grillagées et il semblait régner davantage d'agitation dans les locaux que la veille. Le mot avait été passé, visiblement, et l'inspecteur devait attendre sa visite avant de partir pour sa nouvelle tournée.

Comme la veille, l'odeur de café et de tabac froid qui l'accueillit lui donna vaguement la nausée. Elle qui avait les poumons fragiles et le nez naturellement sensible, avait toujours du mal à se faire à ce genre d'atmosphère crasseuse. Elle dut se faire violence une brève seconde avant de se jeter dans le bâtiment avec détermination.

Personne n'était là pour là pour la diriger ou l'accueillir, aussi Helena prit-elle sur elle de faire le tour des bureaux, frappant immédiatement à celui de Landers, faiblement éclairé. Devant le manque de réponse, après quelques coups polis, elle poussa le battant vitré, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Derrière le bureau de bois brut, qui avait connu bien des années et des dégradations, elle distinguait à grand peine le haut d'un cuir chevelu châtain, tirant vaguement sur un blond. Une série de jurons en patois s'élevait lentement dans les airs alors que son interlocuteur, encore inconscient de sa présence, fouillait vigoureusement dans ce qu'elle soupçonnait être des tiroirs encombrés.

Trois coups de son automail sur le verre de la porte suffirent à le tirer de sa tâche et un jeune regard vert, un peu perdu, se posa sur elle. L'homme avait une trentaine d'années, le visage tiré par la fatigue qui s'était incrustée à même sa peau mais portait néanmoins un air d'enfant sur des traits d'adulte, comme s'il n'était pas complètement sorti du monde de l'adolescence.

_ Mr Landers ? S'enquit-elle doucement tandis que son vis-à-vis se redressait vivement, époussetant d'un geste nerveux le devant de ses cuisses. Une veste blanche et des bretelles épuisées, une épaisse veste noire était pliée sur le dos de sa chaise et Helena songea avec amusement qu'il représentait le parfait archétype des inspecteurs des vieilles séries policières. Son arme de service était posée sagement sur son bureau, l'étui à sa ceinture vide, à côté d'une tasse de café et de nombreux dossiers.

Helena fit un pas dans la pièce et tira sa montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat en guise de présentation. Autant poser les bases dès le début.

Dans son dos, un raffut bien particulier alors qu'un officier venait finalement s'accrocher au montant de la porte, le souffle un peu court. Il ouvrit la bouche, très certainement pour avertir son supérieur qu'il avait un visiteur —Helena ne l'avait même pas croisé en arrivant ici— mais se retint en voyant qu'elle se tenait déjà dans le bureau.

_ Euh… Y a quelqu'un qui voulait vous voir, patron, mais…

Ils restèrent tous les trois un peu confus avant que la jeune femme ne soupire lourdement, rempochant sa montre. Elle tendit la main à l'inspecteur.

_ Je suis le Major Lewin, l'Alchimiste d'Etat envoyée par le QG de l'Est. Mes collègues et moi-même avons été dépêchés ici en urgence pour vous épauler dans une affaire de disparitions.

Landers la fixa un petit moment, mettant visiblement un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire —elle pensait avoir été suffisamment claire, pourtant…— puis s'ébroua et se précipita vers elle, la main également tendue. Son enthousiasme soudain faillit la faire reculer d'un pas, peu habituée qu'elle était à recevoir un accueil chaleureux, pour une fois.

Ses doigts froids heurtèrent les siens et il lui secoua violemment la main dans une poigne franche, faisant totalement abstraction de son bras gauche pourtant clairement visible, et qui avait la nette tendance à attirer l'attention et freiner les gens dans leurs émois.

_ Major Lewin, c'est un immense honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, vraiment !

Il parlait de manière précipitée, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche et ne semblant pas savoir quel chemin prendre pour sortir dans un ordre cohérent. Etait-ce vraiment sa présence, qui le mettait dans un tel état ? Il devait être bien désespéré pour l'attendre avec autant de ferveur.

_ Anton Landers, je présume, sourit-elle avec un brin de gentillesse amusée, éprouvant la curieuse sensation de s'adresser à un enfant surexcité plutôt qu'un adulte mâture et professionnel. Au moins, il ne la fixait pas comme une bête de foire et le changement était rafraichissant, pour une fois.

_ Oh, bien sûr, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je suis l'inspecteur en charge de cette affaire, Landers Anton, oui. Je suis… vraiment très heureux de recevoir de l'aide pour ce cas. J'ignorai qu'ils avaient des femmes, chez les Alchimiste d'Etat.

Ok, d'accord. Elle laisserait passer cette remarque ci pour le moment, car il était clair que Landers ne maitrisait qu'à moitié ce qui sortait effectivement de sa bouche et qu'il était encore trop tôt pour faire des vagues.

Fébrile, l'homme lui désigna le siège devant son bureau alors qu'il prenait place de l'autre côté. Helena laissa tomber son sac au sol et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ses yeux avaient automatiquement volé d'un bout à l'autre du bureau pour déceler une quelconque menace et repérer les points d'entrées et de sorties.

L'endroit était petit, sans être particulièrement étouffant malgré le nombre d'objets qui s'amoncelaient, ça et là. Pas de touches personnelles, cependant. Pas de photos, aucun cadre, les seules choses habillant les murs étaient de multiples coupures de presse et des affiches de films et de magazines. Une cafetière, posée dans un coin, trônait en impératrice sur des piles de dossiers qu'elle menaçait de noyer sous son contenu encore chaud. Le bureau était un foutoir sans nom, que n'aurait pas renié Roy lui-même. Une chatte n'y aurait pas retrouvé ses petits.

Helena haussa tranquillement les épaules.

_ Tout un chacun peut devenir Alchimiste d'Etat s'il le veut vraiment, Mr Landers. A force d'études et de volonté.

Il éclata de rire, un rien trop fort au goût de la brune, mais il était agréable d'entendre autre chose que des insultes ou des piques moqueuses, qui l'avaient accompagné ces derniers jours.

_ Il faut tout de même un sacré potentiel. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Plus tard, autour d'un café, peut-être. Vous en voulez un ? J'allais me reprendre une tasse.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se releva, embarqua une pile précaire avec lui qui se répandit en tapis blanc sur le sol et laissa échapper un juron alors qu'il s'empressait de ramasser le tout. Helena le regarda s'agiter, amusée, alors que son esprit rattrapait les dernières paroles du jeune homme.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui proposer un rancard en même temps qu'un café entre futurs collègues ? Elle rougit et dissimula son trouble soudain derrière une quinte de toux.

_ Avec joie, je vous remercie.

Ses papiers dans les mains, Landers sourit de toutes ses dents comme si elle venait également d'accepter de diner avec lui. Il posa le tout en vrac avant de se précipiter vers sa cafetière et de sortir des tasses propres. Il semblait être un bon type, un peu pataud mais fait d'un matériel suffisamment solide pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui et faire en sorte que leur collaboration offre les meilleurs résultats possibles. Ils semblaient partir sur de meilleures bases qu'elle avait avec le Fullmetal. Peut-être que le jeune homme pourrait s'inspirer davantage de son aîné.

Sa tasse fumante dans la main, elle engagea la conversation, légère autant que curieuse. Elle avait toujours besoin d'informations.

_ Yadrov est un coin très calme. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à devenir officier de loi, ici ?

_ Né et élevé là, M'dame, lui rétorqua l'inspecteur en souriant. J'aime la vie, ici. Mise à part cette salle histoire, les gens sont chaleureux et accueillants. Il faut au moins ça pour supporter le climat, en hiver.

_ Oh. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être… bien accueillie, pourtant.

Eurus ne voulait pas être mesquine mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souligner à quel point la situation l'avait heurtée, malgré tout son sang-froid. Une grimace habilla brièvement le visage de Landers.

_ Laissez leur le temps. On n'a pas souvent d'étrangers, par ici. D'où venez-vous, par ailleurs ? Si ça n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr.

_ Du Sud. Un village près de la frontière. Vous avez quelque chose contre les gens de mon teint ?

Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, attendant de voir la réaction de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci sembla scandalisé de ce qu'elle insinuait. Il leva les mains en se reculant sur sa chaise.

_ Du tout ! Au contraire, ça vous va très bien.

Helena manqua de s'étouffer sur sa boisson. Du flirt, encore ? C'était à la fois maladroit et flatteur malgré tout. Il n'était pas le premier à essayer, bien qu'Eurus ait toujours eu plus de succès en ville qu'à la campagne. Elle n'avait pas un physique désagréable, ni un caractère très difficile à vivre, malgré les apparences. Au fil des ans, quelques prétendants s'étaient risqués dans cette périlleuse opération de séduction. Pour certains, obtenir un rendez-vous avec la fille du Colonel Mustang était même un défi amusant.

Beaucoup s'y étaient cassés les dents, soit parce qu'Helena les rembarrait sèchement, soit parce que son paternel menaçait purement et simplement de bruler les impudents courtisant sa fille.

D'ordinaire, un tel comportement avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Cette fois, cependant, elle laissa glisser parce qu'Anton Landers semblait curieusement honnête dans sa maladresse flagrante, et que son café était bon, malgré la triste mine de sa cafetière.

Chaud et allongé comme il le fallait et suffisamment sucré pour adoucir l'amertume naturelle du grain moulu, le liquide faisait son œuvre au fond de son estomac et sur son esprit un rien embrumé par le manque de sommeil.

Elle avait découvert le café une fois installée chez Roy, après avoir sifflé le fond d'une tasse qu'il avait laissée à l'abandon sur son bureau. A cet instant, elle avait saisi toute l'importance de cette sacro-sainte boisson et l'intérêt tout particulier que lui portaient les militaires, attachés aux pauses qui venaient immanquablement avec le partage rituel du café.

Savourant le contenu de sa tasse, Helena se rendit compte que Landers avait continué à parler, expliquant les mœurs et les habitudes des villageois et des fermes alentours. Il divaguait, soudainement très loin du professionnalisme qu'il avait essayé de tenir, quelques minutes plus tôt et encore une fois, elle trouvait tout ceci presque attendrissant.

Il lui apparut que cet homme aimait réellement sa ville et voulait visiblement faire tout son possible pour résoudre cette enquête. Malheureusement, seul, il n'avait pas été en mesure d'avancer bien loin, ou alors une petite part d'incompétence était venue se glisser dans ce tableau de bonne volonté. Après tout, personne n'avait été en mesure de lui donner de plus amples informations sur ce jeune inspecteur, pour le moment. Elle n'aurait donc que ses impressions et les investigations sur le terrain pour se forger une opinion.

Helena se redressa un peu dans son siège, s'apercevant par la même occasion qu'elle s'était laissée aller, et se racla la gorge. Landers ferma la bouche et haussa un sourcil à son adresse.

_ J'aimerai sincèrement achever cette affaire au plus vite, Inspecteur Landers. Si nous pouvions mettre en commun nos connaissances dès à présent, je vous en serrais grée.

_ Bien sûr. Il fouilla un instant dans ses tiroirs pour en tirer le dossier constitué sur l'affaire. Déblayant son bureau d'un bon nombre de papiers de bonbons vides, il étala une carte du comté sur le bois, ainsi qu'une liste des victimes.

_ On a dû vous fournir les photos de nos malheureuses, je crois ? S'enquit-il en levant les yeux vers Helena. Elle acquiesça.

_ Oui, ainsi que les déclarations des familles et des proches. Avez-vous déjà identifié des suspects potentiels ?

_ Très peu pour l'instant, et je le déplore. Les gens sont bouleversés par tout ce qui arrive. Avec la fermeture de l'exploitation minière, l'année dernière, autant vous dire que ça ne va pas bien fort, par ici.

Helena haussa un sourcil à l'évocation de la mine. Elle n'avait rien vu sur ses cartes qui suggérait qu'une telle industrie ait un jour été en place dans le coin.

_ Une exploitation minière ?

_ C'était une petite entreprise, vous savez. Mais elle assurait le revenu de bon nombre des habitants de la ville. Il y a eu des éboulements, nous avons préféré la fermer pour le moment, en attendant de voir s'il est possible de rouvrir certaines galeries, ou de creuser ailleurs. Ca n'est qu'une question de temps mais ça met le moral des troupes bien bas. Vous devez avoir ce genre de coup dur à East City, n'est-ce pas ?

_ De temps à autre, répondit la jeune femme en restant le plus vague possible. Elle n'avait pas l'envie ni le besoin d'étaler les difficultés habituelles de la base militaire de la Cité Est. L'homme lui adressa un sourire et tapota les papiers devant eux.

_ Bien. Je crains ne pas avoir grand-chose de plus à vous apprendre. Tout ce que nous avons pu réunir avec mes collègues a déjà été transmis à vos supérieurs et vous avez tout en votre possession.

_ Aucun progrès, depuis ?

C'était décevant mais pas complètement inattendu ; une percée fulgurante avant leur arrivée aurait été inespérée. Cela aurait grandement aidé à leurs affaires, cela dit. Landers confirma ses doutes en secouant tristement la tête, profondément désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider davantage. La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire aussi rassurant que possible. Comme il le lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt : Yadrov était un village calme, aux environs tout aussi plats et une affaire aussi grosse que celle-ci les dépassait. Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait le leur reprocher, c'était elle qui était habituée à ce genre de « faits divers » des grandes villes et non l'inverse.

Elle allait devoir prendre les choses en mains rapidement pour éviter de perdre du temps et des indices. Mais savoir qu'elle pourrait très certainement compter sur le concours de l'inspecteur Landers la rassurait fortement. Elle allait fatalement essuyer des difficultés au cours de son enquête, il n'y avait qu'à voir leurs premières heures dans le village et auprès de ses représentants. Avoir l'appui d'un homme respecté et estimé serait un grand atout.

_ Bien. J'aimerai avoir les adresses des jeunes filles disparues, pouvoir réinterroger les témoins ainsi que les suspects potentiels. Et tout ce que vous avez pu recueillir d'étrange ces derniers temps. Même une rumeur, quelque chose qui vous paraitrait insignifiant. Tout peut avoir son importance.

Landers acquiesça en silence, impressionné par le professionnalisme qui se dégageait de la jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Il était l'aîné dans la pièce et avait cumulé sans doute plus d'expérience qu'elle mais jamais il n'avait eu autant l'impression de se sentir _inférieur_.

Eh bien, de par son grade, il l'était, d'un point de vue purement hiérarchique et cela en soit, était déroutant. Mais cette prestance, cette assurance… Il y avait chez le major une force froide et maitrisée, qui la rendait presque dangereuse, derrière son aimable sourire.

_ Je peux compter sur votre coopération et celle de vos hommes, Inspecteur ?

La demande le tira de ses pensées et ses réflexions. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et se redressa, déterminé à se montrer digne de la nouvelle mission qu'on lui donnait.

_ Je vais renforcer les patrouilles que nous avons mises en place, après les dernières disparitions. Quelques jeunes femmes correspondent au profil des disparues…

Helena haussa un sourcil agréablement surpris face à cette excellente initiative. Eh bien, elle n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de désespérer tout de suite, finalement. Intérieurement, elle se morigéna elle qui luttait sans cesse contre les préjugés et la discrimination, elle n'était pourtant pas mieux. Sous prétexte qu'ils travaillaient dans un village reculé et loin des grandes avancées des métropoles, Helena s'était figurée que Landers et son équipe seraient… pas complètement incompétents, mais pas tout à fait capables non plus. Son père et sa foutue manie du : je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que mon équipe, et encore, si je pouvais travailler seul, ce serait bien mieux, déteignait quelque peu sur elle.

Eurus termina son café en souriant.

_ Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de vous, Inspecteur Landers. Je vais faire le point avec mes coéquipiers puis nous déciderons d'un temps pour interroger les témoins à la caserne. Est-ce que vous avez suffisamment de personnel, pour vos tournées, ou bien devons-nous également joindre nos forces aux vôtres ?

Landers s'empressa de la rassurer sur ce fait.

_ Du tout, du tout ! Nous allons assurer cette partie, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Major ! C'est notre travail, après tout, et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir encore réussi à mettre la main sur ces connards qui— Pardon. Sur ces criminels.

Helena étouffa un léger rire amusé, agitant la main.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas très à cheval sur le langage. Bien. Je vais prendre congé et je vous recontacterai très rapidement.

Elle se leva et le visage de Landers se para d'une lueur désemparée qui ne lui échappa pas. Oh. Il se redressa précipitamment également, envoyant à nouveau glisser des papiers.

_ JE VAIS… Je vais vous donner une carte de la ville et la liste des adresses des familles des disparues.

Patiente, la jeune femme attendit qu'il lui fournisse les documents susnommés, appréciant d'autant plus d'avoir une carte détaillée de la région. Les cartes militaires étaient définitivement l'une des choses des plus appréciables de son emploi. Encourageante au possible —elle avait de bonnes relations avec un collègue, elle souhaitait conserver cet état de fait aussi longtemps que possible— elle le remercia tant pour les informations que pour le café et l'homme rayonna positivement de satisfaction. A croire qu'il avait à nouveau dix-huit ans et non plus la petite trentaine.

Enfin, son enthousiasme était apprécié et Helena saurait le mettre à profit. Elle avait besoin d'hommes comme lui dans son équipe ; elle ne doutait pas des capacités des frères Elric mais en termes de coopération… Landers serait une force sur laquelle compter. Et sait-on jamais, une nouvelle figure d'autorité, masculine, qui plus est, pourrait peut-être calmer les nerfs de Fullmetal. Peut-être.

Helena lui serra la main, les cartes soigneusement roulées dans sa sacoche et une liasse d'adresses coincée dans son calepin de notes personnelles.

_ Continuez à ouvrir l'œil, Inspecteur Landers. Et avertissez moi, ou bien mes compagnons, au moindre mouvement inhabituel. Nous ferons de même de notre côté, bien entendu.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr. Encore une fois, merci de nous épauler. Je crains que malgré toute notre bonne volonté, nous n'y serions pas arrivés sans vous.

Les malfaiteurs n'étaient pas encore sous les verrous mais Helena lui passa ce petit écart. Maintenir le moral des troupes, leçon 101 du bon petit chef de groupe.

_ Merci pour le café, je passerai probablement en prendre un autre, à l'occasion.

Vaguement surprise de ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, à moitié contre sa volonté, Helena s'empressa de déguerpir, laissant l'homme planté au milieu de la pièce, bouche bée. Elle avait à peine franchit la porte qu'elle l'entendit pousser un petit « yes ! » manquant cruellement de discrétion mais qui la fit néanmoins sourire de toutes ses dents.

₪.₪.₪

Edward poussa un grondement disgracieux alors qu'il avalait son café bouillant, se brulant cruellement la langue et la gorge dans sa précipitation. Comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, il s'était levé du pied gauche et sa mauvaise humeur planait au-dessus de sa tête un nuage menaçant. Assis près de lui, son frère se retenait de lui faire la moindre remarque quant au fait qu'il mangeait trop vite, comme le dernier des malpropres et que son comportement dérangeait très clairement les rares clients attablés autour d'eux. Comme quoi, l'hôtel accueillait bien quelques résidents en dehors d'eux.

Le tourisme ne semblait pas être la principale économie de la petite ville —à priori, l'exploitation minière avait été le point phare des environs avant sa fermeture et le reste des habitants était agriculteurs— et le cadre s'y prêtait peu. Mais il y avait là quelques visiteurs venus des quatre coins d'Amestris pour changer d'air.

Partir à l'autre bout du monde était une bonne manière de se dépayser, effectivement…

Lorsque les frères Elric s'étaient levés —lorsqu'Edward avait daigné sortir le nez de l'oreiller et se rouler hors du lit— ils avaient eu la surprise de constater qu'ils étaient seuls dans leur suite. Eurus avait déserté à une heure matinale, plus discrète qu'une sourie car Alphonse ne l'avait même pas entendue vider les lieux. Ses affaires étaient encore là, étalées sur la table en un vaste chaos qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché —ni osé— à déranger et son sac absent les avait amenés à penser qu'elle s'était contentée de commencer leur enquête à la fraiche.

Ils avaient bien trouvé une note collante, sur leur porte de chambre, qui leur indiquait qu'elle reviendrait sous peu mais cela ne les avait pas vraiment aidé à savoir ce qu'elle était partie faire toute seule.

Ed avait pesté contre son écriture quasiment illisible et Alphonse, diplomate jusqu'au bout des doigts, même si l'intéressée n'était pas présente, avait préféré se taire à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas non plus voulu faire remarquer à son frère qu'en termes de calligraphie médiocre il n'était pas mal dans le genre.

Résultat des courses, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, gaiement salués par un couple de personnes âgées, visiblement parés pour une virée en campagne malgré le soleil qui ne semblait pas vouloir se lever.

Et Edward n'avait cessé de marmonner depuis, inhalant ses croissants comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain, et cherchant visiblement à s'étouffer avec son café chaud. Il n'appréciait pas que Eurus se la joue solo. Il avait déjà du mal à accorder une once de sa confiance à cette fille, elle ne gagnait certainement pas des points en sa faveur avec son comportement actuel. Il était capable de faire sa part du boulot si on lui laissait la latitude nécessaire. Il n'en n'était pas à son premier rodéo, de même qu'Alphonse et franchement ils auraient parfaitement pu se débrouiller tous les deux ! Des disparues, ah ! Inquiétant mais rien d'insurmontable pour les frères Elric.

La petite cuisinière de l'hôtel vint leur apporter un supplément de petits pains et du beurre frais. Hautes comme trois pommes et flétrie, ses yeux étaient si délavés par l'âge qu'elle ne devait plus y voir clair. Mais son sourire amical —le premier qu'ils croisaient de véritablement sincère— sur son visage ridé leur rappelait celui que pouvait parfois laisser échapper Pinako. Il y avait toujours un moment, durant leurs voyages, où le mal du pays venait les frapper. Peut-être que leur récente visite à leur famille n'avait fait que renforcer la sensation d'éloignement, cette fois ci. Alphonse n'aurait pas craché sur quelques jours supplémentaires à Reesembool, ne serait-ce que pour voir Ed se reposer vraiment. Mais forcer son frère à abandonner pour un temps leur quête était comme essayer d'apprendre de l'alchimie à Winry.

_ Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, grand-frère ? Tu as de la crème sur le nez.

Edward s'essuya d'un geste vif, portant son attention sur son cadet et haussa les épaules, retournant à son petit déjeuner.

_ On va commencer par retrouver notre très charmante collègue, déjà, déclara-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Et sinon, on peut commencer nous-mêmes les recherches de notre côté. Faire un tour du village, interroger les commerçants et les habitants. Ca me semble pas mal, pour un début.

_ Le major a laissé entendre que certaines familles étaient également des paysans.

_ Concentrons-nous sur le village dans un premier temps, ce sera bien assez. Et puis, les petites villes dans ce goût-là, on est bien placé pour savoir que les ragots vont vite et qu'ils sont une excellente source d'informations. J'espère seulement que miss pimbêche ne s'est pas planquée dans un coin en attendant qu'on fasse tout le boulot.

Alphonse poussa un profond soupir et arbora mentalement un air courroucé.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre, grand-frère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? grogna Edward pour toute réponse, s'essuyant rapidement le nez et la bouche. Il avait dévoré sa part et celle de son frère, son estomac était comblé et son moral, un peu remonté. Un bon point, quand on savait que son humeur était bien souvent liée à la nourriture qu'il avait ingéré.

Alphonse le suivit cependant qu'il gagnait le hall d'un pas déterminé. Il salua rapidement le réceptionniste, aussi aimable de la veille et se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse découverte, un vent frais balayant immédiatement les lieux.

Ed resserra machinalement son manteau en levant le nez vers le ciel gris. Encore un temps de merde, que demander de mieux…

Fidèle à son plan, toutefois, le Fullmetal entraina son cadet à sa suite pour un rapide tour du village. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas et tournés le coin de la rue qu'ils s'emplafonnaient déjà dans un inconnu, lui arrachant un douloureux cri de stupeur et le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

_ Hey ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, non ? Tempêta Edward en se massant le front, mécontent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son vis-à-vis malencontreux et une moue désabusée glissa immédiatement sur ses traits.

_ Oh. C'est toi.

Sous-entendu tout ceci était définitivement sans importance.

Helena lui lança un regard furieux, se frottant l'épaule, là où le Fullmetal avait décidé d'y mettre son nez, littéralement parlant. Elle pouvait désormais témoigner de sa réputation de « foncer dans le tas, tête baissée. »

_ Un « je suis désolé » aurait suffi, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Permettez-moi de vous retourner la question, Major Lewin. Qui est-ce qui nous parlait de travail en équipe, déjà ?

_ Je vous ai laissé un mot, je vois que ça a été très utile.

_ Ah, bien sûr. C'était donc ce que voulaient dire les hiéroglyphes sur ce morceau de papier froissé, fit mine de comprendre le blond, cynique à souhait. Tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas su le déchiffrer. Je ne lis pas le Xinnois.

Helena le considéra un bref instant, hésitant à lui lancer une réplique cinglante concernant la culture et le mode d'écriture du peuple de Xing. Elle se retint, cependant, désireuse de ne pas laisser sa propre bonne humeur virer au noir avec une altercation matinale. Elle souffla donc un bon coup et fit un geste de la main pour désigner la route d'où elle venait.

_ Je me suis permise de prendre de l'avance sur notre programme, et je suis allée visiter l'inspecteur Landers. J'en ai profité pour récupérer les coordonnées des familles des disparues, et une carte de la région, aussi détaillée que possible.

Illustrant ses propos, Helena sortit les documents qu'elle avait récupérés, Edward ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement appréciateur en attrapant la carte, qui leur serait d'une grande utilité. Il se plongea presque immédiatement dans son étude, alors qu'Helena reprenait, agitant sa liste d'adresses.

_ Puisque nous sommes tous debout et dehors, peut-être que nous pourrions commencer par leur rendre visite.

_ Pourquoi cela ? S'enquit Alphonse en penchant la tête sur le côté. Les premières déclarations ne sont-elles pas déjà dans les dossiers remis par le Colonel Mustang ?

_ Il y a encore beaucoup de zones d'ombres, dans cette enquête, lui expliqua tranquillement Helena, appuyée sur un pied et un mince sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle aimait la curiosité tranquille du plus jeune des Elric, avec qui elle était certaine de parvenir à s'entendre. Et réinterroger des témoins ou des suspects est toujours intéressant pour comparer les informations récupérées. Les versions peuvent changer drastiquement, d'un interrogatoire à l'autre. De plus, trois avis différents valent bien mieux qu'un. L'inspecteur Landers me parait être un homme relativement compétent mais je préfère m'assurer que rien n'a été omis.

L'armure acquiesça, trottinant aux côtés de son frère alors qu'ils se remettaient tous en marche vers l'avenue principale. L'aîné avait affiché une mine vaguement boudeuse de l'autre côté de sa carte, qu'il finit par plier et redonner à leur collègue. Alphonse s'empressa d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de Eurus en se raclant la gorge.

_ Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple de séparer, dans ce cas ? Ed et moi pourrions partir interroger quelques personnes, pendant que vous-même, vous rencontrez d'autres témoins ?

Il pensait à l'aspect pratique, bien sûr —ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, des vies étaient en jeu— mais également à sa propre santé mentale. Il ne pourrait pas gérer un Edward maussade et une Helena tendue, prêts tous les deux à se sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion. La casse était à limiter des deux côtés, les concernant et Alphonse avait brutalement l'impression d'être devenu l'aîné de la fratrie, chargé de calmer les fortes têtes de la famille.

Helena s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, semblant étudier très sérieusement sa proposition. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel comme si la réponse pouvait s'y trouver puis revint sur les frères Elric.

_ Est-ce que vous vous sentez de taille à ça ? Voulut-elle savoir.

Bien que n'appréciant pas particulièrement le Fullmetal et sachant déjà qu'elle se délecterait de le voir galérer, elle savait également que la situation était complexe et pouvait heurter des cordes sensibles.

_ Interroger des familles en souffrance et qui, dans notre cas, s'apparente presque à un deuil mais dont les membres peuvent également être des suspects, est très délicat. Vous pensez pouvoir réussir à vous en sortir avec des informations intéressantes, sans pour autant nous compromettre ou bien offrir de faux espoirs à ces gens ?

Rien n'était pire que les faux espoirs, elle pouvait en témoigner personnellement. De plus, il lui était déjà arrivé de mener des interrogatoires déplaisants, auprès de famille en deuil. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver à faire une chose pareille sans avoir la formation nécessaire mais dans l'urgence du moment, il n'y avait qu'elle sous la main et elle avait dû s'y atteler. Une expérience qu'elle ne souhaitait vraiment à personne. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec des émotions aussi brutes et était toujours persuadée de ne jamais savoir comment réagir.

L'armure la fixa et se redressa nettement, bombant son plastron avec ce qu'elle soupçonnait être de la fierté et une bonne dose d'assurance. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point ce corps de métal pouvait se montrer expressif et étrangement réconfortant, malgré sa stature imposante qui impressionnait plus qu'autre chose.

_ Edward et moi avons déjà travaillé ainsi, et mon frère est tout à fait capable de mener une enquête. Je serais là, aussi.

Manière assez directe, mais délicate, de lui signifier qu'il agirait en tant que garde de fou si jamais l'aîné venait à déraper, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il était le plus à même de canaliser son frère et tempérer ses ardeurs. Le Fullmetal ricana, les mains dans les poches.

_ Ouais, t'en fais pas, Major. On est parfaitement capables de faire correctement notre travail. Tu pourras rapporter ça à ton enfoiré de père, parce qu'il semble persuadé du contraire.

Helena haussa un sourcil à l'insulte mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que nécessaire. De ce qu'elle en avait vaguement compris, il y avait comme un jeu étrange, entre les deux alchimistes et elle ne tenait pas à rentrer dans les petites combines de Roy. Si cela l'amusait, de se faire insulter par une demie portion, pour le simple plaisir d'engager une joute verbale en espérant la gagner à chaque fois, c'était son problème.

Elle les scruta encore une bonne minute, un rien indécise, car elle aurait aimé pouvoir les surveiller davantage pour s'assurer que le travail était effectivement bien fait, mais choisit finalement de leur faire confiance. Elle n'avait pas encore pu juger de leurs compétences sur le terrain, ceci serait un excellent moyen de le faire. De plus, son père, malgré ses remarques désobligeantes et ses blagues parfois limites au sujet des frères Elric, ne leur avait jamais fait le moindre reproche. Sauf pour parler des frais incommensurables qu'entrainaient chacune des interventions de Fullmetal. Mais elle aussi avait eu son lot de casse, à ses débuts et des heures des paperasseries supplémentaires.

Et qui savait ? Ces heures d'éloignement, focalisés sur un but commun, leur permettrait peut-être de repartir sur de meilleures bases. Helena comptait clairement sur le fait qu'un travail conjoint et un objectif similaire leur permettrait de se concentrer sur l'avancement de leur enquête plutôt que leurs différents personnels. Pour cela, toutefois, elle devait leur lâcher un peu la bride. Les Elric étaient pareils à des chevaux sauvages, et ne finiraient par tolérer sa présence que si elle se montrait attentive et à l'écoute.

_ Très bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse faire. Disons que nous nous retrouverons à l'hôtel pour le déjeuner, et nous pourrons mettre en commun ce que nous aurons appris d'ici là. Voici une première série de lieux. Je peux vous laisser la carte si—

_ Pas la peine, j'ai mémorisé les grandes lignes. Tu viens, Alphonse ?

Sous le regard quelque peu intrigué de la jeune femme, Edward lui arracha presque des mains le feuillet contenant les adresses et s'en fut le long de la rue comme si de rien était. Alphonse s'excusa rapidement, s'inclina brièvement devant l'alchimiste, médusée, avant de partir au pas de course rejoindre son frère.

Laissée en arrière, Helena n'eut pas la force de leur crier de ne pas trop attirer l'attention —ce qui aurait été un rien stupide, d'ailleurs…— et secoua la tête. Reportant son attention sur sa propre liste, elle s'empressa de dénicher les diverses maisons sur la grande carte militaire avant de sourire.

_ Bien… Commençons avec Mr et Mme Vrault…


	12. Murmures au clair de lune

On lui avait souvent claqué la porte au nez. Presque aussi fréquemment qu'à ces colporteurs insistants, si ce n'était davantage. Mais Helena devait avouer que dans le cas présent, cela relevait presque de l'absurde. Elle avait à peine frappé que déjà, on lui demandait —plus ou moins poliment— de vider les lieux, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'exprimer sur le pourquoi du comment.

Le seul à avoir entrebâillé suffisamment la porte pour même voir son visage, l'avait refermée aussi sec, marmonnant une série de bénédictions visant à purifier son âme vile et souillée. Elle pouvait être vile, quand elle s'y mettait, mais _souillée_ , vraiment ?

Après sa rencontre matinale avec les Elric, les rues s'étaient peu à peu remplies, lui prouvant que non, Yadrov n'était pas un village fantôme. Très peu habitué aux étrangers et superstitieux, certes, mais pas désert. Comme quoi, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Helena avait passé une petite heure à errer entre les allées du marché quotidien, installé sur la place centrale. Un brouhaha vif et joyeux s'élevait au-dessus des toits maussades, répandant son énergie sur les pavés et lui permettant de se dissimuler à moitié entre les passants.

Malgré cela —et sa capuche fermement rabattue sur ses cheveux et son visage— Helena se faisait l'effet d'un monstre étrange, rodant dans les ombres des vivants. Elle savait pertinemment que peu de personnes la dévisageaient réellement mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Trop d'années passées à devoir supporter les regards insistants et parfois dégoûtés. Ça n'aurait sans doute pas dû la toucher autant, après tout. Mais comme Roy le lui avait dit, maintes et maintes fois, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune : s'habituer à ce genre de discrimination ne la faisait très certainement pas disparaitre.

Mais garder le silence et sourire face aux agressions et aux crachats métaphoriques —quoique…— n'était pas toujours une chose facile. Tendre l'autre joue, en attendant que les mentalités évoluent… elle n'était pas toujours extrêmement patiente mais mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais donner satisfaction aux harceleurs quelconques. En ville, ils étaient légions, bien que faisant l'effort de dissimuler au mieux leur dégout profond pour sa personne. Même si son teint était moins mat que celui des Ishbals, et ses yeux d'une jolie couleur bleuté, elle avait conscience de rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, rien que par sa présence. Mais encore une fois, elle n'était pas responsable des conflits et des guerres qui avaient soulevé le pays, des années plus tôt. Elle en avait pâti, elle aussi, et on aurait dû la voir en victime plutôt qu'en foutu croquemitaine qu'elle n'était pas.

Dans le sud, elle n'avait pas autant de problèmes. Les gens étaient davantage _comme elle_ et les regards étaient bien plus amicaux que méfiants. Et elle appréciait bien plus la chaleur de Dublith que le temps de North City. Même si les fortes chaleurs n'avaient jamais fait des miracles pour sa santé non plus.

Helena soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour repousser quelques mèches échappées à sa tresse. Pourquoi pressentait-elle que cette enquête dissimulait bien autre chose que de simples enlèvements ? Et qu'ils seraient ici plus longtemps que prévu.

Si les habitants refusaient de coopérer, ils en auraient pour des semaines. _Elle_ en aurait pour des semaines. Devait-elle revenir au poste de police pour demander assistance à Landers ? Les gens le connaissaient bien, ils seraient sans doute moins méfiants à son égard si elle se présentait à ses côtés, non ? Même si cela impliquait de retourner au poste, perdre encore du temps et… Bon, les compliments dont l'inspecteur l'avait gratifiée tout au long de leur entrevue l'avaient flattée, bien sûr, mais… Helena n'était pas là pour batifoler.

Elle secoua la tête, ses pensées égarées revenant dans leur droit chemin. Elle extrapolait, comme elle le faisait souvent, et sur de pures spéculations, qui plus est. Landers n'avait fait que sous-entendre qu'il voulait lui offrir un café, hors du cadre de l'enquête, rien de plus.

Poussant un léger gémissement frustré, Helena s'attira le regard noir d'un homme qui venait en sens inverse, vêtu d'un uniforme de mineur. Elle le regarda la dépasser en marmonnant, haussant un sourcil et fronçant le nez à l'aura hostile qu'il dégageait.

Landers ne lui avait-il pas dit que la mine était fermée, à cause de divers problèmes dans les galeries ? Hm. Une piste qu'elle avait eu l'intention de creuser, à terme, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait y faire un tour un peu plus tôt que prévu. Si les gens refusaient effectivement de lui adresser la parole, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à se présenter à leur domicile pour les interroger.

Reprenant finalement le chemin de l'hôtel, Helena renonça à tester une nouvelle adresse. Elle espérait seulement que les Elric avaient eu plus de chances qu'elle.

₪.₪.₪

_ Merci beaucoup, Madame. Soyez assurée que nous ferons notre possible pour faire la lumière sur cette affaire.

Edward salua le couple sur le pas de leur porte, se détournant rapidement avant de pouvoir les voir fondre en larmes. La femme serrait un mouchoir contre son nez et son mari, un bras passé autour de sa taille, défiait presque le jeune blond de leur mentir.

En retrait dans l'allée, Alphonse observait son frère. Ils venaient de sonner à la dernière porte de leur liste et une fois de plus, l'armure avait dû rester à l'écart pour ne pas effrayer les villageois. Il semblait cependant qu'il attirait plus les regards surpris et curieux que véritablement mauvais. Mais les gens étaient encore mal à l'aise en sa présence et c'était bien normal. Edward s'empressa de le rejoindre, remettant son carnet de notes de cuir noir dans la poche de son manteau.

Leur tournée s'était relativement bien passée, les familles avaient été coopératives et Edward s'était montré d'un calme et d'une patience que le plus jeune ne lui connaissait pas. Evidemment, qu'il pouvait l'être, mais il faisait très peu d'efforts à ce sujet et vue comme cette histoire était partie, l'armure s'était attendue à un peu plus de résistance de sa part. Finalement, il s'était trompé : Ed avait mené ses petits interrogatoires d'une main de maitre et c'était satisfaits qu'ils retournaient tous les deux à l'hôtel pour honorer leur rendez-vous avec Eurus.

_ Au final, et comme je le soupçonnais, on n'aura pas appris grand-chose de plus, récapitula l'aîné en relisant ses notes tout en marchant. Les dépositions des familles sont identiques à celles que nous avions dans nos dossiers.

_ Présenté comme ça, on aurait presque dit qu'ils récitaient un texte savamment appris.

_ Je dirais plutôt que rien ne s'est passé depuis la dernière disparition, qui aurait nécessité qu'ils changent leurs affirmations. Mais je n'ai pas ressenti de mauvaises _vibes_ , durant nos interrogatoires. Toi ?

Alphonse secoua distraitement la tête, passant mentalement en revue les quelques heures passées auprès des yadroviens. L'instinct de son frère était souvent bon, il pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce point et lui-même n'avait pas noté d'incohérences dans les discours des familles éplorées.

_ Est-ce que tu penses que Mlle Lewin a terminé ?

_ Elle a plutôt intérêt. J'ai froid, faim et je ne suis pas d'humeur à poireauter pour Mme.

Alphonse leva les yeux au ciel. La nourriture et son frère, sans doute la seule histoire d'amour qu'il vivrait jamais. Il se demandait souvent comment, avec son gabarit, Edward pouvait avaler de telles quantités sans prendre un gramme. Winry en était jalouse et Ed aimait la taquiner à ce sujet, pour une fois qu'il pouvait avoir le dessus avec la jeune fille. Cela dit, ils voyaient beaucoup, souvent par leurs propres moyens et leurs propres pieds, il était donc sans doute normal pour Edward de ne pas conserver une seule once de graisse.

Les frères Elric rentrèrent en discutant sérieusement de leur affaire. Le marché se terminait sur la place et ils croisèrent plus de monde en l'espace de quelques minutes, que depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué dans le village. Alphonse attirait de nombreux regards, tantôt effarés, tantôt curieux et même admiratifs —une petite fille en jupe à carreaux, encore !, qui ouvrait de grands yeux ronds à son adresse.

Habitué, Al ne réagit pas, agitant joyeusement la main pour saluer l'enfant, et faisant attention à n'écraser ou ne bousculer personne. Il se redressa dans un grincement bruyant, coupant son frère au milieu d'une phrase.

_ Est-ce que ce ne serait pas le major Lewin, là-bas ?

Ed sursauta, tourna légèrement sur lui-même et repéra bien vite la grande et maigre silhouette de l'Alchimiste du Vent, s'agitant nerveusement dans une cabine téléphonique de l'autre côté de la rue.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers elle, remontant tranquillement la rue, ils la virent se frapper deux fois le front contre le plexiglas abimé et raccrocher un peu sèchement. La porte battit lorsqu'elle la repoussa violemment et elle s'arrêta au milieu de son mouvement lorsqu'elle les vit. Ses pommettes rougirent, gênée de s'être ainsi fait prendre.

_ Vous avez terminé ?

_ Non. On s'est simplement dit qu'on avait mieux à faire que de battre la campagne comme des demeurés. A qui-est-ce que tu téléphonais ?

_ Ça te regarde ?

Edward haussa les épaules, lui laissant gracieusement le peu de dignité qu'elle avait encore et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil lorsqu'elle sortit un tube cylindrique de sa poche, avalant une pastille blanche.

_ J'ai mal de gorge. Tu en veux une ? demanda-t-elle, un rien narquoise.

_ Mh. M'étonne pas, t'arrêtes pas de gueuler.

_ Ne me cherche pas, Fullmetal. J'ai eu suffisamment à faire aujourd'hui sans que tu ne viennes en rajouter une couche.

_ Vous avez eu des soucis, Mlle Lewin ? Se renseigna doucement le cadet des Elric, du souci dans la voix à défaut de l'avoir sur le visage.

Helena soupira lourdement et se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux, se massant les joues et le front.

_ Disons que je n'inspire pas tellement la confiance, par ici. Laissez tomber, coupa-t-elle tout de suite les protestations du jeune homme qui se redressait déjà. Vous avez sans doute dû en apprendre plus que moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Capable de reconnaitre un changement de sujet lorsqu'il en entendait un, et parce qu'il n'était pas non plus le dernier des abrutis, Edward sortit son carnet de sa poche et le feuilleta rapidement.

Par réflexe, Helena se pencha vers lui, la tête sur le côté pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Alphonse l'imaginait déjà faire des bonds et hurler au scandale en voyant l'écriture quasi illisible pour tout autre que son frère. Il anticipait une remarque cinglante et une explosion qui ne manquerait pas de retentir en réponse.

La brune leva un sourcil et souligna quelques lignes du bout du doigt, ses yeux volants d'un bout à l'autre à l'autre de la feuille à une vitesse ahurissante.

_ On dirait qu'ils récitent tous un texte appris par cœur, remarqua-t-elle en remettant ses notes à Edward avec une petite moue appréciatrice. Ça les rend d'autant plus suspects.

Pour tout avouer, elle était surprise de la qualité du travail fourni par les frères Elric. A première vue, Fullmetal semblait brouillon, impulsif et guère emballé par l'idée d'enquêter sur des meurtres, même si elle ne remettait certainement pas en doute sa volonté à faire triompher la vérité et la justice.

Mais le jeune blond s'était appliqué dans son travail, cela se sentait. Alphonse pouvait d'autant plus en témoigner : lorsque son frère se fixait un but, il n'en démordait pas et finissait généralement par l'atteindre, peu importe les difficultés. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait toujours pas renoncé à leur quête impensable pour trouver la Pierre et lui rendre un corps.

_ Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'un seul coupable, et qu'il va falloir réduire la liste de nos suspects potentiels, analysa Edward en rempochant son carnet.

_ On ne peut pas écarter l'hypothèse que ces types soient plusieurs, lui fit remarquer Alphonse alors qu'ils reprenaient lentement le chemin vers l'hôtel. Après tout, il y a beaucoup de jeunes filles disparues en très peu de temps.

_ Mmh… Nous avons un profil particulier de victime, il serait peut-être intéressant de s'attacher à monter le profil type du kidnappeur.

_ Avec si peu d'indices ? se moqua presque Ed en lançant un regard en coin à Eurus, qui réfléchissait très clairement à haute voix. On a pas l'ombre d'un début de piste.

_ Pour le moment, non. Ecoutez, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant les portes de l'établissement, se tournant vers les deux Elric. Vous avez clairement les compétences nécessaires pour mener à bien des interrogatoires. Je veux que vous rendiez cette fois-ci visite aux gens un peu plus éloignés. Les agriculteurs, les éleveurs, bref, les habitants hors de la ville, qui seraient plus à même de dissimuler des corps ou bien garder des jeunes filles dans un entrepôt, des caves ou ce genre de choses.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, pendant ce temps-là ? ronchonna Edward en croisant les bras, déjà défiant, bien que l'idée et le plan d'action proposés étaient logiques. Tu vas prendre un peu de bon temps pendant qu'on patauge dans la boue et le froid ?

_ Si je vous accompagne, il est pratiquement certain que _personne_ ne souhaitera nous répondre. Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais on m'a gratifié du surnom de « chorchyi » et je suis persuadée qu'on m'a traité de sorcière…

Edward étouffa un léger ricanement sous le patois marqué des gens du coin, qu'il dissimula derrière sa main alors qu'Alphonse secouait la tête, navré.

_ Ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que tu comptes faire, Eurus.

_ En vous attendant, je vais retourner au commissariat. L'inspecteur Landers pourra m'aider à fouiller dans le passé des victimes, et celui de leur famille. Je pourrai peut-être dénicher un facteur commun, quelque chose qui pourra nous aider.

Car pour l'heure, et contrairement à ses propres attentes c'était elle, le maillon faible de cette équipe.

_ Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ?

_ Tu nous prends pour des bleus, peut-être ?

Helena souffla son agacement en un long soupir désabusé. Pourquoi fallait-il que chacune de ses paroles soit ainsi prise et déformée ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de répondre simplement à sa question, sans élever la voix ou bien y percevoir une agression qui n'existait que dans son imagination. La jeune femme se laissa lourdement tomber sur la première chaise de la salle à manger de l'hôtel, les deux autres se joignant à elle.

_ Non, je ne vous prends pas pour des bleus. Est-ce que je n'ai pas souligné votre travail, il y a quelques minutes ?!

_ Non, tu ne l'as pas fait.

Helena ouvrit la bouche pour une réplique cinglante avant de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas exprimé ce point à haute voix. Résignée, elle rectifia son erreur sous le regard plus que satisfait de Fullmetal. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de plisser des yeux pour y voir la lueur narquoise qu'il affichait.

Ils commandèrent rapidement, Edward reprenant le fil de ses notes plus par réflexe que réel besoin de les consulter. Sa mémoire ne le laissait jamais oublier le moindre détail mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait pour ne pas avoir besoin de discuter avec Eurus.

Le silence s'installa, pesant et Alphonse, déjà mal à l'aise sur son siège, remua nerveusement. Il grinça, couina, jusqu'à ce qu'Helena porte son attention sur lui et qu'il se fige, comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle haussa un sourcil.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Alphonse ?

_ Rien… Enfin, je me demandais s'il était vraiment nécessaire de refaire toutes ces recherches. L'inspecteur nous a déjà fourni tout ce que son équipe et lui avaient récolté et très clairement, nos interrogatoires ne diffèrent pas des informations que nous avions déjà en notre possession.

Helena appuya son coude contre la table alors que les premiers plats arrivaient devant eux, perdant l'attention d'Edward par la même occasion, qui se jeta sur la nourriture comme un affamé. La jeune femme picora dans son assiette quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_ Bien que je ne doute pas de la compétence des agents de la police… il est possible que quelque chose leur ait échappé. Et très clairement, il nous manque des éléments. Quelque chose ne va pas et je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_ T'avais pourtant l'air ravi, quand tu es revenue de ta petite entrevue avec Landers, marmonna Ed autour d'une bouchée particulièrement épaisse, qui lui dégoulinait presque sur le menton.

Helena se surprit à rougir un peu, une mauvaise houle agitant soudainement son estomac. Elle menaça presque immédiatement son collègue avec sa fourchette.

_ Je n'étais pas _ravie_ , il s'est simplement montré sympathique et professionnel, ce qui est une chose rare dans ce village !

Edward ricana très légèrement, heureux de voir qu'il avait visiblement marqué quelques points pour la distraire et la mettre mal à l'aise. Rien n'était plus jouissif que de faire tourner un mustang en bourrique, après tout. Grommelant et se rendant compte qu'elle s'était laissée aller, Helena se renfrogna instantanément et mâchonna rageusement sa part de ragoût. Au moins, la nourriture était bonne, à défaut de son humeur.

_ Bref, reprit-elle une fois sa contenance revenue. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne leur fait pas confiance mais, je ne suis pas complètement convaincue. Franchement, si ces disparitions étaient parfaitement _normales_ , Ro— le colonel Mustang ne nous aurait pas envoyé ici.

_ Alors quoi ? On soupçonne le moindre péquenaud qu'on croise, maintenant ?

_ On reste vigilant. Je le répète mais pour le moment, nous n'avons que des suppositions et des hypothèses. Rien de suffisamment tangible pour accuser qui que ce soit. Donc, pas d'impair, pas de bourde et on laisse trainer ses oreilles partout où l'on peut.

_ De toute façon, faut toujours se méfier des chiens de l'armée, marmonna Edward en retournant à son assiette, planifiant déjà le calvaire que représenterait leur après-midi.

Helena ne releva pas et se garda bien de lui donner raison.

₪.₪.₪

_ Major Lewin, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt. Comment était votre matinée ? Vous avez pu faire un tour de la ville ? Le marché est toujours très animé et c'est un coin charmant.

Helena ne pouvait pas mentir, la joie simple de l'inspecteur l'amusait grandement et la faisait doucement sourire. Cet homme ne semblait pas particulièrement taillé pour un poste comme le sien, où le sérieux était de rigueur et les jours de boulot, plutôt sombres. Mais dans une ville comme celle-ci, ses fonctions devaient se rapporter le plus souvent aux querelles entre voisins et quelques affaires de village de petite envergure. Rien à voir avec ce qu'ils affrontaient aujourd'hui. Cette pointe d'inconscience était aussi rafraichissante que mal placée. Mais au moins, l'homme était plein de bonne volonté et elle aurait bien moins de mal à travailler avec lui qu'avec Fullmetal.

_ Bonjour, Inspecteur. J'avais espéré pouvoir travailler ici avec votre assistance, si cela vous était possible. Et je ne suis pas contre un café.

L'homme sourit, l'invitant à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau, toujours aussi encombré. Son passage suscita quelques murmures auprès des agents en poste mais Helena ne leur prêta pas attention et s'installa comme elle le put sur un bout de table libre. Landers revint avec son café fumant, qu'elle accepta avec joie.

_ J'aurai préféré vous en offrir un dans un autre endroit que celui-ci, marmonna-t-il en se perdant dans sa propre tasse. Le café du commissariat n'est pas le meilleur…

_ Croyez-moi, celui des casernes d'East-City ou de Centrale n'est pas mieux. Je vous remercie.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à l'inspecteur pour rayonner de plaisir à ce petit commentaire. Il s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau, essayant d'organiser sommairement les papiers qui le jonchaient de toutes parts, en vain.

_ Vos collègues ne sont toujours pas là ?

_ Ils sont encore sur le terrain. Nous avons déterminé que je serais plus utile ici. Et je pense que vos connaissances seront inestimables pour ce que je projette de faire.

Landers haussa un sourcil surpris alors qu'elle sortait les liasses de documents amassés jusque-là. Elle avait confié à la carte aux Elric, afin d'être certaine de les retrouver ce soir et ne pas avoir besoin de battre la campagne jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour leur remettre la main dessus. Des yeux, elle fouilla le bureau pour un autre plan, repérant son prix à moitié dissimulé par des étagères de fer et des boites de preuves qui ne contenaient que des vieux dossiers.

Se dégageant une voie alors que Landers la regardait faire, intrigué, Helena sortit la liste d'adresses soigneusement notées sur son calepin.

_ Major Lewin… ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider à quoique ce soit ?

_ Dans un premier temps ? Oui. Apportez-moi des punaises colorées, s'il vous plait.

₪.₪.₪

Comme il l'avait plus ou moins prédit au moment même où il posait le pied hors de la ville pour gagner les chemins de campagne : leur après-midi avait été similaire à la matinée. Une pure perte de temps.

En plus de s'être tapé le froid, le vent et la boue pendant des heures de marche, les interrogatoires n'avaient abouti à rien de plus probant que ce qu'ils avaient déjà et c'était morose comme les pierres qu'Edward avait laissé son petit frère à l'hôtel pour se rendre au commissariat. De l'avis de l'aîné, il était plus simple pour eux de ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire et il avait été contraint _d'abandonner_ son cadet dans leur suite.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait seul à piétiner devant le seul bâtiment militaire du village.

Et dont on lui refusait l'accès.

_ Je suis désolée, mon garçon, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici sans tes parents.

Edward pouvait avoir du self-control. Vraiment. Il était capable de calme et de maitrise lorsqu'il le voulait bien, ou que la situation l'exigeait.

Mais ces derniers jours, ses résistances à ce sujet avaient été grandement amoindries et la moindre petite remarque avait le même effet qu'une étincelle dans un baril de poudre. Il était le baril de poudre, cette femme et son sourire gentillet ; l'étincelle faisant flamber les derniers lambeaux de sa pauvre patience.

Il hurla.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT ! JE SUIS UN FOUTU ALCHIMISTE D'ETAT ET J'EXIGE DE PARLER A L'INSPECTEUR LANDERS ET EURUS, ESPECE DE SALE MEGERE DE—

_ Fullmetal ?

Edward sursauta légèrement, tourna la tête pour apercevoir celle d'Eurus qui dépassait de l'encadrement d'une porte. Le bureau de Landers, sans doute, s'il se fiait à la silhouette qu'il pensait discerner dans son dos. Helena fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne la rejoindre ici, et sortit dans le couloir.

A l'accueil, la secrétaire lui lança un regard en biais si _mauvais_ que même Edward, pourtant détourné, en sentit la brûlure. Habituée ou simplement indifférente, l'Alchimiste du Vent l'ignora profondément.

_ Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu le doux son mélodieux de ta voix, le nargua-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin. Alphonse n'est pas avec toi ?

Parce qu'il avait déjà fait une scène et que la lourdeur de la journée pesait sur ses épaules, Edward laissa glisser la remarque à la limite de l'insulte.

_ Il est rentré, ça me paraissait plus prudent. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ J'allais te retourner la question. Mais viens, je pense qu'un regard neuf ne pourra faire que du bien. Oh, Inspecteur Landers. Voici mon collègue, le Major Elric. On le connait mieux sous le nom de l'Alchimiste Fullmetal.

Edward pénétra à la suite d'Eurus dans le bureau, saluant brièvement l'imbécile heureux qu'était visiblement l'inspecteur, tout content de recevoir dans son petit commissariat, des célébrités de leur trempe. Son regard s'était plutôt accroché au fouillis de feuilles qui tapissaient désormais le sol, et la grande carte de la région, piquée d'une petite dizaine de punaises colorées. Certaines étaient reliées par des bouts de ficelle épars, d'autres, rattachées aux photos des disparues. Helena avait visiblement tracé les cercles de leurs relations sur le plan, gribouillant ses propres notes sur des post-it grossièrement organisés.

Si tant soit peu que tout ceci ait réellement une organisation quelconque, car Edward avait beau regarder, il avait du mal à percevoir le moindre schéma logique dans le travail sous ses yeux. Mustang n'était pas réputé pour sa rigueur, notamment dans le respect des délais, mais il savait toutefois tenir sa paperasse plus ou moins en laisse. Logiquement, il avait présumé que sa fille serait du même acabit, voir même davantage organisée que lui. Les femmes n'avaient elles pas la réputation d'être soignées… ?

Helena Lewin ne partageait en rien l'amour de l'ordre qu'avait son ainé et très clairement, ce joyeux bordel n'était lisible que pour elle et son esprit indéniablement tordu. Cela, en revanche, ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde.

_ Qu'est-ce que je regarde, au juste ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité. Il ne pouvait pas nier que tout ceci l'intriguait au plus haut point et que, scientifique dans l'âme, il aimait bien disséquer les méthodes de ses collègues. Même s'il encadrait difficilement lesdits collègues.

Pieds nus —Ed venait seulement de le remarquer et il ne sut pas vraiment si cela l'amusait ou le dégoutait— Helena fit le tour de la carte, marchant délicatement sur ses notes et ses remarques.

_ Un arbre de connexions, dans un premier temps. Je voulais voir si quelque chose d'autre que leur physique reliait ces jeunes filles. En étudiant leurs familles, leurs relations, leurs amis, leurs fréquentations, bref. Tout ce qui pouvait me tomber sous la main.

_ D'accord… Et ?

Il était stupéfiant de voir à quel point, en certaines circonstances, ils étaient en mesure de s'accorder. Ou bien, de se tolérer pour un court laps de temps, dans l'optique de faire avancer leur enquête commune. Edward, au-delà de ses griefs et de ses différents, pas forcément bien fondés, pouvait épargner sa hargne à sa collègue alchimiste. Et Helena parvenait visiblement à laisser tomber ses moqueries continuelles pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

_ Et alors elles se connaissaient toutes, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voisines, amies d'enfance, deux d'entre elles travaillaient dans la même boutique. Et leurs familles également. Par ailleurs, on remarque que si les disparitions semblent avoir eu lieu à des heures différentes, les jours, eux, sont d'une curieuse régularité. Il doit y avoir un motif, là-dessous. Une sorte de rituel, mais je n'ai pas encore tous les éléments pour pouvoir parfaire cette hypothèse ci. Mais regarde.

Elle se pencha, trapue et curieusement ramassée alors qu'elle se tenait accroupie au-dessus de la carte, pointant du doigt divers points sur le papier. Edward la suivit, se tordant le cou.

_ Les jeunes filles. Elles sont toutes d'une classe sociale identique et elles vivaient pratiquement toutes dans le même secteur.

_ Donc le malade choisit bien ses victimes, selon certains critères, résuma Fullmetal en se redressant, une main sous le menton. C'est quoi, ça ?

D'un geste de la main, il désigna une masse sombre qui se profilait à l'ouest du village, menaçant, même sur le tracé du plan. Helena leva les yeux vers Landers pour une réponse rapide. Le pauvre homme avait bien tenté de l'épauler du mieux qu'il le pouvait —et certaines de ses informations avaient été précieuses— mais Eurus avait fait le plus gros du travail toute seule. En grande partie parce qu'elle avait toujours été habituée à cela, et bien que réfléchissant à haute voix, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de partager ses pensées et ses réflexions tant qu'elle travaillait encore dessus.

_ C'est notre exploitation minière, répondit-il, heureux de pouvoir participer malgré tout. C'était notre principale source de revenus et de commerce avec les autres villes ; on y extrayait du minerai et un peu de charbon, également.

_ C'était ? releva Edward en le lorgnant intensément, comme cherchant à jauger les compétences et le degré de confiance qu'il pouvait accorder à cet homme. L'inspecteur acquiesça.

_ Elle a fermé il y a un peu plus d'un an, à cause d'accidents répétés, et des effondrements. On a perdu des dizaines de gars, là-dedans, à tel point que les gens prétendent que cet endroit est maudit par leurs âmes, désormais. Plus personne n'y met les pieds et nos mineurs se sont retrouvés au chômage technique, par la même occasion. Ça a foutu un sacré coup à tout le monde, cette histoire.

Ed voulait bien le croire : lorsqu'une économie déjà branlante n'était basée que sur une seule ressource naturelle, la catastrophe était d'autant plus grande quand cette même ressource venait à disparaitre. Il était même stupéfiant que le village ne se soit pas encore éteint de lui-même suite à cette tragédie.

_ On essaye de voir si on ne peut pas rouvrir les galeries les plus récentes, ou bien creuser à un autre endroit de la montagne, ajouta Landers en croisant les bras d'un air entendu. Mais ces choses-là prennent du temps et les gars ont un peu de mal à se risquer là-bas.

_ Il n'y a aucune entrée d'accessible ? S'enquit Helena en se redressant, défroissant le devant de son pantalon dans le mouvement. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon immense et informe sur le haut de sa tête et le tout vacillait dangereusement, menaçant de se défaire au moindre de ses mouvements. Edward devait se retenir de ricaner devant le ridicule consommé de sa coiffure improvisée.

Anton secoua la tête.

_ L'entrée principale a été condamnée un moment, mais en soit, on peut toujours y monter. Pour le reste, à moins de tomber par hasard sur un puits naturel : non. Pas moyen d'accéder à la mine autrement que par là.

_ D'accord, et vous pensez que—

_ Inspecteur Landers. Quelqu'un demande à vous voir.

La secrétaire avait passé la tête par la porte, les interrompant sans le moindre ménagement et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil presque frénétiques par-dessus son épaule. L'inspecteur se leva, s'excusa brièvement auprès des Alchimistes avant de quitter la pièce et les laisser seuls quelques instants.

Helena en profita pour se rechausser et avala une gorgée de café oublié, depuis longtemps devenu froid, qu'elle manqua presque de recracher. Edward continuait d'observer son travail en silence, vaguement impressionné mais refusant tout bonnement de l'admettre. Pour qu'elle se vante et lui envoie à la gueule ses progrès sur l'enquête ? Plutôt crever.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas rare pour les Alchimistes d'Etat d'occuper un deuxième poste au sein de l'armée. Ils devaient suivre un entrainement militaire strict —il était plus ou moins l'exception à la règle, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de suivre quelques leçons sur le champ de tir et de participer à divers exercices matinaux lorsqu'il était en poste à East-City. (une bagatelle, comparés aux entrainements de son maitre)— et l'école militaire s'était, en général, déjà chargée de leur dispenser toutes les connaissances nécessaire à la formation d'un bon petit soldat. Il n'était donc pas rare de croiser des Alchimistes d'Etat se reconvertissant en tant que conseillers, stratèges ou autres gradés. Après tout, Mustang était Colonel…

Mais Lewin, pour sa part, n'avait pas semblé faire partie de ceux que l'on gardait sous la main pour bénéficier de son expertise. Du peu qu'il en avait compris, des informations attrapées au vol ; elle avait tendance, tout comme lui, à voyager et être dépêchée sur de petites missions de négociations en tout genre, et de récolte d'éléments, de droite et de gauche.

L'avait-on collé dans ses pattes pour qu'elle puisse les surveiller, Al et lui-même ? Mustang n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce genre d'intermédiaire pour arriver à ses fins les concernant : ce bâtard semblait toujours être au courant d'absolument tout et rien n'était plus irritant que cela. Sauf peut-être, son petit sourire arrogant lorsqu'il faisait clairement comprendre à Ed que rien n'échappait à son regard. Presque rien, en tout cas, et ça n'était pas comme si les Elric étaient particulièrement discrets non plus, il fallait l'avouer.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le gênait tant dans l'attitude d'Eurus. Parce qu'elle était la fille de ce connard de Colonel ? Peut-être. Mais malgré ses fréquentes colères, ses insultes et ses menaces, il estimait l'homme plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Et il lui faisait confiance, chose rare s'il en était. Mustang était bien trop malin pour briser ce lien entre eux, même pour servir ses propres intérêts.

En l'état, Helena Lewin avait toujours été correcte, que ce soit auprès de lui-même ou bien d'Alphonse. Gentille, patiente, intelligente et réfléchie —tout le monde n'était pas capable de comprendre le xinnois, après tout— elle n'avait même pas cherché à leur poser des questions concernant sa présence chez les Alchimistes d'Etat, ou bien pourquoi Alphonse portait une armure dont il ne se séparait jamais.

Aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Quelque chose chez lui était incapable de complètement se reposer sur sa collègue. Quelque chose dans son attitude, ses compétences stratégiques, son aisance à orienter une mission comme celle-ci. Elle en avait peut-être l'habitude, d'accord. Mais elle était foutrement jeune, elle aussi. Bien trop pour être habituée à ce genre de connerie et se comporter comme une putain de professionnelle.

Et elle n'était pas aussi franche qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser paraitre. Cela, plus que le reste, le dérangeait.

Lorsqu'ils avaient un peu discuté, ce midi-même —Alphonse avait fait la conversation car Ed, pour sa part, était trop occupé à dévorer son repas— son frère l'avait questionnée sur son parcours et sa vie, dans les très grandes lignes. Ils n'étaient pas très expansifs de leur côté à ce sujet, Ed pouvait au moins respecter cela de la part de Mustang Junior. Helena leur avait aimablement répondu, n'insistant guère sur sa vie d'avant sa rencontre avec Mustang, mais certains éléments ne collaient pas avec ses dires.

Eurus prétendait venir du Sud, ses parents avaient été des amis du Colonel et avaient trouvé la mort dans les émeutes qui avaient entouré la guerre d'Ishbal, des années auparavant. L'homme s'était montré assez altruiste pour s'embarrasser de la gamine chez lui, plutôt que de la laisser à l'orphelinat et même si Ed ne doutait pas de la _gentillesse_ de Mustang, dissimulée sous trois tonnes cinq de conneries… Il avait eu un peu de mal à avaler ce morceau. Littéralement.

Pour avoir vécu un petit moment du côté de Dublith, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à apprendre l'Alchimie auprès d'Izumi Curtis, Edward se souvenait avec clarté que la quasi-totalité des natifs de la ville portaient avec eux un lourd accent, propre à la région. Il voulait bien admettre qu'Helena était jeune, lorsque ses parents étaient morts et qu'elle avait rapidement transité jusqu'à East-City, mais de là à même ne jamais laisser sortir une ou deux expression de chez elle, de temps à autre…

Et sans même parler de son passé, son présent aussi, laissait à désirer. Ce qu'il avait appris sur elle au moment de quitter le QG de l'Est était un tantinet louche. Ce qu'il n'avait pas appris, plutôt.

Edward pouvait se targuer d'être malin. Plus que ses congénères, cependant, et il pouvait aussi se vanter de connaitre au moins de vue tous les Alchimistes d'Etat officiant dans les rangs de l'armée. Le titre était aussi attribué à des scientifiques, dont les expérimentations et les conclusions servaient l'armée ou le pays et qui ne conservaient leur licence que par leurs recherches et non leurs faits d'armes. Mais pour ce qui était du corps militaire, lui inclus, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux.

Et jamais encore il n'avait entendu parler d'Eurus. Une femme, qui plus est, c'était d'autant plus rare dans leurs rangs pour être souligné et remarqué.

Accéder aux dossiers du personnel n'était pas chose aisée, et encore moins sans autorisation spécifique de la part d'un gradé tel que Mustang. Parce qu'Edward n'avait pas vraiment confiance dans le reste de ses supérieurs et qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas demander une telle chose à ce bâtard de Colonel, il avait dû user de son charme et de ses meilleures ruses pour faire plier le militaire en charge des archives. C'était dans ce genre de situation où il était heureux d'être le très célèbre Fullmetal, Alchimiste du Peuple et innocent adolescent au sourire trop grand.

Devant le peu de temps qui lui était imparti, et compte tenu de l'heure tardive, Ed s'était contenté du superficiel, lisant en diagonale ce qui l'intéressait le plus, en espérant que sa formidable mémoire retiendrait les détails qu'il pourrait ensuite examiner plus tard à loisir.

Le dossier d'Eurus était en bas de la pile, presque inaccessible et clairement invisible si l'on ne venait pas précisément le chercher. Les premières pages ne concernaient que des renseignements basiques et ses identifiants divers et variés, un rapport médical venant la déclarer apte au combat et mobilisable, si d'aventure une nouvelle guerre venait à éclater. Son dossier était, bien entendu, plus mince que celui de ses collègues — le sien était épais, parce que Roy se faisait un malin plaisir d'y glisser absolument toutes les factures et les coûts qu'engendraient immanquablement ses actions sur le terrain— mais les états de service de Eurus étaient assez impressionnants pour son âge.

Diplômée à 14 ans, bien que des notes faibles sur l'examen théorique —clairement, la pratique avait sauvé le tout, et sans doute un petit coup de pouce de la part de Mustang également— elle semblait s'être spécialisée dans les langues anciennes et servait principalement de traductrice pour les traités et les audits avec leurs voisins. Il avait vu quelques conflits gérés et réglés par ses bons soins du côté de la frontière de Xing, et l'ouverture d'une voie de communication vers Aruego. On l'envoyait visiblement fréquemment vers l'ancien territoire Ishbal pour de la « remise en ordre ».

Et c'était tout.

C'était sans doute cela qui le perturbait le plus. Il n'y avait aucune information véritablement précise sur l'Alchimiste. Le basique, rien de plus. Même les check-up médicaux annuels semblaient incomplets, identiques d'une année sur l'autre —elle avait un automail, pour l'amour de dieu, les soucis médicaux étaient leur lot quotidien— et il avait beau avoir retourné tout le dossier, il n'avait trouvé aucun antécédents familiaux. Même lui savait qu'il avait été inscrit en tant que fils ainé de Van Hohenheim et Trisha Elric. Il y avait des traces de sa filiation. Eurus ? Rien. Un néant inquiétant, comme si elle était brutalement sortie de nulle part et avait atterri dans le giron de Mustang.

Debout dans l'allée de la salle d'archives, Ed avait été sidéré autant que suspicieux. Pourquoi chercher à dissimuler ce genre d'information ? Avait-on volontairement occulté tout indice à ce sujet, ou bien son passé avait été si trouble et chaotique que personne ne savait véritablement ce qui s'était passé ?

Cela, en tout cas, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et même si son supérieur lui faisait confiance et l'avait élevée comme son propre enfant… Non. Edward ne pouvait en faire autant.

Qu'avait-elle donc à cacher ? Une bavure si grande qu'il avait fallu absolument l'étouffer ? Des parents déserteurs, traitres à leur pays, peut-être ? Quelque chose de si important et calomnieux que pour sa propre protection, il avait fallu effacer toutes les données possibles et inimaginables ?

Helena leur dissimulait des choses, sur elle, son histoire et ses compétences propres. Même son Alchimie était peu conventionnelle et Edward restait persuadé qu'elle ne leur avait pas livré grand-chose de sa maitrise.

_ Fullmetal ?

Perdu dans ses pensées et sa contemplation, Edward n'avait pas remarqué que Eurus avait fini de s'habiller et rassembler toutes ses notes, un vieil appareil photo à plaques dans les mains, pour pouvoir conserver une vision de son travail sans encombrer davantage le bureau de l'inspecteur.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je te demandais si tu voulais ajouter quelque chose, ou bien si nous pouvions y aller. Mais vu ton air égaré, je suppose que tu n'as rien écouté.

Ce petit sourire moqueur était là, ainsi que cette lueur au fond des yeux qui rappelait indéniablement les mimiques de Roy Mustang. Edward se renfrogna, les mains dans les poches et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Landers.

L'homme semblait contrit, dansant d'un pied à l'autre et Ed lança un regard curieux en direction de la porte qu'il tenait à moitié ouverte, dissimulant presque la personne qui souhaitait si ardemment lui parler.

_ J'suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai un rendez-vous imprévu… est-ce que ça vous dérangerez de me rendre mon bureau… ?

_ J'avais justement commencé à —

_ C'est une affaire urgente, Major. Aussi, je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous laisser, l'Inspecteur Landers et moi-même.

Sur le seuil du bureau, Mme Ackermann et son air aussi hautain et méprisant que la veille, les toisaient avec un dégoût savamment dosé. Edward sentit Helena se raidir à quelques pas de lui, semblant presque prête à sortir les dents et il se contenta de fixer la femme du maire d'un air de froide indifférence. Mal à l'aise, Landers ne savait clairement plus où se mettre et Ed le sauva d'une apoplexie certaine.

Attrapant quelques affaires délaissées par sa collègue, il sortit de la pièce en saluant brièvement Ackermann d'un signe de tête. Helena le suivit, plus ferme et nerveuse qu'il n'y paraissait. Il la vit serrer les dents lorsque la femme s'écarta largement de son passage, comme si le simple fait de se toucher aurait pu lui donner une maladie particulièrement meurtrière. La porte claqua, les laissant dans le hall, auréolé d'un silence inconfortable. Fullmetal haussa une épaule et quitta le commissariat.

_ Cette femme est louche, déclara subitement Eurus, les dents serrées, avançant le pas raide et furieux.

Ed tourna légèrement la tête. Par-delà les lames tirées des rideaux du bureau, il pensait pouvoir apercevoir les deux silhouettes se découpant en ombres chinoises sur les fenêtres, semblant discuter vivement et se rapprocher dangereusement. Un mince sourire tira le coin de sa bouche. Oh, l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas aller taquiner Lewin à ce sujet. Même si elle l'avait nié, elle avait semblé relativement flattée de l'intérêt certain que lui portait l'inspecteur.

_ Quoi, jalouse ? ironisa-t-il cependant qu'Helena se tordait le cou pour se tourner vers lui, scandalisée.

_ Quoi ?! Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas— ! Je ne suis pas _jalouse,_ cracha-t-elle, le haut des pommettes prenant une intéressante teinte rouge. Je dis seulement que pour nous interrompre comme ça, et nous demander de vider les lieux sans sommation, c'est étrange, c'est tout.

_ Ils couchent totalement ensemble. Cela dit, garde courage, tu as peut-être encore tes chances. A priori, il apprécie les femmes _louches_ , cet inspecteur Landers.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Helena s'était arrêtée au milieu de la rue déserte —il faisait nuit, froid, rien de bien étonnant— et sous l'éclairage blafard des lampadaires, son visage avait pris une teinte dangereuse et presque effrayante. Il devina plus qu'il ne la vit plisser des yeux, méfiante et sur ses gardes, comme un chien prêt à attaquer. Bon. Il n'avait pas pensé aborder le problème ici et maintenant, et encore moins de cette manière, mais depuis quand la subtilité était un domaine dans lequel il excellait ?

_ J'entends qu'en matière de cachoteries, tu n'es pas mal lotie non plus, Eurus.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

Il pouvait admirer son calme, même s'il en voyait les bords s'effriter dangereusement. Aurait-il touché une corde sensible ? Il lui semblait que Mustang Junior s'était instinctivement mise sur la défensive, serrant ses documents contre elle et le lorgnant aussi méchamment que possible. Il lui en fallait cependant bien plus pour se démonter.

Croisant les bras dans une attitude de défi, Edward se fit l'effet d'un prédateur en mesurant un autre et quelque part, cela l'amusait grandement. Il allait finalement pouvoir tester un peu les limites de Eurus sans son petit frère sur le dos pour l'arrêter. Et avec un peu de chance, obtenir des réponses à ses questions, qu'elles soient volontairement données ou non.

_ J'ai fait quelques recherches, te concernant. Pour m'assurer que ma _partenaire_ de boulot n'était pas une dangereuse reprise de justice qui ne tiendrait sa position que grâce à ses relations au sein du commandement de notre glorieuse armée.

Il appréciait bien trop voir ladite partenaire se tendre de plus en plus. C'était jouissif, d'avoir un peu de pouvoir sur un Mustang, vraiment. Il aurait adoré faire la même chose envers le Colonel. Peut-être que Eurus laisserait échapper quelques trucs pour lui permettre de faire chanter son supérieur : elle devait avoir une foule de chose à raconter à son sujet.

_ J'ai été un peu surpris de voir à quel point ton dossier était _mince_ , quand on sait que tu sers en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat depuis, quoi ? Presque six ans, c'est ça ?

_ Comment tu as eu accès à ces documents ?! S'écria immédiatement Helena, choquée au possible, si l'on se fiait à sa tête, et élevant inconsciemment la voix.

Bingo.

En d'autres circonstances, Edward adorait plus que tout avoir raison. Présentement, cela ne faisait que confirmer le sentiment qui creusait son estomac depuis qu'il avait rencontré Eurus : elle dissimulait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave, s'il se fiait à son attitude et cela lui plaisait encore moins. Il était suffisamment tenace et à même de se défendre, attaquer et lui tenir tête, mais Alphonse était d'une nature plus douce et jamais il n'oserait faire quoique ce soit envers la fille de Mustang. Même si elle le menaçait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Eh bien quoi ? Quelque chose à dire, Major Lewin ? Un casier à moitié vide, des informations personnelles inexistantes dans un dossier mince comme une feuille de papier, c'est plutôt _louche_ , vous ne croyez pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, mh ? Bavure ? Insubordination ? Un petit passage en cour martiale, peut-être ?

_ Ferme là !

Helena avait hurlé, son cri se répercutant le long des bâtiments silencieux et des trottoirs humides. Elle semblait apeurée, soudain, dans l'attitude d'un animal acculé —ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi imprévisible que dangereuse— comme si ses hypothèses la rendaient malade. Sans vraiment se soucier de la blesser davantage, Ed poursuivit ses menaces, presque rageur. En écho à la colère sourde de sa collègue, il sentait la sienne monter, alliée à la frustration des derniers jours.

_ Tiens donc. Est-ce que j'aurai pas touché une corde sensible, dis-moi ? Est-ce que ça serait pas ça, ton auto-mail ? Une mission qui a mal tourné ? Et comme il n'y en a aucune trace, je suppose que tu étais la responsable, hein ?

_ Edward. Elric.

La voix d'Eurus était sèche. Hachée. Elle avait du mal à respirer correctement, cherchant à se calmer sans y parvenir.

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt à te taire sur le champ, si tu ne veux pas que je te traine en cour martiale pour propos diffamatoires infondés à l'encontre d'un pair.

Le jeune blond renifla sèchement, méprisant au possible. Quelque part, il trouvait étonnant qu'ils aient pu dériver aussi _rapidement_ et se sauter à la gorge ainsi. De l'huile sur le feu, vraiment.

_ Oh, j'ai peur. Me trainer devant ces vieux du conseil et devoir aussi te justifier sur tes actes ? De nous deux, qui est le plus en danger, mh ?

La jeune femme le fixa pendant quelques secondes, les battements de son cœur résonnant douloureusement à ses oreilles. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir, se sentait à la fois traverser par des courants de chaleur et de froideur. Les immondes paroles blessantes et ignorantes l'avaient complètement déstabilisée. Que devait-elle lui répondre ? Le pouvait-elle, seulement ? Edward avait raison, sans même connaitre toute l'étendue de l'affaire elle pouvait se mettre en porte à faux d'une moindre phrase et c'était en grande partie pour cela que son dossier était si… vide. C'était pour cela que Roy…

Elle serra les poings, tremblante. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient bruyamment sous son crâne, furieuses et paniquées. Helena avait cru, peut-être un peu naïvement, qu'elle pourrait s'entendre un minimum avec les frères Elric. Ils étaient sympathiques, elle avait entendu de nombreuses choses —de bonnes choses— à leur sujet et même si Roy lui avait collé cette mission sur le dos à la dernière minute, elle avait été un rien impatiente de travailler avec Fullmetal.

Et voilà qu'il la poignardait dans le dos, cherchait à la coincer sans autre motif valable que sa propre méfiance ?

Une pensée irrationnelle vint tourbillonner dans son esprit, noyant toutes les autres sous sa confusion.

Et si Edward Elric et son frère finissaient par l'apprendre ? Et s'ils la dénonçaient ? L'enverraient-ils à l'échafaud pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise ? Pour une faute dont elle n'était pas responsable ?

Il lui fallait agir en premier. L'arrêter avant qu'il ne fouine trop loin, poser les limites maintenant, quitte à s'en faire détester. C'était sa sécurité, et celle de son père, qui étaient en jeu.

Eurus choisit l'attaque au silence, tout en s'en mordant les doigts.

_ Et toi, alors ? Sa voix claqua sèchement dans l'air qui semblait peser des tonnes sur ses épaules. La vieille angoisse bien connue vint se loger au creux de son estomac, mais Helena refusa de l'écouter plus longtemps. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait seule et en sécurité.

_ N'y aurait-il pas des secrets que tu gardes pour toi ? Elle vit Edward lever un sourcil un peu surpris de sa réplique et une joie sadique vrombit un instant dans ses entrailles. Tu pensais que je ne le remarquerai pas ? Tu transmutes sans cercle, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Sans compter ton frère. Toujours en armure, il ne mange pas, ne dors pas, il ne _respire_ pas. Qui de nous deux est le plus _louche_ ici, Fullmetal ?

Edward recula d'un pas sous les accusations, le visage tordu par l'horreur et la colère, comme si Eurus venait de le frapper. Il serra les poings, furieux à son tour. Comment osait-elle ? Menacer son petit frère de la sorte, elle… !

_ Tu— tu ne sais rien ! Tais toi !

Il se mordit la lèvre en s'entendant balbutier. Elle cherchait à le déstabiliser, le faire vaciller sur ses appuis pour qu'il abandonne la partie lancée et se rétracte. Ils se toisaient, deux combattants face à face qui attendaient l'autre chute.

_ Alors ? asséna la jeune femme, croisant les bras dans une attitude méprisante, une lueur satisfaite dans les yeux. Qui se retrouve au pied du mur, cette fois-ci ? Qui est l'auteur d'une boulette bien plus grande que celle qu'il croit m'attribuer ?

_ LA FERME !

Il arrivait bien souvent à Edward d'agir sans réfléchir bien en amont sur ses actions. Fréquemment, même, et en résultait souvent des situations compliquées dont il ne parvenait pas à se dépatouiller sans dommages. Il avait le don de surprendre ses adversaires par des attaques plus ou moins inattendues et Helena ouvrit la bouche sous le choc lorsqu'il la saisit violemment par le devant du pull, approchant son visage si près du sien qu'elle en distinguait tous les détails.

Les traits crispés, le poing serré sur ses vêtements, Eurus se demanda vaguement s'il cherchait à l'étrangler tant il tirait fort sur le tissu, lui brulant le cou. Elle ne céda pas. Ses yeux ambrés n'étaient plus que deux puits de fureur et de peur, la mâchoire si raide que cela devait être douloureux.

Ed respirait fort. Par à coup, comme s'il avait couru le cent mètres quelques secondes auparavant. Sa voix fut basse et rauque, déformée par une colère froide et meurtrière.

_ Ne t'avises… Surtout pas…

Helena le coupa, attrapant sèchement son poignet de son propre auto-mail. Par habitude, Ed s'était servi de son côté droit et le vieux métal d'Eurus ripa sur celui du Fullmetal en un bruit désagréable. Elle serra, un étau aussi impitoyable que celui qui enserrait son cœur.

_ Si tu me lâches maintenant, Fullmetal, j'en resterais là. Pas de scandale, pas de rapport et surtout, je laisse ton bras en un seul morceau. J'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais encore besoin, tout comme du soutien que t'offre l'armée.

Ils se toisèrent, furieux, menaçants et si incroyablement figés qu'il aurait fallu une force surnaturelle pour les déloger de leurs positions. Helena sentait le sang envahir sa bouche ; elle s'était mordue la langue, et elle relâcha Edward en le repoussant le plus loin possible. Le jeune homme tremblait de rage, encore prêt à en découdre et sans plus de cérémonie, il lui balança le reste de ses documents au visage. Les feuillets volèrent dans l'air froid du soir, s'écrasant au sol et il s'écarta, la bousculant rudement de l'épaule avant de remonter la rue à grands pas.

Restée en arrière, Helena demeura de longues minutes immobile, comme craignant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour et ne revienne pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser ses notes, une violente quinte de toux la submergea. Elle cracha et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, respirant aussi profondément que possible.

Son cœur battait la chamade et malgré tous ses efforts, semblaient bien loin de vouloir se calmer.


	13. Le Retour de la Furie

Roy Mustang poussa un soupir fatigué, qui tenait tout du râle d'agonie, et se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise. Ses yeux errèrent sur le bureau encore trop couvert de paperasse. Hawkeye était venue lui redistribuer une nouvelle pile quelques heures plus tôt et il avait la sale impression de ne pas en voir le bout. Comme si ces foutus dossiers se multipliaient par eux-mêmes, pour le simple plaisir de le narguer de leur présence. C'était à peine s'il distinguait encore les cadres photos qu'il avait disposé sur le bureau, quelque part par là...

Par habitude, il balaya les documents qui lui empêchaient l'accès aux clichés, les remettant légèrement d'aplomb. Le grand brun ne s'était jamais véritablement considéré comme un romantique ou un sentimental, comme l'était Maes —il était sexy et attirait les gonzesses, ça n'avait rien à voir— qui allait jusqu'à couvrir son lieu de travail, et celui des autres, avec des photos de sa femme et sa fille. Mais il aimait avoir la présence d'Helena avec lui, aussi stupide que cela pouvait paraitre.

Roy sourit, attrapant le premier cadre tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa porte, des fois que son impitoyable Lieutenant s'y tiendrait, à l'affut du moindre relâchement de sa part. Il était humain, il pouvait bien s'accorder une petite pause bien méritée !

La photo datait déjà de quelques années, prise peu de temps après qu'Helena soit devenue Alchimiste d'Etat. Elle était là, à l'extrême gauche de l'image, incroyablement jeune et pourtant, aussi déterminée que les autres. Jean avait passé un bras par-dessus son épaule, fraternel. Un rien trop proche, si l'on demandait son avis à Roy. Le fumeur avait été l'un des premiers à la prendre en affection, la considérant presque automatiquement comme sa jeune sœur et Mustang devait tout de même avouer qu'il avait fait une bonne nounou, malgré ses airs décontractés. L'affection avait rapidement été mutuelle, qui plus est ; Havoc était sans conteste le préféré d'Helena, qui savait le mener par le bout du nez mieux que personne.

Hawkeye, comme toujours, se tenait droite et digne, Falman posté derrière elle avec son air savant et son sourire timide. Breda tentait vainement de dissimuler un bout de beignet qu'il avait encore en bouche au moment de la photo ce pendant que Fuery, le plus petit de la bande après Lena, souriait de toutes ses dents à l'objectif.

Roy fit de même, amusé et attendri. La photo n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, prise pour immortaliser cette fine équipe qu'ils constituaient tous, mais restait le meilleur des stimulants. Un seul regard lui suffisait, leurs sourires et la flamme confiance dans leurs yeux lui faisant retrouver la foi et l'énergie qui lui faisaient défaut. C'était pour eux qu'il se battait, se souvenait-il en les observant par-delà leur protection de verre un peu rayée. Pour eux qu'il sacrifiait son temps, sa patience et son bien-être, parfois. Pour leur garantir un avenir, les protéger, eux qui avaient mis toute leur confiance en sa seule personne.

Alors, quand sa volonté faiblissait, quand ses doutes et ses souvenirs l'assaillaient jusqu'à le priver de sommeil, il fixait cette bête photo et retrouvait sa détermination et ses convictions.

Il lui était souvent arrivé de la regarder en espérant qu'elle le débarrasserait de ses tâches administratives, aussi. En vain jusqu'à présent, mais l'espoir faisait vivre, disait-on.

Roy reposa le cadre à sa place. Les autres étaient des portraits de sa fille et lui, Maes et leurs amis. Il devait bien y avoir une ou deux photos d'Elicia, dans le tas, mais il les avait soigneusement repoussées vers l'arrière de sa petite troupe. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa filleule, bien sûr. Mais chacun sa fille.

Le téléphone le réclama bruyamment, le faisant sursauter et brisant le calme tout relatif de la pièce. Instinctivement, il fronça les sourcils, levant les yeux vers sa montre. Il était tard, une fin de soirée maussade qu'il allait encore devoir passer seul —avec Hawkeye derrière la porte, il en était persuadé— et peu de personnes chercheraient à le joindre à cette heure, à moins d'une urgence. Son Lieutenant filtrait la majorité de ses appels, il était donc improbable qu'il s'agisse d'un coup de fil personnel —il n'avait pas prévu de rancard, ce soir, si ?— et peu avaient accès à sa ligne directe. Mis à part les hauts gradés qui avaient tendance à envoyer quelqu'un à son bureau pour le convoquer plutôt que de décrocher leur téléphone. Maes, peut-être ? Auquel cas, Roy se ferait un malin plaisir à lui raccrocher au nez. Entre ses papiers à remplir et son meilleur ami dégénéré, il préférait les papiers.

Ne restait que la possibilité qu'Helena cherche à le contacter et vue la furie qu'il avait eu au téléphone ce matin, il misait tout sur cette dernière. Il décrocha, recevant directement le standard et sa voix grésillante.

_ _Colonel Mustang. Un appel entrant du correspondant immatriculé 912-X, nom de code Eurus. Je vous mets en relation ?_

Bingo, il savait qu'il aurait dû parier.

_ Allez-y, oui.

_ _Ne quittez pas je vous prie._

Quelques secondes de silence avant le déclic et comme le matin même, il n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que son interlocuteur enchainait déjà, la voix lasse.

_ _Je pense que tu peux envoyer d'autres agents de terrain avec moi à partir de maintenant. Et t'attendre à voir débarquer une crevette blonde et son armure de 15tonnes dans les prochains jours._

Roy sourit un peu, vaguement amusé et se renversa totalement sur son siège pour être plus à son aise. Helena semblait épuisée, plus calme que durant son précédent appel et peut-être aurait-il le loisir d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec elle. Sa fille était une tête aussi brulée que l'était Fullmetal, après tout, et leurs deux caractères réunis en un seul point ne pouvaient que faire des étincelles. Il avait confiance, toutefois, elle était plus qu'à même de gérer l'incroyable petite teigne blonde.

_ Dispute de couple ? S'enquit-il avec une pointe d'humour même si, au fond, l'idée ne lui plaisait que très moyennement. Contrairement à lui, Helena ne semblait pas le moins du monde amusée.

_ _J'aurai presque préféré,_ claqua-t-elle avec une certaine acidité qui l'alerta. _Un tour sous les couvertures et tout aurait été réglé. Mais comme je ne suis pas une perverse comme toi et que je ne m'attaque pas aux jeunes, ce n'est pas d'actualité. Et si jamais Fullmetal trouve un jour chaussure à son pied, je la plaindrais de tout mon cœur. Ou ce qu'il en restera à ce moment-là._

Roy grimaça. Message reçu et sous ses paroles piquantes, il dénotait déjà deux problèmes. Le militaire se repositionna. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à charrier davantage sa fille, avec toute la gentillesse du monde. Seulement, l'intonation de sa voix et la fatigue qu'il percevait l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Fullmetal n'était pas facile à gérer, certes, mais Helena n'était pas non plus partie en mission dans les meilleurs conditions et il ne souhaitait pas que la situation s'aggrave, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le brun soupira. Quoiqu'il se soit passé ce soir, ce devait être suffisamment grave pour qu'elle l'appelle et le prévienne d'un possible abandon de poste concernant sa plus jeune recrue. Qui avait franchi les limites le premier, cependant, cela restait encore à savoir. Roy penchait pour Ed et son tempérament explosif. A moins de l'énerver et l'attaquer sur des points très particuliers et personnels, Eurus savait tenir sa langue et éviter les conflits. Qu'est-ce que cette foutue crevette avait bien dû pouvoir dire pour la mettre dans un état pareil…

_ _Tu te fous de moi ?! Je suis en train de t'expliquer qu'il a fouiné dans mon dossier, et tu ne m'écoutes pas ?!_

Roy mit un certain temps à comprendre le sens de sa phrase et lorsqu'il le fit, ses traits se durcirent, prenant un aspect féroce, traversé par l'inquiétude. Son esprit s'emballa alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. « Helena » et « dossier » dans une même phrase n'était pas toujours synonyme de bonnes nouvelles.

_ Comment ?

Le militaire l'entendit soupirer dans son oreille et visualisa parfaitement sa fille, en train de se pincer le nez de désolation. Elle reprit d'une voix dure et tranchante, qui cachait pourtant mal sa détresse grandissante et la faisait partir dans les aigus.

_ _Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Je croyais que tu avais interdit toutes les copies et que les seuls éléments lisibles étaient consignés au QG de Central, dans les Archives principales ! Tu sais très bien ce que ça implique, si jamais il se mettait à chercher plus en profondeur !_

Helena avait fini dans un cri vibrant, bien loin de son calme habituel. Elle paniquait, il l'entendait dans sa respiration sifflante et s'il se fiait à son instinct autant que son attitude ; ça n'était pas la première crise de la soirée.

_ Helena…

Il voulait la rassurer, cherchant les mots adéquats. Il avait beau être un excellent stratège —manipulateur— et maitriser quelques ruses de politiciens, en ce qui concernait l'art de parler sa fille, il se retrouvait aussi démuni que n'importe qui. Lorsqu'elle se sentait acculée, Lena était souvent inatteignable et il était compliqué de communiquer rationnellement avec elle.

_ Quand bien même il aurait eu un œil sur ton dossier, rien d'incriminant ne s'y trouve. C'est à peine si—

_ _C'est justement ça, le problème !_ _C'est vide ! Tout est vide et c'est ce qui devient compromettant. Tout parait suspect, dans cette foutue pochette et c'est pour ça que l'unique exemplaire devait rester à Central ! Tu m'avais promis que personne d'autre n'y aurait accès sans ton autorisation ! Je te faisais confiance, je t'ai toujours fait confiance pour tout et toi tu—_

 ___ Helena Moera Lewin Mustang, c'est un ordre : calmez-vous.

Le silence se fit si soudainement à l'autre bout du fil que pendant quelques secondes, Mustang crut qu'ils avaient été tout bonnement coupés. Il n'aimait jamais abuser de son grade, ou de cette autorité à laquelle elle se soumettait malgré tout mais c'était la seule manière pour lui de la calmer sans être physiquement présent. Avec plaisir, il entendit sa respiration s'apaiser et reprendre un rythme plus normal.

_ Bien. Reprenons depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qui a amené Fullmetal à parler de ça avec toi, au juste ?

_ _… Ils ont commencé à poser des questions. Sur moi, mon passé, ma vie avant toi et mes années de service. Logique, dans un sens. Je n'en n'ai pas dit beaucoup, je pensais qu'ils avaient laissé tomber mais… On s'est pris le bec avec Fullmetal pour- pour une foutue connerie, et il a balancé ça sur la table. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si jamais il essayait de—_

 ___ Helena. Tu recommences.

_ _… jālikaramaina_ … _[1]_

Roy eut un sourire en coin. Il savait que passer aux langues étrangères était un indice plus que crucial sur le fait qu'Helena s'était à peine calmée, mais il aimait le ton que prenait sa voix, dans ces moments-là. Il se garda bien de lui en faire la moindre remarque et enchaina.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ _Rien. Enfin, si. Je veux dire, il m'a prise de court et j'ai… j'ai paniqué. J'ai commencé à lui parler de son frère, sa position, ce qui se passerait si jamais il osait me menacer encore une fois…Avec du recul, ça n'était sans doute pas la meilleure de mes idées._

Mustang sénior poussa un soupir frustré. Evidemment, il avait fallu que cela arrive maintenant. Il connaissait Edward, le savait fouineur en plus d'être méfiant, mais c'était toutefois attendu à ce qu'il laisse l'histoire de côté et demande des comptes à Roy, à leur retour. Ou avant. Mais le jeune homme, outre le fait de pester bruyamment à l'idée de repartir en mission, et accompagné d'un pseudo chaperon, en plus de ça, n'avait rien demandé. Il aurait dû se douter que le gamin avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Quant à la réponse d'Helena… Rien de bien étonnant non plus. Coincée, elle était pire qu'un animal sauvage et dès que l'on approchait un peu de trop près de sa vie privée, montrait les dents et attaquait avec tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Pas malin, certes, mais entendable.

Roy se massa les tempes, fatigué. Il connaissait Edward. Il le connaissait bien et il savait que l'alchimiste n'était pas du genre à verser dans le chantage et condamner autrui sur des on-dit ou des impressions. Il pouvait faire vivre l'enfer à Helena, mais ne la conduirait pas au pilori sans une bonne raison et il savait qu'il comprendrait, si on prenait le temps de lui expliquer.

Seulement, mettre davantage de personnes dans la combine n'était pas des plus astucieux non plus, et les frères Elric avaient déjà fort à faire avec leur propre situation.

_ _Il va croire que je sais quelque chose à leur propos._

 ___ Tu pourrais.

Mustang avait voulu avertir sa fille sur cette paire insolite de frangins, mais elle avait toujours refusé. Au fil des ans, Roy avait bien entendu mentionné les deux alchimistes à diverses reprises et Helena l'avait écouté se plaindre sans cesse des dégâts que faisait le petit blond sur son passage. Mais il avait aussi souligné sa détermination, son inventivité et sa gentillesse sans bornes, derrière toute cette bruyante bravade d'ado belliqueux. Il lui avait parlé brièvement de leur première rencontre, sans entrer dans les détails car à ce jour ; leurs actes pouvaient tous les mettre en danger. Helena ne s'était pas montrée plus curieuse que ça, arguant que chacun avait ses secrets et le droit de les garder. En d'autres circonstances, jamais elle n'aurait posé la moindre question à ce sujet, attendant simplement que l'échange et les confidences se fassent mutuellement.

Seulement, comme elle l'avait si bien dit à son père, Eurus avait paniqué et répliqué avec la seule chose qu'elle savait être capable d'arrêter Fullmetal. Erreur de débutant, bien sûr. Mais il était trop tard pour s'en repentir, désormais.

 __ Je me doute de ce qui s'est passé, c'est bien suffisant._ Elle soupira, frustrée au possible. La tension était retombée, Mustang pouvait le sentir et s'en félicitait. _Formidable. L'humeur n'était déjà pas au beau fixe mais alors là, on va atteindre des sommets._

_ Sans vouloir t'irriter davantage, je tiens à souligner que cette situation est en bonne partie de ta faute.

_ _Merci de ton soutien. Non, vraiment, c'est très agréable de voir que l'on est écouté, dans cette famille et de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un quand les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu._

Roy laissa fuser un rire, sachant que cette simple phrase avait suffi à détendre l'atmosphère. Il arrêta bien vite, cependant, car un autre problème se profilait à l'horizon et devait être réglé au plus vite.

_ Plus sérieusement, Lena. Ce que peut faire ou dire Fullmetal te concernant ne doit pas affecter ton travail là-bas. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais ces disparitions sont vraiment problématiques et nos supérieurs n'aiment pas cela. Je t'enverrais des hommes pour te soutenir si les Elric reviennent bien au bercail mais tu devras peut-être te débrouiller seule un moment, si jamais c'est le cas.

_ _Je sais. Je n'avais pas l'intention de repartir sans des réponses et avoir appréhendé les tarés qui ont fait ça. Je suis désolée d'avoir paniqué._

 ___ Tant que tu n'étripes personne, j'estime que tu as le droit de craquer de temps en temps.

Les rires de sa fille étaient faibles mais il ne put s'empêcher de les savourer à leur juste valeur. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus vue sourire, lui semblait-il. De ce grand sourire de chat qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était môme. De ces grands éclats de rire francs, qu'elle poussait lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Helena n'avait pas eu de chance sur bien des aspects. Son enfance, elle l'avait passée dans le noir et avait eu peu d'occasion de se réjouir. Ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps et malgré tous ses efforts, le militaire doutait vraiment avoir réussi à lui redonner ces quelques années de joie et de bonheur qu'elle avait irrémédiablement perdues. Alors un rire, même épuisé, même malade et brisé, était réconfortant. Il ne l'avait pas complètement perdue.

La conversation se prolongea encore une minute ou deux, puis Helena raccrocha. Le combiné retourna sur son socle et Roy eut tout juste le temps de se saisir d'une feuille et d'un stylo que déjà, sa porte de bureau s'ouvrait brusquement. Sa Lieutenant, suspicieuse, passa la tête dans l'encadrement et le scruta sans un mot. Mustang sentit des sueurs froides dégouliner abondamment le long de son cou et de son dos, ne se permettant un soupir de profond soulagement que lorsque la sniper referma derrière elle, le laissant à ses affaires.

Une fois encore, il avait eu chaud.

₪.₪.₪

_BLAM_

Malgré le bruit assourdissant au beau milieu de la quiétude qui baignait la chambre d'hôtel, Alphonse Elric tiqua à peine et leva tranquillement le nez de sa lecture. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule créature au monde capable de claquer si fort les portes et de s'en vanter, qui plus est.

Il fixa ses yeux rougeoyant sur son frère ainé qui venait de passer le seuil, fulminant au possible, le regard fou et les joues rouges. D'avoir hurlé ou couru jusqu'ici, Alphonse n'en n'était pas complètement certain mais il se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Une seule parole de travers pouvait engendrer une explosion sans précédent et il était fatigué de devoir gérer les retombées à chaque fois qu'Ed perdait son sang-froid.

Refermant tranquillement son livre, la lourde armure toisa son aîné qui s'apparentait davantage à la crevette enragée que de l'humain.

_ Grand-frère ?

_ Fais tes valises, Al. On se casse d'ici.

Le cadet se raidit, se manifestant par une série de grincements et couinements plus infernaux les uns que les autres. On aurait dit qu'une colonie de chats avait finalement élu domicile derrière son plastron.

_ Pardon ? Ed, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-bas ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, occupé à arpenter la pièce pour ramasser toutes leurs affaires. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de tout déballer, heureusement, et en deux temps, trois mouvements, il trainait leurs volumineuses valises dans le salon. Alphonse réussit finalement à se saisir de la tornade qu'était son frère, l'attrapant fermement par le bras. Il avait quelques soupçons quant à la raison de cette soudaine crise de colère mais voulait en avoir le cœur net. Helena Lewin ne devait pas y être étrangère mais son absence commençait à l'inquiéter un tantinet. Ed ne serait pas capable de faire de mal à une mouche innocente, mais un accident pouvait arriver…

_ Ed, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Parce que définitivement, il ne pouvait pas être entièrement blanc dans cette histoire. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Edward se dégageant vivement en lui jetant un regard des plus meurtriers, comme trahi.

_ Quoi ?! Comment ça, qu'est-ce que _j'ai_ fait ! Je n'ai rien fait, rien ! C'est encore elle, cette foutue… Connasse ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester une minute de plus ici. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Elle est son putain de père de merde, qu'ils aillent tous bien se faire enculer.

Sous le choc de sa violence et sa verve assassine, Alphonse le lâcha. Edward profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour ramasser les dernières affaires qui trainaient dans le salon et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Ed… Calme toi deux minutes et explique moi ça sans crier, s'il te plait.

_ JE SUIS TRES CALME ET JE NE CRIS PAS ! JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT, TOTALEMENT DETENDU, CA SE VOIT PAS ?!

Si Alphonse avait eu des cheveux, de véritables cheveux et non pas cette indomptable mèche sur le sommet du heaume, il aurait été décoiffé par la puissance vocale de son frère. Cependant, comme toute bonne armure se respectant, il resta ferme sur ses deux jambières et posa ses grosses pattes de métal sur les épaules d'Edward, le forçant à s'assoir sur le canapé d'une simple pression.

Ed n'était pas facilement impressionnable mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait nier que la carrure de son petit-frère, au-dessus de lui, était intimidante. Son incapacité à lire ses émotions sur son masque de fer ajoutait à son malaise et brusquement, les remords le prirent. Il abandonna toute colère et se tassa sur lui-même.

S'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était entièrement de sa faute. S'il ne pouvait pas voir son petit frère sourire ou froncer les sourcils, c'était parce qu'il s'était cru plus malin que les autres, que les règles ne s'appliqueraient pas à lui, Edward Elric. S'il n'avait pas voulu transgresser les lois, s'il n'avait pas entrainé son cadet avec lui… Jamais Alphonse n'aurait dû se retrouver dans cette carcasse de métal, jamais il n'aurait été à la botte de l'armée et jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de rencontrer Mustang et sa damnée de fille.

Inquiet de son brusque silence, Alphonse s'accroupit devant son frère, gardant ses deux mains sur ses frêles épaules. Il ne lui aurait fallu d'un rien, pour le briser en deux telle une vulgaire allumette. Edward le fixait, le regard un peu vide et sa respiration laborieuse et pleine de colère s'était finalement calmée.

_ Ed ?

L'autre sourit, un peu amer et une lueur triste au fond de ses yeux ambrés. Machinalement, il posa sa main sur le plastron du plus jeune. Sa main de chair éprouvant le froid du métal. Dieu, comme il s'en voulait…

_ Ed…

_ Ça va, t'inquiète. Je me disais simplement…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Al savait pertinemment de quoi il en retournait. Il n'ajouta rien, cependant. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus, de toute façon ? Ses paroles réconfortantes n'atteignaient jamais Edward et ce dernier se flagellait fort bien sans son aide. Cet abruti niait tout besoin personnel, persuadé qu'Alphonse était plus important, qu'il ne méritait _rien_ , quand son frère ne pouvait plus rien ressentir… Al aurait voulu lui mettre des tartes en même temps que le serrer contre lui et lui transmettre autant de chaleur humaine que possible. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'avait jamais été seul et que cette maudite décision, ils l'avaient prise à deux.

Qu'il était autant coupable qu'Edward d'avoir voulu ramener leur mère.

Alphonse regrettait, souvent. De n'avoir pu arrêter Ed avant que toute cette folie ne commence, de ne pas avoir su le retenir et s'être lui aussi prit à espérer que cela fonctionnerait. Qu'ils seraient plus forts que la mort.

Jamais il ne regrettait d'avoir été avec son frère ce jour, cependant. D'avoir dû donner son corps tout entier, pour permettre à Ed de rester. Qu'aurait-il réellement perdu, s'il avait été seul à tenter la transmutation sans son aide ? Alphonse aurait peut-être eu encore un corps mais plus de frère. Il pouvait supporter de vivre dans une armure pour le restant de ses jours, coupé de toutes sensations. Perdre Ed, en revanche, l'autre moitié de son tout ? Impossible.

Le silence s'étira, ni confortable, ni véritablement gênant. Simplement présent, chacun perdu dans la brume de ses pensées.

Alphonse finit par parler, doucement, afin de ne pas perturber son frère et relancer le compte à rebours de sa bombe.

_ Alors… ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

C'était la seule explication logique, et même si aborder la question maintenant qu'Edward était plus calme et posé, n'était pas forcément sans risques, Alphonse tenait à comprendre ce qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Et où était le Major Lewin, également. Parce qu'il ne se voyait vraiment pas devoir rentrer maintenant pour expliquer à Mustang que sa fille avait péri sous les coups de son frère et que ce dernier refusait de leur avouer où il avait enterrer le corps.

Peut-être pourrait-il donner à Edward l'opportunité de prendre un peu de recul et réfléchir posément ? Limiter les dégâts, à défaut de pouvoir parfaitement les éviter. Il était trop tard pour cela, visiblement, le mal avait été fait et des deux côtés.

Le blond soupira, se détournant légèrement et se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux.

_ Rien. J'ai juste… Je suis monté voir où elle en était et sur le chemin du retour, on s'est engueulé. C'est parti en couille, je lui ai parlé du dossier que j'avais lu à East City. Elle nous cache un truc, j'en suis certain. Et c'est quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que l'armée, ou elle, ou Mustang, veuille faire tampon et le camoufler.

Alphonse soupira, désespéré aux explications boiteuses de son frère. Il se retint de se frapper le front du plat de la main, de crainte d'envoyer voler sa tête à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Tu lui as parlé de ça ?

_ J'en avais pas l'intention ! Protesta immédiatement Edward, courroucé qu'on l'accuse d'avoir lancé l'alcool à bruler sur le feu. Mais c'est sortit au détour de la conversation, c'est tout !

_ Ed…

_ Franchement, tu aurais dû voir sa réaction, ça n'avait rien de normal ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais ça relève clairement de la criminalité, à ce stade, c'est pas possible autrement ! Et excuse moi de m'inquiéter un peu de savoir avec qui on travaille ! J'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire égorger pendant la nuit.

Alphonse le laissa s'époumoner pendant de longues minutes, navré. Edward déblatérait mille et une hypothèses quant au « cas Helena », chacune plus farfelue que la précédente, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise finalement, devant le manque de réaction de son armure de frère.

_ Quoi ? T'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

_ Je crois surtout que vous êtes faits d'un même bois, tous les deux.

Comme il l'avait plus ou moins prévu, son aîné bondit sur ses pieds et ses grands chevaux, le visage empourpré par le début d'une nouvelle colère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Lui ? Semblable à cette salope de Lewin et son enfoiré de père ? Hors de question.

Al le prit de vitesse, coupant la vapeur avant que la cocotte ne se mette à siffler. Il en allait de la survie de chacun et de l'intégrité structurelle de l'immeuble, maintenant.

_ Laisse moi finir, avant de t'emporter comme la bourrique que tu es. Tu ne peux pas nier que nos situations sont assez similaires sur bien des points.

_ En quoi ? Parce qu'elle a un automail ? Parce qu'elle est orpheline ? Alchimiste d'Etat a un âge scandaleusement jeune ?!

_ Parce qu'elle a aussi un secret qu'elle préfère garder pour elle.

Pour le coup, Ed dut bien avouer que son petit frère candide et innocent lui avait royalement coupé la chique. Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, se rendant compte qu'il s'était même levé sous le coup de l'énervement. Il soupira. Un secret, hein ? Vu sous cet angle, il devait reconnaitre que l'autre avait un peu raison et dans un sens, eux aussi pouvaient être des criminels recherchés. Le seul mérite d'Helena, dans cette satanée histoire, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à percer le leur, même avec les évidences sous le nez.

Parce qu'encore une fois les Elric n'étaient pas d'un naturel discret

Alphonse observait attentivement Fullmetal passer par toute une palette de couleurs diverses et des expressions faciales très intéressantes, retraçant efficacement son chemin de pensés. Il était étonnant que le blond ne se soit pas rendu compte de tels points communs entre eux avant. Al supposait qu'il les avait remarqués, d'une certaine manière, mais avait refusé de les _voir._

Prit entre leurs tirs croisés, cependant, Alphonse avait vu, lui et c'était sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle il appréciait autant la jeune femme. Parce qu'elle était comme Ed. Parce qu'ils étaient des enfants trop vite grandis, avec trop de poids sur les épaules, aînés de familles brisées —il n'était pas entièrement certain sur ce dernier point, mais Lewin avait parfois des attitudes qui ne trompaient pas son œil averti— des Alchimistes d'Etat lancés en pâture sur les champs de bataille qui ne les concernaient pas.

Il ignorait ce qu'Helena avait bien pu faire par le passé pour qu'un tel mystère —peut-être un peu inutilement entretenu, cela dit— plane sur sa personne. Mais il ne chercherait pas à le découvrir. Lewin, selon ses critères personnels, était une fille bien et peu importait l'avis d'Edward à ce sujet ; il était hors de question qu'ils prennent la poudre d'escampette et la laisse livrée à elle-même pour gérer toute la situation. Ils ne s'étaient jamais défilés, peu importe la difficulté de la mission, ils n'allaient certainement pas commencer maintenant. L'alchimie au service du peuple, tel était leur crédo. Quelle image donneraient-ils si les frères Elric, héros du peuple, décidaient de partir sur un coup de tête suite à un désaccord avec un collègue de travail ?

_ Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

_ Tu te fous de moi.

_ Je suis incroyablement sérieux. Regarde, c'est ma tête sérieuse.

_ C'est hors de question.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour recoller les morceaux, en tout cas.

_ Ca n'était pas mon intention. De toute façon, y a peu de chances pour que je lui adresse de nouveau la parole.

_ Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir, j'espère ? Parce que je ne te suivrais pas.

_ Quoi ? Attends, Al, je vais pas te laisser ici tout seul avec… Avec elle !

_ Alors ne pars pas. De toute façon, on sait très bien toi et moi que, même en conflit avec le major Lewin, tu ne laisserais pas ces pauvres jeunes filles et leurs familles sans réponse.

Ed le fixa un moment. Son frère avait raison, bien sûr. Sa colère pouvait être monstrueuse, dirigée vers une seule et même personne, il n'était pas assez sot pour foutre en l'air les espoirs de plusieurs dizaines de personnes simplement à cause de ses… sautes d'humeur.

Il détestait simplement quand Al avait raison. Il était l'aîné, il aurait dû avoir raison en tout temps et tous lieux, non ?

Un rien rageur, le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat de l'histoire connue ouvrit sa valise et sous le regard soulagé de son cadet, entreprit de remettre à leur place les affaires qu'il y avait fourré à la va-vite.

_ Ne va pas croire que j'ai pitié d'elle et que je vais faire des efforts la concernant, prévint-il néanmoins pour éviter toute fausse idée. Son ton, néanmoins, manquait un peu de consistance mais Alphonse n'en dit rien, hochant lentement sa grosse tête creuse.

_ Bien entendu, grand-frère. Je n'en attendais pas tant.

₪.₪.₪

Helena souffla un grand coup, fermant brièvement les yeux. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle espérait vaguement que cette journée n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu. Que lorsqu'elle soulèverait ses paupières trop lourdes, elle contemplerait le plafond craquelé de leur chambre d'hôtel, retrouverait son mal de crâne et de dos. Ou mieux, le plafond de sa propre chambre, tant qu'à faire. Et que ni elle, ni Fullmetal, n'en soient pratiquement venus aux mains en pleine rue.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient aussi compliquées lorsqu'elle était amenée à travailler avec d'autres personnes ? Helena admettait volontiers qu'elle ne se liait pas facilement d'amitié avec les premiers venus mais tout de même. Inspirer une telle animosité en si peu de temps, c'était un exploit qu'elle n'avait encore jamais réalisé.

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil et soupira de déception. Evidemment, tout ceci aurait été bien trop beau. A pas lourds, elle se dirigea vers les portes battantes de l'hôtel plongé dans le noir, espérant que l'accueil n'était pas encore fermé et qu'on pourrait lui fournir une clé de rechange —elle avait bêtement oublié la sienne ce matin— ou bien si une autre chambre ne s'était pas libérée entre temps, sait-on jamais.

Elle serait bonne pour crécher dehors, sinon. Elle n'imaginait pas vraiment Fullmetal très enclin à lui ouvrir et la laisser entrer sans rien dire. Helena n'était pas en mesure de son confronter encore une fois au jeune homme.

Après son altercation avec l'alchimiste et son appel précipité à Roy, Helena avait eu besoin de marcher. Parler à son père lui avait fait un bien fou, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, même si se savoir un rien dépendante de sa voix et du calme qu'il lui apportait l'agaçait quelque peu. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à calmer complètement ses nerfs et elle avait arpenté la ville sans autre bruit que celui de ses pas sur le pavé, et son cœur enfin tranquille.

Ses recherches et ses notes soigneusement rangées dans sa sacoche, elle avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et avait bravé le froid pendant une heure ou deux, finissant par s'arrêter à un café encore ouvert pour grignoter un morceau avant de reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel. La soupe avait été fade et la viande, un rien filandreuse. Son estomac noué lui avait à peine permis d'ingurgiter tout le contenu de son assiette et c'était avec une boule au creux des entrailles qu'elle était retournée à l'auberge.

Si les Elric n'avaient pas vidé les lieux à cette heure, c'était un petit miracle ; mais elle voyait mal comment les aborder après son coup d'éclat avec l'aîné. Qu'avait-il dit à son frère ? Qu'allait-elle dire elle-même ? Devaient-ils s'ignorer et en rester là le temps que leur mission se termine ? En seraient-ils capables, d'ailleurs, compte tenu de leurs caractères respectifs…

Helena soupira, poussant la porte et pénétrant dans le hall désert et silencieux, qui prenait des allures de manoir hanté. L'accueil était fermé, bien entendu, pas de croquemort de l'autre côté du comptoir pour la renseigner et visiblement, l'éclairage était aussi en option dans cette petite partie du bâtiment. Se déplaçant à tâtons vers ce qu'elle se souvenait être les escaliers, Helena sentit la fatigue s'abattre d'autant plus durement sur ses épaules. Elle voulait dormir.

Occupée à essayer de ne pas se prendre un coin de porte ou se manger un mur, la jeune femme sursauta violemment lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre sur sa droite, bien trop fort dans le silence de l'hôtel. Oh putain.

Instinctivement, Helena pivota vers la source du bruit, les doigts tendus et sa main planant sur les cercles qu'elle avait gravés sur le métal de son auto-mail. Elle n'avait pas le temps de courir après ses mitaines et si jamais elle devait attaquer un fantôme, elle devait se montrer plus rapide que lui.

Le visage blafard du réceptionniste apparut au beau milieu de la noirceur, telle une tête flottante particulièrement repoussante. Helena baissa le bras, se frotta les yeux d'une main fatiguée. L'homme avança vers elle, les pas trainants, réajustant entre ses doigts la petite lampe à huile qui soulignait son menton aigu.

_ Vous rentrez tard.

_ J'en suis navrée. Est-ce que vous auriez une deuxième clé, pour ma chambre ? J'ai oublié la mienne à l'intérieur ce matin et…

_ Il n'y a qu'une clé par chambre. Vos amis devraient pouvoir vous ouvrir.

Helena en resta un instant pantoise. Les Elric étaient donc _encore_ ici ? Par quel miracle insensé ? Cela ne résolvait en rien son problème mais la nouvelle était plutôt encourageante, dans un sens. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas véritablement convaincue que réveiller Fullmetal à minuit moins dix soit une bonne manière de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

_ Et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas non plus une autre chambre de libre pour moi, le temps d'une nuit.

_ Pleine saison.

Bien entendu. Elle était bonne pour dormir sur le palier.

_ D'accord. Je vous remercie.

_ La prochaine fois, revenez plus tôt. C'est dérangeant, d'entendre du bruit la nuit.

Helena le salua, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop ironique et monta les marches aussi légèrement et silencieusement que possible. Elle avait encore un mince espoir que les frères Elric lui aient laissé un accès à leur suite. Devant la porte, elle hésita même à tambouriner bêtement, le temps que l'un d'entre eux ne vienne lui ouvrir. Alphonse ne dormait pas, après tout… Et puis merde, elle avait payé pour cet endroit, elle aussi. A moins qu'un peu d'alchimie ne lui ouvre les portes de la pièce. Elle n'était pas particulièrement douée pour ce genre de transmutation, s'étant très vite spécialisée mais un cercle basique et quelques formules devraient faire l'affaire.

Optant pour la deuxième option, Helena s'accroupit à la hauteur de la serrure, qu'elle voyait luire dans l'obscurité et chercha dans sa mémoire ses vieilles leçons. Pour tout avouer, l'alchimie avait toujours été davantage un passe-temps qu'une véritable vocation. Entrer dans l'armée avait été secondaire, et essentiellement pour son père plus que pour elle-même. Pour tenter de l'épauler dans ce rêve un rien puéril, qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Roy avait fait tout son possible pour lui enseigner les bases et elle n'avait jamais eu d'autres maitres que lui, mais la pédagogie n'avait jamais été son fort et la plupart de ses connaissances lui venaient des livres et de sa propre compréhension de cette étrange science.

S'appuyant contre la porte, elle fit jouer un instant le loquet afin de déterminer quel type de cercle il lui faudrait utiliser pour forcer tout ça. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit, la laissant presque s'étaler en avant et Helena ne se rattrapa que par pur réflexe.

Ils avaient laissé la porte ouverte.

Cela n'aurait pas dû la toucher autant, mais elle l'était. Et le canapé n'attendait qu'elle.

Entrant à petits pas, Helena referma dans son dos sans faire le moindre bruit, s'avançant lentement vers le centre du salon en priant une fois de plus pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quoique ce soit.

Bien évidemment, un miracle ne pouvait arriver qu'une fois et le coin du meuble rencontra glorieusement son genou, lui tirant un gémissement douloureux.

' _Fils de pu— !'_

Un bruit feutré retentit un peu plus loin dans la suite, la figeant sur place. Elle avait eu son lot de visiteur nocturne, vraiment et elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si Fullmetal se levait au beau milieu de la nuit, à cause du raffut qu'elle avait fait contre sa volonté. Elle n'était pas convaincue que le cadet serait en mesure de retenir sa furie de frère. Peut-être même qu'il joindrait ses efforts à ceux de son aîné, d'ailleurs…

Eurus parvint finalement au bout de son périple et s'affala sur la surface molle avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle était cassée, ne désirant rien de plus que de se blottir sous ses couvertures, même si les ressorts du canapé lui rentraient dans le dos. Retirant ses bottes boueuses, elle laissa tomber ses notes sur la table basse qui avait tenté de l'estropier et s'enroula dans le plaid miteux sur le dossier du divan, ne prenant pas même le soin de se changer. Allez jusqu'à la salle de bain était une mission suicide, à ce stade. Elle verrait cela demain.

Pour une fois, Helena ne prit que quelques minutes pour s'endormir, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves, réprimant tant bien que mal une toux grasse et désagréable.

₪.₪.₪

Alphonse jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet, puis sur son frère, dont il ne voyait que la crinière blonde et emmêlée émerger d'entre les draps. Un sourire mental illumina ses traits rigides et il se leva doucement, s'arrêtant à chaque grincement susceptible d'éveiller sa petite teigne.

Depuis que son frère lui était revenu, ils n'avaient plus bougé de l'hôtel et de leur chambre. Edward n'était redescendu que pour diner avant de remonter dare-dare et se plonger dans une étude frénétique sur la Pierre philosophale. Il aurait bien voulu se pencher sur les notes et les découvertes d'Eurus, mais la jeune femme n'était pas rentrée et même si Ed se réjouissait du fait de ne pas avoir à la côtoyer dans l'immédiat, une part de lui était vaguement inquiète de ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer.

Etait-elle revenue au commissariat pour reprendre son travail ? Clairement, elle n'avait pas quitté la ville, déterminée à poursuivre leur enquête et la mener à bien. Alors où avait-elle passée la soirée ? Peut-être chez Landers, allez savoir. Mais si cela lui permettait d'avoir la chambre pour lui seul, Ed était partant.

Alphonse, pour sa part et après s'être assuré que oui, son frère avait bien laissé l'alchimiste en vie, était persuadé que Helena repasserait par l'hôtel dans la discrétion la plus totale, avant de repartir aussi sec pour poursuivre ses investigations.

Debout devant le canapé du salon, il distinguait sa forme endormie grâce au clair de lune qui entrait dans la pièce et pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu raison. Aussi têtue et bornée que son cher frère.

L'armure resta un moment à la regarder, figure immuable et silencieuse. Ça n'avait rien de choquant, tout du moins à ses yeux : il avait passé suffisamment de nuits à veiller sur Edward pour lutter contre la solitude, à tel point que cela était devenue presque comme une seconde nature. Bien sûr, il n'était pas certain de la réaction qu'aurait Eurus si elle venait à se réveiller maintenant mais… Il pourrait peut-être jouer la carte du « je viens d'arriver, je le jure » ?

Tout comme Edward, Helena n'avait pas le sommeil serein. Elle se tournait et se retournait, des mimiques et des grimaces s'inscrivant parfois sur ses traits marqués par les nuits blanches à répétition, passées à lutter contre les cauchemars. Alphonse eut envie de la secouer afin de la réveiller et la tirer de son enfer personnel. Mais il avait l'expérience d'Edward. Et le jeune homme pouvait se montrer violent, si on le sortait trop brutalement de ses songes embrumés. Par ailleurs, il avait la chance de pouvoir _discuter_ avec son frère —lui tirer les vers du nez était plus approprié— mais rien n'était moins sûr avec Helena.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il aurait aimé que Eurus s'ouvre davantage à eux, mais avait conscience qu'avec les récentes évolutions, elle n'était foutrement pas prête pour partager quoique ce soit. Ed et son impulsivité, vraiment…

Remettant soigneusement la couverture sur les épaules de l'alchimiste, Alphonse se détourna et retourna silencieusement dans la chambre. Demain, il le pressentait, le canapé serait vide et Ed ne saurait rien de sa venue. Et en l'état actuel des choses, c'était peut-être le meilleur scénario qu'ils pouvaient espérer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Désolée.


	14. Boum, quand notre coeur fait boum...

_ Al.

Silence, un rien obstiné.

_ Al.

Il ne répondrait pas.

_ Alphonse Elric. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Houlà. On passait directement aux noms complets alors. L'interpelé consentit finalement à se redresser de son assise, levant un sourcil mental à l'adresse de son frère qui le toisait à quelques pas, les mains sur les hanches. Edward se tenait debout devant la table basse, agitant à son attention une liasse de papiers jusque-là soigneusement empilés sur le meuble.

L'armure aurait dû prendre les paris hier soir. Lorsqu'il s'était levé aux aurores pour prévenir les cuisines de débuter la préparation d'un repas copieux pour son goinfre de frère, il avait constaté, non sans une certaine amertume, que le salon était vide. Eurus devait avoir quitté les lieux relativement tôt et avec une discrétion exemplaire car il ne l'avait même pas entendu partir. Alphonse aurait aimé pouvoir s'expliquer calmement avec elle, excuser le comportement de son frère —parce que jamais Ed ne le ferait de lui-même— mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Toutefois, elle ne pourrait pas les éviter pour toujours et devrait bien les confronter à un moment ou un autre, si elle souhaitait faire avancer l'enquête.

_ Je n'en sais rien, Ed, répondit-il en reposant son livre. C'était déjà là lorsque je me suis levé ce matin. Tu as peut-être oublié de ranger quelque chose hier soir.

L'autre plissa les yeux, un brin mauvais et n'appréciant qu'à moitié le petit jeu de son frère. Il n'était pas dupe : il savait reconnaitre l'écriture penchée de Lewin.

_ Eurus est revenue ici, pas vrai ?

_ Elle n'allait pas coucher dehors. Enfin, je suis rassuré de voir qu'elle était en vie encore ce matin, visiblement.

Edward laissa échapper un curieux sifflement agacé, s'affalant sans grâce sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. L'humidité et les températures peu clémentes de la région commençaient à jouer sur ses nerfs artificiels — ses nerfs tout court, d'ailleurs— et rendaient ses prothèses un rien douloureuses. Winry avait clairement fait du bon travail mais il ne manquerait pas de lui faire gentiment remarquer qu'elle avait encore une petite marge de progression. Restait à lui faire comprendre cela avec autant de tact que possible pour éviter la commotion cérébrale.

Mais au moins, sa mécanicienne avait fait de son mieux et plus encore, pour lui éviter de souffrir inutilement. Bien malgré lui, l'alchimiste songea à Eurus qui devait, à moins erreur de sa part, crapahuter quelque part dans le vent avec sa greffe déglinguée. Tout comme Al et les Rockbell, il s'était grandement étonné en la voyant à découvert, la première fois. Pourquoi se borner à conserver une telle épave au bras ? Les automails étaient conçus pour remplacer les membres originaux, censés s'y substituer avec autant de perfection que possible, tant pour le confort du porteur, que sa mobilité. Ça n'était clairement pas une question d'argent —il ne fallait pas se mentir, les bonnes greffes coutaient chères, même pour le commun des mortels. Eurus était militaire, Alchimiste d'Etat, de surcroit et la fille du Colonel Mustang. Si lui-même n'avait pas à rougir du salaire qu'il se mettait tranquillement de côté, il était persuadé que la solde de Lewin était supérieure à la sienne et qu'elle n'aurait eu besoin que de quelques mots savamment glissés, à droite, à gauche, pour faire intervenir les meilleurs mécaniciens de la ville.

Renonçant à chercher les raisons qui poussaient sa collègue à se coltiner un automail en piteux état —et encore, Pinako l'avait très sérieusement retapé— Edward reporta son attention sur son petit frère. Innocent au possible, ce traitre c'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'Helena était effectivement revenue pointer le bout de son nez. Quelque part, il était un brin impressionné de ne pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. D'un autre, il s'agaçait de ne pas avoir pu la confronter en bonne et due forme pour remettre les choses à plat. Et devant témoin, qui plus est.

_ Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, aujourd'hui ? demanda son cadet, mine de rien, alors que l'autre continuait à ronchonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

Edward se redressa, passant une main dans sa frange. Il avait rejeté les notes d'Eurus sur la table sans plus y prêter attention. La veille, il avait seulement eu le temps d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil mais cela avait été suffisant pour comprendre que le travail effectué était remarquable. Simple mais efficace, Eurus n'avait pas usurpé son titre ni ses fonctions. Et cela lui arrachait royalement la gueule de l'admettre.

Désabusé, il étala les feuilles sur la table. L'écriture d'Eurus était penchée, presque malhabile et certains mots lui échappaient complètement, visiblement écrits dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait compilé toutes les informations qu'ils avaient en leur possession pour dresser un immense portrait global et Edward n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'aller punaiser la carte de la région au mur, et tenter de reproduire ce qu'il avait vu la veille sur le sol du bureau de Landers.

Silencieux, Alphonse le laissa faire, l'observant simplement du coin de l'œil et posant une ou deux questions de temps à autre. Rassemblant leurs propres découvertes, il ajouta le tout aux informations déjà placardées au mur et Edward clôtura d'un post-it jaune vif où il avait gribouillé un simple « visite de Mme Ackermann, raison ? ». Parce qu'on lui coupe l'autre bras si l'attitude de la femme du maire n'avait pas paru suspecte. Ça n'était sans doute pas grand-chose —peut-être une aventure, comme il l'avait suggéré, avec ses gros sabots— mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se montrer vigilant.

Contemplant son œuvre —dont il n'était pas peu fier, il fallait l'avouer. Eurus était douée mais lui aussi pouvait être organisé !— Edward recula d'un pas, contemplant cet étrange tableau mural. Alphonse à ses côtés, ils restèrent un instant silencieux, chacun méditant dans son coin avant que l'armure ne pointe du doigt la masse sombre de la montagne.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

_ « Mines », traduisit Ed, avec le simple souvenir de sa conversation de la veille. L'inspecteur disait qu'elles avaient fermé suite à des incidents et des éboulements.

_ D'accord… Et… Quand est-ce que les disparitions ont commencé ?

_ Après. J'y ai pensé, moi aussi. Landers prétend que la seule entrée possible a été condamnée, et qu'elle est surveillée. Mais il a parlé de l'existence de certains puits…

_ Tu crois que les jeunes filles pourraient être retenues quelque part sous terre ?

_ Possible. Mais il nous faudrait des dizaines d'hommes pour fouiller les galeries, à ce stade. Et je ne suis pas sûr que les gens du coin soient bien enclins à remettre les pieds là-bas.

_ Ca vaudrait quand même peut-être le coup d'aller voir, tu ne crois pas ? Juste pour inspecter les environs. Nous avons demandé à voir les granges et les fermes hier, et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Cet endroit est le lieu plus qu'idéal pour cacher des gens en si grand nombre, sans que personne ne le soupçonne.

_ Ouais… de toute façon, c'est pas comme si on avait mieux à faire. Prends tes affaires, on va aller miner.

₪.₪.₪

_ Je suis navré, mademoiselle, mais l'accès n'est autorisé qu'au personnel et aux travailleurs. Ou bien si vous avez un laissez-passer signé par le maire.

Helena se pinça l'arête du nez, les doigts tambourinant sur le volant de sa voiture. Elle se demandait ce qui la frustrait le plus. Avoir dû batailler ferme pour trouver un itinéraire précis jusqu'à la montagne ou bien expliquer à cet homme borné qu'elle était Alchimiste d'Etat et qu'elle avait _besoin_ d'accéder à ce foutu site minier.

L'entrée de l'exploitation se situait à flanc de montagne, à une centaine de mètres un peu plus en avant de la route qu'elle avait laborieusement suivie sur plusieurs kilomètres. Le chemin serpentait entre les arbres et les rochers, composé de virage en tête d'épingle qui l'avaient forcée à ralentir l'allure et lui avaient presque donné la nausée. Elle était certaine d'avoir passé la moitié du trajet à prier pour que rien ne lâche sur ce foutu tacot, et qu'elle ne soit contrainte de terminer à pied. Ou bien de sombrer dans le vide, au choix.

Mustang lui avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer lorsqu'elle était un peu plus jeune —et même encore maintenant, il ne se privait jamais vraiment pour lui faire une remarque à ce sujet— qu'elle n'avait pas la conduite la plus souple du pays, loin s'en fallait. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il lui semblait que le monde technologique et mécanique la haïssait au plus haut point. Que ce soit une simple machine à café —qu'elle avait finalement réussi à dompter, après bien des années de lutte— ou bien comment conduire une voiture. L'apprentissage avait été long et délicat, Roy avait jeté l'éponge très tôt, trop impatient et pas assez pédagogue, laissant le soin à Havoc de prendre le relai. Une erreur stratégique, peut-être, le blond n'était pas non plus le plus doux des conducteurs et lui aussi avait été prêt à tordre le cou de sa jeune élève. Mustang, pour sa part, avait depuis longtemps arrêté de l'envoyer même à la photocopieuse : neuf fois sur dix, le dispositif et Helena ne s'en sortaient pas indemnes.

Monter jusqu'à la mine avait donc été un combat et voilà qu'à quelques minutes à peine de son arrivée, on lui barrait le passage et refusait l'accès pourtant bien mérité.

_ Ecoutez, monsieur.

On lui avait appris à rester polie en toutes circonstances. Ferme, mais polie, c'était la clé pour se faire entendre et respecter. Mais sa patience arrivait elle aussi au bout de ses limites et Helena estimait ne pas avoir plus de temps que ça à perdre.

_ Je suis Alchimiste d'Etat —elle sortit sa montre en guise de preuve supplémentaire— J'ai été envoyée ici pour résoudre cette affaire de disparitions. Le maire est au courant de mes allées et venues, l'inspecteur Landers également. Si vous avez du temps à perdre, appelez les pour obtenir vos confirmations et vos documents mais moi, je dois passer pour espérer retrouver ces jeunes filles en vie.

_ Mais les mines ont été fermées par décret… Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer comme ça, c'est le protocole.

Son protocole, elle le lui aurait fourré bien profond dans le—

Helena se mordit la langue pour ne pas proférer des obscénités plus grosses qu'elle et risquer de braquer encore davantage l'homme qui refusait de lever la barrière de sécurité pour faire passer son véhicule. En soi, il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour l'anéantir, cette foutue poutrelle en bois. Un cercle alchimique et le tour aurait été joué. Mais elle avait vu le fusil, posé négligemment dans un coin de la petite guérite de l'homme et même un nigaud aurait été capable de la toucher à cette distance. Pas de risques inutiles, surtout pour une histoire aussi stupide que celle-ci.

Un bref instant, elle pesa le pour et le contre de faire demi-tour, redescendre et contourner le gêneur en passant par des petits sentiers entre les arbres. Ce serait toujours une perte de temps moins conséquente que de descendre en ville, frapper à la porte du maire et obtenir sa foutue autorisation.

Mais les habitants étaient déjà si méfiants, si renfermés et ne désiraient pas parler aux alchimistes qui avaient brutalement envahit leur ville de leur présence et de leurs questions…

Peut-être pouvait-elle appeler l'hôtel et espérer que les Elric iraient faire la commission pour elle et la rejoindre avec un dossier en béton pour leur garantir un accès aussi illimité que possible ? Elle était partie tôt, le matin même, sans prendre la peine de les réveiller car persuadée qu'elle n'aurait obtenu que des cris et des insultes —ou un silence froid, éventuellement— et elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter celle de Fullmetal.

Mais elle n'allait sans doute pas avoir le choix.

Arrêtant le moteur de son véhicule, elle sortit. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le gardien se raidir, sa main planant sur le côté de sa ceinture où il détenait une matraque noire. Beaucoup de précautions, pour un homme qui devait se contenter de surveiller un accès supposément fermé au public, vraiment. Landers avait parlé d'équipes affectées à la réouverture des mines mais de là où elle se trouvait, elle n'entendait ni la rumeur des hommes ou des machines. Le coin était désespérément désert et cet homme était seul à veiller sur elle ne savait trop quoi.

Helena était d'une nature d'ordinaire douce et compréhensive. Elle avait vu trop de violence inutile dans sa vie pour se transformer elle-même en bourreau quand cela n'était pas nécessaire —elle ne se voilait pas la face non plus : elle était dans l'armée et ils étaient des armes avant d'être des humains— et préférait régler les conflits par la parole et la négociation.

Cependant, lorsque sa patience était à bout, que le vent soufflait froidement sur sa nuque et que ses poumons criaient grâce, encrassés par la maladie et un rhume qui se promettait d'être prodigieusement virulent, il arrivait que les vannes de son self-control se brisent. Il n'était jamais bien conseillé de rester dans ses environs proches, dans ces cas-là.

En un pas, elle fut sur l'homme qui, malgré son courage stupide et son besoin de se protéger de la furie vengeresse qui venait vers lui, n'eut pas le temps de brandir sa matraque. Le saisissant par le col de sa chemise avec fermeté, elle le malmena quelque peu, le faisant reculer d'un ou deux pas. Elle l'entendit réprimer un cri de stupeur et un halètement terrifié, alors que ses yeux subitement exorbités se braquaient sur elle. Elle ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal mais ça n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

Helena le laissa reconsidérer la situation quelques secondes avant de parler.

_ Je n'aime pas me répéter. Je vais donc être aussi claire que possible, en espérant que cela soit la dernière fois que nous nous adressions la parole à ce sujet. Vous allez m'ouvrir cette barrière sur le champ, de votre plein gré, parce que je vous le demande le plus gentiment possible. Et cela vous permettra très certainement de travailler encore demain.

La jeune femme appuya ses dires plats d'une pression supplémentaire autour de son vêtement et elle eut la grande satisfaction de le voir déglutir bruyamment. N'obtenant toutefois pas de réponse suffisamment rapidement à son goût, elle le secoua légèrement pour capter l'attention de son regard fuyant. Son glapissement avait un côté très satisfaisant.

_ T-tout de suite, mademoiselle ! Mais reposez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Le sourire d'Eurus s'élargit, trop affable pour être parfaitement sincère mais elle accéda sans mal à la requête du malheureux, qui retrouva le plancher des vaches en tremblant des genoux. L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil effrayé et s'empressa de retourner dans sa guérite pour lui donner accès au site. Remontant dans sa voiture, Helena le salua d'un signe de main amical et engagea le véhicule sur le reste de la route cahoteuse.

Au volant, elle se sentit vaguement coupable en le voyant la suivre du regard depuis le rétroviseur intérieur. Enfant, elle avait été victime de ce genre de saute d'humeur, Roy généralement présent pour l'apaiser et lui apprendre à se contrôler. Il lui renvoyait alors une image d'elle-même si floue et honteuse qu'elle s'arrêtait aussitôt, mortifiée de le voir si déçu. Elle n'avait jamais été une enfant facile, et bien qu'ayant longtemps prétendu qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller sans son aide, sa crainte de le voir lui aussi tourner les talons et l'abandonner avait toujours efficacement tempéré ses ardeurs.

Aujourd'hui, à presque 20 ans, elle se retrouvait encore dans cette étrange position à faire des caprices d'enfant parce que les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Et sa perte de contrôle, bien que minime, avait été si rapide, qu'elle s'en inquiétait presque. Les derniers jours avaient été rudes, certes. Mais elle avait connu _bien_ pire que cela.

Garant finalement la voiture dans un coin dégagé, près d'une lourde foreuse à l'arrêt, Helena descendit et se saisit de sa sacoche, se retournant vers la bouche béante des mines.

Elle se figea.

Devant elle s'ouvrait la gueule noire et suffocante des mines de Yadrov. Des barrières avaient été montées pour en restreindre l'accès, des outils gisant de ci, de là, au milieu des traces de bottes et de la faible activité qui régnait sur le site. Des gravats s'amoncelaient un peu loin, acheminés au moyen de longs rails de fer qui disparaissaient dans les entrailles de la montagne, avalés sans hésitation par la profondeur des mines.

Elle allait devoir rentrer là-dedans.

Helena serra les mains sur la lanière de sa sacoche, les paumes moites. Debout devant l'entrée, elle se sentait soudainement _petite_ , écrasée par la masse de la montagne qui la surplombait et elle en était presque certaine : un monstre devait dormir, là-bas. Et elle s'apprêtait à marcher dans son antre.

_ _T_ _iṭṭu_ _…._ [1]

Déglutissant bruyamment, l'Alchimiste resta à la lisière de la mine, cherchant de quoi s'éclairer. Il était hors de question qu'elle foute les pieds là-dedans à l'aveuglette. Non seulement l'intégrité structurelle pouvait être compromise et elle voulait savoir où elle mettait les pieds, mais en plus, les mines étaient réputées pour être un vrai labyrinthe.

Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait le noir qui cherchait à l'attirer entre ses griffes, la moiteur qui s'en dégageait. Le sentiment d'oppression qui noyait ses poumons et pesait sur ses épaules. Helena avait toujours abhorré les espaces clos, les foules immenses où personne n'avait conscience de son voisin, les corps pressés les uns contre les autres.

L'alchimiste se secoua. Posée sur un petit wagonnet empli de caillasses, elle dénicha une vieille lanterne à pétrole, heureusement encore pleine, qu'elle s'empressa d'allumer et de brandir devant elle tel un étendard.

Elle avait fait trois pas. Trois foutus pas et elle sentait déjà la sueur lui dégouliner dans le creux de la nuque et le long du dos. Putain de merde… Elle allait bien réussir à se maitriser, nom de dieu ! Elle avait vécu des situations bien plus compliquées et difficiles que celle-ci, merde !

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû confier cette tâche aux frères Elric, tout compte fait…

Helena avança à petits pas, comme pour retarder l'inévitable. Elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin dans les mines, et ne le souhaitait pas particulièrement, cela dit. Selon ses informations, seule la galerie principale avait été _un peu_ remise en état et pour être parfaitement honnête, les lourds étais de métal qui soutenaient la voute ne lui inspiraient pas une entière confiance. De plus, il était presque impossible de se déplacer dans cet enfer suintant sans une carte adéquate, ou bien maitriser les repaires posés là par les mineurs et Helena n'avait ni la première, ni les connaissances nécessaires pour déchiffrer les seconds.

Les mines de Yadrov abritaient un métal ferreur relativement prisé des fabricants d'auto-mail, et dont les habitant avaient fait commerce avec les villes voisines durant des années, acheminant même leurs marchandises jusqu'à North-City. Constituant l'activité principale du coin, sa fermeture avait eu un impact plus que conséquent sur les conditions de vie des habitants. Ces derniers, toutefois, avaient creusé avec trop d'avidité et la roche leur avait rendu la monnaie de leur pièce de la plus cruelle des manières.

Le pied d'Helena buta dans un câble épais, la jeune femme lâchant un juron qui se perdit en écho le long des murs taillés. L'air été froid, étrangement sec —elle était sous terre— et la jeune femme sentit un frisson d'angoisse remonter le long de son échine. Le silence était lourd, tel du plomb et goutait la pourriture. Elle se serait cru dans un tombeau et voulait faire demi-tour aussi vite que possible.

Malheureusement, elle était venue ici en quête de réponses et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force d'y revenir une autre fois. Et elle était une Mustang. Elle avait suffisamment de tripes pour affronter cette épreuve, que diable !

Carrant les épaules, Helena focalisa toute son attention sur ses alentours, à la recherche du moindre indice, du moindre soupçon de piste. Ces mines étaient une aubaine pour qui voulait opérer dans le secret et à la barbe de tous. Il n'aurait fallu que d'une petite galerie, ou bien d'une plus large grotte, pour venir y cacher un trésor. Sans un plan particulièrement bien détaillé, il aurait été impossible de tomber dessus autrement que par hasard.

_« Il nous faudrait… un espèce de système. Pour sonder la roche, mettre à jour toutes les galeries qui existent. Je me demande si l'Alchimie pourrait permettre une telle chose… Je devrais soumettre l'idée au Fullmetal, je suis certaine que ça lui plairait, un projet pareil. »_

Un rien ragaillardie par ses pensées plus positives, Helena pénétra plus profondément sous terre, suivant les rails et les câbles acheminant l'énergie nécessaire pour faire fonctionner les machines de terrassement. Après une centaine de mètres de marche, passés dans le noir complet, si ce n'était pour sa lanterne qui étincelait d'une lueur dorée, tel un phare au milieu de la nuit, la jeune femme atteignit un amoncellement de gravats. Là se terminait donc le chemin principal, mais ses mains, qui avaient parcouru les murs de roche durant une grande partie du trajet, avaient noté quelques bouches latérales qui semblaient elles aussi un peu plus dégagées.

Elle pouvait revenir sur ses pas et les inspecter plus en détail, bien sûr, comme elle venait de le faire autour des machines et des wagonnets retournés et poussés sur le côté. Mais si jamais ces venelles s'enfonçaient plus en aval, que pourrait-elle donc faire, seule et sans aide ? N'importe qui aurait pu se cacher dans les ténèbres, se terrer dans un coin et elle aurait pu passer à côté sans même le remarquer. Pourquoi avait-elle cru qu'elle trouverait quelque chose en venant ici ? Même avec une armada de militaires dans son sillage et un endroit en parfait état, il aurait fallu des jours pour envisager une traque d'une telle envergure. Seule, elle était inutile.

_ Quelle conne, parfois…

Trop concentrée sur son besoin de sortir de l'hôtel et de ne pas se confronter à Fullmetal, elle s'était précipitée ici sans réfléchir. Une perte de temps et d'énergie, qu'elle aurait pu passer à ses études et ses notes, plutôt qu'à arpenter ces boyaux sombres et glauques au possible.

Helena s'arrêta dans ses fouilles stériles, soupirant lourdement. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, autant faire demi-tour et affronter le regard et le caractère du jeune blond. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à une trêve et un début d'entente, après tout.

Levant sa lanterne aussi haut que possible, Eurus reprit sa marche, rassurée de voir se dessiner, au loin, cette petite ouverture salvatrice et sa bienheureuse lumière. Elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps à remonter la légère pente et retrouver l'air frais. D'autant que l'homme de garde avait sans doute dû prévenir d'éventuels supérieurs de son « intrusion » et il n'était pas impossible qu'elle soit attendue à la sortie.

Ou bien le pauvre piquerait une crise de nerf s'il ne la voyait pas ressortir rapidement.

₪.₪.₪

_ Merde, j'en peux plus.

Alphonse s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, se tournant à demi vers son frère, plié en deux à quelques pas derrière lui et qui peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Evidemment, pour lui, la montée de ce sentier de terre batture était loin d'être une partie de plaisir et c'était dans ces rares moment où Alphonse était heureux de sa condition d'armure. Pas de souffle court, pas de crampes ni de douleur. Aucune fatigue. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier qu'Edward, lui, n'était pas dépourvu de sensation.

Il redescendit ses quelques mètres d'avance, s'arrêtant au niveau de son aîné en sueur et suffoquant. Les mains sur les genoux et le dos vouté, le visage du jeune homme était devenu presque aussi rouge que son manteau. Edward Elric ouvrait la bouche dans l'espoir d'aspirer le plus d'air possible pour combler ses poumons agonisants mais rien n'y faisait. La montée n'était pas dure, en soi. Mais incroyablement longue et traitre. Al et lui avaient pourtant l'habitude de vadrouiller un peu partout et de marcher parfois plusieurs heures d'affilées mais la montagne avait cette sale particularité à vous faire croire que votre objectif était là, tout proche.

Alors qu'il était loin, bien plus loin que prévu. Il détestait la montagne avec une passion féroce.

Il n'était pas encore midi mais le blond mourait de faim et de soif. Comme il avait cru en finir relativement avec ça, il n'avait rien emporté avec lui —grave erreur ! — et souffrait maintenant de cet oubli.

_ Ed, est-ce que ça va ?

_ Je vais… juste… Mourir. Là, laisse-moi ici, je vais décéder en paix, ahana le plus vieux alors que son jeune frère se penchait vers lui, inquiet autant que désabusé face à son ton dramatique.

Plein de sollicitude, il posa une lourde main réconfortante sur son épaule. Sous le nouveau poids, Edward s'affaissa légèrement vers l'avant puis gémit sourdement avant de se redresser. Si son petit frère pouvait le faire, hors de question qu'il soit lui aussi à la traine.

Sitôt les notes de Eurus réorganisées dans leur salon, et ses réflexions faites à ce sujet, Edward avait entrainé son cadet à sa suite pour se diriger vers les mines et les inspecter. A défaut de savoir ce que faisait l'alchimiste du vent, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien enquêter de leur côté. Chaque seconde de gagnée était inestimable et les rapprochait de leur départ imminent.

Ils avaient eu la mauvaise surprise de constater en sortant sur le parvis de l'hôtel que leur véhicule avait disparu. Clairement, Eurus l'avait empruntée sans rien leur dire pour aller dieu seul savait où et même si aucun des frères Elric ne savaient vraiment conduire, cela l'agaçait profondément. Juste par principe.

_Tu veux que je te porte ?

Edward releva si brutalement la tête qu'il s'en fit mal au cou et manqua même de se prendre le plastron de son frère. Il lui fait les yeux ronds. D'accord, il était un peu fatigué mais pas au point de se faire porter comme un môme de 5 ans incapable de faire deux mètres sans brailler qu'il avait mal aux pieds. Il avait sa fierté, tout de même !

_ Tu me fais ça et je te jure que je te renie.

Alphonse haussa les épaules, n'insistant pas davantage. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que celui-ci était prêt à crever dans l'honneur plutôt que de paraitre faible devant lui. Une chose incompréhensible pour Al, qui préfèrerait largement que son frère soit bien vivant. Mais allez lutter contre le caractère d'un Elric…

Au prix de bien des efforts, de jurons et autres soupirs, les deux frères atteignirent finalement la lisière de la forêt et leur objectif. Edward, n'y tenant plus, se laissa tomber sur le bord du chemin en poussant un râle des plus significatifs et disgracieux. A priori, les problèmes de fierté personnelle étaient très sélectif et s'affaler comme une loque le long de la route n'en faisant pas partie. Alphonse attendit patiemment que l'autre se relève, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle et un peu de dignité. Même s'il n'y avait pas d'autre témoin que lui dans le coin.

Une guérite de bois solitaire se dressait un peu plus loin sur la route, flanquée d'une barrière rayée. Devant la porte, un homme nerveux faisait les cents pas, le fil de son téléphone sortant depuis l'ouverture et Alphonse fronça un sourcil mental. Il s'était attendu à un peu plus de monde aux alentours, pour tout avouer. Il avait cru comprendre que malgré leur fermeture, les mines étaient tout de même sujettes à divers travaux de rénovation. Pourtant, les machines étaient silencieuses, la carrière, désertique.

Si ce n'était pour cet homme qui gesticulait à grand renfort de gestes secs, la voix partant dans les aigus. Edward se redressa, assis sans grâce dans la poussière et l'observa un instant avant de se relever tout à fait.

_ Quelque chose me dit qu'on n'est pas les seuls à être venus ce matin.

_ Le major Lewin ?

_ Qui d'autre ? Allez, viens. Allons voir.

Les deux frères remontèrent le chemin jusqu'à attendre le petit homme nerveux qui se figea dans ses mouvements et les fixa, les yeux exorbités. Il avait pâli brusquement, mais Edward pouvait le comprendre : l'armure d'Alphonse était relativement impressionnante. Cela dit, personne n'avait encore jamais fait le moindre malaise à sa vue, d'ordinaire, les gens étaient intrigués plus qu'autre chose. L'homme, lui, semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

L'Alchimiste d'Etat vint jusqu'à lui, la personne à l'autre bout du fil ne cessant d'appeler son collègue, en vain, car le combiné pendait inutilement dans sa main très certainement moite.

_ Bonjour, hasarda Edward d'une voix interrogative. Son vis-à-vis se crispa, rentrant le cou dans les épaules comme s'il craignait qu'on ne lui saute à la gorge. Il n'avait pas quitté Alphonse des yeux qui, habitué, était resté quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

_ Votre amie est déjà à l'intérieur, balbutia-t-il, le teint maintenant verdâtre. Vous pouvez y aller, vous pouvez y aller mais normalement, les mines sont fermées et—

Il se précipita vers sa guérite, comme pour se protéger d'une attaque qui ne viendrait pourtant pas et manqua de s'emmêler les pinceaux dans le câble de son téléphone beaucoup trop long.

_ Eh. Eh, calmez-vous, je vais pas vous manger. J'ai pris mon petit dej' avant de partir. C'est quoi cette histoire, au juste ? Qui est déjà à l'intérieur ?

L'homme stoppa net ses mouvements sous l'avalanche de questions, toisant l'adolescent comme s'il était fou. Ouvrant la bouche une ou deux fois dans l'imitation parfaite du poisson rouge, il finit par retrouver la parole et pointa du pouce la pente qui menait aux mines.

_ Eh bien, je … Enfin, vous êtes avec la fille, non ? La jeune femme un peu…

Dans un geste fort éloquent, qui fit grincer des dents les frères Elric, l'homme se passa une main devant le visage en un rapide aller-retour. Ed pouvait ne pas apprécier particulièrement Eurus, mais ça…

_ Ouais, le coupa-t-il un peu férocement. La fille un peu _comme ça_. Elle est où ? Dans les mines ?

_ O-oui. Oui, elle a insisté pour entrer. Elle disait être Alchimiste d'Etat, mais… Enfin, elle avait une montre, d'accord, mais je—

_ Ok. Arrêtez-vous là. J'ai une montre, aussi, et je veux passer. Pour faire bonne mesure, Ed sortit l'objet de sa poche et l'agita sous le nez du gardien. Si vous voulez des autorisations, ou ce genre de conneries, vous pouvez appeler le maire, on vient enquêter à sa demande. Et si jamais vous avez encore de doutes sur notre grade, vous appelez le QG militaire de l'Est et vous demandez après le Colonel Mustang. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas…

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Edward passa sans ménagement sous la barrière, Alphonse le suivant en contournant car même s'il avait été doté d'une extraordinaire souplesse, jamais il n'aurait pu passer sans encombre sous le morceau de bois.

Avançant un grand pas, Ed sentait le goût désagréable de la bile inonder lentement sa bouche. Ça n'était plus de la grossièreté, à ce stade et il ne pouvait tolérer cela. Quel que soit ses griefs avec l'Alchimiste du Vent, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il la laisserait se faire insulter de la sorte sans réagir. L'homme ne pensait peut-être pas _à mal_ , mais ses mots l'étaient eux. Et c'était presque pire, la haine infondée, basée sur de l'ignorance pure.

_ Je ne sais pas comment Mlle Lewin fait pour supporter ce genre de remarques tout le temps… Je veux dire… Je devrais… Enfin, avec mon corps, tu vois ?

Edward jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère qui suivait ses pas, les épaules un rien voutées. Il pouvait comprendre son sentiment. Il ne l'aimait pas, lui non plus, ce relent d'agacement, cette pointe de colère.

_ Laisse tomber. Ce sont des abrutis. Allons rejoindre cette crétine. Vue la taille de ce truc, on sera pas trop de trois pour aller fouiner là-dedans.

_ Parce que tu comptes vraiment nous faire entrer là-bas ?

_ Ben…

Arrivés devant la bouche de la mine, les deux frères restèrent face à l'entrée sans faire un pas de plus. Ils n'étaient pas des _froussards_ —loin s'en fallait, même, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu— mais bon dieu, si cet endroit ne dégageait pas de mauvaises ondes, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était.

D'accord, peut-être que dans un premier temps ils pouvaient juste se contenter de l'appeler… Elle ne devait pas être bien loin, personne de sain d'esprit n'irait faire une petite balade de santé dans un endroit pareil. Ed se planta devant l'entrée, les mains en porte-voix.

_ EH ! CONNASS—

_BOOM_

Pendant une brève seconde de panique intense, Alphonse crut que le monde venait de s'écrouler tant le tremblement qui agita le sol sous leurs pieds fut violent et inattendu. S'il avait été humain, il aurait été jeté à terre sans ménagement et le bruit soudain aurait pu lui endommager les tympans. Par réflexe, il se rua sur son frère et l'entoura de son étreinte, le protégeant d'un projectile égaré ou d'il ne savait quel danger encore invisible à ses yeux.

Le grondement s'était amplifié un instant avant de retourner dans le cœur de la montagne, comme un lointain avertissement. Une fumée épaisse et grise montait désormais de l'entrée de l'exploitation minière, un souffle puissant qui avait envoyé voler des débris dans leur direction au moment de l'explosion. Dans ses bras, Edward toussa, indemne mais agressé par l'acidité des vapeurs et ils se reculèrent le plus loin possible des gravats qui s'étaient détachés de la voute, s'écrasant dans le tunnel principal et autour de l'ouverture.

Lorsque le vacarme cessa enfin, faisant place à un silence mortel, troublé de temps à autres par des chutes de pierres qui n'avaient pas fini de rouler, le jeune Alchimiste se risqua à regarder par-delà le rempart de protection que lui fournissait son frère. Ed plissa les yeux, se tourna à demi pour voir le gardien, sur le cul et tremblant, qui respirait difficilement.

Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

_ Ed ?! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Ouais… Ouais, ça va, je suis juste un peu secoué…

Il avait le cœur battant la chamade, cherchant à se faire une place hors de son torse, visiblement et ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore furieusement. Alphonse hésitait à le lâcher tout à fait, les bras encore autour de lui comme pour le protéger d'une nouvelle explosion et Edward se rendit compte que ses jambes tremblaient. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ramassant de la poussière et de petits débris qui étaient venus s'échouer jusque-là. Ils avaient eu de la chance, quelques pas de plus et…

_ Putain de merde…

_ Ed.

Se tournant vers son frère, Edward lui lança un regard interrogatif. Alphonse était figé, statue de métal dont il sentait pourtant toute la tension et la peur. Ses yeux rougeoyaient intensément, énormes et insoutenables. Sa voix était stridente et terrifiée.

_ Ed, Mlle Lewin… Eurus, elle— !

Le sang de Fullmetal se glaça, inondant tout son corps en une vague dévastatrice. Oh bon sang. Bon dieu de merde, tout mais pas ça.

Debout les bras ballants, Ed contemplait l'entrée des mines, à moitié bouchée par les gravats. Son cerveau tournait à vide, vaguement conscient des cris du gardien, un peu plus loin, qui avait juste voulu d'un boulot tranquille, loin des hurlements de sa femme et de ses enfants. On disait souvent de lui qu'il était un Alchimiste d'Etat remarquable de par sa rapidité à agir dans une situation problématique. Et son efficacité à la résoudre.

Pourtant, alors que ces deux compétences étaient les plus importantes dans le cas présent, Edward ne parvenait pas à bouger un muscle, tétanisé. Puis son cerveau rattrapa le vide qui s'était créé en lui et il leva les mains, prêt à les frapper l'une contre l'autre. Il pourrait se servir des pierres pour former une nouvelle structure, une arche, peu importait. Quelque chose pour soutenir la voute du tunnel principal et dégager un chemin suffisant pour entrer et aller chercher Helena.

Il refusait de penser à ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. A ce qu'il devrait dire à Mustang, dans leur prochaine communication.

Edward sursauta violemment lorsqu'une seconde explosion retentit. Très proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Un roc vola sur une vingtaine de mètres, passant par-dessus la route et s'écrasa contre les arbres à la limite de la carrière, dévalant les pentes boisées. L'alchimiste l'avait bêtement suivi des yeux, impressionné par son élégante parabole, les mains encore levées.

Puis Alphonse poussa un cri et se précipita vers le tas de pierres qui bougeait, s'écartait, se _déplaçait._

_ HELENA !

Toussant, crachotant, une forme sombre s'extirpa difficilement des décombres. Elle était couverte de poussière, de sang et ses pas étaient laborieux, mal assurés. La jeune femme avança, inspira une grande goulée d'air et s'écroula au milieu des pierres sans plus bouger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bon sang…

**Author's Note:**

> Etant donné que la fic est terminée et qu'elle ne devrait pas être trop modifiée en cours de route (ou du moins, je l'espère), je publierai à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, le weekend, pour me faciliter la vie et clôturer tranquillement la semaine. 
> 
> Si jamais vous noter des erreurs, des incohérences, n'hésitez pas, les commentaires sont aussi faits pour ça. Après, si c'est pour me dire que vous avez apprécié, je suis preneuse aussi. ^^


End file.
